


Unnatural

by Wilderfox



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Gore, F/F, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 115,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilderfox/pseuds/Wilderfox
Summary: After being expelled from her old school, Moriya Akane was transferred to the elite Sakurazaka school which was identical with students who were not problematic. What are the black secrets behind their white uniforms?
Relationships: Kobayashi Yui/Sugai Yuuka, Kobayashi Yui/Watanabe Risa, Moriya Akane/Sugai Yuuka
Comments: 170
Kudos: 334





	1. The Grand of White

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if my english looks awful. English isn't my first languange.

Soft white uniform, with emblem on the left sleeve, ribbon and white skirt below the knee. Akane looked at herself in the mirror many times. Last night she had just arrived at the apartment, she doesn't have time to tidy up the stuff inside her suitcase and some boxes because she went to sleep as soon as she arrived. She recently transferred from her old school in Miyagi. Because of a case — a fight that left a victim. Akane beat her senior with a tennis racket until the senior got seriously injured. She doesn't believe her parents will transfer her to the Sakurazaka Academy which is identical with their students who are calm, accomplished and not problematics.

Maybe her parents wanted Akane to catch the kindness of the Sakurazaka students.

Akane sighed. She took the bag and smartphone from the study table and walked out. There's still half an hour before the bell comes, she thought. She walked slowly towards the station while occasionally looking at her watch. As she was about to cross the road, her gaze was fixed on the luxurious white Hummer car stopped--waiting for the red light. She saw the open windshield, revealed a woman in a white uniform like she used.

Akane was stunned for a moment. _She must be rich! The car.._

"Hey, are you going cross or something?"

Akane gasped. She immediately turned to the source of the sound. "Sakurazaka?" asked the woman.

"Yes. Oh, so are you."

“Ah, how happy! We can go together!” the woman smiled kindly. Akane replied with a smile.

The two of them hurriedly crossed. Akane noticed that the woman glanced slightly at the white hummer car she had been watching earlier — no, she peering the driver of the car. After they entered the station and waited for the train, Akane spoke. "My name is Moriya Akane." she offered her hand.

“Saito Fuyuka. Class 2-B. " Fuyuka took Akane's hand and shook for a few moments. "I never saw you among the 2nd graders. Are you a new kid?"

“Yes, I just moved today. Maybe you can take me to the principal's office?”

"Of course! I'll also introduce the school area to you later! Hopefully we are in the same class, I'm very happy to see new face in that class."

Akane smiled happily. At least she made friends on her first day. The train arrives. She and Fuyuka waits for the people to leave before entering the train. Inside, Akane asked. "Did you see the white car earlier? The one with the open windshield."

Fuyuka frowned. "Which car? There are lots of white cars in Tokyo, beautiful. " She was silent for a moment. "Oh, that car, huh?"

Akane nodded.

"That's Sugai's car."

"Sugai .. who?"

She noticed that Fuyuka seemed to be thinking again. “Sugai Yuuka, she's a class 2-A student. We weren't close, and I certainly didn't want to be close to her. Urgh."

"Eh? What's wrong with Sugai?"

“She and her friends are top elite students in Sakurazaka. If you mess with her, I don't know what will happen to your career at school. If you are strong, you will move out. But if you don't.. maybe you will choose to die instead."

Akane nodded. She made a mental note of Sugai Yuuka, just in case she didn't have to deal with that person. Even so, to be honest, Akane was curious about Sugai Yuuka's figure. And her friends that Fuyuka mentioned earlier. Maybe she could meet one of them at school later.

"If you're curious, maybe you'll be lucky to meet them on your first day." Fuyuka smiled slyly then laughed. "Take it easy, I won't let them touch you .."

"I will not allow myself to be stepped on, Saito.."

Fuyuka patted her shoulder and nodded proudly.

* * *

Sakurazaka Academy.

Akane stand there, stunned. The school building is so luxurious, large and comprehensive. Light gray in color, black in some parts. This school has a building shape almost like a Greece architecture. There are three large buildings, with the main building being used as the lobby and a large display case containing the numerous trophies, award medals. The huge Sakurazaka Academy's emblem displayed proudly on the wall. Then on the left was a large outdoor court. The stands are on the side of the field near the tall iron fence that divides the school from the outside world. In the parking lot, parked several luxury cars. Almost like an automotive showcase.

After going through the main gate, the students had to walk through a wide, straight way in order to reach the main building. On the right and left of the path, there are large trees whose leaves cover the hot sun. Gives a cool and comfortable impression. Being inside Sakurazaka Academy is like entering another part of the world. And Akane really meant that.

She and Fuyuka walked to the gate, it just so happened that the white hummer they had seen appeared parked in the parking lot. From inside the car came out a woman with long hair. She flicked her hair elegantly. Fuyuka elbowed her arm. "That's Sugai."

Akane nodded. She watched Sugai's movements for a few seconds. Sugai herself felt uneasy to be watched for and stopped walking, looking back at Akane. Akane surprised, shocked and lowered her head, she pulled Fuyuka to walk faster.

That look.. she didn't understand why that woman's gaze made her disappear for a while. In a certain sense.

“Fuu-chan! Good morning!"

"Hey, morning." Fuyuka greeted the girl with an excited smile in front of her. "Oh, this is a new kid. Moriya Akane."

Akane smiled. “Moriya-san. Good morning! I'm Matsuda Rina."

"She is in the same class with me. I'm sure you too will get along. " Fuyuka laughed. "Matsuda won't bite you."

After chatted with Matsuda, Fuyuka led Akane to the principal's office. Fuyuka gave a sheet of paper containing her phone number to Akane before saying goodbye to enter class. And Moriya Akane's first day as Sakurazaka's students start in less than ten minutes.


	2. Chaos at the Cafetaria

"Moriya Akane, please come in."

Hearing that, Akane immediately pushed open the door and entered the classroom. The gaze of her classmates immediately fell on her. She could hear the small whispers of the students sitting at the back of the class. About her visual, or something else. Ah, she in the same class as Fuyuka and Matsuda!

"Maybe you want to introduce yourself first?" said the teacher.

Akane nodded. She looked forward, raised her chin, showing confidence and charisma. “My name is Moriya Akane. From Miyagi. Starting from today, we will be interacting a lot so I hope we can get along.” She finished her self-introduction.

“Good, Moriya. Uh, please sit in the empty space over there." The teacher pointed to an empty desk two blocks from Fuyuka's place. Akane walked and sat down at her place.

Because it was the first day of school, the teacher didn't give any lessons. Rather, he gives stories of his youth first. Of course the students are happy because they don't get lessons. Some listened with enthusiasm, some were daydreaming, and played with their cell phones. Akane, as a new student, tries to listen to her teacher's story. Stories about his struggles during student demonstrations or cliché stories about the difficulty of getting into university. She then turned her attention to Fuyuka's seat, the girl in a ponytail was trailed off. Meanwhile Matsuda, who sat behind Fuyuka looks busy writing something on her notebook.

Akane sighed. She's bored.

"Moriya." The student beside her whispered.

"Huh?"

"If you want, let's go to the cafeteria during break."

Akane stole a look at the name placard on her blazer. _Koike Minam_ i. "Sure." she answered.

Time passed, the bell rang indicating class lessons would change. Akane stretched her body. She waved at Fuyuka. The girl smiled to greet Akane, then got up from the chair and headed for her place. Matsuda trailed behind Fuyuka.

"Looks like Mr. Eguchi won't be entering class today." Matsuda said. Sne jumped up, sat down on Akane's table. "I saw him going back and forth to enter the teacher's toilet yesterday."

"Is it true?" the other girl replied quickly.

"Yes. I bet you for one burger!"

"In that case, good. I can focus on my assignment book.."

Akane was a little taken aback. That girl, Harada Aoi, startled her. Not usually empty hours are used for studying. In his old school, students would rush out to the cafeteria or sleep on the floor. The predicate of an outstanding school is not nonsense.

Koike elbowed Matsuda. "You didn't spread fake news like that time, right?"

"Ehh, no!"

Fuyuka laughed at the behavior of her two friends. She turned to Akane, who was staring in confusion, not knowing what to say.

"Nee, Akane." Fuyuka called out to her. "Let's take a walk around the school." Not having time to answer, Fuyuka had already pulled her arm and led her out of the classroom with her other two friends.

* * *

"Oh, look. The basketball club are playing." Koike pointed at the outdoor basketball court. The field was quite wide, several club members dressed in white jersey with green patterns were standing on the side of the field, stretching.

Akane nodded her head. They now stopped for a moment in the corridor. Seeing a basketball athlete doing throws for dexterity training. Fuyuka approached Akane and said, "You see that one short haired person?"

Akane replied, "Watanabe Risa?"

"Exactly, she is one of the elite students that I said this morning."

She once again returning her attention Watanabe Risa. Tall, short hair--shoulder length, with a cold, unfriendly face. But she is the most agile in running with the ball on the field, occasionally shouting for comments and directions to other players. Akane assumed that Risa was the basketball leader.

"What are you doing, pointing at that scary person?" Matsuda said to Fuyuka.

"I just introduced her to the kids."

Matsuda let out a small growl. "Don't get her in trouble, you idiot."

"Better she knows, than one day get into trouble with them."

They returned to focus on the basketball club. Koike shouted, "Habuuu!"

The tall girl who was dribbling the ball, turned her head towards Koike. "Mii-chan!" She passed the ball to her teammate and ran over to Koike — ignoring the captain's screams for her name.

"Habu, didn't you substitute?" Fuyuka asked.

Habu, who was playing with Koike's hair, answered. "No way. I've recovered from my knee injury. Hmm… they put me in the lineup of players for next month's match!”

Koike replied. "Eh, I thought you would rest a little longer."

"There's no way they will waste a high quality player like me." Habu patted her chest proudly.

"Hey, Habu." Another voice joined them. "Go moves your ass on the court. Damn, you easily get distracted huh." Risa said in a deep, harsh voice. After saying that, she glanced at Akane, Fuyuka, Matsuda and Koike and turned to the field.

Her booming scream was heard again. “Matsudaira, open your eyes! Focus!"

"I'll see you after school, see you!" Habu returned to the field. She seemed to be talking to Risa before Risa ordered her to run around the field.

"Risa is creepy." Matsuda whispered.

Fuyuka agreed. Koike was silent and choose not to answer.

The four of them left the basketball court, towards the cafeteria. Once again, Akane was amazed by her new school. She could see several coffee vending machines, with well-known brands. There are booths that sell cakes, donuts or breads. Others sell junk food and 'healthy' food students. There are absolutely no guards. Payments are made with a exclusive silver card with a barcode. There are also those who use digital money via NFC on their smartphone to pay. Even though isn't yet breaktime, the cafeteria were full by students sitting with their friends. Few turning on the laptop, accompanied by a cup of coffee and a piece of cake. There is also a pile of textbooks on the table. They chose to sit near a large, high window. There is a school emblem engraved on the glass.

"Ah ... it's so fresh here." Akane let out a small breath. She smelled the delicious bread, freshly baked and looked warm. "I will go there. Anyone want me to buy something?”

Matsuda rested her chin on her hands. She replied, “I want whatever you buy. I'll transfer the money to your digital wallet later. "

Fuyuka nodded, "Me too."

Koike get up from her seat and approached Akane. "I will go with you."

Akane took the small plate provided and chose her favorite bread — brown bread topped with peanuts — and took out a veggie sandwich. Koike is buying Fuyuka and Matsuda's drinks, and buying asparagus soup for herself.

The voice of the chatter of the girls in the canteen immediately became screams of panic when a student crashed into the cafétaria table. The student groaned in pain, but she immediately rolled over and got up. As she stood up, a short haired student jumped up and grabbed her shirt collar. She hit the girl's face mercilessly. Things got chaotic. No one dared to separate the two people who were having a intense fight. Akane, don't want to be a hero. But seeing a first year student being beaten up without being given a chance to fight back, she unconsciously put her food on the table. her hand picked up the plastic chair that was thrown earlier, and hit the short haired student.

PRAK

“Damn it! How dare you beat up a junior!” Akane shouted. She throws the chair in any direction, then grabs Risa's clothes tightly and slams her with the Seoi-nage technique.

Those few seconds seemed so fast. When Akane realized, all the students who were there looked at her with disbelief. Her friends looked shocked, and Fuyuka — of course, rubbed her face in frustration. However, Akane didn't care, she approached Risa who is now standing. Risa's cold gaze showing anger, her hands clenched tightly.

Akane gasped as Risa pushed her body and made her back, almost losing her balance. Risa clenched her fist, she is going to beat her now. Akane didn't even think about self-protection.

"Risa!"

A stern voice, followed by the sound of footsteps. Risa walked backwards, not letting go of Akane's cruel gaze.

“Isn't it not authoritative to beat up a junior who has admitted her mistake? Or are you just looking for a victim for your behavior?" she was Yuuka. Followed by the other girl with calm looks.

“It's none of your business, Yuuka. Go back to your territory. " Risa snorted. "Oh, hey Yuipon. Long time no see, eh? You sure get along with Sugai-sama."

"I said," Yuuka paused, her casual gaze just now turned into a sharp gaze. "go away. And don't mess with my girlfriend."

Risa spits. She pointing Akane with intimidating look before walking out of the café. Akane, who was frozen before, now able to control her body. Her friends surrounded her and asked her how she was. The first grader who was beaten by Risa, is now being interrogated by Sugai Yuuka. Akane vaguely heard the kid's name, Yamasaki Ten. Yuuka shook her head slowly, she then asked several other students to take Ten to the clinic. The rich girl then approached Akane. "Thank you for separating them." she said, and left the café with Kobayashi.

Koike took a deep breath. "Good.. now Risa will not get her eyes off from you."


	3. We Are The Elites

"I can't believe you did it again, Risa." Yuuka grumbled. She and Risa are now in the student council room. The gathering place for their group.

Risa answered. "I told you. I wouldn't have done that if that brat wasn't looking for trouble.”

Yuuka glanced at Risa. "What? What's with that look? " Risa now got up with a little emotion. Put her hand in her skirt pocket. "You can't forever restrain me, Sugai-sama."

Yui looked at her two friends in turn. She sighed. Her hands are busy tuning and plucking guitar strings, trying to find the right tone. Muttered to the sound of the guitar that she played. Sometimes she wrote the lyrics she just got on paper. "Cut it out, Risa. Problem solved. Now you want to fight with Yuuka? Your parents will be embarrassed." Yui said. She put the acoustics in the corner of the room and walked over to Risa. She pushed Risa's body slowly away from where Yuuka was sitting.

Risa is silent. Not moving a single inch as Yui pushed her body away from Yuuka. Feeling defeated, the short-haired girl chose to sit on the computer table.

“After this you have to go to the principal's office. Go first, I will follow." Yuuka said. With that, Risa cleared her throat and walked out of the room quietly.

Now there are only Yui and Yuuka in the student council room. It's quiet. Nobody started the conversation. Yuuka chose to stare at the blue sky outside her window, while Yui tidied up some documents and placed them in a file cabinet. Yuuka's heart thundered. An uneasy feeling crept over her body. Several images of what would happen later flashed through her mind. What if the principal blames her again? What if the principal punishes her again?

Yuuka growled. She feel guilty. If only she had arrived earlier, maybe Risa wouldn't throw another tantrum. When Yuuka still confused by the contents of her thoughts, suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her neck. She was surprised. Yui hugged Yuuka's neck gently. Her hand touched her lover's hair, stroked it gently. Yuuka responded by grasped Yui's hand. Her heart beats faster as Yui drew closer, closing the distance between them. Yui's soft and elegant scent calmed her down, for now.

After a few seconds, Yuuka said, "You don't have to do that if you don't want to." her voice were calm. But Yui knew, Yuuka actually liked _that_.

"My dad won't scold you like that time," she touched Yuuka's jaw so that the student council president stared at her. "And I don't mind doing this to you."

Yuuka didn't flinch. They were only a few centimeters apart. "Huh, I thought you were still uncomfortable with our status?" she said. Then she stole a glance at Yui's lips.

"Well, yes. If it's about our engagement. And I'm sure you too."

Yuuka shrugged. "I'll just go with the flow." she got up from her seat, touched Yui's cheek and kissed her. Yui reflex pulled the window curtains over them. The kiss lasted for a few seconds until Yuuka let go first.

"Sorry. I weighed you down." Yui whispered.

Yuuka's forehead creased. She didn't know what else to answer if Yui brought this matter. On the other hand she felt guilty for Yui because she could not fulfill her demands, on the other hand she felt that she was not free. She doesn't understand the definition of freedom anyway.

Finally, she said. "Let's go."

* * *

Akane, Risa, and the junior — Yamasaki Ten had already arrived when Yuuka and Yui entered the principal's room. With firm steps, Yuuka walked past the three female students and stood beside the headmaster's desk, with Yui beside her. Mr. Kobayashi Subaru — the headmaster took off his glasses. He watched the three students one by one. "Sugai Yuuka." His deep voice echoed.

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Have I ordered you to watch over Watanabe?"

Yuuka lowered her head. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry for being negligent."

There was silence again. “Your father sent you here so that you would improve your attitude, Watanabe. Too bad, even though your accomplishment going well." Mr. Kobayashi turned to Ten.

Being stared at, Ten reflex speak up in her defense. “I-I've apologized to Watanabe Risa, sir. I swear! But she kept putting pressure on me while practicing."

Risa's anger rose because of Ten's words. She pushed Ten's body as strong as she could. "Little bastard, watch your mouth!"

"Enough! Watanabe!” Mr. Kobayashi snapped. “How many times have you caused trouble since school here? I'm patient enough not to let you out of school!”

“You, Moriya Akane. On the first day of school you even made a scene with Watanabe. I expect a lot from students like you, if I look at the track record of your former school.”

Akane surprised. She did not accept it because the accusations made against her were not true. She wanted to argue, but her throat refused to speak.

“Sir, Moriya is not involved. She only separated Risa and Yamasaki." Yui finally spoke. "Yamasaki will passed out if Moriya doesn't act on time."

“With violence too? It won't get any better!” Mr. Kobayashi looked at Yuuka. “This time you failed to maintain peace in Sakurazaka, Sugai. Your leadership is truly incompetent!"

Akane frowned, as did Risa and Yui. _Yuuka didn't even get into the fight at all? That's Risa's fault .._

“Yamasaki, Watanabe! You guys were suspended for two days. And you Moriya..” Akane lowered her head. _It can't just be kicked out! What if.._ "You're on probation."

_Thank God.._

"All of you, get out from my office. Except for Sugai and Watanabe."

Akane looked at Ten. The kid seemed to be crying. Feeling sorry, she hold Ten's arm and took her out of the office.

Seeing the three students come out, Yui immediately let out her anger. She hit the surface of her father's table with her left hand. “You can't keep blaming Yuuka! You don't know all of Yuuka's efforts behind this to keep this school on grade!”

"I don't care. Let's see the facts, Koba. She even can't handle this small fight!”

“It's not Yuuka's fault! Risa is the one who looking for trouble."

“Shut up. Now, go back to your class!”

Yui shook her head. "I won't come back if Yuuka and Risa aren't with me."

Yuuka touched Yui's shoulder. Hinting her to calm down. While Risa only had a flat face — Yui could see a terrified expression behind her flat face.

Mr. Kobayashi sighed heavily. "Well. Sugai. Your dad won't be happy hearing this, you know that? "

Yuuka swallowed hard. "Yes." Now her feelings overcome with fear about what happens with her family later.


	4. Suppression at the Library

Sugai Yuuka.

The most respected person in the Sakurazaka Academy. There is no one who doesn't knows this second year student. Coming from successful family, Yuuka almost never experienced a lack of money in her life. She is always lucky. Smart, charismatic, rich, and has a beautiful girlfriend.

Complete package.

People should be reluctant when dealing with Sugai Yuuka. But not with Akane. According to her everyone is equal. Yes, even though she still respects Yuuka with her status.

Like now, Yuuka met her at the library after school. Akane was alone waiting for Koike who was in the teacher's office. The rich girl came without saying a word, but sat down on the chair opposite Akane. Akane looked up, seeing who was presumptuous getting into her private realm.

"What do you want?" Akane asked in an uninterested tone. She chose to focus on the encyclopedia.

Yuuka is alone. Akane didn't find the beautiful girl who was always beside her—at least that was what Akane knew since at the cafetaria this afternoon.

_Oh no._

Akane could see a glimpse of human behind her. No, Yuuka doesn't come alone. She is with Watanabe Risa.

Risa quietly sat on the chair next to Akane. her white blazer were placed on the table, she laid her head on top of the blazer. Akane shrank a little suddenly. She is surrounded by two people who threatening her existence.

"Nothing." Yuuka replied casually. Her gaze straight towards Akane. "I'm just surprised you were so brave to attack Risa earlier. The last person who did that immediately erased from the list of citizens." The girl smiled, her crooked smile looks intimidating.

Risa chuckled beside her. She then tapped her fingers on the table. “You're interesting, Moriya. It's rare for new students who just moved here and immediately caused controversy."

Akane struggled to hold back her anger. She didn't dare look at the two elites, she didn't want to make another fight that ended up being dropped out.

Yuuka raised her eyebrows. "Moriya." she gets up, now Yuuka stood beside Akane and taking away the thick encyclopedia from her hand. "I'm talking to you. You don't hear me, huh? "

Akane's anger had reached its edge. The look on her face changed, her breath raging. She tried as strong as possible to hold back from punching Yuuka's nose. "What do you want from me?" she hissed.

This time Risa smiled. "There is nothing. We were just wondering if we can _get_ you ..?”

"Risa. Please." Yuuka replied.

"Fine, I'm kidding." she groaned a little. "Just tell her, Yuukaa."

Akane raised an eyebrow, full of questions at Yuuka. The girl looked at Yuuka with sharp and wary eyes. "Actually I asked you to keep an eye on Watanabe."

"WHAT?" Risa stared in disbelief, as well as Akane. The two of them stared at each other before harassing Yuuka with questions.

“This is beyond our plans! Are you kidding? I definitely refuse!" Risa said, her face turned grim.

“I don't want to have anything to do with her. You-especially. "

Yuuka smiled. She doesn't care about Risa who grumbling against Yuuka's words. “I rarely see anyone who were brave toward Risa. You're the first person after Hirate—a former student here. So I hope, you are willing to lighten my burden by watching over _this_ wild animal so she don't throw any problems around here. "

"No!" Akane replied. She stood up, about to leave the library. "This matter is finished, Sugai. I don't want to have anything to do with Watanabe anymore." she said. She could see a hint of disappointment on Yuuka's face.

Akane was just about to turn around when Yuuka gripped her sleeves tightly. It made Akane stifled and reflexively released Yuuka's grip by force. Risa was surprised when Akane started to show signs of being unfriendly — immediately, she stood between Yuuka and Akane. The library door opened, exposing Koike from behind the door. She was surprised and rushed over to Akane who was being cornered by the two people.

"You two better not involve Moriya in whatever shits you do, or I will report you both to the principal!" she whispered in front of Yuuka and Risa.

Yuuka lowered her head, looking at Koike with a relaxed gaze. “Hello, Minami. We both rarely talk, but this is the first time you talk to me, you immediately yelled at me."

Risa folded her arms in front of her chest. Her tall and firm body made Koike intimidated, especially with her cold stares. "Just report it if you dare, Mii-chan.." Koike was stunned when she heard Habu's nicknames for her. That means, it's possible that Risa will do something terrible to Habu.

"If you two do something to Habu—"

Yuuka chuckled. She looked at her watch, it's already 4. She patted Risa's shoulder and said, "It's already 4 o'clock. The music club should have finished their practice five minutes ago."

Risa showing an unfriendly expression again. Akane noticed the change in expression when Yuuka mentioned the music club. "Then?"

"I have to go. I have appointment with Koba." Yuuka said as she turned to leave the library. Her steps stopped when her hand grabbed the doorknob. Yuuka turned around and said, "I'm waiting for your answer, Moriya." And then they both left.

Even after the two students left, Akane still couldn't control herself. Her breath is still racing, her feelings were mixed. Koike, who was curious about Sugai's last words, actually wanted to ask, but seeing that Akane was in such a state she stopped her intention. She patted Akane's back and led her out of the library to the classroom. This incident reminds her of the same incident a few months ago. Koike patiently led Akane, along the way she didn't take her hand off her shoulder. Hoping that her actions can make Akane feel safer and more protected.

"Thank you,"

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Kobayashi Yui stands alone, leaning against a shoe locker. She seemed to be waiting for someone from her way of paying attention to every student who walked in and out of the classroom and turned in the corridor. Sometimes Yui answered greetings from the other students with a friendly and a smile. She sighed heavily. What happened today confused her. She felt sorry for Yuuka. Especially when her father scolded her again for a mistake she didn't make at all. It's not that Yui doesn't want to defend Yuuka. But she didn't know what to do, when it came to her father. She can't do anything.

"Dear."

A soft voice snapped her out of her sudden daydream. She saw Yuuka walking towards her. "Yuuka.."

Risa is there too. As usual, the girl seemed to ignore Yui's existence. Instead, she is busy reading her little notebook.

"Come on," Yuuka took Yui's hand.

Once again, Risa felt uncomfortable. She hates it the most when Yuuka touches Yui, or vice versa. Her heart burning up. She then put the small notebook into the pocket of her blazer and decided to leave, "I have a thing with Hono. You two, enjoy your time."

"Eh? Risa!" Yui called out her name. But it seems Risa ignored her call.

"Yuipon.." Yuuka whispered.

"Ah ... yes."

They both walked towards the parking lot. Yuuka talked about whatever she interested in. In order not to get bored, she talked about her horse which had just recovered. Yui only responded casually with a chuckle or playfully punched Yuuka's arm. Even so, she still appreciated Yuuka's efforts so they wouldn't be awkward.

Yuuka opened the car door for her, she also offering help to bring her guitar and put it in the back seat of the car. "I can do it myself, Sugai .." Yuuka smiled kindly, she closed the door and started the engine. Drive her car leaving the school area.

"Hey. I'm sorry, about my dad." Yui started the conversation.

Yuuka glanced at her. She muttered. "It is nothing."

 _No, that's a problem._ "Sorry. This relationship makes you uncomfortable, right?”

"Ehhh? Why are you talking like that.. I don't feel that way at all!” Yuuka smiled broadly. Yui immediately realized that Yuuka was not really well. "By the way I talked to Moriya. I asked her to help watch over Risa."

"Huh, as if Risa let stranger watch over her action."

Yuuka shook her head. "Funny. Because Risa wasn't too upset when I said it earlier." She closed her eyes, trying to think. "I don't know what is in her head this time."

Yui didn't answer. She too focused looking out the car window.

"Yui.."

"Hm?"

"You still like Risa?" Yui gasped almost immediately. Yuuka continued. “I'm fine with that. After all, our relationship is only a business matter."

Yui shook her head lightly, but she chose not to answer. Instead, she placed her hand on top of Yuuka's hand. Firmly holding her.


	5. Junior and Senior

Akane open the door to her apartment weakly. She almost kicked the stack of boxes behind the door. Just as she remember, her belongings were still not neatly arranged. She has to tidy things up now. She took off her white blazer and hung it on a coat hanger. Her mood in mess. Remembering what happened at the library earlier. She couldn't believe that on the first day of school, bad luck had come to her. Her brain remembered vividly as Yuuka looked at her with an annoying expression. As if the rich girl had full authority to control her life. Especially Watanabe Risa.

Watanabe Risa?

Akane feels odd every time she sees Risa. Especially at the library. When Yuuka indirectly mentioned Kobayashi Yui. Like .. She doesn't accept Yuuka being close to Yui. _Ah, it's none of my business. Why do I care._

All she needed to think about now is how she didn't have to meet these jerks. _Except for Kobayashi..?_ Maybe she is harmless. Akane tried to remember Kobayashi's figure. Not really tall, shoulder length hair, she always brings a guitar to school. _I can ask Fuyuka about that later._

One last box. Akane left the box, she put it under the bed because it contained only a few novels and research journals. It also contains several medals — the medals of the national tennis championship and the judo championship. Akane took it and hung the medal from the nail stuck to the wall. Already completed. Akane noticed the environment of her new home. Not too small, not too big either. She immediately took a towel and going to bathroom. She have to quickly cleaning herself because she had to buy groceries before 9.

_DING_

"Ah, shit." The girl cursed. She hurriedly put on a sweater and training pants, then walked quickly toward the door. "Who is there?" she said over the intercom.

_"Uh.. Yamasaki Ten."_

Akane was shocked. "Eh! Yamasaki!" she hurriedly open the door of her apartment. Outside, Ten stood with a medium sized bag. "Come in."

Ten bowed politely before removing her shoes on the shoe rack. Akane closed her apartment door and asked. "How do you know where I live?"

"I accidentally saw you enter this apartment building. So I asked the landlord." Ten answered innocently. She then put the bag on the dining table and took out its contents. “I know that you just moved. I went home first and brought you my mother cooking!”

Seeing the junior's face, Akane was touched by her heart. Ten looked sincere, and was very happy when she showed Akane her packs of food. She could see the bruises on Ten's forehead and jaw — suddenly her heart ache. "Yamasaki-san.."

Ten smiled broadly. “Let's eat, Moriya-san! I missed dinner on my way here."

Akane nodded. She put several boxes of food on the table, Ten helped open the food boxes. Akane also took two bottles of mineral water from the cupboard and gave one to Ten. “I haven't had time to go out to buy groceries. So I hope the water is okay. "

"No problem." Ten looked around the room. "Living alone must be nice."

"Why do you think like that?"

"You can freely do whatever you want. No need to worry about being disturbed by other people. I hate it when my dad always watches me study, even though I'm already an adult. They are too strict. I hate that."

Akane smiled slightly at Ten's story. "Hey. Living alone is not that easy. You have to be able to manage everything yourself—without parents. You have to buy your own necessities, cook yourself, do it all by yourself. One day you will definitely understand, Ten-chan.."

Ten nodded slowly. She started eating meat from her lunch box. Akane watched the girl as she nibbled the food into her mouth. Suddenly she remembered Ten's fight with Risa, she became curious. "Actually, what problem are you making with Risa?"

Ten raised her head. She paused for a moment, “I was walking with my classmates in the corridor. I didn't realize that Watanabe-san was there too. Hikaru collided with her, so the canned drink she was carrying spilled on Risa's jersey. I said to her that I'm the one who spilled coffee."

"You were beaten then?"

"Yes. I've apologized but she thinks I'm acting whiz. "

Akane just shook her head. It turns out that even in an elite school there are students who act outrageously like that. "Ten-chan." Akane said in a soft voice. "thank you for being here with me."

After Ten's going home, Akane able to lie down on the warm bed. To her surprise, Ten, who looked as normal student, was picked up by a luxury vehicle with a personal driver. Something that she was not used to see in her former school.

She glanced at her smartphone above the nightstand. The notification light flashes.

**_Saito Fuyuka invited you in a group._ **

**_Saito Fuyuka_ **  
_yo_

**_Matsuda Rina_ **  
_Welcome to the club._

**_Koike Minami_ **  
_Hey, Akane. You good?_

_Thank you for asking. And yes, I'm doing well._  
_Hey, did you telling them about what happened this evening?_

**_Ozeki Rika_ **  
_Yes, Koike told us about it_  
_I'm Ozeki, class 2-A by the way_

**_Saito Fuyuka_ **  
_I should have come with you ☹_

_Hello, Oze  
_ _No problem. Yuuka will not have anything to do with me anymore._  
_Is it that dangerous dealing with Yuuka and her comrades?_

_**Matsuda Rina** _  
_…_

**_Koike Minami_ **  
_They don't hesitate to tarnish your reputation._

**_Ozeki Rika_ **  
_It's Yuuka. But she's not that evil._  
_You have to worry more about Risa_  
_Or Hono_  
_Or Seki_  
_Or Karin  
Or..  
_

_**Moriya Akane**  
JUST HOW MANY OF THEM OH MY GOD  
_

**_Matsuda Rina_ **  
_They are scattered all over the school_  
_Like sovereign of skzk academy..?_  
_We will tell you about the other tmr_  
_In order to be more vigilant next time lol_

_**Moriya Akane**  
Where's Yuuka's class by the way?_

**_Ozeki Rika_ **  
_Oh, she is in the same class as me_  
_Yui and Risa too._

_Great. Our class is next to each other_

Akane cursed silently. She's already entered the tiger's hole. But at least she had friends who could protect her. But she is still confused, what she have to do if she meets Yuuka tomorrow.

* * *

Yuuka just returned from the Yui residence. She is really tired, physically and mentally. She nearly hit the road divider while driving and luckily she realized immediately. After parking the car in the garage, she slowly went into the house.

"Yuuka."

 _Ah.. as I thought._ Her father was there, right behind the door. His sharp eyes stabbed at Yuuka mercilessly. Yuuka is too tired to respond, so she decided didn't answer and just passed her father.

"Yuuka!"

This time her father's voice were louder. His voice echoes in their huge—but empty house. Yuuka stopped in her tracks. She answered without turning back. "If dad want to talk about what happened at school from Mr. Kobayashi.. I don't want to talk about it." her voice was low.

But that only made her father angry. He approached Yuuka with wide strides, gripping Yuuka's shoulder with his big hand. "I've reminded you many times not to disappoint Mr. Kobayashi! We can be crushed! The business that I started from scratch will go bankrupt and we will fall into poverty. Do you want to be like that? "

“I'm working hard so that you always have enough, Yuuka! Can you not disappoint me just once? ” her father continued. "Why are you so similar to your mother. Arghh…”

Yuuka gritted her theeth. _Mom died because of you. She died because of your selfishness._

“I've done everything dad asked me. Engaged to Kobayashi's daughter? I have done that without refusing at all. I've looked after her, I've become a good leader in Sakurazaka I have maintained my standards in order to be an good example of the family! Is that not enough for you?" Yuuka replied. Her voice broke, she wanted to cry.

"Sugai Yuuka!" her father getting angry. Yuuka is ready if her father's fist hit her temple anytime.

“You never thought about family. All you have in your mind is money." Yuuka whispered.

Her father's shout actually made some of the maid in her house worried. They want to break up the argument between the father and daughter. But they are afraid of Mr. Sugai.

Hearing Yuuka's reply, her father couldn't control his anger. He lift his fist, "Watch your mouth, Yuuka!"

"Sir! No! Please don't do that again!" the security guards at their home detained Yuuka's father before he could beat her.

Yuuka bit her lower lip. Without a word she turned around and walked towards her private room. Doesn't care with her father who cursed with harsh words. She doesn't care with all of it. In her room, she fell on her bed. Her head hurts a lot, like it was going to explode. She was mentally depressed, her shoulders also hurt because her father was gripping her so hard. The charismatic, who some people consider evil. Became nobody when she's like this.

Yuuka curled up, hugging her own body. _Usually mom always hugged me when dad scolded me._ Yuuka cried unconsciously. Ah... when was the last time she cried? At her mother's funeral?

The more she sobbed, the tighter she hugged herself. Hoping that little touch will calm her down. Until she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'


	6. Kobayashi's True Feelings

Akane is enjoying her lunch break in a cafeteria surrounded by her friends. As promised, they will further introduce members of the elites at the school. They purposely chose a place that was somewhat hidden — they were covered by a large pillar — so that Yuuka wouldn't find Akane. Her friends are really nice.

Ozeki, showing Akane their photos on her cellphone. "This is Fujiyoshi Karin."

Akane looked at the photo of the short haired girl. Her face didn't look dangerous, instead it was like an ordinary student who wasn't part of the elites. "She's in the baseball club. She sometimes skip lessons just to sleep in the clinic." Matsuda explained.

"This one is Tamura Hono, this one with a premium face is Seki Yumiko." Koike explained too. She showed Akane glimpses of the two girls in question. “Everyone here knows Seki is the daughter of a council member. Meanwhile, Hono is a national volleyball athlete."

Akane nodded her head. “Kobayashi Yui? I'm curious about that girl."

"She is the daughter of this school owner. She's the principal's daughter." Fuyuka answered while drinking her milkshake. "She's Sugai's fiancé."

"Eh, they're engaged? I thought they were just dating?" Ozeki replied.

“You're in the same class as them, but why did you even miss information about them. Jeez."

"Watanabe Risa?" Akane asked again.

"She's the daughter of a navy general. Her attitude is really annoying, I hardly ever saw her do something good even once." Koike answered. She then continued. “She almost killed Hirate in a fight once. Do you still remember the events during the sports festival? It shocked the whole city, but thanks to the money and power of her family the incident sank in one night."

Ozeki sighed heavily. "Poor Hirate."

Akane chose silence while eating her lunch. Listening to Ozeki and Fuyuka speak. It was interesting, because she had just discovered the fact that there is possibility that there was a third person between the two. The point is in Yuuka and Yui's relationship. However, Akane didn't want to speculate badly.

Matsuda glanced at the entrance, she notice The Elites enter the café. They sat not far from their place. Fuyuka knew that, so she got up and stood beside Akane. Pretend to speak while standing. She did this so that Akane could not be seen from their seats.

“Are you really okay, Yuuka? Your face is slightly swollen, or is it just my feeling?” Seki asked when they had gathered.

Yuuka shook her head. "I am fine. I just lacked sleep." She looked at her friends who were worried. "Come on, you don't believe me?"

Fujiyoshi, who was still standing with her hands on the table, replied. "Never mind. She begged you to believe what she said."

Hono glared. "Karin.."

Yui sighed heavily. Yuuka didn't tell her what happened to her, but Yuuka's personal servant did tell Yui, even though she was a little pushy. She approached Yuuka and said. "What do you want to eat?"

"Huh? Whatever.” Yuuka casually replied and made Yui frown.

"Hono, Karin. Let's buy something." Yui said. She then turned to Yuuka and Seki. “I'll buy you the ordinary ones. Seki, please stay with Yuuka. "

Seki raised a thumbs up in agreement. She then moved closer to Yuuka. "What about the new kid that you talked about yesterday?"

"Moriya, you mean?"

Seki nodded. She then pointing to Akane's group. They were surprised when Seki pointed at them. And that made Yuuka realize something, an idea popped in her head. She smiled and stood up from her seat, walked over to them with Seki. "Good afternoon." Yuuka greeted them kindly.

Matsuda answered awkwardly. Likewise others. Yuuka's eyes then fixed on Akane. The girl sharpened her eyes as their gazes met. Seki took a seat beside Ozeki, talked to her as well as Koike.

"Hey, Moriya. Can we join in? " Yuuka said. Without waiting for approval, she took a chair from the table behind them and sat down. Next to Akane.

Akane felt uncomfortable. “Damn it, Sugai. I told you our business is over." she suppressed her voice. Give confirmation to Yuuka.

However, Yuuka shook her head. "Nuh-uh. Our business isn't finished yet," she tapped the table. “No, not about Risa. I'm the student council president here, so it's my job to provide assistance to our new students such as club affairs and so on."

Fuyuka interrupted, “Get lost, Yuuka. Akane doesn't want you here. Do not disturb her."

Seki touched Fuyuka's shoulder, giving her a sign to shut up.

"So, I want you to come to the student council room to talk about it." Yuuka finished her words. "I don't want any rejection, Moriya. That's an order."

Seki clapped her hands softly at Yuuka's words. "Did you hear that, Moriya? You won't run away from Yuuka again, eh?”

Akane was silent for a few moments. Thinking of the right answer to reply to Yuuka's words. "I will keep you company." Fuyuka said to her. But Yuuka cleared her throat, "I asked Moriya Akane to come, and I didn't mention any other name besides her name."

Finally, with a heavy heart, Akane agreed. She doesn't like feeling dozens of pairs of eyes watching them in a café. Actually she had met Yui's eyes but Akane immediately looked away because she was afraid about something she doesn't know.

* * *

After school, 2 o'clock, as usual Yuuka was already in the student council room. She must input cash report data from each club in the school. Yui arrives late because she has to provide direction for her club. So Yuuka working alone for a while. Seki and Hono are on a date, while Fujiyoshi, who is a home person, prefers to go home to do project assignments.

That reminded her of Risa. Usually she was the one who accompanied Yuuka in the student council room even though her job was only playing online games or sleeping. But because Risa was on suspension, she was alone. Yuuka opened the file cabinet, her hands fumbling around the documents lined up there. She took two documents marked with the month and brought them to her desk.

In the midst of entering data into the computer, she heard the sound of the student council room door opening. Yuuka looked at the person who had just entered. That's Yui.

"That was fast." Yuuka said. She returned to typing.

Yui hummed. "Just giving light directions, after that I ask my representative to replace. Besides, I still have business with you."

Yuuka looked at Yui. Her gaze showed a question. Yui sighed. She lightly touched Yuuka's shoulder, then squeezed it. Yuuka suddenly grimaced in pain, the girl reflexively touched her shoulder which felt throbbing.

"I know Yuuka."

Yuuka pressed her lips together in a straight line. "It was just an injury when I fell while horse riding."

"Then your father aggravated the injury." Yui lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that mya dad actually reported the incident to your father."

Yuuka was just about to answer, but again the student council room door opened and Moriya Akane stepped inside. She stood in front of Yuuka's table, staring at Yui and Yuuka in turn. She folded her arms in front of her chest, her face flat did not show any expression.

Yuuka glanced at Yui, asking the girl to sit in her place. Then she looked at Akane with an playful look—Akane swore to herself, if one day she will hit that annoying face.  
"Hello, Moriya." Yuuka said hello. Akane humming in reply. "We just get on with it, okay?" Yuuka took a sheet of form paper from a drawer and placed it on the table. “I want you to fill out this form. And return it to me, tomorrow morning."

Akane took the form. Her eyes were paying close attention to every text printed there. She then nodded and turned around to leave the student council room. “You better prepare with Risa. She will be back in two days." Yuuka said in a rather harsh tone, it made Akane want to throw her shoes at Yuuka's face.

Of course Akane wouldn't do that. She can be expelled from school. Finally she shot Yuuka a deadly gaze before exiting by slamming the door.

Yuuka's laughter sounded low, but Yui could still hear it. She wondered why Yuuka liked to bully other students. Even though Yuuka is not a bad person, she is just being nosy. It's just outrageous nosiness.

"Yuuka, we're still not done yet." Yui said. Her gaze locked onto Yuuka. The girl instead looked back questioningly as if to say _do we still need to discuss this?_

“I told you I'm fine. It's just a minor injury. " Yuuka finally replied reluctantly. "Oh. Didn't Risa contact you? ”

 _Risa called me_ , Yui thought. But she didn't sure if she should tell Yuuka about it. Because Risa contacted Yui to ask her to be her girlfriend again. Of course Yui refused because she was now with Yuuka. Even so, she felt that her relationship with Yuuka didn't feel normal.

Being stuck in a loveless relationship is troublesome.

Actually, Yuuka knew there was something between Yui and Risa. After all, they've known each other since elementary school. That long years was enough for them to get to know each other's traits and personalities—especially Risa's behaviour that seemed to have an interest in the girl beside her. Yuuka once told Yui that she was free to have a relationship with anyone. Yuuka doesn't mind because she knows their relationship is just a formality. As long as they had to be seen as lovers during a meeting—a business meeting—the Sugai and Kobayashi family. But until now Yuuka had never found Yui in relationship with other people, and Yuuka was amazed by Yui's loyalty.

Yuuka's question finally evaporated into the air. It's like a rhetorical question that doesn't need an answer.

But even if they get caught in a fake relationship, are they never _having fun?_

At least they often have physical interactions, like a friend's thing. They've also kissed and nobody knows which satan can made them do something like that. Sometimes they do it in Yuuka's car, in the student council room or even in class when all the students have gone home.

Still, Yuuka didn't have any feelings for Yui even though they had gone that far—not too far, indeed.

The phone ringing very loudly in their quiet room. Yui saw a name on the screen of her smartphone. "Risa."

Yuuka nodded. "Just accept the call. I can do this myself."

Yui nodded and went out to meet Risa.

As expected, Risa has arrived in front of the school gate. Yui could see the girl sitting on her luxurious motorbike. Risa wore jeans and a white shirt, her straight posture and short hair were her trademark.

Risa got off her motorbike when Yui approached her. "Yui. Please give me a chance to get better. I promise I won't cause trouble again."

Yui sighed as Risa immediately smacked her with those words. She should have just refused when Risa asked her to meet outside of school. "I told you before, Risa. It's a No."

"Why? You're not even happy when you're with Yuuka. I know your relationship is forced because your family wants to unite their company."

That is true. Yui did not deny that her relationship with Yuuka was only coercion from their parents. But she also couldn't deny her own feelings. The time she spent with the girl, Yuuka's attention to her, and Yuuka's smile somehow made Yui fall for her.

"I'm sorry but I love Yuuka."

Meanwhile in the student council room, Yuuka cursing herself because she accidentally bit her own tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PonPon vs Akanen?
> 
> YuukaPon sailing faster than Yuukanen and I hate myself for it lol


	7. The Warm Heart of the Pitcher

It's been a few days since Akane submitted the form Yuuka gave her the other day. It's been a few days since Yuuka hasn't bothered Akane anymore and Akane is grateful for that. She can focus on carrying out her daily activities as an ordinary student without fear of being disturbed by The Elites.

Speaking of the elites, she also didn't see the figure of Watanabe Risa. Even though her suspension period should have been over. She also did not find Risa on the basketball court, even their school basketball coach didn't seem to know the annoying girl's whereabouts. Not that Akane cares about Risa, but seeing the commotion who isn't curious?

That day, their class was scheduled for PE. Some students immediately changed their clothes, some chose lazing around in class. Akane had to struggle to get her friends to quickly change clothes. They are indeed slowpoke at times like this. After a few minutes, she finally managed to get her friends to the gymnasium.

Even though it was PE time, Akane realized that there were no teachers who came into their class to supervise the course of the lesson. She even glanced outside the big building to find the whereabouts of the teacher. Masumoto Kira, the student who is the most noisy, surprised by Akane's behavior and decided to approach her. "What are you looking for?"

Akane, still confused about how to answer. "Isn't there a teacher watching here?"

Hearing that, Kira laughed at Akane's question. Her laugh made Akane felt resentful that she stomped on Kira's shoes firmly. “Ow, it hurts! Yes, here we pay a high price in this school so for outdoor learning they provide more complete facilities. And no one is watching us here. "

"Eh? Why is that?"

"I have no idea. Wouldn't it be better if there were no adults to interupt with our activities? " Kira then turned around because her friend called her name.  
Fuyuka then approached Akane. She invited the girl to pick up sports equipment from the warehouse. Their class agreed to do volleyball sparring so they had to take some ball and a net.

"Ah, the warehouse is huge." Akane spoke softly. She opened the warehouse door and immediately greeted by a dark sight. Her eyes were watching the warehouse door, it's a type of door that couldn't be opened from the inside. "OK, who will enter and who will be on guard outside."

Fuyuka then held the door. Her smile is fixed on Akane. "I'll be on guard outside, next week you are the one who will be here." Fuyuka's words success making Akane threw out. She let herself walk into the warehouse looking for the items she needed.

Between the large shelves Akane looked for the net that should have been placed on one of the shelves. The light that only came from the barn door felt useless because of its position. Her eye caught a white object on one of the shelves, and she had to tiptoe to retrieve it.

"Holy-that's hurt!"

Akane gasped when she heard the groaning voice. She jumped to the side so she could find out whose voice it was.

"Ouch, don't you have eyes?" the girl spoke again. Behind the darkness, Akane could see the figure standing up and approaching her. Akane eyeing the name tag on the girl's white blazer.

"W-What are you doing here?" Akane asked, to Fujiyoshi Karin. The girl gave a wide yawn and looked at Akane with a lazy gaze. "Where did you come from?" She followed Karin's eyes. S _he... got in through the ventilation window?_

"Sleep." Karin replied. She then glanced up looking at the net, something that made Akane accidentally stepped on her foot before. "I'll get it for you." Karin pushed Akane aside so she could take the volleyball net. She give the net to Akane and walked towards another corner.

Akane followed the girl. Ah, apparently Karin opened a large cupboard and took the bag filled with volleyball. Karin then returned to Akane and give the bag to her. Akane was dumbfounded, she didn't expect Karin to even help her. Whereas previously she thought Karin would kick her for stepping on her feet.

Like telepathy, Karin seemed to understand what Akane was thinking. “There's no need to be afraid. I'm not as bad as _those_ people. Let's get out of here, your classmates are waiting for that."

Fuyuka even surprised when she notice Karin come out of the warehouse with Akane. Karin just glanced at Fuyuka and strolled away. They immediately headed for the gymnasium. "What did she do to you? Why is she inside?"

"She slept there and I accidentally stepped on her feet."

Fuyuka sighed. She didn't know whether to pity or laugh because her friend was always dealing with the elites. Akane elbowed Fuyuka because she knew Fuyuka would laugh at her. "What should I do, damn it!"

“Looks like you have to change your name. Look, with the name Moriya Akane you always had bad luck since from the first day of school."

"You are not helping at all!"

* * *

Karin is doing a light warm-up on the sidelines. She jumped lightly while stretching her body muscles. The baseball players in white and blue uniform gathered at the basecamp. The baseball team coach blows the whistle, asking the players to assemble. That day they will do light sparring. Karin, run back to basecamp. Moriya Rena, her teammate threw her gloves while giving a cheerful gesture. Karin nodded and she returned to pitching point. Her gaze is focused on the catcher, her target as usual, strike out.

She inhales and holds her breath then exhales as she throws the ball. The ball travels at high speed until the batter cannot hit the ball.

_Strike_

She could see the coach nodding off proudly. Karin caught the ball again and prepared for the second throw.

_Strike two_

_And strike out._

From the corner of her eye, Karin could see her friends — The Elites. But Karin doesn't care and chooses to focus on slaughtering the second better.

The practice went well, but not with Karin. Once again, she accidentally injured her wrist because she was pushing herself too hard. In fact she was injured during the summer match a few months ago, and it's still not fully recovered and she is aggravating the injury. She has not found The Elites. It seems they came to see Karin practicing earlier, and they also sent some photos of Karin in their private group. Yuuka gave her a message to taking care of her wrist — just like Yuuka usually does.

The pitcher gasped as she felt the cold temperature touch her neck. The girl looked up to find Riko laughing nosily. "This is for you."

Karin muttered thanks before receiving the cold water bottle and pouring almost half of its contents onto her head. She looked down for a few moments, feeling the cold water touch her scalp. Riko also seemed to have just finished training—judging by the way she wore, the not-so-tidy uniform. She also carries a sports bag.

"Did Risa come to practice?" asked Karin.

Riko shook her head. She snorted, “No. She didn't come. Neither of us saw Risa."

Karin just nodded. Actually she was curious about Risa's whereabouts. Maybe she should invite her other friends to come to Risa's house just to check whether that punk is still alive or not. _Or maybe Risa did that again?_ Karin brushed the thought out of her head. _Impossible_. Karin actually didn't know why she was so involved with The Elites, since when was it more precise. Maybe since the dark events of Sakurazaka where her name was involved as the perpetrator along with the other Elites.

"Hey,"

A voice startled Karin. She lifted her wet head, looking at Akane who walked over to her and Riko.

"Oh, you are Koike's friend!" Riko said. She then introduced herself to Akane.

"What are you doing here?" asked Karin. She looked behind Akane. "You even came alone."

"I just wanted to apologize about this morning." Akane said. It made Karin frown. But finally she gave a small smile, telling Akane that it was okay.

Riko then got up. She also brought her sports bag, “My driver has arrived. I have to go home first. Goodbye,” Riko turned and ran towards the gate, where her car waiting.

Now there are only Karin and Akane. After Riko returned home, Akane felt that her business with Karin was over. So she intends to go home too. “Moriya,” Akane surprised when Karin called out to her. The girl turned around, found Karin already standing with her bag and varsity jacket, walking over her. "Let's go home together."

Honestly, Akane didn't expect one of the elites to initiate an interaction with her—one that wasn't annoying, of course. Akane just nodded and Karin started equalizing her steps for her to walk beside Akane. “I'll take my motorbike. Do you want to come or wait at the gate?" asked Karin.

"I will wait." Karin nodded and walked towards the parking lot alone. Meanwhile Akane walked towards the gate. She could see Karin pulling out her Tiger Explorer.

Karin stopped in front of Akane. With a bit of hesitation, Akane got up behind Karin by giving her about an inch of distance. “Ah, by the way I want to stop by the convenient store. Is that okay?" Karin asked.

Akane just remembered that she still had to buy groceries. So she just followed. "No problem."

"Why do you want to take me home together?" Akane asked. "I personally think all those elite kids are rude."

Karin muttered. It seems that the title _The Elites_ doesn't really stick with her. "I told you, I'm not as cruel as them." she answered. _The truth is I just don't want any more victims from The Elites._ "I don't know what was in your brain that you wanted to enroll in that school."

"Sakurazaka?" Karin nodded. Akane then replied, "no clue."

Akane seemed to feel that Karin isn't a dangerous person. But she should not be careless considering Karin is still part of The Elites. Their conversation stopped there. No more asking questions or just small talk. So that Akane could easily notice that they had arrived at the convenient store. She jumped off Karin's motorbike, watching the girl take off her helmet and smoothing her short hair in front of the rearview mirror. Karin then put her helmet on the motorcycle seat and walked into the shop.

Akane went straight to the vegetable section, choosing some spinach, carrots and green beans. Cheap food ingredients because she has to save money. She also took some canned food because it could last for long time. Not to forget she also bought some canned drink. While Akane chose her shopping, Karin chose to buy two cups of ramen and two hot coffees. She also brewed two cups of the ramen and brought them to the bench provided. Karin noticed that Akane is busy with her groceries and actually wanted to help, but she didn't want Akane to think of her as being pretentious.

So she chose to sit quietly waiting for Akane to finish paying at the cashier.

"You, sit down first. Accompany me to eat." Karin said when she notice Akane approaching her with a large grocery bag. Akane looked reluctant but Karin giving her a hopeful face.

Finally Akane sat across from Karin. She looked at the steaming bowl of ramen. The smell really excites her taste buds. She saw that Karin had eaten half of the her ramen, so Akane just silently ear hers.

"If I were you, I would quit schools."

Akane raised her head, swallowed the noodles in her mouth. Her face is full of a question.

"So I don't have to deal with The Elites."

"I'm even with one of them right now."

Karin frowned when Akane mentioned The Elites. She felt uncomfortable. "I'm not joking around. You have to leave this school, Moriya."

"I want to, but I can't." Akane answered. “I've been kicked out of my former school for take a fight with seniors. And once I moved here, I had to move again just because of those kids. My parents would kill me."

"Or you would rather choose killed by The Elites." Karin said that in a small voice. But Akane could catch what Karin was saying.

"What?"

"What? I didn't say anything. I'm just saying— "

"Fujiyoshi, I heard what you said."

Akane suddenly realized as Karin looked back at her with a serious gaze. Karin — who is a member of The Elites — asked her to leave so that her friends wouldn't do anything worse. Her memory returned when Koike wrote messages in the chat group. About a student named Hirate. "Does that have anything to do with Hirate?" _I might be able to dig up more information from this girl._

Karin choked. She hurriedly took a cup of coffee and drink it — of course the coffee is still a little hot, so Karin cursed her stupidity for drinking hot coffee. That case is an old case. Seeing the person in front of her, Karin felt she maybe can trust Akane.

_No. Not yet. I don't want to dig my own grave._

"Fujiyoshi!" Akane pushed Karin even further.

Quickly, Karin got up from her seat. She took Akane's groceries and walked out. "Never mind, let's go home." she didn't care about Akane who kept pushing her to tell her more. She have to hold back from telling about the burdens that had kept her sleeping for months. Karin quickly spurred her motorbike towards Akane's apartment. She was completely unaware of the black benz that stopped at the side of the road, the driver kept an eye on them until finally the driver turned the car around and drove at high speed.

* * *

**_Unknown Number_ **  
_Hello, Moriya Akane_

_**Moriya Akane**  
Who is this?_

**_Unknown Number_ **  
_Sugai Yuuka._

_**Moriya Akane**  
FUCK OFF._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karin stepped out for Akanen.


	8. First Fight, First Quarrel

Have The Elites never experienced internal strife? Is their relationship okay as fellow elite in Sakurazaka? The fact is that Karin is currently being questioned by Watanabe Risa. They are now behind the school, which is quiet and lush because of the many dense trees.

Risa looked at Karin who was sitting, panting with blood flowing at the corner of her lips. Her white uniform was dirty with blood and dirt. Likewise Risa. Her uniform was a mess, but her physical condition is better than Karin's being injured here and there.

They didn't even follow the morning lessons because of that stupid fight. Moreover, because of their superior position in school, of course the teachers would not dare to reprimand them. Except for the principal — who always came at noon.

Karin should have known she couldn't beat Risa when it came to fighting. The short haired girl way too strong for her. One powerful punch can only make Risa back out, whereas if Risa hits Karin with one hit it is enough to make her lose balance for a moment. If only her friends didn't hold Risa back, she might end up with a bloody head. Risa crouched in front of Karin. Her strong hands tugged at the pircher's collar. In a low voice, but full of intimidation, Risa said, "What are you doing—you told that new kid?"

Vomiting blood from her mouth, Karin replied. "I didn't say anything." Short, dense and clear.

The answer clearly made Risa unhappy. She pushed Karin's body and threw her to the ground. Karin growled in pain, she wanted to kick Risa away but Risa quickly got on top of her — holding her back to make any movement.

Hono swiftly pulled Risa's blazer until it almost slipped out of her body. And Seki put her arm around Risa's neck so she could pull the crazy girl from above Karin.

Yuuka, seeing that Karin was almost out of breath finally helping her, pulling Karis away from Risa's grip. She said, "Risa! You will kill her."

While Yui? The girl prefers not to interfere. So she just leaned against the wall while watching her two friends fight.

"What? This bastard just broke our secret and you guys let that happen? I can't believe you let this traitor alive!”

Risa snapped, stepping on Karin's bandaged wrist. Suddenly it made Karin scream in pain.

Seki jumped ahead, pushed Risa as strong as she could until Risa took a few steps back. Meanwhile, Hono stood in front of Risa. Fortunately, Risa's and Hono's body are the same size and strength so that the volleyball athlete is able to hold Risa from injure Karin further.

"Karin, did you really tell Moriya?" asked Hono. Karin shook her head. She coughed and spit out blood. "Look, Risa."

Risa hissed. She looked at The Elites one by one. “We've been desperately closing the rotten hole and this damn bitch is just breaking it all up. She should be grateful that I didn't put her on the list of perpetrators!”

Their faces immediately changed. An expression of restrained anger, something that couldn't be explained. Each of their thoughts flashed a flashback of what happened that snowy night, exactly one year ago.

Yuuka said in a low voice. Every word she said showed intimidation to Risa. She moved closer to Risa, pulled her by the collar of her blazer and glared at her. "It's your fault, bastard. Shiori.. and the others..” Yuuka's emotions were clearly on the edge of her head, her neck veins were clearly visible when she threatened Risa as well as the veins in her hands.

"Huh, now you blamed me?" Risa replied with a stern tone. "Did you forget your plan? Kidnap, burn and throw them into the sea? Fuck! You're even more despicable than me! You should thank to god because he still wants to save your shame until now!"

Yuuka's breath was raging. Her hand that gripped Risa's collar grew stronger until her knuckles turned white. "I wouldn't do that if you didn't act out of bounds, Watanabe Risa." Yuuka pushed Risa, as if challenging the tall girl to a fight. "I—we won't get our hands dirty with blood if you don't act crazy!"

"You should thank me because I didn't tell your father about what you did, Yuuka.." Risa hissed. Hearing Risa mention her father, immediately made Yuuka's guts shrink. But She still looked at Risa with anger.

Risa then glanced at Seki and Hono. "Your father will step down from his government position and your career as an athlete will be ruined if I don't close the case and strengthen the our aliby by then."

“Fuck you! You're the one who got us involved with your rotten act!” Hono, who had been just telling herself to hold back, now started to reply. Seki had to hold her lover's arm so Hono won't jump at Risa and start another fight.

Seeing the situation getting tense, Yui approached Karin who was lying. She helped her up, and said to her friends. She was sick of being in the middle of that argument. "Before your mouths say any further, you better disperse immediately." she said. She looked at Yuuka as if asking the girl to come with her. Yuuka chose to go with Yui.

* * *

Yuuka, who was now helping Karin walk, while Yui walked in front of them. Several students from the class who notice three of The Elites—one injured—start whispers, some even pointing out the window. The teacher in the class has to calm them down so they can refocus on the lesson.

Moriya Akane is no exception. The girl saw the three people passing by with a terrible face. As if they could pounce on anyone who got in their way. Especially Yuuka, her playful face now turned into a dark expression. With a sharp gaze and strapping steps. Somehow that face made Akane stare at Yuuka longer. But that doesn't mean she didn't notice another girl being carried by Yuuka. _What happened to her?_

"Look, what else are they doing?" Koike whispered to Akane. "Oh, shit! She's bleeding!"

Suddenly there was a male voice — the security guard shouted from the back of the school. A security guard rushed past their classroom. Suddenly it made them even more curious about what was going on.

Because anything related to The Elites, of course, is not a good sign.

Behind the school, there is a terrible fight between Watanabe Risa and Tamura Hono. The faces of the two girls were almost shapeless, almost difficult to recognize. Because of the blood stains here and there. Risa keeps holding Hono so that the volleyball athlete doesn't drop her to the ground and get the full opportunity to beat her. Risa kicked Hono's knee and knocked her down, she quickly got on her body and started punching Hono's bloody face. Punch after punch Risa slammed into hono's face. Doesn't matter if her knuckles are bleeding and starting to feel sore and Hono's face starts to ooze fresh blood. While groaning in pain, Hono, with a broken leg, is able to turn around so that Risa is under her. The adrenaline inside her was racing, she seemed to feel no pain from her bloody face.

Their white uniform almost turned blood red. Each one is like being possessed. Punch, kick, slamming each other mercilessly. As if they aiming to kill each other.  
It needs several security guards so that they can be separated from each other. The pain from the tear and throbbing pain began to feel, they grimaced in pain. Hono immediately fainted unconscious on the spot, while Risa seemed to have difficulty breathing so she had to kneel to hold her chest.

Lucky, Seki immediately called the security guard when she saw them as if they were going to kill each other.

"What's happened outside?" Yui asked Yuuka who was peeking out of the window blinds. Several people continued to run past the clinic speaking in terrified tones. Although Yui had guessed what made them that way.

"They screwed up again, dammit." Yuuka replied and closed the curtains. Returned to Yui and sat next to her. Showing disappointment on her face.

The smell of alcohol and antiseptic permeated the clinic. Yui is still patiently cleaning the wounds on Karin's face, as the girl trembled with pain. Yui calmed her down and Karin choose to close her eyes. Hope she just passes out instead. Meanwhile, Yuuka put little bag with ice on Karin's swollen wrist.

They never expected that The Elites would experience such a severe fight. By killing each other? That's crazy. Besides, there is no concrete evidence that explains that Karin really revealed their secret to Moriya. Risa just happened to pass by and found them together.

Even though Risa's worry was exaggerated, it made sense. Because if their secret gets out, their reputation and their family title will be ruined. Karin moved her hand weakly. She hold Yuuka's blazer as if she was afraid she would leave Karin. "Why? What is wrong?" Yuuka asked softly. She couldn't bear to see her friend hurt like this.

"You believed me, right? I swear, I didn't leak it to Moriya.. ” Karin said with a weak voice.

Yui sighed. She looked at Yuuka and Karin. "I believe in you. We will stand by you." she said.

Karin nodded weakly. The pain from the wound didn't go away. Her eyes were dazzled by the room light, so she slowly closed her eyes and let the drowsiness envelop her. Yuuka touched Karin's shoulder gently, giving her a sense of comfort while she also continued to compress Karin's wrist. They stare silently at Karin, who was falling asleep. Busy with each other's thoughts. Yuuka actually felt afraid that at any time Risa would reveal the secret to her father, and if that happened .. Yuuka felt that it would be better for her to die. The girl rubbed her face in frustration. On the other hand she is sad because her friends are fighting, but she is also afraid of bad things that will come to her.

"Yuuka,"

Yuuka turned her head. She found Yui staring at her.

It's just that Yuuka just realized that their distance was really too close.

Suddenly it made Yuuka a little surprised. "What is wrong?" she asked.

Yui retreated slightly. "I do not know. I just.. a little scared. "

"About Risa?" Yuuka confirmed.

"Maybe. But I feel like she will go further. You know Risa is like—"

In one swift motion, Yuuka embraced Yui. Trying to make her comfortable inside her arms. Yui was surprised, but she immediately hugged Yuuka back. Hugged her so tightly like she didn't want to lose Yuuka. Yui could hear her racing heartbeat, and was sure even Yuuka could hear it.

"Do not be afraid. I will try to protect you. "Yuuka whispered. "I will do something if the secret is leaked to the public."

Yui was silent. She prefers to enjoy the warmth of Yuuka's body, enjoy their time together. Enjoy time with the people she loves.

"You are my best friend, Yui. And I'm willing to do everything I can so that I don't lose you." Yuuka let go of their embrace. Her hand gently stroked Yui's cheek, giving her a sweet smile. "Likewise Risa. And others."

 _Ah.. your best friend huh?_ Yui's heart ached once again. Her heart always ached when Yuuka called her as a friend, or best friend. Yui was strong enough, she was still strong enough to hide her tears that seemed to force out.

To be honest, Yui wanted Yuuka to feel the same way for her. Even though Yui knew it's absolutely impossible. She touched Yuuka's hand on her cheek. Hold it tightly. She promised herself to protect Yuuka, too. "Thanks, Yuuka." Yui said. And Yuuka replied with a smile.

"Excuse me!"

"Oh, god. My eyes."

Yui and Yuuka immediately gave each other distance as soon as she saw someone else entering the clinic. Yuuka wasn't not aware that Yui was somewhat annoyed by the presence of the two girl, so Yuuka took the initiative to hold her hand for a moment.

"What's wrong, Moriya?" Yuuka said. Her tone didn't convey anything that Akane didn't like—pride and intimidation.

Riko walked over to Karin, she looked at the girl with a sad expression. "Hey. I've taken care of her, she will be fine." Yui said to her. At least it calmed Riko.

Akane, get closer to Yuuka. "What happened? What did she do that she became like that?” she asked without giving Yuuka a chance to answer.

"I'm sorry. I can't protect the students here very well. ”Yuuka said. She looked at Akane with an inexplicable gaze. Her gaze was deep, leaving Akane a loss for words to answer. "Uh .. we have something to discuss with you. About Fujiyoshi."

Akane raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'll be happy to listen." Yuuka is happy when she heard Akane agreed without Yuuka having to force her.

* * *

As promised, Akane already at the place Yuuka had determined. A fast food restaurant, some distance from Akane's apartment. Actually she wanted to negotiate with Yuuka about the choice of place, but she didn't want to complicate things so Akane just agreed. The girl entered the restaurant and took a seat. Not forgetting she ordered french fries and took them to her seat.

A familiar car—a white hummer, except that there are now some modifications—entered the restaurant parking lot. Two of the passengers got out of the car, they seemed to be talking seriously for a while before walking into the restaurant.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" Yui said in a friendly tone.

"No. I just came." Akane answered. She looked at Yui and Yuuka one by one, although finally her gaze locked onto Yuuka. "Can we just go ahead?"

Yuuka gave Yui a glance as she drew closer to Akane. "Say to me, did Fujiyoshi say something related to us to you?" Yuuka said seriously. The expression on her face was not playful.

"Be honest with us. We won't hurt you." Yui replied.

Akane paused for a moment. She starting to feel like that she is dealing with the most dangerous terrorist organization in Japan, or is she actually dealing with one? She sighed, took a piece of french fries and ate it. "She didn't say anything about you all."

Yui frowned. It seemed she wasn't satisfied with Akane's answer.

"Why did you come along with her at that time?"

Akane took a deep breath. She hated being interrogated like this. “I came to her to apologize for accidentally stepping on her feet. Then she asked me to go home together. What's up with that? Do you want to make me your next target? Sorry, but I won't let that happen."

“Whoa, calm down. We just want to make sure." Yui said.

Yuuka looked at Akane. Her face now became more relaxed, Yuuka's thoughtful face. Not annoying and not too stiff. “Fujiyoshi returned to her house earlier, even though she was an hour late. Because she has to be taken to the hospital first, if you want to know."

Hearing that, Akane smiled reflexively. Hearing that Karin was fine, she felt relieved. It's not funny if Karin has to die because Akane hasn't been able to repay Karin's kindness because she wants to take her home, even buy her food.

"Thank you for being with her. And sorry that you got involved with this matter." Yui said to Akane. "I want you to help us. Just watching Risa. If she did something crazy. And this time I'm really serious about asking it of you."

“Damn it. Again? I told you I don't want to!"

"You saw it yourself, right? Risa has made Fujiyoshi like that. Previously Yamasaki, next who else?" Yuuka replied. "She even nearly killed two of her friends, Moriya. And we're just asking you to keep an eye on her and if she's suspicious, report it to us. It's just that easy."

Akane didn't really care. She had dealt with The Elites enough. But actually she was also curious. Her curiosity about the secret behind the name of the student that Koike and Fuyuka often mentioned, also why Karin looked uncomfortable when that name was mentioned in front of her. Human curiosity is indeed very large, whether it will get them into trouble.

"Okay, fine. I'm willing to help."


	9. Our Old Enemy

The students in the cafeteria seemed to be discussing hot topic. The news about The Elites fight was buzzing among students. They did not know about the brutal incident at that time, but they could see the impact of the fight today.

Risa came to school with a face full of wounds, and bandages on several parts of her body, the girl came with her face crumpled. Usually she always teased some of the other students but not that morning. After parking her vehicle, she immediately walked to the classroom. She also doesn't wear her white blazer and only wears a shirt with a gray vest.

Karin came in a situation that was not much different. Her wrists were bandaged, there was an stitched wound that still not dry on her left temple, swelling in the neck and her jaw. The bandage was also stuck on the bridge of her nose which was swollen.

Meanwhile, Hono was absent because she could not walk for a while. Keep in mind, Risa has broke her leg before.

Akane who already understood what happened wasn't surprised to see The Elites not interacting with each other. Even Risa, who is usually stick like glue with Yui and Yuuka, seemed to be moving away from them. The tall girl prefers to sleep in the clinic during breaktime.

Fuyuka came with a few slices of bread and 3 cups of milkshake on a tray. Matsuda helped pick up the drinks and return the trays where they were provided. Today they seem more serious than usual. Even the talkative Matsuda only responded with a few sentences. Koike wasn't with them. Habu picked her up to take her to lunch together on the roof. It's really romantic according to Akane. It made them make fun at Koike.

“Fuuchan. Who is Hirate?” Akane suddenly asked. With a curious expression, the girl looked at Matsuda and Fuyuka and hoped the two friends would give an answer.

"I told you she's a former student here." Fuyuka is silent for a moment, her eyes looked up, trying to think. “she's the only person who dares with The Elites. To the point that they bullied Hirate at school"

“If I'm not mistaken she dropped out of school when her friends died in a car accident. It's terrible, imagine 5 people, there are no survivors. Somehow The Elites seemed to grieve after that incident. They were quiet for a few days before returning to their activities."

Akane listened to Matsuda's explanation carefully. She even forgot to chew the bread that was in her mouth. She never knew about the 5 students who died in accident. The news didn't leak out at all, even the media didn't report the incident.

“It's… too painful to remember, Akane. Those five students are good people." Matsuda lowered her head. She couldn't hide the sad expression behind her voice. “Maybe you can find more information at the library. The school keeps files containing the identities of students, you can definitely find those students there.”

Five people died in a car accident? There are only two possible causes. First, drunk drivers. Second, the condition of the car and the slippery roads. If an accident occurs during the Christmas holidays, there is a chance that the accident occur because a car tire slips on the snowy road. Karin refused to explain things like that to her. Akane recalled the doubt that had appeared on her face as she seemed about to tell such a thing. If Karin's reason for refusing to tell her is that it's hard to reopen old memories it doesn't make sense. Okay, maybe it makes sense because maybe she doesn't want to remember someone who's died.

Or maybe she was involved?

Akane dumped the accusation without any reason from Karin. Karin was such a good person, she couldn't possibly commit such a risky murder.

“Akane? What are you thinking? Your phone is ringing." Fuyuka shook Akane's shoulders. The girl was too deep in thought that she didn't notice her smartphone screaming waiting to be seen by its owner.

_Unknown number.._

"Speak."

_"You haven't forgotten your job?"_

That's right, Akane had promised to help keep an eye on Risa. "Ah.. okay." From her voice it seemed that the one calling her was Kobayashi. She immediately hung the phone and sighed heavily. Regretting her decision to be in constant contact with these kind of students.

Akane took her milkshake and took a quick sip of the drink. It made Fuyuka and Matsuda look at her with strange looks. "Why is it in such a hurry?" Fuyuka asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom." With that, Akane walked rather quickly leaving the confused Matsuda and Fuyuka looking at each other.

"What's wrong with her?"

* * *

Risa wiped the paint liquid that was flowing from her head to her face. The sticky liquid flowed quickly through her hair and uniform. She didn't put up any defense when one person in front of her poured paint again. Risa could only protect her face by raising her arms over her face. The wound, which was still wet, stung when the liquid washed her. Risa couldn't fight back because her knuckles still hurt when moved. So she just gave in when the three girls mocked her again.

"Oh, look. She's like a cute little dog."

“Rei, give her another color. She will definitely look pretty in that!”

Again, Risa didn't fight back when Ozono Rei, a senior student, poured paint on her. Then threw the bucket until it hit Risa's body.

"See what you can do without your friends, Watanabe." Endo Hikari said, followed by laughter from her friends. "You feel our revenge."

Akane, hearing voices and laughter from the end of the corridor leading to the empty classroom immediately ran over to the source of the sound. Her steps suddenly stopped when she saw Risa in a paint colored uniform being bullied by three senior students — what Akane didn't believe is, the three senior students were bullying a Watanabe Risa.

She hurriedly sent a message to Yui to immediately go to the intended place. After the message was sent, she immediately approached the four people.

"Hey! What are you doing to her, damn it. If you take revenge on her, how will you be different from Watanabe?” Akane shouted. She stood among them with a fiery gaze. Risa widened her eyes as Akane stood in front of her trying protect her.

After all, why would the girl she hated so much for ruining her reputation as the ruler of the school on her first day want to protect her from the seniors? Risa didn't understand.

Seeing Akane, Rei immediately narrowed her eyes. She looked at Akane with full of hate. “You're that new student, right? You don't need to interfere in our business. This is our problem with her." Akane did not move from her position, instead she ordered them to leave.

The three of them retreated slightly from their previous positions when they looking at Akane's terrifying expression. It was as if the girl was going to crush and tear them apart like a hungry lion.

"You all have never changed." Yui's calm yet firm voice made them suddenly look at the arrival of the girl who owned the school. "I'll give you 5 seconds to get out from my sight, or you will be dishonorably expelled from this school!"

Never been they hear Yui shout in such a loud voice. So jarring that her voice echoed in the hallway. Her sharp eyes could not be separated from the three seniors who looked scared.

"Shit. Kobayashi.. ”Ozono pulled her two friends away from there in a hurry. She didn't want to locking gaze with Yui who is in anger.

After the three of them left, Akane turned around and faced Risa's shoulders. After taking a closer look, it seems that the paint they spilled on Risa was a type of watercolor. So it won't be difficult to remove stains from Risa's uniform. But, still, the uniform she was wearing is soaking wet.

Yui touched Risa's shoulder, leading her away. "Come on, clean yourself. Moriya, can you please find a staff and ask him to clean up this mess?” Yui asked Akane. The girl nodded in agreement.

"Ah wait, Koba!" Akane calling out to Yui, causing the girl to stop in her tracks. Akane took off her white blazer and gave it to Yui. "She will need this, maybe? Just take it." Risa once again looked at Akane in disbelief. How could she acted so nice to Risa who is a bully?

"Thank you," Yui accepted Akane's blazer with a smile before walked away with Risa.

In the toilet, Yui waited patiently for Risa behind the door. She already brought a spare white skirt and shirt that she took from Risa's locker. After about 10 minutes, Risa knocked on the door three times. Gives Yui a sign to give her a change of clothes from the top of the high door. Yui threw it with a little effort because it's too high to reach the cavity. Risa came out a few minutes later. Her face is now clean of watercolors and her limp hair is clean too. Yui took a dry towel to dry Risa's hair with it.

"I thought you didn't care about me."

Yui stopped her activities to wipe the towel on Risa's wet hair. The girl was silent for a moment, thinking of a suitable sentence to reply. "Who said. I'm your friend, Risa."

She could hear Risa laughing bitterly. "I thought you would prefer your fiancé over your best friend."

Oh, Yui didn't expect Risa to to discuss her relationship with Yuuka again. "Risa.."

Risa smiled at Yui. Tried to organize her heart so that she was okay, so that she wouldn't feel sad anymore. However, to Yui it was a smile from a broken heart. She could feel Risa holding back the urge to cry.

"But it's okay. I will be fine. If you need help, you know who to ask." Said Risa. "I love you, Yui. I don't care if you think I'm stubborn or something.. but from the bottom of my heart. I'm really serious when saying that. "

Yui didn't know how to answer. Seeing Risa, she couldn't refuse the girl now. She didn't want to make Risa hurt even more. "What are you talking about," Yui replied. She hit Risa's chest half jokingly while Risa groaning in pain. Yui forgot that Risa had just fought two people.

"I'm serious, Kobayashi Yui."

"I'm serious too. "Yui replied. She took the blazer from Akane and gave it to Risa. "You have to thank her later."

"I will." Risa patted her head softly. It made Kobayashi playfully tilt her her head to the side. They both chuckled. Yui really missed the time when she and Risa laughing together like this. She always liked Risa's laughter, considering that the girl rarely laughed and always cold and stiff.

"Since when did Rei dare to touch you again?"

"I have no idea.. I will kill that kid after my hand is healed." Risa shrugged her shoulders. In her heart she swear to teach Rei a lesson, but it can wait. Right now, she want to spent her time with Yui.

* * *

"Ah. This book?" Akane notice a thick book from the library shelf. She took it and bring it to the seat.

She is in the library alone. Intentionally skipping school until later because she would prefer to seek more information about the five students who died in car accident. Actually it didn't have much effect, but she was just wondering why the accident wasn't reported by at all. Akane opens every page and looks for student profiles that are no longer updated. It's a bit difficult, but at least she managed to find one profile that was not updated. The statement also says the student's status—deceased. Cause of death, car accident. Akane paid attention to the name of the girl, Ishimori Nijika.

She immediately opened another page. Akane finds Hirate Yurina's profile. A girl with no smile on her face. She resigned from school without any explanation.

"This too." Akane muttered. Other student names. Nagahama Neru, Sato Shiori, Yonetani Nanami, Suzumoto Miyu with _deceased by car accident_ status. Akane closed the profile book. She sighed. Even though she doesn't knew these people, she felt a great sorrow. It would be better if they were still alive, maybe they could be friends today. Especially Ishimori Nijika who apparently came from the same region as Akane.

"What are you doing?"

Akane turned quickly when she heard a voice appear from behind her body. She found Yuuka walking over to her desk. The girl was a little shocked when she looks at the profile book on the table, but Yuuka quickly hid her shocked expression.

"Alone?" Yuuka asked again as the previous question was ignored by Akane.

"You already noticed. I'm alone here." Akane finally answered.

Yuuka then took a seat beside Akane. "Then, I'll be here." she smiled—again, her smile made Akane freeze. She would be lying if she said that she didn't like seeing Yuuka's smile like that. Not the annoying smile she usually gave her.

The library is not quiet enough. There were other students there, but of course they were busy with their own business. With Yuuka beside her, Akane became confused about what to do. She watched the girl do some physics problems in her notebook.

"I should be the one who asking that." Akane swore she should have said that to herself. But instead she said it with her voice.

"Seki accompanied Karin. They will go to Hono's house later. Yui already told me that she was going with Risa." Yuuka answered. She put her pen down, deciding to ignore her task for a while. "I didn't think you would want to chat with me."

"You're not afraid your girlfriend going out with Risa?"

"Why am I afraid," Yuuka laughed at Akane's question. Yuuka's gentle laugh made Akane feel like she was talking to someone else. Even though a few weeks ago this person in front of her made her hate to death, and now Yuuka made her want to get to know her more.

“I just don't want you to feel neglected. I think it's rude not to talk to people who are beside you." Akane explained briefly. She then took her smartphone and opened a social media page.

Akane wasn't unaware that Yuuka was actually watching her side face. That is precisely what makes Akane try not to care and decided play with her phone. Really, if there were only the two of them in the library, Akane would yell at her so Yuuka wouldn't looking to her like a stalker.

"You're cute."

"Please remember that you already have a girlfriend."

Yuuka laughed again at Akane's reply. And it made Akane feel weird. She didn't know why she liked Yuuka's smile so much. Even though the girl was annoying sometimes.

“Are you alone after this? I mean, are you going to be with your friends or else? ”

"I have business with Fuyuka."

“Call her. Tell her you have urgent business. I'll be the one who take you home."

Akane didn't know how many times she had promise to herself that she would throw her shoes on Yuuka's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for delayed update. I've been busy lately. So, from now on I will update this fics once or twice a week.  
> By the way I really appreciate it when you comment and say that you enjoy my work. So, this time I ask you to write down some suggestions and criticisms of my work so far. I will be so happy if you decided to throw some comments down!


	10. My Name is Yuuka Sugai

_Only God knows how many times she hit a teenager lying on the edge of the field. Several times the poor girl asked—whining that she would not be beaten but the people who surrounded her did not stop tormenting her. She should have been more careful when she called, she should have paid more attention to her surroundings if those people were still watching her._

_But like a robot that has no feelings, with Hirate's poor condition Risa still doesn't stop beating her. Her anger is out of bounds. Since they brought Hirate to the outskirts of the city, an area far from human fuss._

_Hirate was on all fours, with blood dripping from her head. Her vision is blurry, her head ached terribly. She cried out in pain as Seki stomped on her head on the ground really hard. Then she felt a knee hold her back and made her unable to moves freely. Everything ached, her body ached so bad._

_“This bastard. She called her friends here!" the voice was heard. The voice that always disgusted Hirate. "You know what happened when you mess with us!" Risa immediately grabbed Hirate's head and knocked her to the ground many times._

_"What should we do? We will be dead if they come here and see us,” Hono ran over. "there is no time left." she emphasized._

_"No. I will handle them. Karin, Seki come with me. Risa, lend me your car!” Yuuka suddenly took Risa's car keys from her jacket pocket. She then took Karin and Seki with her. "This will hurt. For them." she glanced at Hirate with deadly eyes._

_Hirate sensed something is wrong. Her intuition told her that something bad would happen to her friends. She tried to get out of Risa's grip, with all of her strength she stood up trying to catch up with Yuuka. “No! Yuuka! Argh!" Hono immediately kicked her down before she could go any further._

_Yuuka immediately ran to Risa's car. She drives Risa's Mitsubishi Triton at high speed. She had to as quickly as possible catch up with the car driven by Hirate's friends. Racing against time, no matter how Yuuka must arrive at the T-junction near the old iron factory. The snowy and slippery road made their car skid a few times, but Yuuka quickly controlled the car again._

_"Yuuka, that's must be the car!" Karin yelled at Yuuka. She saw a white car driving at high speed towards the T-junction as well. Yuuka nodded, she also sped up the car. Karin is very confident with her guessing because she often finds Hirate using that car with her friends._

_The distance between the two cars was getting closer. Yuuka made absolutely no effort to slow down. It made other cars honk and slowing down. She doesn't care with death, she'll only get hurt a little after this, Yuuka thought._

_“SLOW DOWN, YUUKA! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"_

_Yuuka did not hear the screams of Seki and Karin who tried to revive her from the demon that had possessed her soul. The next thing that happened, the sound of metal and broken glass clashing sounded thundering, very loud. Yuuka's Triton car crashed into the side of the car that Hirate's friends were carrying. Due to the high speed, the other car overturned many times and hit the road divider hard—even the strong iron road divider was released until the car was thrown another few meters. Lucky, the car didn't go into the sea._

_The impact of the great collision made the car body fragments scattered around the location. The front of the car Yuuka was driving was crushed, the grille was broken and scattered, the bumper had come off, and the hood of the car was cracked and opened. Meanwhile, other cars were destroyed on the left side. It all happened so fast. Risa's car's windshield shattered. The glass fragments made a several cuts on Yuuka's face, it didn't hurt too much so Yuuka didn't care about the blood flowing from her face. She looked back, Seki holding her head she also complained and let out a curse that must have been aimed at Yuuka. Her decision was wise to have her two friends sit in the back seat._

_While Karin? She immediately jumped out of the car after the collision occurred. Didn't care about the pain from her neck being bent because her head hit the driver's seat. Unsteadily, she ran toward the BMW, which had its left side crushed. She shuddered in horror when she saw the passengers in the car, for a moment he held back the urge to vomit._

_Yuuka looked at Karin who looked frozen from a distance. She narrowed her eyes, glanced at Seki from the rearview. Turning on the car engine even though the engine part is already emitting smoke. Yuuka drove her car for a moment before stepping on the gas pedal as deep as possible. Hearing the car's engine roar, Karin reflexively ran away from the car wreck and threw herself on the cold, snowy asphalt._

_Yuuka's car once again slammed into the half-destroyed BMW, and it was thrown over a cliff, plunging into the bottom of the sea. Yuuka pulled the handbrake firmly just before the car she was driving plunged into the sea—only a few inches away, if Yuuka was just a little late, she and Seki would be devoured by the unfriendly waves. Seki looked at Yuuka in disbelief. She gripped Yuuka's arm tightly from the back seat without saying anything—every sentence she was about to say refused to leave her throat. What she saw, what she experienced would clearly be imprinted in her brain forever._

_The sound of person running on the snow was heard approaching the car. Karin opened the driver's door, pulling Yuuka's jacket, pulling her to the side. “Yuuka! Yuuka! Look what you've done! This is not what we expect before!" she shook Yuuka's body strongly. “Yuuka! Yuuka!"_

"Yuuka!"

The owner of the name gasped with breath. Her response made Akane startled and wondered what was on Yuuka's mind to the point that she was so silent and focused on her thoughts.

“Sugai Yuuka! Get up, you jerk! You're driving! " Akane once again shouted, louder this time and it made Yuuka fully aware of her surroundings. She looked at the car dashboard, also look the outside from the car window. Her chasing breath slowly returned to normal even though cold sweat still flowed from her forehead.

Ignoring the horn from the car behind them, Yuuka immediately sped up the car. She is looking for a rather quiet road to pull over the car. Yuuka cursed softly. She gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. Why did the incident replay clearly in her mind? Yuuka sighed. Assuming the hallucinations were getting worse, she start to think how many pills she should take tonight.

"What happened to you?" she realized when the person in the passenger seat of her car asked another question.

"N-No. I'm fine. I'm just.. spaced out." Yuuka replied casually. It made Akane look at her with curiously. "Ah, if we go to your house we have to turn right at the front road?" she immediately changed the subject.

Akane nodded. The girl then turned her attention back out the window. Diverted her attention from the interior of Yuuka's… luxurious car. At least for Akane. She comes from an ordinary family. Did she also own a car? She did, but just a small old car for shopping needs only. Looking at Yuuka, Akane is sure this girl had several other car collections in her garage. The car turned a corner, Akane could see her apartment building. She was grateful that the trip would end soon. During the trip, no one of them took the initiative to chat.

"You live in this cheap apartment?" Yuuka said innocently as she stopped in front of Akane's apartment. Suddenly it made another girl glare at her.

"I don't want to spend a lot of money just on housing."

Yuuka just nodded her head. Just as Akane was about to get out of her car, Yuuka said again. "You won't invite me in?"

 _Ah.. that smile again. Seriously, Sugai?_ Akane took a deep breath. Predicting what would happen next if she invite someone's fiancé into her house. Maybe there will be rumors circulating on the school's public blog tomorrow morning. However, Akane thought too far ahead. To the extent that she didn't realize that Yuuka had gotten out of her car, she waited patiently for Akane to come out.

There was no chance for Akane to refuse. Yuuka was too smart to make her interlocutors refuse. With shuffled steps, Akane walked towards her room while Yuuka followed behind her.

"Sit down. I only have tea for today. Is that okay? ” Akane asked when they were inside the room.

"I'm fine with everything." Yuuka answered, then she sat down on a chair at the dining table. Noticed Akane took two cups and heated the water in a water heater.

Yuuka remembered her hallucinations earlier. No, the memory that was a year ago. Maybe because she found Akane reading the student profile book earlier, she became a little worried. She is not ready if one day the big secret exposed.

Akane returned moments later with two cups of hot tea. She also brought small snacks such as Oreos and wafers. The girl sat across from Yuuka, naturally leaving a normal distance between them. Again, they were silent. Nobody tried to start a conversation. Actually Yuuka had already prepared some topics, but seeing that Akane was not really interested in her she chose to cancel her intention of starting first.

"Since you attended at Sakurazaka, we never introduced ourselves normally." Yuuka finally spoke.

"I already know with you." Akane answered in a flat tone. “Who doesn't know Sugai Yuuka. A popular student who is rude to a student who just stepping her foot at Sakurazaka." she continued with sarcasm.

Yuuka smiled sadly at Akane's answer. She had expected that Akane would answer her with a hint of sarcasm.

“Then.. my name is Sugai Yuuka. My class is next to yours." Yuuka said. She then continued. "It's nice to meet you, personally." She flashed a smile after that.

Akane certainly felt funny about Yuuka's behavior. Especially when Yuuka finished with her introduction and looked at Akane with a look like a cat waiting to be fed. She steals a glance at the ring on Yuuka's left ring finger, warning to limit herself to the fact that Yuuka is Yui's fiancée.

For God's sake, Akane wanted to shot herself because she never paid attention to Yuuka before. And now that they were alone, she could see Yuuka's face very clearly. Akane would be lying if she said she didn't like Yuuka's face. For information, only the face, not the person.

Yui is really lucky to have a wife like Yuuka.

Shaking off all her thoughts on Yuuka, as well as trying to avoid the girl's sweet smile, Akane answered simply. "Yeah. It's _not_ nice to meet you."

"How rude!" Yuuka pretended to be disappointed by Akane's answer. She suddenly remembered the book Akane had read in the library this afternoon. "by the way. About the book you read in the library.."

“I'm just looking for a student who died a year ago. You're the student council president, you must know about that incident right?"

It was difficult for Yuuka to answer. She confused whether to say yes or no. In this case, she was afraid that Akane asked her further and she would expose what she shouldn't have said. At least Yuuka knew what Karin was feeling at that time, and she hoped that Risa didn't her caught off guard like this.

"Yes. I know." Yuuka finally replied. Of course after gathering determination from within her. "That incident.. was terrible."

Akane looked at Yuuka seriously. It made Yuuka feel uneasy, even though she was still a professional. She kept her facial expression normal, calm despite her panic and frantic feelings.

"Is the school really spends so much to close a case?" Akane replied. She then sipped her tea which had become warm. She then took a piece of wafer, chewed it slowly. "Basic rich people.."

Confused about right words for her to answer, Yuuka gave a silent thanksgiving for her phone vibrating at the right time. She took her cellphone from her blazer pocket, the screen showing a name. She touched the accept call option and pressed the electronic device to her ear.

_“Yuuka, it's Yumiko. Listen, something happened and we should gather at Hono's house."_

"Is something bad happened?"

_"Hard to explain it.. you better come here soon. As soon as possible."_

Yuuka swallowed her own saliva. Again, something bad will happen. "I'll be there." With that, Yuuka hung up on the phone. She then looked at Akane with a sad look. "Looks like I have to go, Moriya."

Akane smiled faintly. "That's good."

“Eh, why is your response like that? Don't miss me after this, okay?”

How many times Yuuka had made Akane sigh in frustration. Seriously, that behavior is annoying!

“Sugai, we just got to know each other and you are talking like that. What are you? A player?" she answered Yuuka's teasing with a slight annoyance.

While the other girls smiled. Then answer in a playful manner. "Yes, I am."

Yuuka then finished her cup of tea in one gulp before escaping out of Akane's apartment. Akane herself saw Yuuka's car moving away from the front of her apartment, immediately looking around. Worried if someone else is taking their picture secretly, then post it on to the school blog.


	11. Negotiation and Efforts to Uncover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back!

Yuuka put her cellphone back in her pocket after she finished texting Yui that she had arrived at Hono's house. She took a short breath, calmed herself before spurting the car toward the gate of Hono's house. The black iron gate was surrounded by a high stone wall—Yuuka guessed the wall was about 5 meters high.

It seems the security guard at Hono's house knows Yuuka's car very well. So he immediately opened the gate and help Yuuka to park the car in the space provided. She notice Risa's car and Karin's motorbike parked in the yard. She then checked herself in the rearview mirror one last time before getting out of the car.

Once she entered, glass cabinets filled with medals and trophies were already welcoming her. In the spacious living room there is also a large photo of the Hono family. Yuuka is actually jealous of the harmonious situation of her friend's family, very different from her broken family.

As Yuuka was looking at the photo, a hand tapped her shoulder and surprised her. She immediately turned around and saw Yui staring at her with a gentle gaze. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Yuuka just smiled. “Nothing. I'm just amazed that Hono has so much gold on display in her cupboard. I remember my old medals. Of course before my father merged them into one."

At that time Yui wanted to reply by saying Yuuka was lying. But she prefers to be quiet and not say anything. Finally she invited Yuuka to go upstairs, to Hono's personal room. They passed through the door to dining room, several maid seemed busy cooking and tidying the dining table.

The fights between Risa and Karin and Hono really had an big impact on their relationships. As soon as Yuuka entered Hono's room, she already felt a cold and stiff atmosphere. Neither of them were chatting with each other or joking while exchanging insults—which of course is still in the context of jokes.

So Yuuka wasn't surprised when the four of them sat far apart. Hono, who has a broken leg, sits on the bed, leaning against the wall. Karin sat at the computer, looking at Seki who was busy with what was on the monitor. Meanwhile Risa is on the balcony reading a book about serial murder. Lonely, indeed. Even though they were busy with their own business, they still couldn't hide the tension between them.

Yui looked at Yuuka, then shook her head lightly. It seemed that the girl thought the same thing as her.

"Why are you still silent on each other? What are you, five year olds?" Yuuka finally spoke. She pulled Risa from the balcony to enter and join the others. "You really have to control your wild anger, Risa."

Yuuka's voice suddenly made everyone there speechless, they began to leave their respective business. Seki stood towards the door, closed it and locked the door, then walked over to her friends.

“Yuuka, Risa's worries are justified. I don't know who did this, but there's a new article on the school's public blog." Seki started talking, she then walked towards the computer. Typing the school website into a web search, then pointed to the first post that appeared. "I don't know who did this because it uses an anonymous account, but it sent a blurry video record that was recorded when Risa accused Karin."

Risa spits, in her heart she began to curse her friends who were too relaxed. "Just let that traitor continue to roam among you." she said. Indirectly, her words mean she accusing Karin. Meanwhile Karin just glared at her without doing anything.

Hono opened the website from her own smartphone. "H-Hey .. why do many people start reading and commenting there.." she said with a bit of a stutter. Panic was evident on her face.

They looked closer at the monitor screen. Comments start to fill in the comments column below the video post.

"Seki! Can't you delete the post? Aren't you the moderator of the website?" Yui now speak up.

"I tried it. It would be better if you don't bother me.”

Yuuka was silent. She was really afraid of what happened after this, after the video was released. But she is even more afraid if her father finds out about the video.

"Seki!" Hono once again called out her name. If only Risa didn't break her leg maybe she would have jumped out of bed and deleted the video herself using Seki's moderator account.

A few seconds of sudden tension turned into a sigh of relief as Seki raised her fist up. "I deleted it." she then looked at her friends. "But a lot of people already know about the video."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been aggressive."

The Elites looked at Risa with shocked expressions. It's not usually Risa want to apologize like that.

"No problem. After all, the video will be forgotten in a few days. Moreover, it was sent using an anonymous account. Sakurazaka students are too smart to trust anonymous accounts." Yuuka said. While her friends nodded in agreement, just comfort themselves who is panicking.

_Tring_

Just as they breathed a sigh of relief, their cell phones suddenly rang. Together, in unity. A message from an unknown number entered their cellphone at the same time. Suddenly it made them shocked and shocked. Is that ghost? The spirit of the person they killed? But they are smart enough not to believe anything beyond that rationality.

"What is going on? Why now?" Hono muttered under her breath. And she was pretty sure her friends were saying the same thing in their hearts.

“Looks like you guys deleted the video. For now I will let you win. But you have to wait for the next few days because there will be fun that you would never have imagined before." Yui finished reading the email. She then asked the others. "The contents of your email is like that too?"

Karin answered. Still staring at the cellphone screen. "More or less. But yes, that is the point."

"Who would dare to do that..." Yuuka said. Her calm gaze now turned to anger.

Hono put her cell phone on the bed. "There must be someone else who knows our secret. Maybe they want to lure us or whatever. Or it could be the people among us who did it." Now the girl was getting suspicious too.

"No. Don't let that make us split again. We already know each other's secrets, don't let us be separated." Yui spoke. Although she was not involved in the events of the snowy night, she felt that she was bearing the same burden as her friends. "If someone breaks away. That means that person should be suspected. "

It made them nod steadily. However, Karin still seems reluctant to accept Risa's apology. She was already traumatized by what Risa did to her the other day. So she didn't respond much when Risa reached out, asking Karin to make peace with her. Besides, Karin doesn't know what's behind Risa's dark mind.

"Risa, why are you wearing a blazer that is too small?" Yuuka asked. She just realized Risa's blazer is a bit tight.

Risa who is ignored by Karin was a little disappointed, but she didn't care and turned to face Yuuka. The girl reads the name plaque on the blazer. "You know whose this is."

"Are you bullied her again?" Yuuka asked in a high tone. No wonder Akane wasn't wearing a blazer when they met at the library. She didn't realize Risa was wearing Akane's blazer all along.

"Oh, I thought your fiancé had told you."

Yuuka turned to Yui, waiting for the girl's explanation. Yui patted her forehead and laughed at herself. “Ozono colored Risa with paint. Moriya saw the incident and told me via email. She also lent her blazer so Risa wouldn't shiver in cold."

Hono shouted, teasing Risa. “Woohoo, what with is this romantic feelings? Almost like in a serial movies that I watched. In a few days Risa will have a new girlfriend." Seki, Karin and Yui laughed at Hono's words. Meanwhile Risa groaned in frustration and waved her hand in front of her face like she disapproved of her joke.

Yuuka didn't know why, but she felt a little jealous of Risa. But she didn't care about it. She is more interested in the name called Yui. "Ozono?" she repeated.

Risa nodded. "Yes. That shitty senior. I didn't know she dared to do that to me."

“Don't you feel suspicious of her? I mean it's been a while since she's been asking us trouble. The last time before Hirate left school."

"You think she had something to do with anonymous posts from public blogs?"

Yuuka snapped her fingers. "I have no idea. But like... wouldn't it be reasonable if she did that out of revenge?"

"So she wants to avenge those people who died?"

Yuuka fell silent. Suddenly she have goosebumps on her back. No one else wants to answer Risa's question. Only the sound of a keyboard and mouse was heard because Seki was still busy tinkering with the blog.

"Ah. This is too easy." Seki said quietly. She then asked her friends to gather. “I've been tracking the anonymous account earlier. The IP address is stuck in the website history. I tracked the IP and got the cell phone type, location and some other important information." Seki looked at her friends before continuing, “I got the rabbit. Kosaka Marino."

"I knew it. But, isn't that just too coincidence. It's too easy to find." Yui answered.

While Risa was provoked by anger. “You think too much. It's clear who caused the trouble now."

"Good. So the chronology is like this, ”Hono interrupted.“ That kid happened to be passing by or happened to be in the forest behind the school. Just when Risa was interrogating Karin. She then found it interesting topics so she recorded the incident and posted it. "she then crossed her arms over her chest. "Come on, no one knows and dares to reopen the matter."

Karin nodded in agreement. Likewise with Yui and Seki. But not with Risa and Yuuka. These two people showed unpleasant expressions, especially Risa. While Yuuka felt more tense. Should she tell her friends about Akane? Because the girl seemed to be curious about the case of the death of the five students, and the possibility that she would find out more. But she didn't want Risa to harm Akane.

Or kill her.

“Right, Risa. We better not think too much about this and raise suspicion." Yuuka finally said, with a lie. She then approached Seki, "Can you take care of Marino?" the girl nodded firmly.

"I'll be with her." Risa replied.

Yuuka stared at her for a moment. Then she pointed to the blazer Risa was wearing. "Give it back properly to its owner. Be a good kid, just once." she then walked towards the door.

"Eh, are you leaving already?" Karin said. "Don't want to join us to the club?"

"I don't want to get drunk. I still have more important things to do than drink." Yuuka answered with a laugh. "Yui, are you coming with me or with Risa?" Yui surprised. She suspected that Yuuka chose to go alone and let her be with Risa, but it turned out that her guess was wrong. Finally she followed Yuuka out after saying goodbye to the others.

They both walk side by side. Yuuka's gaze straight ahead, has absolutely no intention of starting a conversation with the girl next to her. Yuuka thought more about what would happen to her if the video reached her father. Isn't it better for her to stay at a friend's house? She then turned to Yui. The girl tightly grasped Yuuka's blazer sleeve. An idea popped into her head. A little evil indeed. "Yui.." she said.

Yui raised her head. Looking at Yuuka, "Hm?"

 _This is bad.._ seeing Yui staring at her intensely, Yuuka felt completely wrong. She scratched the nape of her neck which didn't itch to hide her nervousness. "Do you want to stay at my house..? "Yui was now staring at her with a strange look, suddenly making Yuuka's cheeks flushed red. “I-It's not like that, that's not what I mean! Well.. if you're busy or there's something else, that's fine.."

 _I can't tell her my real reason…_ Yuuka said to herself.

Now they are near Yuuka's car. Yui still didn't give any answers to Yuuka and it made the taller girl even more uncomfortable. “I understand, Yuuka. Hey, have you thought that far? Really..?” Yui finally answered when they got into the car. Yuuka opened her mouth, was about to answer, but Yui spoke first and silenced her. "Just kidding." she chuckled. She managed to tease Yuuka.

Yuuka drove out of Hono's house, towards Yui's. Let Yui prepare her belongings before heading off to Yuuka's house. Now she was relieved that her father would not be angry with her because Yuuka brought Yui. On the other hand, Yui agreed to Yuuka's request because there is something she wanted to say and asked to Yuuka.

Yuuka is very tired. She hasn't rested since leaving Akane's apartment to Hono's house. And now she still has to drive to her house. The car's clock showed 9pm, and Yuuka is getting sleepy. The distance between Yui's house and Yuuka's house was indeed far, but it wasn't really that far. She finally increased the speed of her car. She was eager to take a shower and lie down on her warm bed.

"Where were you before going to Hono's house?" Yui asked.

The slightly sleepy Yuuka started to wake up, but not completely. "Just enjoyed my lunch." she answered in a weak voice. "Have you eaten yet? Sorry, I immediately took you home."

"No problem. Besides, I don't want to go with them."

They are silent again. Because the car was approaching the gate of Yuuka's house. The security guard opened the gate, and Yuuka sped away. Now her heart is beating, she afraid his father was waiting for her behind the door of the house. As they walk several security guards who passed them also saluted Yui. Yuuka turned to Yui, the girl somehow also looked tense. When they entered the house, sure enough, Yuuka's father was sitting in the living room. Reading several magazines—those magazines were of course just an excuse to cover up the fact that she was actually waiting for Yuuka to come home.

Mr. Sugai closed the magazine and placed it on the table. He got up from his seat, gave Yuuka a glance before turning to the girl beside Yuuka. “Oh, Kobayashi. It's been a long time since you came here. " He said with a smile. "Think of it like your own home, do whatever you want."

“No, Dad, we're too tired. So we will go straight to the room." Yuuka interrupted. Beside she is tired, she didn't want to be around her father any longer. Yui resigned when Yuuka pulled her upstairs. She can hear Mr. Sugai said, "I'll have the maid deliver the food to your room."

Yuuka let out a short breath as she closed her bedroom door. Likewise Yui. She felt guilty for Yuuka's father because she didn't have time to answer his greeting. She watched Yuuka stagger onto the bed, the girl just dropped her body there.

"Take off your uniform first, then you can sleep." Yui said. She approached the side of the bed, sits there while tugging Yuuka's hand.

Yuuka muffled. Yui couldn't hear it because Yuuka covered her face with a pillow so that what she was saying couldn't be heard clearly. "What?"

"I said, do you want to take it off for me?" Yuuka finally got up from a supine position to a sitting position. But she immediately staggered to the side because Yui slapped her because of what she said sounded filthy.

They were alone now, no one would bother them if they wanted to do anything. But Yuuka couldn't possibly do that to Yui and Yui either. So they just sit next to each other, chatting about whatever they like. Seeing Yuuka from such a close distance, Yui's feelings became messy. She repeatedly lost focus when Yuuka showed a smile to Yui. Or when the girl laughs. Should she say it now? Would Yuuka feel strange about her?

Whatever it is, Yui can't hold that feeling in her heart anymore.

"Yuuka,"

The owner of the name turned around, looking at her questioningly. Yui was still a little hesitant, but she decided to continue. There is no reason to return now.

"Risa told me about her feelings, a few weeks ago. And also.. today. "

"Oh, really? That is good! Then, what happens next?"

"I rejected her."

Yuuka was shocked. She never thought that Yui would reject Risa. From what she knows, Risa really liked Yui since they were in middle school and that has never changed until now. She had thought that they were in relationship behind her back but it turned out that what happened was completely beyond Yuuka's expectations.

It seemed like Yuuka was starting to understand where this conversation is going. She cursed to herself, she didn't know if her invitation to stay overnight would turn out like this. "Why?" she asked, trying to wipe the nervousness out of her.

“Just.. there is someone else I like and it's not Risa. That's it."

Yuuka was just about to answer, but Yui still wasn't done with her words. The girl got closer to Yuuka, touched and removed Yuuka's blazer in a slow movement. It was enough to make Yuuka in a mess. She start getting confused and didn't know what to do.

"What if I say that person is you?"

"You must be kidding, right? I thought you weren't serious about all of this, I thought you—"

“I don't know since when, Yuuka. It's just .. I feel sick when you think of me as just a friend. I like it when we are together, I like it when you talk to me.. I like it when you hug me, when you touch my hand,” without realizing it, Yui pushed Yuuka slowly to the bed. Yui was now on top of Yuuka, while Yuuka was gripping Yui's two arms. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be like this."

Yui closed her eyes. She felt frustrated. Afraid of Yuuka's next answer, afraid of their relationship after this. Without realizing it, tears began to roll down the corners of her eyes. When she opened his eyes, her vision became blurry. She didn't have a guts to see Yuuka, her heart ached when she looking at her.

"Please don't cry just because of me," Yuuka said softly.

Seeing Yui sobbing, she felt even more guilty. As those tears rolled down her face, all Yuuka could do was gently rub Yui's cheeks. Without saying anything, she pulled Yui down and caught her lips gently.

It had been a long time since Yuuka felt Yui lips on hers. If ever, it was just a brief kiss. But now, it feels different. It feels full of passion. Yuuka could feel how soft Yui's lips were. She also didn't miss her chance to lick Yui's lips, its tasted sweet and Yuuka can't feel enough.

Their lips clashed together while Yuuka's hands now moved to unbutton Yui's blazer. Yuuka also grabbed the tie that was wrapped around Yui's collar and took it off as well. What she is doing was completely out of control, she felt like she was possessed by something. Yui released their kiss to take a breath. She also held Yuuka's hand who was still trying to unbutton her shirt, forbid her to do more. Yuuka gave her a disappointed look, and somehow it made Yui feel good—or proud, perhaps. Yui dropped her body on top of Yuuka. Allowing Yuuka to endure her body weight. It made the distance between them only a few inches apart.

"I love you," Yui said softly. But Yuuka could still hear it. She smiled, she never expected that she and Yui would do something like this.

But she didn't care. It seemed the devil had taken over them that night. So Yui didn't struggle anymore when Yuuka reversed their position and she started to unbutton Yui's shirt which was originally held by the owner. Yui wrapped her arms around Yuuka's neck, reaching out to her. The rest of her words were lost against her mouth. She kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn’t gentleness she wanted, not now, not after all this time, and she knotted her fists in her shirt, pulling her harder against her.

And what made Yuuka feel even more guilty is; she thought about Moriya at that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Risa: (ಠ_ಠ)
> 
> Oh no. I feel guilty writing this.  
> I guess it's my cue to leave 😭


	12. The Start of the Investigation

Instead of being afraid that someone would send a photo of her with Sugai Yuuka, Akane is surprised by another video posted by an anonymous account on the school blog. The video is 25 seconds long, the first 5 seconds of the video shows a location like in a forest behind a school. The video only lasted about 5 minutes before it was deleted from the blog. However, Akane firmly believes that the terrible and gasping voice in the video belonged to Watanabe Risa and Fujiyoshi Karin.

In the video, Akane can hear a few words. _Secret and traitor._

Akane was horrified. Could that be the reason for Karin at that time? When she asked her about Hirate, and the reason she had to leave Sakurazaka?

She became more suspicious of The Elites' involvement in the deaths of the five students and Hirate's withdrawal from school. But Akane doesn't want to speculate without proof. She wanted to find out more about the strange case, but if she alone had to find out it would be easy to wipe out.

Especially if indeed The Elites were involved, the fact that Akane's status and The Elites were certain that Akane could easily be annihilated.

That morning is running as usual. She left her apartment, walked alone along the sidewalk to the station among the hurried adults. She wore her spare blazer, because Risa still hasn't returned the blazer that she lend to her yesterday.

The sunlight was covered by thick dark clouds. Since she left her house, usually at 6 am the sun should have started to show its light but on that day the opposite. It seemed that Akane should consider bringing an umbrella, but she ignored her hunch. Because even if it rains, she can stay at the school for a few hours.

When Akane was about to pick up her ID cards in the lobby, she could hear several students discussing about the video. Of course they immediately changed the topic for fear that one of The Elites members would accidentally walked near them.

"Ah, senior!" a sound made Akane immediately close her locker and turn around. She found Ten running towards her, Akane didn't miss the little girl who struggling to follow Ten's fast steps.

“Moriya, is fine. I'm not really comfortable being called senior, Ten..” Akane chuckled. She then looked at the girl beside Ten. The girl smiled at Akane. "Morita, is it?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you, ”Hikaru smiled. She then continued. "Maybe a little late, but I'm very grateful because you helped Ten that time."

“I just happened to be there,” Akane raised and waving her palms. She felt a little flattered. "It's been so long." she said to Ten.

Of course they would rarely see each other because their buildings were different. The first, second, and third class buildings are all separate. Only connected by a long corridor. Ten looked happy when she met Akane. Judging from her sparkling eyes when she met her senior. Likewise with Hikaru, she also looks enthusiast about Akane.

"Good morning, Sugai, Kobayashi."

Ten, Hikaru, and Akane turned their heads when they heard several students mention those names. Yuuka and Yui chatted with some girls that Akane didn't recognize. She watched Yuuka for a few seconds before turning her gaze to the two juniors beside her.

Even though it wasn't someone Ten was afraid of, she still felt uncomfortable and wanted to leave the place immediately. “Uh, we have to go first. See you again, senior!" With that she turned towards the first class building, Hikaru bowed her head to Akane before following her friend.

Akane watched the two juniors leave. She opened the locker again, took out a thick book for morning lessons and closed the locker again. When she turned around, she didn't know that the two Elites were done with their business so she almost ran into Yuuka who happened to be passing behind her . Luckily, Akane managed to hold back her steps.  
Suddenly she became a little annoyed. It wasn't that the two of them were walking carelessly, it had nothing to do. It's because Yuuka just passed in front of her without even turning to look at her. She didn't even bother to say hi. _Even though yesterday we chatted as usual. What a cocky girl._

Akane shook her head, why was she pissed off anyway. Yuuka and herself are only people who just know each other. Without realizing it, that was what made Akane's mood breakdown. As soon as she arrived in class, she immediately sat in her seat. Koike who notice Akane's resentful face, looked surprised. She then stood up from her place and approaching Akane.

"You saw the video?" she starts the conversation. Hope Akane will be interested.

Hearing that, Akane lifted her head. "Yes. Right before the video was deleted."

"They are scary. They even _eat_ their own friends. I feel sorry for Fujiyoshi,” Koike jumped to sit on Akane's table. "I'll never want to deal with them."

"Isn't it suspicious? The video was deleted quickly as if it was avoiding a riot. And in the video they say _secret_ words and _traitors_. Just..” Akane paused, her gaze straight ahead of the class. She tried to think, “I don't know, forget it. I'm too excited."

“Don't be too curious. You don't know who you're dealing with." Koike said. At low volume. It made Akane sharpen her eyes for a moment. "I know what you think. Because I also thought the same thing."

Akane looked at Koike with a look of enthusiasm, full of questions, and with great interest. She had a lot of questions in her head that she wanted to discuss with Koike, but it seemed like she had to hold back her curiosity because the morning bell had rung. The loud voice echoed throughout the school and made the students stand in their seats—waiting for the teacher to arrive.

The morning's first lesson is history. And that's not a lesson Akane liked. She glanced at her friends; Matsuda, Fuyuka, Koike. The three of them started to open the thick book and issued a lighter to mark important parts of their book. Akane took a deep breath. Presumably she regrets her decision to agree to moved to Sakurazaka. She should have gone to an common private school.

After 3 months of schooling there, the image of Sakurazaka as an elite school with students who have high levels of intelligence, students who become examples for other schools and tend to have no problems immediately disappear. Indeed, not all students are like that, other schools must have students who like to find problems with other students. But 6 people under the guise of the student council who are pretentious? The deaths of five students and the reasons for leaving the students that the school has covered up?

The minute by minute listening to the teacher explain about the storming of The Bastille made her sleepy. She put down her pen, then glanced out the window—to be precise at the outdoor field. Several students dressed in school jerseys ran around the field led by a student who had a white cloth wrapped around her arm.

Unfortunately, their comfort did not last long as a few moments later drops of water from the sky descended. Initially it was just an ordinary drizzle, gradually turning into heavy rain. The out-facing classroom windows that normally opened were automatically closed. However, the children in the field were still running through the heavy rain that was piercing their skin.

 _Is this school now a military school?_ Akane said to herself. When she looked out the window, she felt happy that it was raining in the morning. Because surely will stopped by the afternoon. There were voices from several of her classmates. Complaining about not bringing an umbrella, also complaining that they were afraid that the white uniform they were wearing will be dirty.

* * *

Even during breaktime, the rain still didn't stop. As if there was no sign that the volume of water that had fallen would decrease, it was getting heavier and accompanied by flashes of lightning. The outdoor field was flooded with water. At that point, Akane's expression started to look worried.

"Yo..." Fuyuka greeted her. She approached Koike and Akane's seat. Stop there and stare at the faces of the two friends one by one. "Geez, what happened to your faces. Don't sleep like Matsuda!” Akane and Koike looked at where Matsuda sat. Sure enough, the girl folded her arms across the table while she snored over it.

"The rain is heavier than I thought. I thought it would only be a few hours." Akane answered. She then grumbled.

"Why? You didn't bring an umbrella?" Koike asked. “Ah, I can take you all the way to the bus stop if you want. From there you can take the bus to your apartment."

"Thank you! Gosh, Koike. I love you!"

They then choose to eat food from the vending machine instead of going to the cafeteria. After Akane awaken Matsuda with her beautiful dream, they were finally able to sit together around Akane's seat. The four people were sitting very tightly like what they were talking about should not be heard by anyone else.

"Eh, WHAT?" Koike covered Fuyuka's mouth because of her sudden loud scream. After trying to break free Koike's hands, she said, “Damn, I missed that. I was too sleepy yesterday."

"Too bad, you can't join our discussion. Now go away." Matsuda laughing at Fuyuka who looked annoyed.

Akane joined in at Fuyuka's laughter. She then asked after an idea popped into her head all of a sudden. “Apart from that, can you guys tell me about those five girls? I mean where is their address? Especially Hirate."

It made the three friends stare at her for a moment in silence. But finally Matsuda gave an answer. “From what I remember, Yonetani's family immediately moved out of town a week after their daughter was found dead. Suzumoto family too. If I'm not mistaken, the Yonetani family moved to a very distant city. Meanwhile, the Suzumoto family moved abroad."

“Ishimori, just like you, lived here alone. It's very sad because when her parents pray for the safety and success of their daughter to go to school outside the city, their beloved daughter died in a tragic accident. Her parents came here to retrieve her daughter's incomplete body and bury her properly in her hometown."

Hearing Matsuda's explanation made Akane shudder in horror. Especially when the lightning followed by the sound of thunder that was so loud from outside that it almost made them scream.

"What about the other two?" Akane asked. "Hirate too."

"I don't know exactly about the Nagahama and Sato families." Koike replied. “But Hirate is still in this city. She ended up being treated in a mental hospital after leaving school."  
Matsuda and Fuyuka were shocked. Especially Akane. Koike's information about Hirate is something new because It has been a long time since the news about Hirate has been heard from the same as the other victims' families.

With an inexplicable expression, Fuyuka grabbing Koike's arm and shook her shoulders. Each of her words expressed curiosity and a sense of wonder. "How do you know that? There were never any rumors about Hirate in this school before."

“I can't remember for sure. But a few days ago Habu and I went to the downtown. We accidentally saw Hirate's father get out of his car. We passed the parking lot wondering each other."

"Besides, why do you ask like that?" Matsuda asked Akane. She gave her a suspicious look. "You're not going to act like crazy again, right?"

Akane fell silent as Matsuda waited for her to answer. She confused. She wanted so badly to reveal the truth about the five students and she couldn't do it alone. She wanted to ask her friends for help but she felt that her friends did not show a cooperative side.

"Akane!" this time Matsuda said rather loudly.

“I… just want to know the truth about Hirate and those five students. Aren't you curious of their family who suddenly moved and disappeared and also Hirate's hidden whereabouts? School thinks it was an accident, but I'm sure it wasn't.” Akane lowered her head, fiddling with her fingers on the table.

"You really need to stop bothering yourself, Akane." Fuyuka answered. She sighed softly. Her face were dark and untranslatable. "Whatever is in this school, this school's past. Better not to take it out, or put it up again."

Matsuda shook her head slowly. But she did not refuse, nor did she approve. She seemed hesitant, should she be on Akane's side or Fuyuka's side. If she want to be honest, she also wants to know the truth of the cruel accident.

"I'm on her side." Koike replied firmly. "Whatever happens, the truth must be revealed."

"Oh no.. Not you too. You don't know how dangerous it is." Fuyuka hissed. Almost angry because the two friends were so difficult to tell. She wanted to continue, but then she give up. Choose silence and think. She had just noticed something odd.

"I'm on you, Akane. There's no way I let my friends fight alone." Matsuda finally said. She smiled, making Akane feel very happy. Same with Koike. Seeing that, Fuyuka could only scratch her neck which which is not itchy, finally she reluctantly said, "Okay then. I will help."

* * *

14.00 PM.

Yuuka walked quickly towards the principal's office. This time Yui didn't come with her because her girlfriend is busy taking care of other things with Karin. More precisely to accompany Karin, because Seki and Risa were doing their own business.

She couldn't hide her nervousness and trembling when she arrived in front of the large double doors made of wood with an iron plate reads _the headmaster's office_. A sacred room because every time she entered there, she was always rewarded by Mr. Kobayashi cold and sharp stare.

After catching her breath, she finally dared to push open the heavy door and enter the room. Mr. Kobayashi is there, facing a window with raindrops on it. The man seemed oblivious to Yuuka's arrival because the sound of rain disguised the sound of his office door.

"Mr. Kobayashi." Yuuka said. The man turn around and stare at her coldly. Even though she used to Mr. Kobayashi stare, she still couldn't hide her fear.

"You know what reason I called you here?" hisdeep voice got to Yuuka clearly. Clearer than the sound of rain from outside. Yuuka fell silent. Choose not to answer and say nothing.

“I heard about a video from an unofficial school website from some students. The video shows something that should not be done in the School area. Apparently the student council itself is more problematic than the students." Mr. Kobayashi hissed. He then sighed heavily, took off his glasses and placed them on the table.

“Sugai .. I know your burden is very difficult as the person in charge of this school. But still, you have to keep trying. Your performance as student council president is good enough. There aren't any students who have committed violations since you formalized the new rules last semester. It's just that you need to taking care of the student council members. Especially Watanabe's daughter."

Yuuka nodded.

"Listen. I don't want anything to make our school bad in the eyes of outsiders. I don't want to see anything like that, anymore. Starting today. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

Mr. Kobayashi glared at Yuuka. "I will not tell this matter with your father. This is not a big deal. But, if one day there is something worse than this I will no longer hesitate to ask your father to guide you. "

Yuuka bit her lip, nodding at Mr. Kobayashi.

The man asked again. "Was Yui okay yesterday?"

Yuuka's heart stopped suddenly. She could feel something hot running down her neck and ears. "Yes, we studied biology yesterday." Yuuka answered firmly and it was her lie that succeeded in making Mr. Kobayashi smiled proudly. _There's no way I could say that I made out with her daughter, I could die._

"Okay. You can go now."

Yuuka bowed politely for a few seconds before turning around and leaving the creepy room for her. Outside, she took a deep breath. Calming her heart that beating uncontrollably. She then walked back to her class, along the way she watched out the window and the few students walking past her. The rain still didn't stop. She was grateful that at least she brought an umbrella with her.

"Yuuka!" she stopped in her tracks, looking back to find out who had called her name.

"You alone? Where is Risa? " asked Yuuka. Intrigued because Seki came alone, even though she should have returned from the rooftop with Risa.

"She came back first. She said there was something had to be done." Seki replied. They are now walking together to class, intending to take their respective items. “I'm done with Marino. She already confessed."

"Then?"

“She also said she posted it as a joke. It was true as Yui said, this was all too easy. We'd better be careful about what's to come."

Yuuka nodded. "And also maintain your behavior. I'm already embarrassed of being accused of doing wrong for what I didn't do."

"Risa?"

“Karin and Risa are not on good terms right now. We have to be more vigilant about watching them so they don't kill each other. Like Risa and Hono few days ago."

Seki chuckled. She then said again, “I want to know. Actually where Hirate is after she left school. Neither of us ever saw her again.”

"Wherever she is, she better keep what she promised to us." They then kept quiet to each other because Seki no longer answered Yuuka's words. After all, they were already in front of the class. Hearing the sound of the guitar from in the classroom, they already knew who was playing it. They also see Risa walking towards them from the end of the corridor.

* * *

_Dammit, knowing this way I'll carry an umbrella._ Akane swore to herself. It had been about an hour since the last bell and the rain still showed no sign of stopping. Matsuda and Fuyuka had gone home earlier because there was a schedule for tutoring, they were picked up by Matsuda's car.

Meanwhile, Koike, who invited Akane to walk to the bus stop together, canceled her plan because Habu fetch Koike in class. It couldn't be helped, finally Akane asked Koike to just go home with Habu.

And now she was sadly standing in the lobby watching outside. Considering whether she should run through the rain because it's getting darker with the impact her white uniform will become dirty, including the white blazer that Risa had returned to her a few minutes ago. Or she patiently waits in the lobby until the rain stops on the condition that she will come home late

She sighed heavily. One by one, the cars came out of the parking lot and the students' voices from inside the classroom grew less and less. Which means that there are only a few students who are in school.

Akane was reminded of when Risa suddenly pulled her bag back with a little bit force, it made her almost fell over if she didn't have good balance. She will not forget Risa's cold expression when she turned around to find her handing a plastic bag containing her white blazer.

Without saying anything the short haired girl immediately turned to leave Akane. It pissed Akane a little, actually. _Huh, she even didn't say thank you when I saved her from seniors_ she said to herself. But then she thought back. The look in Risa's eyes as their eyes met. She didn't show that cold attitude at all. Instead, Risa's eyes were different, softer and full of questions.

Akane shook her head. _Now was not the time to think about such insignificant things._ She then walked towards the lobby door, looking out. It was getting darker and the cloud is getting thicker. But at least the rain had subsided a little. Akane really sure it wouldn't be long so she immediately ran through the rain without thinking twice.

The water and cold air could immediately could be felt prickling her skin. No matter what other people's stange look on her, she just wanted to get home quickly. But unfortunately, God is not on her side. The rain, which initially subsided somewhat, slowly returned to being heavy. Akane shouted angrily—luckily her voice was muffled by the sound of the rain. She decided to take shelter under the roof of a supermarket. Her visibility is limited due to the increasingly heavy rain, and her clothes were soaked. _Shit_. She hadn't even arrived at the bus stop yet.

Whether because of lamenting her fate or being too focused on paying attention to the rain, Akane doesn't notice the presence of other person beside her. She just realized when she accidentally saw the brief shadow of a human. She gasped and immediately moved aside and looking who was beside her.

Sugai Yuuka is there. She held an umbrella and covered Akane's body with it. Her hair was messy and looked limp from the wet. Her uniform was also a little wet, her white skirt had dirt stain on it. She looking at Yuuka who was slightly panting, it meant she ran so she could catch up with Akane.

"What the hell?" Akane said quietly. Meanwhile Yuuka smiled slightly at her. The girl handed her the umbrella again, waiting for Akane to accept it. Of course, it made Akane confused whether to accept it or not.

Finally Yuuka grabbed Akane's cold hand and moved the umbrella she was holding onto hers. Her actions certainly made Akane even more confused. Wonder what the purpose of this girl is to treat her like that.

"Now go home. Be careful." Yuuka said, released her grip on Akane's hand. Then turned around and immediately running through the rain.

"Wait, Sugai!" she shouted. But Yuuka couldn't hear it because she had gone too far. But at least she could vaguely see Yuuka getting into the familiar white car. The car turned and sped to the other way.

Akane watched the umbrella she was carrying. _It can't be helped.._ she immediately walked slowly so she could go home. She had to be willing to walk some distance because she could not possibly get on the train soaking wet. Throughout her journey her mind is full of Yuuka. The cold of the rain no longer bothered her because the warmth of her heart spread throughout her body.

And the stigma about the evil and dangerous of Sugai Yuuka began to fade from her brain.

Wait a minute.

She couldn't possibly like someone else's fiancé, right?

* * *

"Thank you for waiting."

Yui rolled her eyes when she heard Yuuka say that. She chose not to answer and focused on the streets. The low visibility makes Yui have to be extra careful driving the car.

"Yui," Yuuka said again. "you're mad?"

She glanced at Yuuka. Her hair is wet. Her bangs fell over her face. Once again, Yui didn't answer. She took a small towel from the dashboard of the car and placed it on Yuuka's head.

"Pon,"

"Don't _Pon_ me. I'm focused on driving."

"O-Okay,"

Yui glanced at Yuuka again. The girl is busy drying her hair with a towel. She quickly hid her sad expression. Once again Yui had to endure the pain in her heart. Meanwhile, Yuuka understand very well of the meaning of Yui's attitude. She is well aware that she just hurt Yui, again. She felt guilty. That guilt made her doubt her desire to rebel from their arranged marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE YOU SEEN NOBODY'S FAULT MV??  
> IT WAS SO GOOD OMG.
> 
> *i cried when I watched it for the first time.


	13. The Devil in My Body

**Kobayashi Yui’s Note**

_Welcome to Sakurazaka._

_That sentence sounds really awful doesn't it? Looks friendly, indeed. It's our way of welcoming arrivals politely. This place is a heaven, only certain people from certain circles can be here. Anyone wearing a white uniform with the Sakurazaka academy logo will be highly respected._

_However, if you are brave enough to go any further, you will see hell. Closed from the outside world. That is not touched by adults._

_Sometimes if you see things from only one side, it will cause misunderstanding. Like the thing with us. We only carry out our duties as white people. Or rather we are a balancer. At this moment the six pillars began to collapse. And the black bracing their fangs underground. Will we end up regretting our position here? We don't even know that answer._

* * *

"Bastard..."

Risa said in an angry tone. Her eyes were sharp, her ears red with anger. How could she not be angry when her beloved car was painted with Pilox. Especially the part that made Risa almost explode was the _depraved killer_ writing.

She turned to Karin, not letting go of her terrifying angry gaze. It made Karin shudder in horror, especially when Risa pulled her collar very tightly. Strong enough that she is pulled forward.

"You are the one around here, you should know who did this." Said Risa in a low voice. She didn't care about the looks of students passing in the parking lot whispering about the red pilox writing on her car.

"Watch your mouth! I just parked my bike and when I saw your car it was already like this." Karin tried to release Risa's grip on her collar with all of her strength, she even pushed Risa's chest away. But it made Risa even stronger to pull her collar. “There are many witnesses here, Watanabe! If you don't believe it, just ask!"

Risa give in. She loosened her grip on Karin's shirt, until She finally let her go completely. She looked at the car once again, stroking every word on the body of her white R8. The stroke in red pilox was so big, it covered the side of the car.

A white hummer darted into the parking lot. The car stopped beside Risa's car. The windshield was lowered, revealing the driver and the person sitting beside the driver's seat. Yuuka certainly dropped her eyes on Risa's car which is surprising, especially the graffiti on the body of the car.

“Damn it. What the hell? " Yuuka stepped outside, until she slammed her car door. She stood in the middle of Karin and Risa — watching Karin tidying her slightly messy shirt.

Kobayashi also came out after a while. She took off the earphones she was wearing and put them in her pocket. "They're not playing, huh?" She said. She looked around, some students seemed curious about what was happening. Some of the others just passed by, glancing at them.

Risa then rubbed her face roughly. She took the cell phone from her pocket, opened the contact list and made a call to someone. From what Yuuka had heard, She asked someone to tow her car to take her to the garage.

"Whoever did this, they've been looking for trouble with the wrong people." Risa hung up the phone. Then turned to Karin, "watch yourself." She gave Yui a quick glance, it was unreasonable it's just that her eyes were directly on the girl.

Karin returned her gaze with a look of hatred as Risa walked past her, she nudged Karin with her shoulder until she shifted slightly to the side. There were only three of them left now, waiting in the parking lot. Their mind is the same, which is to question _who has done this_. 

“I thought it was resolved. Apparently it was not them, huh." Yuuka said softly. "Is there another group here now?"

“That's impossible, Yuuka. They couldn’t just know the secret, especially if only from the video. It may just be a bluff, to see our reaction."

“Risa is giving too much reaction. Damn, that dumbass..” Yuuka gritted her teeth. She muttered incoherently. Looking at Karin, the girl realized the girl came alone, She asked. "Where is Seki?"

"She's with Hono." Karin replied briefly. "That idiot forced her way over here with a crutch."

Knowing that, Yuuka's face softened. Meanwhile Yui let out a sigh of relief. Actually, she was worried because by doing so, Hono would become a little weaker. She prefers if Hono rest at home until her bones are connected normally again. There was a heavy sound coming from the gate, a towtruck was waiting to be allowed in by the security guard.

As the truck approached, one of the officers approached the three girls. Asking where the car owner is. Because Risa was not there, Yuuka immediately invited the officer to bring Risa's car to the garage.

They immediately left the parking lot to their respective classes. Meanwhile from other places, in the area of a third class building. Someone is smiling slyly, the girl's hand is holding the cellphone and it seems that she is talking to someone.

"Just as we expected."

* * *

Yui chooses to separate from her friends, placing herself in a private palace which she calls the music room. Along with her brown acoustic, but she's not there to strum her guitar or hum to her own melody. She went there to be alone, playing the notes of the piano keys.

For now, she wanted to be alone. Calms herself down.

She is standing next to the grand piano. All the seats surround it in a semicircle. The room was large enough to store several other musical instruments. On the wall, there are portraits of world famous composers, mounted around the wall. Meanwhile, right above Yui's head, there is the Sakurazaka school logo on the wall. The logo was made of iron, and always glowed silver when the light hit it.

Too quiet.

She couldn't hear any sound from outside. Only the sound of the cooler was heard and the sound of knocking as her heels touched the floor. Her hand grabbed the sheet music, then threw it on the floor. The girl then sat gracefully on the chair, pushing her hair covering her face. Yui flinched, her eyes suddenly blurred. This was something she hated the most, that she really didn't like about herself — apart from loving people who didn't love her. Her head ached, like something had been hammered into her skull.

But Yui didn't care about it. While grimacing in pain, her fingers played the piano skillfully. Every movement pressed the keys almost like a dance, very agile and gentle. The tone she played was random, a new instrument but the melody sounded soft.

_"You devil."_

_"Why did you let them kill us."_

Yui shook her head slowly. Her head ached more and more, as did her ears which felt hot from within.

_"Why did you let us die."_

"No... no..." Yui muttered. The more voices appeared, the more painful she felt. The melody she played got coarser while the tempo getting faster.

_"All of you must die."_

_"Come with us to hell, Yui .."_

Yui groaned even more, she closed her eyes. Her fingers pressed the piano keys harder and faster. "SHUT UP!" She shouted, her voice obscured by her increasingly wild melody. The voices she heard grew louder, more and more. Like the sound of thousands cramming into her ears.

Feelings of anger, sadness, disappointment. What she had felt all this time, the burden she was holding as a member of The Elites. Everything she spilled into her . She is a pianist, and whoever is there who whisper to her is an audience. Whoever they are, it seemed like they enjoying Yui's suffering immensely.

Another voice sounded loud in her ear. Covering up other sounds that were previously heard.

_"She doesn't love you, Yui. She never will. As well as Risa, she only showed falsehood. No, everyone is like that. "_

_"Nobody wants you alive."_

Warm liquid poured out of her ears. Yui did not know the red blood soaked her ears, flowing down her neck. She still plays the piano with increasingly wild finger movements. Couldn't stop, neither could the loud voices in her ears — could never stop.

_"Kill yourself."_

_"GO TO HELL!!"_

"AAAAAAAAAA," Yui stopped her game, with a desperate cry. The pain in her head hurt her so much, as She clutched her ear — trying to protect herself from the swift whispers that were bothering her, She could feel something wet and sticky sticking to her finger. _Blood..?_ Yui widened her eyes. Staring at her bloody palm.

The crazy whisper still didn't stop. Something told her to kill herself, an order so strong as Yui restrained herself from doing it. Strugglingly, She stood up, but she became lightheaded again. Her balance was broken so she had to hold on to the table so she wouldn't fall.

"Urgh.." She groaning in pain. This time she could feel her nose bleeding as well. Many times she cursing in her heart. Cursed her weakness that couldn't control herself to the point of tormenting her half to death.

From her blurry eyes, Yui could see a vase of flowers made of thick transparent glass. With all her strength she rests on her left hand, while her right hand takes the vase. Her consciousness began to faint and at that moment she grasped the glass vase very firmly. So strong that the glass vase broke, tearing off her palm.

Blood flowed profusely, the white floor was inundated by drops of blood. It was a terrifying sight for anyone to enter and see. There was only her in the room, but it was clear in Yui's ears the sound of a loud laughter muttering.

“I DO WHAT I SUPPOSED TO DO!" Yui shouted again. Tears started rolling down her eyes but she didn't feel sad. Those are tears of suffering and pain. Her mouth began to chatter, saying things she wasn't really aware of.

"This is your fault, really your fault. You're a murderer."

"Not. This is not my fault. I am not doing anything."

She raised her right hand. Shards of glass were still stuck there, along with the blood that didn't stop flowing. It was terrible, seeing her palms slit open like that. At least it brought her back to her senses so that something else in her couldn't get over it. The voice grew louder and louder. It's getting louder. Yui's ears were no longer able, she cried out in pain.

Just as her head looked like it was about to explode, the door to the music room was pushed hastily. And at that moment all the noise stopped.

"No... YUI!"

Risa ran as fast as the wind. Frightened when she saw Yui curled up beside the grand piano, blood on her ears and nose. She was more and more scared when She hugged Yui, the girl grimaced in pain when their hands accidentally touched. Yui's palm was torn, and there were even shards of glass in the wound.

Not enough time to ask what happened. For Risa, Yui is the most precious in her life. For that, She is willing to do anything. She took off her tie, wrapped Yui's palms with it to stop the bleeding. She doesn't know what she's doing is right or not. But She couldn't bear to see Yui's hands like that.

"Hold on." Risa whispered. She carried Yui out of the music room and ran to the clinic. She yelled at anyone who got in her way, and the students who passed immediately made way for them. Seeing the blood droplets on the floor, suddenly made some of them scream in horror.

"Gosh, what happened?" Koike asked as Risa dashed past those who were just about to head to the library.

Akane saw Risa's back who was running away. Her gaze dropped to the floor, She shuddered. "Looks like a bad thing." Her friends now shivered with horror. _Blood_. Yuuka and Karin running past them a few seconds after Risa, at that moment Akane's legs were reflexively following them.

Risa hit the clinic door, making anyone who was inside jumped up in surprise. Their shock turned to panic when Risa put Yui on one of the beds. A duty officer immediately took the first action for Yui.

"Anyone, call an ambulance. Ah no no, its taking too long." Risa snapped. It made one of the students in charge of clinic caregiver pick up her phone with trembling hesitation. Yui was fully conscious, but it still made Risa and the clinic staff panic.

The pounding of footsteps from the corridor could be heard from inside the clinic, followed by the sound of doors opening. Yuuka and Karin entered with panicked expressions. When she saw Yuuka's face, Risa could feel her heart heating up. Angry.

She released her grip from Yui's hand and walked over to Yuuka who was about to approach them. Yuuka herself, was actually a little horrified by Risa's gaze. A look that made her hesitate to go any further, but for Yui She had to be brave.

Risa clenched her hands. She couldn't wait to hit Yuuka in the face for her negligence now. As She thought, Yuuka wouldn't be able to take good care of Yui anyway. She still wondered why Yui still wanted to maintain their relationship.

“Damn, Sugai! Where have you been!" Risa pulled Yuuka's shirt. Then threw a powerful punch at Yuuka's jaw, it made everyone gathered there shocked, including Akane. Yuuka looking down holding her jaw that ached, but Risa wasn't done yet.

Risa wants to beat Yuuka again, but Karin blocks them. She understood that Akane had followed her here so she let Akane tackle Yuuka. Keeping Yuuka away from Risa was a difficult decision, because it only made Risa even more angry.

“That won't help. By beating Yuuka, Yui will run out of time. " Karin said, she tried her best to distract Risa.

Risa stared at Karin with a fiery gaze. But in the end she relented. She stepped forward, grabbed Yuuka's hand and helped her up. "Take your car keys, we go to the hospital."

* * *

"DID?"

"Yes. She has another personality in her. How do I call it? Like there is another person inside, the two souls in one body that had different personalities. And that other part of hers can come out at any time. The family only became aware of the strange symptoms about a year ago. And all of this time she's been trying hard to control it. She wanted to make it her own strength. As we know, people with multiple personalities can turn out to be very dangerous."

Akane was pensive at Yuuka's explanation. Yes, She went with The Elites to the hospital. Because Karin pulled her into the car after helping them pave the way for The Elites. The four of them were waiting in the hospital corridor, waiting for the doctor and waiting for Yui's father to arrive in a few minutes.

At least they were able to breathe calmly because Yui had been handled well. They saw for themselves how the doctor pulled the broken glass from her palm and that was what made the four of them agree to wait outside because they were not strong enough to see.

Karin approached them, passing Risa who was standing leaning against the wall. She put the ice pack on Yuuka's swollen jaw, the girl smilingly held the ice pack.

“It's been a long time since she lost control like that. Why did she separate from us when she felt the symptoms? " Said Karin. She sat beside Yuuka.

"If Yuuka weren't stupid and followed her, she wouldn't hurt herself!" Risa replied. Her tone was intimidating. Even so, Akane could catch the sadness in the look in her eyes.

"How about you, Risa? Did you do better? "

“At least I found her and took her to the clinic! If not, she could die in the music room, damn it. After all, she is her fiancé, she should take full responsibility for Yui. Really useless."

Yuuka was fall silent. _Risa is right, this is all my fault._

She felt a touch on her arm, moved gently stroking her arm. When She turned her head, her eyes met Akane's brown eyes. She sighed heavily, her heart beating a little faster but Yuuka chose to pretend she didn't care.

“Seki asked what happened. Is it better to ask them here?" asked Karin. She showed Yuuka the smartphone screen.

Yuuka shook her head. "No need. Let them both stay at school. "

Risa saw the interaction of the two of them. It made her anger rise a little, even though She had managed to control it a while ago. She didn't like how Yuuka was being too kind to other girls, which of course hurt Yui's heart. She didn't mind Akane because she actually considered Akane as a person who wasn't threatening. Since Akane saved her from seniors and lent her a blazer.

"SUGAI YUUKA!"

A thunderous sound could be heard followed by fast footsteps. Mr. Kobayashi came to them — came to Yuuka. She angrily pulled the girl to her feet, “What did you do to my daughter, Sugai? Why could She be like this! Didn't I ask you to take good care of her? "

Yuuka couldn't answer, her mouth refused to open. Mr. Kobayashi waved her hand, slapping Yuuka hard. She staggered to the side. The hot and throbbing feeling crept up her cheeks. Everything happened so fast, Karin and Akane didn't have time to hold Mr. Kobayashi. Meanwhile Risa was only half way through.

"We're not done yet, Sugai. Brace yourself." Mr. Kobayashi threatens her, then goes inside leaving the four of them still unable to believe what happened.

"Are you okay..?" Risa asked in a trembling voice. Even though she still angry with Yuuka, she still felt sorry for her when she was slapped.

Yuuka smiled. She even laughed a little when she answered. "I'm fine."

Akane stared in disbelief. Seeing Yuuka being slapped by another person, the father of her fiancé. How could she still stand up and say she was okay.

Yuuka looked at Risa with a deep gaze but She didn't say anything, but just stared at her. Made the short haired girl raise her eyebrows and touch Yuuka's shoulder. Usually when Yuuka has been quiet and starts communicating through eye contact, only Risa and Yui can understand.

But this time is different. Risa couldn't translate Yuuka's gaze at all.

_What does this girl wanted to say?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For health reasons, I'll be taking a hiatus for a while. About a week, maybe? before that I want to thank those of you who have read my messy work. Until then, see you again!


	14. Always Looking For Nothing

Yui blinking countless times as she opened her eyes. The light made her eyes dazzled for a moment and she had to get used to it. Her head no longer ached, she also no longer wore a white uniform with blood stains. Someone has changed her clothes.

She lowered her head, looking at her palms. Trying to clench her bandaged right hand, but the stinging sensation that was so piercing to the flesh made her groan. She then spread her gaze around the room. She could not remember since when she had been at her house. The last thing she remembered, she was in the music room. When Risa found her curled up in pain.

_Wait a minute. Risa?_

Once again her eyes swept around the room. She had just realized, there was a human figure in white sitting at her study table. The girl folds her arms on the table and uses them as a pillow. A small snoring sound is heard every time the person breathes.

 _Why is she here?_

The girl slowly got down from her bed, stepping slowly toward Risa. She try not to make unnecessary sounds at every steps. Risa is still wearing her school uniform, the fabric is a bit shabby and there is a blood stain on the sleeve of the blazer.

Yui frowned. A feeling of worry rose in her mind. _Is she hurt? Did I accidentally attack her?_ She almost grabbed Risa's arm and checked it herself, but she held back her action. Seeing Risa's peaceful sleeping face made Yui stop doing that.

That face looks soft. There is no stern and unfriendly expression that Risa usually shows. Her face while sleeping is almost like the old Risa. When they first met at the age of 8. Almost nothing has changed from Risa except her physique which is getting taller, stronger and her face is getting more and more beautiful. Especially when she decided to cut her hair to shoulder length.

Maybe because she felt stared at, Risa muttered. Her eyelids moved and she finally opens her eyes. Those sleepy brown eyes stared at Yui, and it made her chuckle.

"Why are you still here? It's 5 o'clock. You have to go home." Yui said.

Risa stretched her body. Her neck ached as she tried to turn her head. She shouldn’t sleep on the table and Risa knew very well if that is a stupid decision. She is now fully awake, although she had to be careful not to turn her head too hard.

"Sorry, what did you say earlier?" Risa asked.

"Why are you here?"

Risa smiled a little. She didn't answer Yui's question about the reason she was in her room. but instead she said, "Are you okay now?" Her hand then touched Yui's jaw, she turned her head, checking every inch of her face.

Yui growled lightly at Risa's treatment so she stepped back. Her face was annoyed because Risa ignored her question. Moreover, the tall girl is currently laughing because Yui's expression too funny for her.

"Your uniform.." Yui looked at the lower sleeve of Risa's uniform. Where there is a blood stain that starts to turn brown.

"You hurt me earlier. Biting my wrist like a mad dog. It was so painful, I don't even feel the pain anymore.” Risa explained. Of course that was a lie, she just did it because she wanted to tease Yui. She then touched her wrist, pretending to be in pain. “Even so, I can carry you up to the clinic. And this wound received 12 stitches. "

Hearing Risa's explanation, Yui immediately shuffled backwards towards the wall. Yui's sudden movements made Risa a little surprised. The combination of expressions of fear, sadness and disbelief was evident on Yui’s face.

“R-Risa .. I'm sorry! Really, I don't know. It's not me, I'm sorry." Yui said in a cracked voice. She really did not expect that she had attacked her own friend.

She looked at Risa, the girl was still touching her wrist and it made Yui feel even more guilty. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. Yui was about to cry. Whatever Risa does, her acting in pretending to hurt should be given thumbs up. She should consider joining the theatre club.

"You better stay away from me."

Inside her heart Risa shouted triumphantly. She then stepped forward and completely ignored Yui's words. Her steps were firm and sure, the way of a military. Yui glared at Risa who was ignorant, so she kept trying to get away from Her. As Risa stepped forward, Yui stepped back.

Yui's back hit the wall and that meant there was nowhere else for her to get away from Risa. While the girl was standing in front of her, looking down at her with a flat gaze.

Unexpectedly, Risa then smiled broadly. She raised her arm, rolled her sleeve up to her elbow. Yui realized there were no wounds, her hands looked smooth as usual without any stitch marks or anything like what Risa said.

"I lied. Don't cry, I'm fine."

"WATANABE RISA!"

Yui didn't know what else to do. She was trapped, and it made Risa laugh even more proudly at her victory. There was something in her heart, a feeling of relief. Knowing that Risa is fine. Risa then raised her hand, rubbed Yui's head. Risa's face, which was originally nosy, now becomes more serious.

Yui said, “You know that can't be a joke. I don't know what will happen if she takes over my body."

"You said you can control it?" Risa stepped back, giving Yui space to sit back down on her bed.

Yui humming. A few seconds of silence with Risa who was patiently waiting for an answer. "Yes... and no," She finally answered. "I've been practicing. Trying various things so she can make peace with me. It may sound funny, but I wish the two of us could swap whenever I want. "

"Then what happened to make you bleed?"

"I heard something. Continuous, loud whispering sound, they were numerous. That whisper broke the blood vessels in both my ears. They said about the incident, Risa. They say it over and over again."

Yui sighed heavily. She rubbing her forehead with her unbandaged hand. Her index finger pressed against her temples. Risa walked slowly and sat beside Yui.

"Maybe she was angry or something, she said if it was my fault. It's all my fault that's why they haunted me. My head felt like it was about to burst, just at that time she tried to take over my body. But I fought with all my might until my nose bleeding. But she didn't give up, so I had no other choice." Yui raised her bandaged hand. There was a blood red color seeping out from the bandage, "I have to bring my consciousness back even with the pain."

Yui gave an example of how she had cut her hand that deep. Using her unharmed hand, she made a movement like she is gripping something.

“Damn, Yui! You broke the thick glass just by gripping it! How do you do that?"

"I don't know how, really. Just grip it, that's all."

They were silent, no one issued their voice to answer or ask again. All deep in thought. Yui with her thoughts about her other personality, and Risa about _whatever_ she thinks right now.

Risa knew Yui had tremendous potential as a member of The Elites. She was never too prominent in the group. Yui also chose not to be troubled and still maintain her dignity. She remains the Yui she used to know.

"Where's Yuuka?"

 _Should you ask about her when we're together like this?_ Risa is disappointed. And Yui clearly knew that from Risa who didn't answer anything when she asked where Yuuka was. Actually she didn't want to make Risa hurt, but she really needed to know, considering what had happened today.

Yui gently shook Risa's shoulder, hoping that Risa would answer her question. Her attempt was successful, Risa finally wanted to answer. Even in a flat tone. “I borrowed Yuuka's car and brought you here. Your father asked me to. I don't know about her, maybe she’s with Karin or Moriya back at school. They should have gone home right now."

Yui nodded slowly. At least she had a reference if she wanted to ask about Yuuka. She looked at Risa closely. It had been a long time since they had spent time together like this and Yui really missed having Risa beside her. Besides Yuuka, Risa is a person who always understands her.

Risa got up from the bed, straightened her uniform. "I think it's time for me to go home." looking out of the window, the sunlight was no longer coming in through the curtains. The lamp outside Yui's house were starting to light up as well.

She didn't want to be left alone — no, She couldn't let Risa just leave Her. Yui wanted to ask Risa to stay a little longer. But when she tried to get her voice out, her throat caught. She could only watch Risa tidy up her belongings.

"Wait,"

"Hm?"

“Can't you stay with me, please? At least, until my dad comes home."

Risa is disappointed. Very disappointed. She couldn't help but get angry when Yui asked Her about Yuuka. But she couldn't say no to Yui. Especially if she spoke in a soft voice — which is Risa's main weakness.

Putting her ego aside, she finally nodded slowly. She put her bag back on the floor and opened the bedroom door. She also took off her blazer and hung the cloth behind the door. "I'll get you something to eat." She said coldly.

After Risa closed her bedroom door, Yui still didn't move from her place. She just stretched her hand to take the smartphone that was above the nightstand. She opens the chat app, looks for a contact and starts typing. Just to be sure, she sent a message to Yuuka.

Message sent, but only shows one check mark. That means Yuuka isn't turning on her smartphone or maybe her cellular data is turned off. Or it could be that the cellphone battery runs out and she forgets to recharge it again. Yui sighed, she walked out of Yuuka's chatroom. Switch to The Elites groupchat.

She had several unread conversations between Hono, and Seki and Karin. Judging from the timing it seemed like this afternoon. They only asked about Yui's condition, and Karin asked how the school was doing when The Elites were busy.

_I am fine.  
I can’t move my left palm.  
But I'm alive, thank you._

**_Tamura Hono  
_ ** _Thank God.  
I thought you were in a coma or something..  
There's a lot of blood in the music room!  
How can you survive after losing that much blood_

 **_Seki Yumiko  
_ ** _Can you type?_

_Of course I can. See?  
  
_

**_Seki Yumiko  
_ ** _Congratulations  
I thought they would cut your hand off.  
Joke aside. When you were away, there was a scene at school. Looks like from a third grade building.  
Someone said it about fights_

 **_Fujiyoshi Karin  
_ ** _I've taken care of that, don't worry_

_Is that so?  
Thanks._

"Yuuka and Moriya look close, right?"

Risa's voice made Yui lift her head. The girl closed the door with an elbow thrust as both hands held the tray, on top of which was a plate of curry, with half-boiled eggs. She also brought two cup of warm coffe.

When Risa put the tray on the table, the hot curry smell immediately swept Yui's sense. Indeed, Her stomach growl as soon as she smelled the delicious smell of curry. She also put down her cellphone.

"Seems so." Yui chuckled. But her laugh did not seem sincere. Rather, it describes disappointment.

She could hear Risa snort. "Are you sad?"

Yui shrugged and chose not to answer. She looking at plate of delicious curry on the nightstand, She carefully used her hand to take the plate. "Ah, shit." Yui cursed. The pain from her wound immediately made her cancel the action. The pain was like electrocuting the tiny nerves in her hand so that she could feel the pain up to her elbow.

Without saying much, Risa took the plate. She took a spoonful of rice with thick curry then looked at Yui, "Open your mouth."

"What the hell? No. Come on, let me do it myself,"

"With that hand? No, no... come on, open your mouth. Or I will be the one who eat this delicious food."

She looked closely at Risa. The girl, again, handed her a spoonful of rice waiting for Yui. Finally she opened her mouth and received a bribe from Risa. At that instant, Yui felt like she was going to melt. She is really embarrassed now, the heat in her ears is getting worse. Therefore, after accepting Risa's bribe, she immediately shook her head softly while muttering.

It was to disguise the embarrassment that ran across her face.

"I'm afraid there really are traitors among The Elites." Risa started.

"You want to accuse Karin in front of me again?"

"I'm just worried, okay? Please understand. No one knows the truth of the case apart from us and Hirate who is somewhere. Isn't it strange if someone scratched my car with that writing?"

Risa then continued, “There were no active surveillance cameras at school that early so there was no physical evidence. Too bad." She exhaled slightly harshly. “But Karin was standing there, right beside my car. Isn't it natural that I was suspicious of her."

“Just because she’s never been cooperative doesn't mean she is a traitor. I understand that kid better than you." Yui replied.

Putting the plate on the nightstand, Risa replied again. "I'm not kidding. We all can go to jail if that case gets exposed!” Risa replied in a high voice. Her hands squeezed the cloth of her uniform skirt until her fingers turned white. "We have to start moving. If you don't want, I will."

Yui raised her head. Risa is right. The crimes they have committed cannot be hidden forever. Carrion that are buried will not always be buried in the ground. There will be a time its dug up and just appears on the ground.

“We can start by looking for who sent the mysterious message. Seki might help a lot." Finally She said. “and you better not accusing her either.”

When she turned her head to see the expression on Risa's face, the tall girl was staring back at her. The dim light from the table lamp near her bed allowed Yui to clearly see Risa's brown iris. It made Yui sink into her beautiful dark color. Risa shifted her seat closer to Yui.

Like hypnosis, Yui didn't move an inch. Even though she knew Risa was getting closer beside her and didn't take her face away from Yui at all. As a good girl, Yui should have moved away as soon as Risa approached her. But Risa's deep gaze made Yui almost forget everything — even about Yuuka.

"Why do you have to be with her, Yui?"

"Huh..?"

Risa brought her head closer, bringing her face closer to Yui's. Then she stopped and looked at Yui at such a close distance. Only five centimeters, just five centimeters distance between them. Yui could feel Risa's warm breath on her face and it gave her chills.

Yui held her breath. The atmosphere in her room turned heavy, tense. The sound of someone's footsteps pacing outside the room door was unable to make Risa move from her position. Her eyes shifted, turning their attention to the bookshelf beside the study table. She did not expect that Risa started acting bold now. And she also cursed herself why her body wouldn't move away according to her brain's command.

Risa herself is not that different either. She wavered between wanting and not wanting. But seeing Yui's lips that look tempting, Risa's desire to kiss her intensifies. Even without an order, Risa's hand was already presumptuous to slip the strands of hair covering Yui's beautiful face behind her ears then touched Yui's cheek and stroke it gently.

Once again Risa stole a glance on the lips of the girl in front of her. Her eyes then went up and looked at Yui as if asking permission. Yui didn't give any response but squeezed the gray shirt Risa was wearing. Risa muttered, she tilted her head,

"Stop."

A gentle push on her chest made Risa then open her eyes. Why did Yui refusing at the bad time? Seriously?

"Why?"

Yui was silent and didn't answer. Her chest felt so tight She took a deep breath and let it go slowly. She rose to her feet. Walked away to her desk, pulled out the chair and sat down.

"Go home. Before the night gets late. You're using Yuuka's car, right? She's waiting for the car, hurry up."

A painful blow hit her chest. She left her mouth open for a few moments. Risa's face showed deep disappointment and unbearable pain. She lowered her head, looked at her hands that were clenched above her thighs.

Then she stood up, walking past Yui's back without saying a word. Take the bag, put it on the shoulder and white blazer behind the door. She paused for a moment as her hand grabbed the doorknob. She shook her head, struggled to shake off her frustration and stepped out from the room.

* * *

“You don't know the consequences of the trouble you do! Kobayashi withdrew almost half of its investment from my company! And you know what's worst, Yuuka? Do you know? She refused to sign the unification agreement. Is there anything worse?"

Mr. Sugai knocked the table very hard. Several items such as tissue boxes and empty glasses were thrown and fell apart. Yuuka frowned in surprise, but she couldn't do anything.

"Why are you always being a barrier for me to get money? Where do you think you could get all these perks if it weren't for me?” her father stood up and started walking towards Yuuka. His heavy steps made Yuuka slowly back away.

_SLAP_

Yuuka almost lost her balance. Her cheeks immediately felt burning. She felt her arm being gripped so hard that it was very painful. Her father dragged her into the kitchen, she struggling but the grip on her arm felt even stronger. Her bones could fracture if her father continued to do that.

The servants at home couldn't help her — Yuuka knew that. No one dared to go against her father, all were afraid of him. No one will help her now.

She notice her father took a broom from the cupboard. Yuuka frowned, she didn't know who to ask for help. She know what her father would do to her.

"Why must your mother die? Why not you!"

One hit to her body, her shoulder to be precise. Her collarbone throbbed with pain, especially when her father lifted the broom handle and hit her again. Yuuka could only curl up without saying anything because if she cry out or complaining, her father would torment her even more.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself? I'm even embarrassed! Why do you have to bear the name Sugai! Fights at school, even endanger the life of Kobayashi's daughter. You're really incompetent! Useless!"

Yuuka could only let out a muffled groan. She couldn't even cry, her tears had been drained for this. This is not the first time her father has hit her, but this is the first time her father has hit her with something like a broom.

Her father continued to beat her while screaming, yelling at Yuuka with harsh words. The girl could only protect her head, hoping that her father would not hit that vital part of her body. But that means she has to sacrifice other parts of her body.

Her feet and hands left red marks from the beating. Some even bleed. Seeing her condition like that, her father should stop torturing her. But no, her father was even more violent. He poured out all of his outrageous anger on his own daughter. It doesn't matter that Yuuka has started groaning because she is no longer able to endure the pain.

Fifteen minutes passed. But to Yuuka that fifteen minutes seemed like an eternity. Just now her father left her alone in the kitchen. He slammed the broom on the floor and walked away with fiery steps. Yuuka could hear her father going back and forth in the living room — there was a jingling sound, so Yuuka assumed her father took his key.

And sure enough, a few seconds after that there was the sound of a car from the yard of the house as well as the sound of a heavy iron fence being opened. Knowing Mr. Sugai had left, several maid rushed over to Yuuka and helped her up. Others took a First Aid Kit box.

"Oh, God. I can't believe Mr. Sugai is do this again.” Said the old man, he is about 54 years old, the head chef at home. The man opened the medicine box and took a cotton ball as well as a bottle of alcohol.

"Oh no. I'm fine, really — ow! "

Yuuka grimaced. The alcohol made the wound feel like it was torn apart so she couldn't continue her sentence. He carefully cleaned the wound before finally applying the bandages, as well as some band aid for small wounds.

The other waiter handed me a bag filled with ice and she gladly accepted it.

“He really gone too far this time. Should we just report this to the police, Miss Sugai? Since Mrs. Sugai died, she's been acting arbitrarily here."

Reporting her father to the police is not the right idea. Nobody will believe the report they will give because outside, Mr. Sugai is a respectable person and is always polite when dealing with others. She acts like a good father when outside the house, but then turns into a demon while in her own house.

"Better not." Yuuka smiled weakly. Her hands were still busy compressing her swollen shoulders. She stood up slowly, “that will only get all of you in trouble. I'm fine, I can handle this. Dont worry." She gave them one last smile before walking towards her room.

In the room, Yuuka immediately sat down. She left the window wide open. The night breeze can easily get into the room, it makes the temperature feel colder. Whenever her father finished torturing Yuuka, she always went somewhere. And will be home in two days, or so. It depends.

In those two days, at least, Yuuka could breathe calmly.

Lifting her hand, she looked at the ring wrapped around her left finger. The platinum ring gleamed beautifully when the light hit its surface.

Yui has another pair of the ring. _Ah, just because you everything got messed up_. She talked to herself, more precisely to the ring that was wrapped around her finger. For her, her life is shackled only because of her father's selfishness.

Then her memory flashes back when she invited Yui to stay at her house. She didn't really remember the moment of the day and thought it was a wind from the past. But now she is alone in her room, every fragment of memories playing back in her head.

When she trapped Yui under her body. When her hands presumptuously taking off the pieces of fabrics she was wearing. When they kiss passionately, releasing all of their burdens with full of lust. When Yui muttered her name..

Suddenly it made her want to bang her head against the wall. “DAMN, SUGAI YUUKA! YOU JERK! WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU!"

She ruffled her hair with a rough hiss. Yuuka started to question her sanity. Staring at the cellphone screen, there are several notifications.

 **_Kobayashi Yui  
_ ** _Are you all right? Where are you?_

Message from Yui. From the timing, Yuuka knew right away that it was a message from two hours ago.

_**Sugai Yuuka**  
I'm home, Pon.  
I'm fine. Why do you ask that? I should have be the one who ask_

The sound of the car roared again. This time followed by a loud honk. Yuuka put her smartphone on the bed and walked to the window to look outside. Her car is parked in the garage. Once in perfect position, the driver got out.

Risa looked up when she realized Yuuka was watching her from the second floor of her room, the short-haired girl smiled briefly. “Stop looking at me like you see a thief. Look, I got your car back and filled the gas tank." She said half screaming so that Yuuka could hear her voice.

She narrowed her eyes, noticing something strange about Yuuka. "Is it okay if I stop by for a moment?"

* * *

“In a few days there will be huge commotion at school. This will be an interesting spectacle,"

"It is true. But aren't we overreacting, huh? Besides, why do we have to do it secretly?"

“It's not worth what they have done. No, I won't let them go after killing those five people. They must pay for everything, if possible, they must pay with their lives. And just so you know, they are really strong. If they find out who did this to them, they will not hesitate to erase your existence from here — dead, if you ask."

"Well, when do we submit an inquiry request to police. So they can reopen the case?"

"No. I don't want to involve those useless people. I want to destroy them with my own hands. You think like that too, don't you? Inoue?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back in a good shape! Thank you for all of you comments. I love reading and replying them. Its make me feel really excited! From the next few chapters we will focus on investigation and the past of Sakurazaka. There will be other members appearing. This is going to be tough, for real.


	15. The Four Digits Numbers

Sunday is the only day when Sakurazaka Academy students don't come and live their lives like a student. Usually Habu always trains in the public field with some of her club members. But for this day, she must be willing to be a personal driver.

The car is full. Habu decided focused on driving, while Koike and her friends chatted from their seats. Habu did know her friend’s girlfriend, but they weren't too close. Therefore, she chose to answer and laugh casually so as not to be awkward.

“By the way, Akane, you seem close to The Elites. Or is it just my feeling?” Fuyuka asked, that was the question Akane had expected. But She still wasn't ready to answer that.

"That is true. Yesterday you ran straight to the clinic and took Kobayashi to the hospital. Could it be that they threatened you to want to be their helper?" Matsuda replied.

Habu glanced at her, "Hey, hey.. that's impossible, right? Moriya doesn't look like a weak person."

“Ah, it's hard to explain. At that time, I just reflexively ran too. Especially when I saw the drops of blood along the corridor, I immediately realized it wasn't a normal matter." Akane explained, "If you look at Yu—Kobayashi's wounds, I'm sure you will be traumatized by blood."

A hand She could feel rubbing the top of She head. It was Koike's hand. "Look, this friend of ours is really acting like a hero." She said, followed by applause from Matsuda and Fuyuka. Meanwhile Habu laughed with a thumbs up.

The car turned into an alley, pulled away and left the main busy road. Now they enter a street which is quiet. Habu put her face slightly closer to the front window, watching carefully, to see if they were on the right path.

After a few minutes, the car stopped in front of a building. "So, this is the place?" Akane made sure. Starinh out the car window to see the pale building on the left side of the car. All the windows in the building were closed by a curtain so she could not see what was inside.

"It's like a prison for high-level criminals," Matsuda commented. "Aren't we in the wrong place?"

“I still remember very well. This really is the place. It's a little gloomy, but we're in the right place." Habu answered. She then started the engine and drove the car into the parking lot after passing a pair of security guards.

Once again, Akane paid attention to the shape of the mental hospital building. It was true what Habu said if the mental hospital where Hirate was being treated was in the middle of the city. In Akane's mind, the hospital was right on the side of the road where many vehicles passed and the shops were nearby.

But apparently Akane's expectations really missed. The location of the mental hospital is in the middle of the city. But it is in an area far from human crowds. Even when they only passed one or two cars when they almost reached the location. There is only a convenience store a few blocks away with two cars parked at the yard.

Her courage, which was fiery at first, immediately fell. She had never been admitted to a mental hospital before, so she had no idea what was going on in it. She only remembers the description of the mental hospital from the Outlast game she played a few months ago.

“Okay, we can't go inside with this many people. So two people got in and three people stay in the car." Fuyuka said.

"For sure I will go inside." Akane then patted Matsuda's shoulder. "You come with me." Matsuda immediately raised her head and sighed in resignation when Akane pulled her out of the car.

Habu looked at Akane and Matsuda who started walking away from the car. The two girls seemed to be arguing with each other at the main door — as if indicating who would enter first. The tall girl chuckled, turning her head to Koike and Fuyuka.

"To be honest, I’m surprised. Why do you guys suddenly want to meet Hirate? Nobody from Sakurazaka came here after she quit school."

Fuyuka looking away from her phone, and answered, "Just to be sure." 

“The reason she resigned from Sakurazaka? It’s true that her retirement is unknown, but wouldn't it make sense for her to resign from school because her friends died? " Habu answered again.

"That's what makes no sense, Habu. There was something else that make her had to resign. She got bullied by the Elites too, remember? After all, the deaths of the five students were too suspicious. The children who died were not the ones who like to make trouble and don't like to get drunk at all. There's no way they could jump into the sea if they weren't drunk." This time Koike answered. Her gaze was sharp, straight ahead. She took out everything she had been thinking about in her head.

Fuyuka muttered, silently confirming Koike's words. There was no way the five students died from something accidental. She was at the location when the car wreck being lifted from the sea — which happened to be in a shallow part — She was looking closely at the side of the car that was badly crushed.

Such damage can only be done by hitting the sedan with larger car. And at high speed, of course, so that the car could be slammed out of the road divider.

"I have two theories for this," Fuyuka said. Habu and Koike turned to the back of the car almost simultaneously, waiting for Fuyuka's words. “First, The Elites killed them. Second, a single accident. It was winter at that time so the roads were slippery because of the snow."

Koike replied, "Exactly. The question is, how could they be so far from the city? I mean, who wants to go out with a -10°c temperature.”

Habu chose to silent. She looked at Fuyuka with an unknown expression. Her face clearly showing something, but she chose to hide it well. "If this really has anything to do with The Elites, we should know we have to stop now." Her voice is a little heavier now.

"And let the deaths of five students go to waste? No, they need justice." Koike replied. "We just have to be careful. Don't let anyone know this."

“But if they really died in an accident? We can't accuse The Elites without proof, Miichan. And again, they were just high school students who couldn't possibly commit murder."

"That's why we need information from Hirate."

* * *

It was true that they were arguing over who would enter first. In the end, Akane, who threw away her fear about the mental hospital, pushed the door. As soon as the door was opened, the smell of drugs swept through her sense of smell.

Once again her expectations were wrong. The corridor that Akane thought would be dark and terrifying were apparently bright passages, full of life. Several patients dressed in light blue and some nurses walked down the hallway. Every now and then someone greeted each other. They walked to the lobby to ask about Hirate.

"Excuse me," Matsuda began. A woman in her thirties rose from her chair and met Matsuda. “I want to ask about a patient named Hirate Yurina. Can we visit her?"

“Hirate Yurina? Ah..” the nurse grabbed her phone and turned around. She seemed to be talking to someone on the other end of the phone, a serious conversation.

While Matsuda tapped the reception desk to wait, Akane walked alone down the corridor. There were several wards that were open because the occupants were not inside. Akane looked into the ward and sighed. She was relieved that the contents weren't as terrible as she had previously thought.

She was thinking about room of a concentration camp from the days of world war.

There was a ward with its doors open so Akane could peek inside. There is a doctor with a patient — a young man. She hear the doctor asking about medicines and the patient answers with a bitter smile.

Akane walked again, this time through a room that was quite crowded with patients. On the double doors, there is a sign that says the dining room. Ah .. just like seeing school. Akane looking through the window of the room that there was a patient sitting alone. Some are in groups. To her surprise, the picture with the mental hospital was completely different. The people who are treated there, live their lives as usual. There were no torture scenes and horrible things.

Satisfied exploring, Akane decided to return to the lobby. Matsuda was chatting with a tall, large man dressed in dark gray, with various military tools attached to his body such as a vest and automatic weapons in hand. The two people stopped the conversation when Akane approached.

“Akane, where have you been? We are waiting for you." Said Matsuda.

"Wait, why is this gunman here?" Akane watched the man closely.

The guard immediately preceded them into the corridor, Matsuda and Akane following behind him. Akane had a lot of questions, why would someone escort them. Do they look suspicious? Or does Matsuda look like a marijuana seller? Matsuda herself seemed silent and didn’t say a word as they passed ward after ward.

They arrived at the intersection of the corridor, there was an elevator. The elevator is different from the usual. It has three layers double doors. The first layer, the outermost is the ordinary elevator door. The second layer is a thick metal frame which looks very sturdy. And the last layer is bulletproof steel.

Akane and Matsuda stared at each other. Questioning the function of the three-tier elevator door. The security guard comes inside, followed by the two. The door closed and caused the sound of two metals clashing together. Button is pressed, the elevator begins to slowly descend. At that point, Akane already confused, she glanced at Matsuda, the girl closed her eyes while her lips moved like saying a prayer.

"I don't know if anyone else came to see that patient." 

The deep voice of the gunman in front of She made Akane look up. The man then continued, “I can smell your fear. I know. You two are too young to enter the underground part of this mental hospital. But over time you will also get used to it if you plan to visit her regularly."

Matsuda stopped praying. She then asked, "Who.. other people are coming?" good question, since no one should know about Hirate's existence apart from them, right?

"Around your age. Long hair, her body is quite tall and looks firm. She always comes at random times."

_Long hair..?_

Akane just about to speak when the elevator doors clinked, let out a steel sound and opened. She canceled her intention to ask a question as soon as she noticed the long corridor that had greeted the three of them there. They are in the basement, the deepest and most secretive section of the hospital.

Once they got out of the elevator, there was another long corridor on the right and left. Each one had a dim light like it hadn't been replaced in years. The pale white paint on the walls with the gray metal wardrobe doors added to the gloomy atmosphere of the place.

Another guard approached them. Leading them to a security room, there are cctv monitors and several other devices there.

"Take out all your belongings," an officer said. Akane reached into her jacket pocket and only pulled out her phone — because it was the only thing she was carrying. She put the cell phone in a box. As if dissatisfied, the officer looked at Akane, “take off your jacket, miss. We don't know what you brought under that cloth."

Akane slightly glanced at Matsuda, then took off her denim jacket and placed it on the table. Matsuda also took out everything she was carrying — a cell phone, a small notebook and a pen. And also a snack bar, for that one she didn't seem willing to hand it over to the duty officer.

Finished with their personal belongings, they continued down the corridor to the left. Trying hard to ignore the dozens of pairs of eyes peeking at them through the slit of the steel door, through the metal ward door with a framed hole at the top and a hole at the bottom. Matsuda peeked into one of the wards, but she gasped and walked quickly as if she didn't see anything. What she saw was probably one of a thousand events in her life that she should forget.

Armed officers in full protective gear were seen hanging on each side. In that instant they should have known that they were only one wall apart from the crazy psychopaths who for whatever reason they were locked up in that place. The sound of the steel door being hit from inside made Akane and Matsuda almost utter inappropriate words. Not only that, but the small grunts and laughter that had somehow come from nowhere also made them wonder if they were still on earth and not in hell.

The security guard led them into a closed room — almost like an interrogation room — measuring about 4 by 4 meters, on one side of which was frosted glass which could only be seen from the outside. There is one table with one chair and two chairs at the other end. Without saying anything, the security guard left them and closed the door.

At that instant, Matsuda growled, tilting her head. She looked frustrated, with a little bit of fear. “I didn't know if a mental hospital had a place like this. I thought it’s only in prison!"

Matsuda immediately sat down on the seat provided, while Akane stood behind her. Their backs were facing each other.

"You think when they got armed officers escort us, they asked us to go to the playground?" Akane answered briefly.

"Yes, alright. Forgive my slowpoke brain, this place is so stuffy. I can't think very well.”

“I should have known that my idea of a mental hospital wasn't completely wrong. We're in a ward with a high level of security, it's no wonder there are a lot of armed officers here." She took a seat beside Matsuda. "We can't reach Koike and the others too."

Matsuda lowered her head. She put her head on the table, closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm getting nervous."

“You're not alone, Marina. We both are like idiots here.”

They then kept quiet and listening to voices from outside the room. There was the sound of metal objects jingling, the sound got closer and stopped in front of the iron door where they were. With a single push, the heavy door opened, revealing a tall, short-haired girl. Her hands were tied by handcuffs that looked strong and couldn't broke even with great force.  
The officer led the girl to sit on the chair opposite Akane and Matsuda. The few bangs that covered her face drops as she lifted her face and faced Akane.

That face didn't show any emotion at all. It's completely empty. Like a body moving unconsciously, even her eyes weren't looking at them at all. Akane started to make wild assumptions about what she was going through here so she became half dead like that.

And of course how she ended up in a high-security ward.

After the officer finished checking all the series of handcuffs that were holding Hirate's hands and feet, he walked out. “There are many officers hanging around outside. If there's a problem, press the emergency button on the wall." He gave a message before disappearing behind the door.

The atmosphere got heavier — or tense? Akane didn't know which was right. Or maybe both? Because now all the questions that she had originally prepared in her head seemed to be evaporating out. She glanced at Matsuda, the girl stared straight at Hirate who still didn't show any expression.

The dim lights made the atmosphere uncomfortable. Matsuda quietly shifted her chair, thinking that if something happened she could depend on Akane who had fight experience.

"Hirate Yurina?" Akane started. She linked her fingers and put them on the table. "Nice to meet you."

Hirate was still staring straight at the wall behind them. 

“I don't know what you went through to become like this. I'm sorry about the deaths of your friends." Hirate's eyes began to move, this time her eyeballs stared hard, piercing. It made Matsuda feel a little threatened.

“I need some explanation from you. The police didn’t do a good job, right? I know you are disappointed by that. So we tried to find the truth. We need information about anything you know, something you remember about that night."

Several heartbeats were made to wait by Hirate who still didn't make a sound. But both of her hands moved under the table, they knew because the sound of the handcuffs sounded so loud in the room as quiet as that.

"You will die."

Akane frowned, trying to confirm what Hirate said in an excessively small voice. "I’m sorry?"

"You will die like the other students."

Matsuda interrupted, “Why? Nobody will kill us. Why do you say that? Who do you mean to kill us?”

Hirate let out a small growl. Her forehead furrowed, her face was filled with rage. The handcuffs on her hands sounded as she tried to forcefully remove the object that was restricting her movement.

“I… can't tell you. You will die if I tell you this.” she said, her eyes showing sadness mixed with anger. Her even voice cracked a little.

Akane took a glance at Matsuda, as if she understood what they were thinking in their heart. What kind of information is this?

"We are not afraid to die, Hirate. Calm down, and tell us so we can help you." Matsuda said in a soft voice.

“No... You don't understand. You will be buried with all the information you have. They know everything, and after this you will not be able to escape their grasp."

Akane's forehead creased in cluelessness. She doesn’t understand Hirate's words at all. Even so, she took notes and memorized the random words in her head. Matsuda touched Akane's arm, and it surprised her a little.

“Hirate, calm down. Who are they?"

It wasn't the answer Akane got, but a heavy bang on the table. Hirate slammed her hand on the table many times with full force. Matsuda and Akane compactly jumped from their seats. Hirate's handcuffs seemed to injure her hands as she kept hitting the table.

“That school is cursed! You're late, there's no time. Soon you will have the same fate as the lost students,”

Without waiting anymore, Matsuda immediately pressed the emergency button on the wall with clenched fists. Emergency lights flashed, bright red shining on every corner. A loud alarm sound was also heard from outside followed by the clattering of several people's steps. She immediately pressed her back against the wall, taking a place as far as possible with Hirate.

The door opens, two officers and a doctor entered the room. Akane clearly watched how the two officers secured Hirate, keeping her motionless so doctors could inject her with a sedative.

_How bad was her past that she had to end up in a place like this? This is not the information I want, it opens up something new instead._

Now they both realized. They had entered too deep into a black hole. They will never make it out. And they have to end what they started.

_Who are the missing students? Who is the girl who always comes to visit Hirate?_

“..Matsuda, hurry up. We have to go back."

* * *

It has been more than 4 hours that the ultra wide monitor in her office is on. Starting from 10 pm until now it is almost 2.30 am. The two cheeseburgers that Hono had brought since she arrived this afternoon were still untouched, they were left on the writing table. Together with green tea that has no longer emitted its steam.

Seki has repeatedly passed false information, system errors, network errors. Many times she also has to be willing to repeat her data search from the beginning again, which means she may have to be willing to sacrifice her time off to rest. One day off in Sakurazaka, Sundays, is a very precious day for every student. But in that particular day, she had to work overtime.

Hono did come and intend to accompany her. Since she entered her room, she always talked with enthusiasm. Despite her broken leg, she could still tiptoe around like a child. It looks promising, because Hono is usually strong when invited to stay up late. But now, her girlfriend was snoring on the sofa. The blanket that Seki gave her has now been thrown somewhere.

The monitor flashes again. Her terminal returned showing invalid message which she knows how many times she got today. Seki rubbed her face with a sigh, her eyes began to feel heavy but sge wasn't sleepy at all. She types a command in another terminal, then leaves the program to working itself.

Leaving her computer screen flickering, she got up from her chair and picked up a cheeseburger that was no longer warm. Even when she started to bite, the meat was no longer tender and the cheese was no longer melted. But at least the meat and buns were enough to prop her hungry stomach. A little laugh because of the 2 am chat with Inoue Rina, her colleague from the next class.

Just talk about how a tiger is if its lays eggs. And what happens when the elephant has the flu. Somehow such a strange thing can comfort Seki.

Finishing her dinner with one last bite, she put down her phone and walked over to turn toward the window. No wonder, I forgot to close the window. Lazily, she walked over to the window. The cold night wind blew gently against her face, making the curtains move slightly in the wind.

That night the atmosphere was a little different. No nocturnal animal sounds, absolutely nothing. Only the sound of the wind, the sound of rustling leaves, and the sound of wooden branches tapping on the high fence of her house. Suddenly there was no more wind, the air seemed to stop moving. A feeling of tightness, discomfort bursts up. Seki hurriedly closed the window and locked it.

“Shit, what did I expect? Human crowd at 3 am?" 

She took Hono's blanket which was lying on the floor and covered Hono with it. Suddenly, her CPU buzzing. The light flickered, followed by the sound of the cpu fan spinning faster. Of course, that's not a good sign. Seki immediately jumped in front of the computer screen.

“Ah! A little bit more!"

Seki whispered frustratedly, staring at the running program on the monitor screen. Showing eight rows of random numbers constantly moving. One by one the numbers start to stop, showing the numbers that can be read. She is getting impatient.

However, when she turned around and was about to take a pen to write down the numbers. Her computer made a really loud sound, so loud that Hono jumped from her deep sleep.

"Shit, stupid machine, come on," She banged her CPU case. Its seemed that it was getting worse running the program.

"Shit, what's that sound? Jeez you still haven't finished?" Hono asked in a hoarse voice.

"Almost. I almost got the number, damn it. This potato computer crashes at the wrong time." Hono frowned when Seki called the computer with its _beast specifications_ a potato computer.

Suddenly, her computer screen blackened. The computer is turning off itself, the results of her work are simply erased. Smelling a burnt scents from the CPU case, Hono swiftly unplugged all connected cables and carefully opened the inside of the case and smoke immediately rose out.

"Gosh," She said. She raised her hands as she touched the case which was very hot. Looking at Seki, She said, “I didn't do anything, I swear. The CPU is melting. The fan is scorched, and..” she took the smartphone and turned on the flashlight so she could see the condition of Seki's computer spare parts better. "Forget it, consider buying a new setup."

Seki growled roughly. The paper with the 4 digits in her hand was thrown in the trash. "We are forced to wait _again_. It's only a little longer, we can find out the number behind the sender of the mysterious message. Risa won't be happy with this. Argh.. "

Hono sighed. She left her job, approached the trash. She picked up the sheet of paper that Seki had thrown away. Her forehead creased slightly, "Doesn't this number seems belong to someone you know?" She said, showing the sheet of paper.

Seki glanced at Hono, then grabbed the paper in her hand. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the four numbers, trying to remember. "Isn't this number is the same as Karin's number?" She then hastily grabbed her cell phone and called Yui. Meanwhile Hono closely watching her movements in silence.


	16. The Fall of the First Pillars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention!  
> This chapter contains scenes that may be offensive or disturbing for some people.

Ozono Rei, 3rd year student. She was in a room — somewhere in Sakurazaka. The most hidden part, where the place is known only to the closest friends she trusted the most. Not even the security guards knew the place's whereabouts, since her first year in Sakurazaka.

For her, the room was almost like her own home. Most of her time as a student she spent in that room. Even during holidays, or at night she would use student ID cards to enter the school and work there, alone.

The room was divided into two and separated by a thick wooden divider. The main room is where Rei sits. There are piles of papers and files on the table, with a few chairs and a small refrigerator. The other room had no furniture other than the board on which the tools hung. In the tool room, the lights used are lamps with low electric currents so that the light produced is not too bright.

She tapped her work desk which was covered with scratches while her left hand holding the cellphone. Waiting for someone on the other side to answer her message. Her eyes glanced occasionally at the CCTV monitor on the table.

"Takemoto already at the location?" asked Endo. She is standing in front of a laptop, its screen showing the interface of the school blog.

"Yes. Inoue with her too,” Rei answered. She walked over to the wall of the room where the paint was peeling off. There were five photo frames displayed, at the bottom of the photos were given a numeric code written in red ink. “That girl in full of doubt. I'm a little worried." she said later.

Endo muttered softly, “Ah, she's still young. No wonder she felt that way. Just remind her with her seniors, she will obey you again like a stray dog that has been tamed."

"Right. Let the kid see this kind of show, let her satisfied feeling of revenge warmed her broken heart." Rei laughed. The sound of laughter echoed through the closed room, along with a notification sound from her cellphone. When she notice the incoming mail, a smile etched on her face. A smile — a grin that is scary and intimidating.

"Our informant has allowed it, apparently," she took the rusty—bloody hammer from the table, waving it. "Hikari, destroy the first pillar." Right after that, the tip of the hammer hit the photo frame with the number one inscribed on it.

* * *

_"Is this about Yui?"_

_Hearing that name, Risa's grip on her drinking glass became a bit tight. The ice cubes inside made a clinking sound as she shook her glass slightly. Not answering right away, Risa took a sip of the dark liquid with one sip._

_“Don't tell me that you're here to get drunk,” Yuuka said once again._

_"Stop diverting the subject. Don't think I don't know how close you are to Moriya." Risa replied. The glass in her hand is now on the table. "Oh, why is your expression like that? Have my assumptions been correct so far? "_

_Yuuka smiled slightly. “I should have known that sooner or later you would discuss this with me. My answer is, Moriya and I are only friends. My relationship with Yui is still the same."_

_"You hurt Yui," Risa straightened up, pointing at Yuuka with her index finger. “If you are really her fiancé, you should understand your limits. She was there when you approached Moriya. What's on your mind?"_

_"Yui told you that?" Yuuka asked and Risa answered with a nod. "You know that our relationship is only limited to our parents' business matters?"_

_Risa bit her lip, talking to Yuuka about this really made her feel angry. Yuuka's response that didn't take Risa's topic seriously made her have to refrain from hitting her with a bottle._

_"Since when you become this annoying, huh?" Risa said in an harsh tone. “I don't know what you think about your relationship. But Yui trusts you, Yuuka. She remained silent when she was hurt by you.”_

_Yuuka lowered her face. She was completely aware of the fact that Yui was hurt because of her treatment of Moriya at that time. Although Risa couldn't see the expression on Yuuka's face, she continued. "This is just a warning. If I find out you are playing behind Yui .."_

_She got up from her seat, giving an intimidating smile. "I don't think I need to give any more explanations."_

* * *

Seeing Yuuka's car entering the main gate made Risa accidentally remember the conversation she had with that girl. She didn't have anything to do with their business, but because Yui is her best friend and her loved one, Risa felt she had to get involved.

Risa didn't look like she wanted to get out of her car. She still felt comfortable watching Yuuka and Yui who looked like they were talking about something. Yui's face was serious as she showed Yuuka something from the screen of her smartphone. Risa narrowed her eyes, trying to read their lips so she could find out what they were talking about.

_Ting_

_E-mail? Did they emailed me?_ Risa looked at the couple, then switched to her phone.

Again, the email doesn't have the sender info. In other words, a blackmail. The message contains a photo which was taken secretly. Photo of Karin holding a paint can next to Risa's car, which is full of red scribbles. Glancing at the photo was enough to make Risa growl in anger. She opened her car door and immediately ran into the second class building, ignoring Yuuka calling her name.

The students screamed in panic when Risa suddenly pushed Karin with all her might until she fell backwards. The scream turned into a hysterical scream as the basketball captain grabbed Karin's blazer by the collar and forced her to stand up very roughly. Karin struggled, but Risa slapped her face so hard that she staggered to the side. Not caring about the other students' panic, she dragged Karin towards the empty classroom on the third floor.

Risa broke the door, threw Karin down until she fell and was unable to stand up. Karin moved backwards, her body trembling half to death as Risa finished locking the door and turned to face her. The look in her eyes showed enormous anger, full of vengeance. To the point that she felt Risa could kill her with just her eyes.

“Listen to me, please. You get me wrong, I didn't do that!” Karin said, stammering a little. She trembled even more when Risa walked over to her. Gasped when Risa grabbed her neck, "Not me, Risa!"

_BANG_

She could feel tremendous pain from her head when Risa slammed her head against the wall really hard. She screamed in pain when Risa released her grip and punch her chest with a fist. Her head was leaking, blood streams flowing from her head. Her vision became blurry and her balance was unstable. Blood stuck to the wall, in her hands as she held her bleeding head.

"Aaaarrrrgghhh!" Karin screamed, feeling pain in her head. With a blurry gaze, she could still see Risa standing in front of her without even an expression. She shuffled backwards, trying to get away from Risa.

“I should have kill you since that day, Fujiyoshi. Since the day I suspected you of being a traitor between us and I regretted why I didn't do it back then,” Risa said in a low tone, her gaze even more terrifying as she rolled her blazer sleeves up to her elbows.

The classroom door banged on, someone trying to force it open. Yui and Yuuka's voices can be heard, asking Risa to unlock the door and let Karin go. Risa smiled maliciously. They wouldn’t be able to open the door because she held it back with the heavy table and chairs.

Karin tried to stand up even though she shook a little. Her face was covered in blood, she even rubbed her blood-covered eyes. She looked at Risa, her heart felt hot. A emotion she had never felt before. This time she could feel it. Fear, anger mixed into one within her. She can remember, the last time she felt it was when Yuuka crash the car and killed Hirate's friends.

"What is solidarity, Risa? You never trust your own friends. What does The Elites mean to you? You're just worried about your reputation being ruined if that case gets out? Do you realize that it was your fault too?" Karin said hoarsely. She is now standing straight because her consciousness has fully returned.

"What do you mean?"

“If you didn't bring Hirate to that place, that incident would never happened! We don't have to spend our whole lives covering up this rotten secret, motherfucker."

Risa shouted, she ran and threw her fist to Karin's face. She can avoid Risa's punch so Risa's fist only touches the air. Because of Risa's strength, her body was so twisted that she was unable to prepare herself because Karin hit her stomach with a strong force. Karin stepped back, flung her foot — a roundhouse kick with a head target. Her shins collided with Risa's arm, the girl is still able to withstand the attack.

She was always afraid of Risa. But not this time, she wouldn't allow her pride to be trampled on. The sound of banging on the door and the screams of her friends from outside became increasingly chaotic as if they had disappeared, as if there were only the two of them in the world. Only Risa and Karin, staring wildly at each other. In that instant, it seemed like fear is being pulled out of her soul.

"What do you think I'm doing? It's for everyone's sake! Risa kick Karin one more time. She became more serious now. “You want everyone to be killed? You want more victims in the grave ?!” she grabs Karin's leg and knocks her down, their bodies overlapping now. She beat Karin's face mercilessly, without the slightest pause.

Blood splattered everywhere, the white uniform turned red, stained with blood, her hands were already aching but her punches is getting stronger. Karin panting, she couldn't stay still. Using her feet, she kicked Risa and reversed their position. She quickly stood up, stepped on Risa's chest with her knee.

Risa's body is bigger than her, that's Risa's weakness. Karin is smaller but she is fast and agile. Still stepping on Risa's body with her knees, she untied the tie around her collar. Then quickly wrapped the tie around Risa's neck and pulled it with all of her strength.

"Karin, shit!" Risa struggled, trying to loosen the rope around her neck. The tie looked like it was going to crush her throat, her breath caught. She would die if she still tried to untie the tie.

"Go to hell!" Karin strengthened her pull, Risa was dying. Her face turned blue, she couldn't breathe because her chest was trampled on and her throat choked.

_I can't die here._

"ARGHH TRAITOR!"

When she felt that death was about to pick her up, Risa forced her legs to move. She kicked Karin's other leg and made the girl fall on top of it. Her eyes caught the scissors not far from them. Immediately Risa took the thing, stabbed Karin’s side with scissors and rolled away.

Karin stood up and groanings, felt a sharp object stabbing into her body. Her teeth grinded, in pain as she pulled the scissors from her waist. Blood immediately flowed out from the wound. She fell on her knees, her hands trying to keep the blood flowing. Groaning, how stinging the pain she felt.

Feeling safe, Risa tried to inhale oxygen into her lungs by taking several deep breaths. But Karin didn't just give up. She heard a thump from the corner of the room, Karin took a chair and threw it until the object hit Risa's head. The tall girl immediately fall and didn't move.

The thing that happened next was something Karin hadn't planned at all. Her body seemed to move on its own without her will. She dragged Risa's body to the window. Staring closely at that face full of bruises and blood. She didn't feel scared at all.

She took a table, with a little effort lifted Risa's body onto the table, she had to support Risa's body so that she didn't fall with her. She can feel Risa's breath on her neck as she ties the other end of her tie to the shutters.

"What are you going to do now? You're going to kill me, huh?" Risa said with a gasp. Through her bloodied face, Risa could see her lips twitching into a grin. "You are a fuckin loser."

Karin didn't answer. She rubbed Risa's neck, then her cheeks. A smile still etched on her lips. "Goodbye." Karin jumped down, kicked the table that is still helping Risa stand away and made her hang with her neck tied.

“Bastard! Akh--” Risa tried to loose the tie around her neck even though she knew it would be useless. She was going to die soon, and she knew it.

* * *

When the door smashed open from its hinges, they didn't have time to be surprised to see Risa hanging thrashing about. Karin heard that loud voice, instantly realized whatever had gotten into her. She fell down when she saw Risa hanging in front of her. A flash of white passed beside her, it was Yui. She held Risa's feet, gave her a support so that her body weight wouldn't kill her.

Several teachers and security guards helped lower Risa’s body and untied the tie around her neck. They came at the right time because Risa had almost lost her life. Seki and Hono approached Karin, she couldn't hear what her two friends were saying. Karin could only stare blankly at Risa who turned blue with a mouth open, trying to breathe.

"W-What have I done..?" she looked down at her body, blood still flowing from the stab wound to her waist. Meanwhile, the bloody scissors laying not far from her.

From behind the crowd of students, Takemoto Yui stood next to Inoue Rina. Obviously noticing how the medics quickly carried Risa and Karin into the ambulance. Among them was only Inoue who looked shocked and trembling, she even held Takemoto's arm very tightly and made Takemoto grimace a little because her fingernail cut her arm.

She is anot used to blood, and never will. That's why she decided to leave Takemoto to the toilet. Inoue didn't stop when Takemoto called out her name and chased after her.

"I couldn't believe what I saw.." she said when she was inside. Her tears were flowing, her hands were cold.

"Hey, hey. Forget about that. Okay? Listen to me. This will be over soon. Inoue, we will finish this soon.” Takemoto whispered, trying to calm the sobbing Inoue." It's only a few weeks away, and we're not going to do this again. You said you wanted to avenge your seniors? You want to make their deaths in vain, Inoue?”

Takemoto gently stroked Inoue's back which was rising and falling rapidly due to her breathing. She nodded slowly. Right. She can't stop now. Especially after knowing who the mastermind behind the disappearance of her seniors when she was in first grade. Ozono herself was the one who told herself the truth that she shouldn't know.

"Good, let’s go."

Inoue didn't refuse as Takemoto led her back to where her seniors were. The situation was not conducive and the students who were more focused on the incident made it easy for the two of them to slip away without raising suspicion. When Takemoto opened the door and immediately entered, apparently her other seniors had already gathered.

"Two at once?" Marino confirmed to Ozono. "I didn't expect them to kill each other like that."

"No, just one. Our goal is to destroy the Elites' trust in Fujiyoshi by making use of Watanabe. After this, Fujiyoshi will no longer be with The Elites so we will easily execute her first." Ozono explained, she smiled a little. "Of course after getting approval from _her_." She glanced at Endo, as if giving a code that only the two of them understand.

“By taking advantage of their weaknesses, we can easily destroy their trust in each other. Risa has bad anger management and we are making good use of it. Thanks to our informant, she did a very good disguise inside The Elites."

“You changed your plans, Rei? You said you were going to execute them together?” Takemoto replied.

"Ah, yes. I almost fell off the line a little." Rei turned around. Staring at the five photos on the wall. “As planned. By the way, Moriya and her friends managed to investigate Hirate? Why didn't anyone tell me about it?"

"We already told you, you're just too focused on The Elites." Endo answered in a slightly mocking tone. "We already know what we have to do with them, so don't worry."

"Very nice. Then, turning to the next target, number 4." Ozono said, her friends humming in agreement. “Three months away to the Judgment Day. Remember, we've been waiting for this forever!"

* * *

Humans at least once in their life made a mistake that they would regret for the rest of heir life. Maybe for Akane, being at Sakurazaka Academy was one of it. She hasn't even been there for a year, but she is already faced with problems that high schooler shouldn't have.

Today, Sakurazaka Academy forced to free up its class hours. Because the teacher was having an impromptu meeting, and of course what was being discussed was about Karin and Risa. Consider what will happen to them after the deadly fight they had at school.

They certainly couldn't just take out the two important students. Given their position in school, starting from the achievements in academia and non-academics, as well as their position in school. Also their parents' connections with the principal himself.

Taking advantage of the free hours, Akane chose to be alone on the roof leaving her friends who spent their time in class. Actually, Koike asked Akane to go to a café but she refused on the grounds that she had to go to the bathroom. On her way down the corridor, she came across an automatic beverage machine. Looking at several types of drinks available, her choice fell on lime-flavored sodas. Immediately she took out her card and held it close to the scanner, letting the machine do its job.

Unfortunately when she was about to go up to the roof, the only access to get there is closed. To be precise, the access to the third floor so automatically she would not be able to get to the roof. _Looks like I have to go to another building_. Akane took a deep breath before turning towards the first-class building.

Different to second class buildings, first class buildings are slightly larger than second or third class buildings. That's because the building used to be a combined building between the second and third classes — long ago before Sakurazaka became as big as it is now. The juniors lowered their heads when they passed her. When Akane was about to head to the rooftop, a short haired person caught her eye. Mainly because her small figure.

"Oh, Morita Hikaru?" Akane stopped her steps on the stairs. Gaze at the corridor where Hikaru standing facing the window.

The little girl turned her head towards the source of the sound. A smile crossed her lips when she found Akane there waving. "Senior!" she jogged closer to Akane. "Glad we meet again. You want to go to the roof?"

"Ah, yes. Access to the third floor of a second-class building was closed due to the incident. So I decided to go somewhere else." Akane answered. "Want to join me? If you're not busy."

Hikaru paused for a moment. Considering Akane's offer, “No, I'm free right now. Besides, it's empty hours."She started following Akane to the rooftop.

The sunlight blinded her eyes for a few seconds, making Akane use her palms to block the sun. Hikaru closed the rooftop door and walked towards the barrier, putting her arms there. Akane followed suit.

Feeling the warm breeze on her face, Akane closed her eyes for a moment. "An unexpected morning, right?" she asked.

"I have no comments." Hikaru replied. "What happened to them exactly? To the point that Fujiyoshi hung Watanabe ..” she trailed off, her eyes looking at the main gate of their school.

Akane's hair was shivering. Her brain projected a scene where Karin hung Risa, saw Risa slowly dying, struggling, trying to loosen the tie around her neck. She didn't see it right away but she got information from her classmates. "I don’t know." Akane took a deep breath. She remembered Hirate's words again.

_Who are the missing students?_

_Who is the killer of the five students?_

_Who is the girl who always comes to see Hirate?_

Regarding her second question, it was her very clear premonition that The Elites caused the five disciples to die. But on the other hand, she had doubts. She felt that The Elites were a bunch of ordinary students who had their own problems. And they are pretty good people. Yuuka, even though at first they met her nature was very annoying. Increasingly, Akane's gentle nature showed up.

She really doesn't know The Elites other than Karin and Yuuka. And it looks like she'd be more than happy to try talking to the other Elites.

“Why do you think Fujiyoshi is always their target huh? It was the same time. Risa beat Fujiyoshi,” Hikaru muttered beside her. And made Akane realize one thing.

_“There is no need to be afraid. I'm not as bad as those people. "_

_"What did you have in mind that made you enroll as a student at Sakurazaka Academy?"_

Akane gasped. _That's right, I've been too focused on Hirate. When in fact Karin had given me a sign._ She bit her lower lip, feeling disappointed with herself for missing something so important.

Even Hikaru herself looked at her questioningly. “W-What happened? Did I say the wrong thing?"

_Click_

“Ah, it feels really good standing here. Enjoying the warm breeze after what happened today, right?”

A voice appeared behind them. Suddenly, Akane and Hikaru turned around, only to find a long-haired student. With a friendly face approached them. Akane glanced at the nametag on her chest.

_I think I’ve met her before. But when?_

Hikaru spontaneously bowed to the third grade student. Meanwhile, Akane froze a little because her brain still trying to remember who is the person in front of her.

"Ozono Rei. I'm just passing around here, don't mind me." Rei then walked to the empty space beside Akane. "have we met before? Because your face doesn't look foreign to me."

"I don't know, but apparently not." Akane answered. Somewhat surprised because the girl had suddenly approached her.

"Damn, I really didn't expect what would happen today."

Hikaru and Akane turned their heads. Paying attention to Rei.

"I see you also find out about it right?" Akane stared. She is very surprised because how could this senior in front of her know about what she was doing.

"S-Finding out what?" Akane replied. Quickly hiding her surprise.

“Elites. I overheard what you and your friends are talking about café. There's no need to worry, I'm just making sure. Honestly, it's nice to find someone who has the same goals as me." Rei explained.

Hikaru looked at the two of them questioningly. She knew they were referring to The Elites of the second class who were very famous in Sakurazaka. But she only knew that much, nothing more. Now she became curious about what the two seniors were going to say.

However, Akane held her hand tightly.

"You.. why you suddenly come and say that in front of us?"

Hikaru raised her eyebrows, not understanding why Akane suddenly being so unfriendly. "S-Senior ..?"

"Forgive me. I was a little harsh when we first met,” Rei smiled a little. Her face had an expression of disappointment at Akane's sudden change. "Trust me. I came to protect you from something worse, Moriya." Rei stepped closer to Akane, while Akane herself moved away and carried Hikaru behind her body. I came to you with good intentions. I was in this school before you, I have more information than you."

"Then?" Akane answered with a cold gaze.

 _Ah, this girl_ … Rei shook her head. The strands of her hair fell over her forehead. "We can work together. Exchanging information. You tell me about Hirate, I will tell you about The Elites. And everything I have about the relationship between the two." She said firmly. Her arms folded across her chest.

Akane frowned. Hearing what Rei said made her falter a little. The offer of cooperation made her appear to want to agree immediately. But she also admitted that she was a little suspicious of her senior. Suddenly came to her and offered to cooperate.

Her grip on Hikaru slowly loosened. Akane's body was no longer stiff and tense like before, but her eyes still showed an unfriendly expression.

"Let me think about it," Akane replied. She then took a step closer to Rei. "But I ask you one thing. Whatever happens, never involve my juniors."

Rei chuckled. She glanced at Hikaru, who was hiding behind Akane's back, staring at her with an expression full of curiosity. Her smile is full of meaning, no one knows what Rei was thinking at that time. Even Akane didn't notice that there was something different from Rei's brown gaze.

"Don’t worry. Nothing will happen, "Rei replied. "am I right, little one?"


	17. That Cold Night at the Meadows

"You really need to rest, Yuuka."

Feeling the chill on her cheeks, Yuuka couldn't help raising her face. Looking at Hono who put a can of drink on her cheek. She welcomed it happily even though her face still looked a little sad.

Hono glanced at Yuuka, watching her unchanging face. The canned drink she gave her was only used as a handle by her long fingers. She shook her head lightly, took a seat beside her. Half a meter away so that Yuuka wouldn't be bothered.

"I .. don't know how I feel right now." Yuuka finally said. With her thoughts on her two friends who were lying weakly at the hospital. “Seeing them like that, it reminds me of the days when we were happy before. Live like a normal students, but now? It felt like breathing already difficult."

Hono muttered. "It's not your fault, at least."

"That means some of the others are my fault."

_Of course._

The athlete shook her head. She's been walking for about five minutes back and forth in her room. Nobody knows on what basis Hono did that, but she can't seem to let her feet stay in place. Her legs were able to move normally, but she still had to train them. It has been a long time since she used her other leg muscles.

Finally she opened the balcony of her room, let the night breeze blow into the room.

" You still don't want to go home? "

She could hear the sound of breathing. "I'll just find a hotel."

"Seriously, this girl."

Hono chuckled. She turned around and walked over to Yuuka who was still sitting with her head up. Her eyes were closed, but Hono knew she wasn't asleep. Judging from the twitching of her eyelids and her rather fast breathing.

Looking back, the events at Sakurazaka had always almost made her shook her head. By the way, she still hadn't told Yuuka about Seki's discovery. Seki only told Yui and it seemed Yui decided not to tell Yuuka. She digs into the pockets of her pants, her fingertips feeling the texture of the paper. That means it's still safe there.

Placing her cup on the table, she pulled out the sheet of paper and placed it beside the cup.

"I still can't believe Karin betrayed us.." she said. "Really. She's the one you trust the most, right? Although Risa is someone who doesn't think twice and is hot-blooded, this time her trait brings us luck.”

"Which leads us to murder, again. No more killing. We are not devils. I don't want that. Wait, what is this?" Yuuka moved forward, taking out the piece of paper. Her eyes paid serious attention to the numbers written on the surface. Suddenly her eyes widened.

_Like you never killed people before._

"Why are you surprised? I thought you already knew that?" Hono frowned. Previously she had expected Yuuka to have a big reaction, such as going straight to the hospital and questioning her. Karin was still unconscious. She would probably do anything to get Karin to open her eyes, if that was the case.

But Yuuka instead gave a passive reaction. The girl put the paper back on the table, her body leaned back against the chair. But this time with an expressionless face.

"Okay, I assume you don't know this yet," Hono said again. “Seki's computer was immediately destroyed before she got all the digit numbers. So that's all we got. And seems to have explained everything."

"You told Risa too?"

“N-Not yet. We just told Yui and asked her to keep this a secret from Risa for a while because her relationship with Karin is not good."

The sound of the floor rubbing against the chair made Hono lift her head. Seeing Yuuka stand and take her bag and blazer. Her expression turned tense, different from Yuuka's just a moment ago. Her pupils widened, and Hono noticed Yuuka's hand was trembling slightly as she put her blazer back on and buttoned it.

"Y-You're not going to do something about her, are you?" Hono jumped up from her chair and grabbed Yuuka's wrist. "She's still unstable, please don't do anything to her." She stared at Yuuka's brown slices as she said that. Worried that Yuuka would immediately act according to what she imagined earlier.

Her stifled breath immediately leaked out in relief as Yuuka shook her head as she spoke. "I'm going to go home and get some stuff. It's late anyway, I have to call Yui too. "

Releasing her grip on Yuuka's wrist, Hono took a step closer to the girl. Then spontaneously hugged her. That movement made Yuuka flinch, indeed, who wouldn't be surprised to suddenly be hugged with a hint of force. Just when Yuuka's hand went up, Hono had already released herself first. Her eyes watched Yuuka from head to toe.

"Make sure to prevent yourself from getting hurt. You know who you ask for help to." Hono touched Yuuka's shoulder attentively. It was as if she knew what she had been through and what she would experience after she left her house that night.

"Like I'm going to die soon. But, thank you."

Hono didn't say anything as Yuuka disappeared behind the closed door of her room. Nor did she ask where she was going after this. No, it's not like she doesn't care about her. She already told Yuuka that she could ask her for help, right? That means Hono is not a bad person.

But the matter of where Yuuka had gone was not something she had to think about all night. The only thing she thinks about is how she does what she has to do next. The Elites are in a bad position, if it's true that Karin is a traitor it means one pillar has collapsed. The position of The Elites in Sakurazaka will be shaken and _they_ will return after a year.

One year ago, when she was a first year student. That's where all this trouble started. Not about the five girls' accident, but something else. The dark side of Sakurazaka that no one has ever known.

She turned left. Right above the desk, there is a rectangular photo frame that is not too big. It was a photo of her during the student admission ceremony at that time, beside her another girl smiled awkwardly — but showed her best smile as much as possible — embracing Hono with one arm while the other hand showed a peace pose.

"I will save you. Please wait a little more."

* * *

Yui drives the car at top speed on the freeways of the city. Supposedly at the age of seventeen, it is not advisable for her to drive a car with a speed above 120km/h. But at that time all she could think about was how she got to that place before someone she met left.

She had to be careful because the stitches on her palms had not fully healed. She cringed repeatedly because she was too hard to touch the steering wheel or gear. A trip that would normally take thirty minutes was reduced to just 15 minutes — you can imagine how fast Yui driving.

The car have started to leave the freeway and enter ordinary roads where there are grocery stores or restaurants on either side. But that wasn't where Yui's real aim was. Not as fast as before, Yui now drive little careful not to run into other riders on the rather busy road.

Her cell phone rings. The display shows the name Seki Yumiko. Yui lowered the volume of the music, touching the screen of her smartphone which was attached to the phone holder.

"Yes, Seki?"

From the end of the phone came the rustling of plastic and the sound of the car door closing. A moment later, Seki replied, _"Where are you? I thought you were leaving because you wanted to meet Yuuka, but it turned out that my guess was wrong."_ Now a sound like opening a plastic cup, followed by the sound of Seki slurping noodles.

"There is something sudden I have to do. By the way, what about Karin and Risa? Their parents have come?”

_"Yes. Shit, they got into a difficult conversation. Although in the end the problem was resolved peacefully. By the way, Karin is awake, she doesn't want to open her mouth just to defend herself."_

Yui slightly turned the steering wheel. She turned towards a rather quiet area. "So you really think she's a traitor?"

Seki did not answer. She seemed to stop her activities, she didn't even touch her food anymore. Yui patiently waited while occasionally stepping forward in her seat to get a good visibility from the dirt road in front of her. The lights were starting to be minimal so she had to be more careful so that her car didn't hit something.

_“You and I both know Karin. And I'm sure she's not the type to just defect. She's a little clumsy but she's a good girl."_

Yui rubbed her face roughly. The breath from her mouth caused a faint puff of smoke that immediately faded within seconds. She nodded weakly at Seki's answer, even though they made voice calls.

_"What do you think we should do?"_

The car stopped at the side of the road that was no longer paved. Still on the road, it's just a dirt road surrounded by sandy areas. There were some plastic tents deep in the definite bum shelter. Yui then took out her phone, then pressed a button to turn off her car engine.

"Sorry, I've arrived at the destination. I'll call you later,” she said before turning off the phone. Paying attention outside and find there is still no one there.

Yui opened her car dashboard. Inside are several personal protective weapons. Such as combat knife, pepper spray, Swiss army knife, and a stun gun. Including the brass knuckle. Usually she always carried a brass knuckle but considering the unsupportive condition of her hand this time she chose to carry a combat knife. Yui pulled the knife out of its sheath, its sharp surface gleaming in the reflection of the light.

She breath slowly. Trying to calm herself down. She did this for a few seconds before inserting the knife into her jacket and stepping out of the car.

Cold air greeted her as soon as she stepped away from the car. Unlike the previous situation, the place was completely deserted. Its really quiet so you can hear the sound of your own heartbeat in your ears. Yui stood up, stuck her cold hands into her jacket pockets. One hand gripped the handle of her knife.

She was not surprised when someone suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder from behind. Holding her to turn around. She was only startled when something cold touched her nape — the metal object slowly twisted around and now it was in her neck, it could slice her throat anytime.

"Did I surprised you?"

The knife that had almost cut her neck is now pulled back by its owner. Yui could breathe more relaxed now. Even so, she couldn't let her guard off for just one second.

"Almost." Yui replied briefly.

"Oh. Raise your hands."

"What?"

"I said, raise your hand. Right now!"

Yui hissed. Perforce, she had to remove the grip from the handle of the knife in her pocket. She raise her hands, hook her fingers behind her head and sit on her knees. All in slow movement. She couldn't resist when the girl had started rummaging through her jacket pocket and pulled out a combat knife.

"Huh, as I thought." Ozono walked around. She is now in front of Yui, who was still sitting on her knees with her hands behind her head. "how bold of you."

"Just in case. If any time you intend to be sneaky." Yui replied. She then lowered her hand and stood up from her position. The expression of someone in front of her... she couldn't explain. The way Ozono looks is very different from the Ozono she usually sees at school.

Ozono who was in front of her let out an emotionless smile. There were no wrinkles in her eyes even though her lips formed a broad smile. That smile was terrifying, especially with the knife in her hand. The smile of a psychopath.

“It's you, right? About what happened to us." Yui asked with a low voice. And also, careful.

Ozono's expression changed. She put on a face as if to say _Are you serious?_ The knife in her hand lowered slowly and she closed the scabbard again at its sharp point. "Geez. I thought you suspected me, again. Isn't it enough for you to stress me out, Kobayashi? "

“Since we became the rulers, you no longer come out as a troublemaker. And it got me thinking. Who else would be looking for trouble with us if not you. "

"Seriously. Listen, Kobayashi Yui. You've wasted precious time making me listen to your nonsense. Wait a minute.. you meet me in private. That means the contents of the video at that time were true? In that case, you really are murderers."

Yui narrowed her eyes. Looking sternly at Ozono, "Reflect on yourself," she began to take a step forward, almost pushing Ozono away if she didn't point Yui with a knife.

“I'm innocent, Kobayashi. I've never done anything while you were up there. You guys are looking for trouble yourself, okay? Were Marino's words not enough for you? Look, I'm tired of the power struggle or something. Bothering you doesn't do me any good either. Because we both have something that prevents us from disturbing each other."

“Also, I don't want my name to be tarnished by your vague accusations. Really, I'm not kidding." Ozono lowered her combat knife, then thrust the knife deep into the ground. She stood up, put her helmet back on. "See you at school. Have a nice day." She said before turning around and driving her motorbike.

Yui growled in annoyance. All of her analysis that she had carefully assembled had apparently been misplaced. Enraged, she forcibly pulled her combat knife from the ground and returned it to its hood.

_But if not Ozono, then who? Is Karin really a traitor? No... no, that's impossible._

The girl returned to her car. Opening the lockscreen of the phone, she opened the phone history and tapped on Yuuka's name. It took a while for Yuuka to receive a phone call, so Yui immediately spoke without letting Yuuka ask anything.

"Whatever it is, definitely not Ozono."

_"Eh, what? You met her without my permission? Yui! Shit, you... weren't set up by her? Are you okay? Why don't you discuss with us, you know how dangerous she is!”_

Yui started the engine, took a detour to return to the busy area. She did not want to be blocked by Ozono's group who might be waiting for her to arrive on the road she had passed earlier.

"There is no time. Did you realize that if we discussed the traitor would be with us too? Better to go alone than have to wait. There's another post on the school blog, the same photo as the one this morning. Don't delete the photo, they can think we eliminate the evidence. And reinforce suspicions."

_“Yui, I know that number. Karin.. "_

“Is a traitor, huh? Which side are you actually on?"

_"Forgive me. I can't help but believe it. But you know what? I just came back from Hono's house. There was something that shouldn't have been there since we were last in her room. It's a photo of her and Hirate."_

She hissed. "Then? We all know that Hono was her friend."

_"Then when she hugged me and said goodbye, I felt a sense of discomfort from her. As if making me to get away from her immediately."_

“Who cares with feelings. Don't be naive, Yuuka. Don't trust your feelings too much. Oh, Seki told me that Karin was awake, but when Seki asked her a few things she didn't want to answer. What should we do?"

 _"Shit. Why isn't she even defending herself."_ Yuuka sighed. _"It can't be helped. I thought there was no other way but to wait for Karin to explain everything. How was the result of the school board meeting? Did your father tell you the results of the meeting?"_

"The results of the meeting will be announced tomorrow in front of all school officials. My father didn't discuss it at all, she looked really unkind after learning about this incident. I can't provide any more information, sorry."

 _"No problem. Anyway, I have to go. Make sure to visit Risa too, okay? Goodbye, I love you."_ After saying those three words, Yuuka couldn't help but laugh. _"Sorry.”_

Yui gripped the steering wheel tightly trying her best not to take Yuuka's words seriously. Just preventing herself from getting her hopes up. "I love you too." Finally she answered too. Although she immediately turned off the phone and focused on driving.

But since that day Yuuka should have known her feelings, right? Yuuka should have felt the same way towards her.

Yui frowned. Moriya Akane suddenly appeared in her mind. The girl that Yuuka has been approaching recently. Although she reasoned that the two of them were just friends. Yui wondered to herself, should she take care of that one problem?

_Better not. Yuuka already understand with her own limits._

She really didn't know what Yuuka was thinking. She can only believe. About Yuuka's relationship with Moriya Akane, Yui can take care of it later. Taking her mind off the complicated issue, she stepped on the gas pedal even deeper. Her BMW M8 roaring savagely. She must go home and rest.

* * *

Akane stared at the white board on the wall of her room. There are several photos and arrows that link together — although some end in a question mark. The first is Hirate Yurina, along with the five female students who died in an accident. Both objects are circled.

Then, The Elites. With the photo of Fujiyoshi Karin and Watanabe Risa a little separated from the other photos of her friends. Under the The Elites group photo, Akane wrote down a few points; Murder, bullying, internal fighting. Especially for internal quarrels, aimed at Karin and Risa.

In the section that doesn't have a photo, the missing student. Akane drew a line from the Elites group to the missing student section. But on consideration, she ended up erasing the line and leaving it blank.

She then turned around, staring at her laptop screen showing pictures of her friends. Habu joined them, because she already knew the plans they had and they also had enough faith in Habu. Through the video call, only Fuyuka was busy taking notes — scribbling everything on her book so that she didn't know when Akane finished drawing the map on the board.

“I've noted everything in sequence. Based on the last information we got from Hirate as well as some guessing,” Akane started. She tilted her head to the side, realizing something. "My camera is a little damaged? Forget it."

"So the story is like this. Hirate is a victim of bullying from The Elites. For some reason they took Hirate somewhere, until her friends found out about it and decided to pick up Hirate and save her from The Elites."

Koike nodded. She took out a newspaper. _“Unfortunately on that day, the day before December 23, there had been a snowstorm so the road was slippery with snow and ice. They may go so fast that the car loses control and crashes into the guardrail. Because the collision was too hard, the road divider destroyed and the car was thrown into the sea."_

 _"That is true. On that day there was a blizzard."_ Fuyuka replied. She is now focused on the screen. _"Good job, Mii-chan!"_

This time it was Habu who was going to express her opinion, _“Oh, and more. Photos and videos from the blog show that there is a traitor from The Elites. That means they are also afraid if one day it’s revealed that they took Hirate out of the city that day. But the question is why did they target Hirate and not the other students? Also, why do blog posts always refer to the word killer."_

Matsuda replied. _“The Elites have a pretty strong alibi. They were in their own club that night. Karin was a traitor, and Risa executed her. There must be something they are covering up."_

Akane fell silent. Then shook her head. "No. Karin didn't do that, I swear. She's a good person." Her friends stared at her in confusion from the monitor screen. Questioning why Akane defending Karin. “She once took me home. We talked many things, and she told me to leave Sakurazaka. She also mentioned the bad guys."

_"It refers to The Elites."_

Matsuda lowered her head. Ruffled her hair in frustration. _“Argh.. this is confusing. Did they really kill those five female students? Impossible! Coupled with the information from Akane, why didn't you tell us from the start, eh?”_

Akane ignores Matsuda's question. His face looked seriously thoughtful. After a while she spoke again. “There is one senior who told me that she was also investigating the same thing. She offered me cooperation. "

 _"..who?"_ Koike asked.

“Ozono Rei. You know her? "

Habu raised her eyebrows. _"O-Ozono ..? When I was in first grade, she and her friends were well known among the students. They were involved in a conflict with The Elites. Somehow those girls have kept Ozono's group quiet until now."_

 _“You accepted the offer, Akane? That Rei seemed to have a lot of information that could be shared. Better than we interview the mentally ill and just go around here."_ Fuyuka said. Several of her friends nodded, except for Koike. She doesn't seem enthusiastic about Ozono.

“Hey… don't call Hirate as mentally ill person. I still have to ask her about the missing children later!” Akane replied. Followed by a sigh. "Okay. I'll talk to Ozono. We agreed on a single accident scenario, for now."

_DING_

"Someone's coming." Akane said. She then walked toward the door, peeked at the peephole that was there. But when she peeked, she couldn't find anything out there. Annoyed, she opened the door rather rudely. Her mouth is ready to speak disrespectful words if she finds anyone out there who is bothering her.

But she immediately canceled her intention. Because she notice Sugai Yuuka standing in front of her. She immediately jumped back. "Shit, are you a ghost or something? I can’t see you in the peephole!"

Yuuka smiled. She then bowed, greeted Akane. "I thought you were asleep. Sorry for being rude, but can I just stay at your house for the night?”

Stay overnight? Akane repeated the words in her head. Can't believe what Yuuka said. She did not immediately answer, but paid close attention to Yuuka's situation. The girl was carrying a backpack that was rather full. In her training pants, hiking shoes, and bomber jacket, Yuuka still looks charismatic.

"Why are you here? Why don't you just go to your wife's house? My place isn't that fancy, you know? "

"She's not my wife. At least not yet."

But then Akane's eyes caught the bandage near Yuuka's neck. And on closer inspection, there were several bruises on her face. Yuuka also carries a bag hooked on the left shoulder. Her desire to refuse this Elite request in front of her instantly evaporated. She doesn’t know what happened to Yuuka until she had to go out at night and hitch a ride at her place.

 _This is bad. I have to hid the damn board right away._ Akane forced a smile, then said. "Wait a minute, okay?" without waiting for Yuuka's reply, Akane walked back in and closed the door slowly.

With a quick step she stood in front of the monitor, her friends waiting. The arrival of Akane who was somewhat running and her panicked expression certainly made them very curious.

"Yuuka is here." Akane said. She immediately lowered the white board and looked around the room. "Where am I hiding this, damn!"

 _"Why is Yuuka there?"_ Fuyuka's voice came from her laptop speaker. It's a bit loud, and Akane prayed that her room was soundproof like what the apartment owner had said.

"I don't know, urgh." Akane walked out of the room, running towards the kitchen. She peeked behind the cupboard. There was a small gap between it and the wall. Without thinking twice, she immediately slipped the board in and ran towards her laptop which was still on. Without turning off the video call, she closed the lid and immediately opened the door. "Come in."

Whispering a thank you, Yuuka entered. Not forgetting she took off her thick shoes and put them in the shoe holder. Her last visit at Akane's place was a few weeks ago, and the place hasn't changed much. Besides the pile of box that has moved somewhere.

She sat in the living room chair. Noticing Akane tidying up some of her scattered items before joining Yuuka.

"You haven't answered my question, Sugai." Akane repeated. Demanding Yuuka with a question she thought was important.

Yuuka gave her a glance. Before turning her eyes upwards, to the ceiling of the room. “I'm just driving around. Take it easy, I'll just stay overnight.”

Akane frowned. Paying attention to Yuuka once again. The girl's face somehow looked tired, compared to Yuuka when they first met. She actually wanted to ask more about the wounds on Yuuka's body. But she canceled her intention.

"Just a moment." Akane got up from her chair. Take the phone that she left in the room and return to her original place. "What do you want to eat? Don't be expensive, I don't have enough money." She has opened a delivery app.

"Hey. No need, I already ate on the way here."

"Okay. Then I'll just order chicken, you have to finish it with me." Akane answered briefly and got busy with her cell phone. After confirming the order, she put the phone on the table.

There was silence again. The two both confused about what to say. Besides Yuuka was also in a difficult situation, so she didn't have a chance to think about a topic of conversation. Akane of course, panicked. Hope Yuuka doesn't find the board that she hid behind the kitchen cupboard.

It's uncomfortable to be in the middle of silence. Akane decided to break the ice cubes between them. She remembered when Yuuka gave her the umbrella the other day, “Thank you. If you don't come then maybe I won't be able to go home."

"Not a problem. We already know each other and I can't possibly let you be stuck there until the night." Yuuka answered. "By the way, Yui got mad at me after that." She chuckled. Her hands covering her mouth as she laughed.

_It turned out that her girlfriend was angry._

Akane has no more topic to talk about. In her heart she hoped that the food delivery would come sooner. Even though that was impossible. Her cell phone rings, she picks it up and checks the incoming message. Again it came from an unknown number. But there is the sender’s name at the end of the email.

Kobayashi Yui. Akane swallowed hard. The contents of the email weren't suspicious, but Akane was still confused about how she answered. Even though Yui only asked Akane to meet her.

"I, Risa and Yui are childhood friends,"

Akane raised her head. Yuuka's voice made her aware of her wild imagination about Kobayashi Yui who would beat her up for disturbing her relationship with Yuuka. _See_ , even with the other Elites she is still scared.

"Risa is a person who is really serious at everything. She grew up in a military family, no wonder. She also has bad anger management so she will explode any time if there is something that upsets her. But actually she's a kind and understanding person. Yes, although _kind_ and _understanding_ in her vocabulary will be annoying for you."

“Meanwhile, Yui is a person who tends to be passive. But sometimes she can be really aggressive. She had traumatic experiences as a child, but she never told us about it. Didn't I ever say that she has multiple personalities?”

Akane nodded.

“Maybe the experience in the past have a serious effects on her. When her other personality appeared, she will be aggressive with everything. Even with her closest people. Incident in the music room that time. It’s likely that she intentionally injured herself so that she could prevent her other personalities from taking over her body."

“We entered different junior high schools and met at Sakurazaka Academy. During our first grade my father told me about my relationship with Yui." Akane stared. She thought that all this time their relationship happened because their own will. "Children are always victims of their parents' business." Yuuka ended her short story.

“About Fujiyoshi..” Akane said. Somewhat hesitant.

“Risa and Karin were close friends before. Karin considers Risa as an older sister she can rely on and Risa considers Karin to be the younger sister she must protect. But for some reason they hate each other." Yuuka let out a rough breath. "I don't expect them to kill each other."

"Why did they get like that?" Akane started acting enthusiastically. But actually she was asking bait questions.

Yuuka raised her head when Akane was done with her question. Looking straight into Akane's eyes, she didn't blink at all. Yuuka didn't answer and just stared at Akane. And it made Akane feel uncomfortable. After all, who is she to know the ins and outs of The Elites? She is just a new student who happens to be close to some of its members. Not that she has the right to know everything.

"Moriya," Yuuka finally made a voice too. But her tone became serious now. "Sometimes there are things you really shouldn't need to know. Indeed, humans is always filled with curiosity. But, you have to realize that your curiosity could get you in a big trouble anytime."

Akane froze. She hold her breath. Yuuka's words hit her really hard. A blow that Akane didn't expect. Her self-confidence collapsed. Crushed like an idol smashed by an ax. Doubt, fear, whatever takes over Akane like a parasitic plant.

However, Yuuka didn't actually mean to make Akane like that. She was insulting herself.

Nobody noticed that the doorbell was ringing for a while. It took time for Akane to return to the real world. As she was about to stand up, Yuuka pressed her shoulders and made her sit back down. The girl walked to the door, took their food order and gave the courier some money — and refusing the change.

Yuuka returned with a large box of fried chicken. With two large glasses of drink. She put the box on the table and began to open the box. Akane still didn't budge. Apparently the smell of the chicken that was still smoked didn't arouse her sense.

"You know the effects of curiosity?" Yuuka idly sat beside Akane. It kind of eroded the distance between them. “There were two people who pulled plug of the ocean from its place and made the whole sea subsided. Curious how do I know that? I watched Spongebob Squarepants."

Yuuka's random words made Akane smile unconsciously. Somehow Yuuka's joke just raised her emotions. Yuuka then gently patted Akane's shoulder as she stood up, walking towards the seat opposite Akane. "Let's eat. Bills on me. "

Akane looked at Yuuka who looked very enthusiastic. She also followed. Tak the chicken pieces and put them on a plate. Looking at Yuuka once again, to be honest Akane doesn't mind if Yuuka chose to sit beside her.

* * *

A nurse just left her room. Finished checking her intravenous fluids. Even though her jaw was sore, she didn't mind when the nurse asked her to speak a few sentences. At least it made her not feel lonely in her room.

That large VIP room, if only used by herself, does feel lonely. Only the sound of air conditioner can be heard. She also getting used to the smell of medicine. But still not used to the strange sensation on her side. Like.. wet? It felt like parts of her flesh weren't sticking together, and when she moved they hurt a lot. Oh, she remembered if Risa stabbed her with scissors.

She stared at the ceiling. Let the drowsiness take over. But deep in her heart she cursed anyone who had made those accusations to her. She's not a traitor.

She held the paint can purely on purpose. She immediately hid the can in her bag for fear that Risa would find out and beat her on the spot. Come to think of it, her position is very uncomfortable. Whatever the decision at that time, she would still be beaten by Risa.

"I hope she's well." She muttered. Karin was completely unconscious when she hung Risa. She only realized that terrible thing when the loud sound of the door being smashed made her wake up.

Besides, Risa didn't give her any other choice but to defend herself. And that is her way of defending herself.

_Click_

Karin strained her ears when the sound of the door was followed by the sound of slow footsteps approaching her. For some reasons, only the lights on the rear wall are on and not the main lights. And Karin regretted that now because she couldn't see clearly who is the person who came without permission in her room.

Someone pulled the curtains open, revealing a human figure with tied hair, wearing a dark leather jacket. When the person approached, Karin felt herself in danger. Because hat person’s right hand is carrying a cutter knife. Slowly the person's face began to appear, and suddenly it made Karin widen her eyes in disbelief.

Standing in front of her is the _true traitor._

"Don’t be afraid. I've been driving at night like this just to visit my beloved comrade."


	18. The Number of Death and The Traitor

The closer the figure, the clearer the light hit her face. The figure smiled a little, staring at Karin who was still trying to process who she had just seen. But then, Karin realized. Her jaw was hard, her neck veins protruded. She might yell at the figure in front of her with curses if a cutter knife was not held in front of her eyes. Making her stifled and could only stare with explosive emotions.

"You raise your voice, I will make sure this knife will pulls out your eyeballs," she threatened. The girl walked over, her hands now resting on the side of the bed.

Karin's breathing slowly getting faster, even her chest felt tight. Her courage was lost as soon as the girl stood very close to her. Swallowing hard, she struggled to say in a broken voice, “What do you want? Is Yuuka not protecting you enough? ”

The girl chuckled. Her hands, wearing black rubber gloves, caressed Karin's head which was wet with sweat. "You don't want to ask why I'm doing this Fujiyoshi?" she replied. Karin didn't answer, just glared at her. "that's okay. Besides, you will find out by yourself later."

"If Risa finds out about this, she will kill you." Karin growled. It was hard for her to say more even though she wanted to. Her jaw really hurt her.

"Risa?" the other girl laughed again. “Risa won't know. When she realizes, all she knows is you. You're the traitor, not me. "

"FUCK!" Karin shouted. This time the sound was quite loud, maybe loud enough to sound outside the room. It made the smile of the girl in front of her suddenly disappear. Karin shouldn't have continued whatever she wanted to say right away, but it was too late. "After what we've done, after all we've been through? We believe in you, we protect you, we support you. And what are you doing? What a devil! ”

The rubber gloved hands clenched tightly as Karin finished her words, with the word _devil_ at the end of her sentence. With both of the chasing breaths, she placed the cutter knife on the table. Then she tightly shut Karin's mouth, and her other hand pressed firmly on the stab wound that had just been sewn.

Without saying anything, without replying to anything. Just her eyes burning, the pressure she put on the stitches was enough to make Karin growl even though her voice was muffled. Karin gripped the hand, trying to get the silence out of her mouth. The unbearable pain intensified when the stitches were pulled by force. She screamed, tears in the corners of her eyes.

But looks like it's not over yet.

“If only Ozono didn't forbid me to kill you directly, I would do it here. I'll hang your head on that window, so that everyone knows.."

Karin could no longer say anything. All of her energy was drained away. All she can do just focus on the pain in her side. She could only shake her head in panic when the cutter was taken back by the owner. The rubber gloves were now covered in blood, sticky to the handle of the knife.

"Don't say anything about what happened tonight." The voice seemed like a very serious threat to Karin who could only move her head. “Don’t you dare to let out a single word. I can do whatever you don't expect, you still love your family, right? You know what will happen if you dare to open your mouth."

"Or, if you want mercy..." she took something from her pocket. A block-shaped object, wrapped in black plastic.

“Put this inside Kobayashi’s car. Three days from now. Its explosive power is small, so its won’t kill her immediately.” The traitor smiled. Waiting for an answer from Karin. "If you do this, maybe I'll spare you."

The tears that had pooled in the corners of her eyes began to fall. The traitor gave her the golden option. She could have accepted the choice given to her. Saving herself from whatever will come to her, from the torments that slowly kill her.

But her loyalty to her friends, to The Elites. Killed Kobayashi? She couldn't possibly kill the person who saved her back then.

"Swallow your bomb. I will never cooperate with a traitor like you!” Karin answered without hesitation.

She then forcefully touched and lifted Karin's left hand. Once again she silenced Karin's mouth. Then with a cutter knife, she sliced Karin's palm into a straight line resembling a number one. It was done very neatly and slowly so that it made Karin tormented even more. Karin struggled, every time she took a breath, her body trembled. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"Even though I intend to forgive you. But apparently you are loyal enough, huh. Your lifespan will run out soon. There's no need to panic. You just have to wait for us to pick you up when the time is come."

Those words sounded faint in Karin's ears. Likewise, when the girl in dark clothes pressed the emergency button and walked out of the room, her blurry eyes could only catch a faint image. Slowly she raised her trembling hand. She closed her eyes tightly when she saw the cut on her palm. That night, is the first time in her life that Karin wanted death.

* * *

Yui came to school in a bad mood. The clear weather that morning was inversely proportional to her emotions. Tends to be gloomy and dark. If human emotions can be visualized, there may be a small thunderstorm around, complete with lightning and black clouds. Unusually, this time she came by using her own vehicle.

Perhaps other students feel something is missing if Sugai Yuuka is not present with Kobayashi Yui. Because these two people become an iconic couple in Sakurazaka — even though they don't know the truth behind them. So it was natural that they occasionally noticed Yui walking alone towards her class. And indeed that was one of the triggers for Yui's bad mood. Before going to school, she had stopped at Yuuka's house to pick up the girl. But the maid at Yuuka's house says that she hasn't been at home all night, and no one knows her whereabouts.

In fact, Yui had sent several messages to her lover and of course it ended without explanation. Apart from Yuuka, another trigger was the final outcome of the school meeting which intended to be announced today. Then her father, who was furious because of such a big problem at the school she led, the old man brought work problems home.

Maybe he would blame Yuuka again. But isn't that a little weird? Yuuka wasn't even involved in the fight.

A few minutes before the main bell rang, Yuuka jogged from the corridor and entered the classroom, gasping for breath. She immediately sat in place, next to Yui. The girl smiled at her, apologizing for being late. Unfortunately Yui is not focused on Yuuka, but on other students who were passing their class just as Yuuka entered the door.

Clearly, that is Moriya Akane.

The lesson went on as usual. As if nothing had happened there. Other students may feel normal, but for Yui it’s a very lonely day. There is no Risa who is always being reprimanded by the teacher for not paying attention, and Karin who is secretly sleeping using books as camouflage. Turning to the side, Yuuka apparently not facing the board but at an empty bench not far from where she sat.

Yui sighed heavily. Maybe the six of them had gotten too close to each other to the point that even one person who wasn't present would make a big difference. She used a pen to touch Yuuka's hand. The girl looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"We have to go to the hospital this afternoon." Yui whispered. Yuuka smiled. Nod enthusiastically. Even when the focus was already on the explanation the teacher had given her, Yuuka still smiled happily.

Ah, Yui can watch that face all day long. She then turned to her other two friends. Seki, as usual, gave all attention to the ongoing physics lessons. And Hono.. she surprised because it’s the first time she was enthusiastic about that one lesson. Maybe Risa's punch hit the damaged side of her brain.

Several hours passed. The lunch bell rang simultaneously, its loud voice made some students surprised but immediately rushed out of the classroom with their respective friends. Some headed for the canteen, there were stops to buy snacks at the vending machines. There are also those who bring their own food and eat in class.

Even with Akane. Whe is one of the few students who chose to buy snacks from a vending machine Her stomach still full from the omelette that Yuuka cooked for their breakfast this morning. That's why they came to school a little late. Besides Yuuka also accidentally burned the napkin. They spent five whole minutes laughing at the student council president's stupidity.

When Akane took out a digital card from her wallet and about to stick it on a scanner, she gasped when she realized the presence of another person beside her. The girl pasted her card first and Akane was surprised because suddenly a hand was sticking out in front of her.

Yui touched the big screen. In the beverage section, she chooses mineral water and in the food section she chooses bento. "Choose whatever you want," she said. The huge machine tinkled, doing its job processing orders.

Akane looked at the girl beside her. Watching her face with some hesitation. She had never met or spoken to Kobayashi Yui personally before so when the girl offered her something it felt a little strange to Akane. As if she understood Akane's mind, Yui finally smiled.

"Okay then.." she touched the same option again. The machine worked twice. No need to wait long because the machines in their school are modern and faster than normal machines. Yui bowed, picking up her belongings from the space provided.

One box of food and a bottle of water she gave to Akane. Despite her doubts, Akane still accepted the gift. It felt rude to refuse gifts from others, nor did she want Yui to feel disrespected if Akane refused. "Thank you..? Oh, wait a minute."

Akane awkwardly moved her bento and held it with her left hand. She wanted to get some money out of her wallet to pay Yui. But with both hands used, it seems difficult to do. Yui shook her head lightly, her hand touching Akane's shoulder. Suggests that she doesn't have to pay it back.

"Didn't I tell you that I wanted to meet? Yuuka took my place in the board meeting, Hono and Seki.. You understand, why. You happen to be alone so now is the perfect time." Yui said. "follow me." She continued.

The two of them headed for the student council room. When Yui opened the door, the smell of a lavender air freshener burst into her nose. Akane forgot the last time she came into the room. If she remembers correctly, maybe in the first week she went to school at Sakurazaka?

She looked around the room. Nothing has changed. Except for a photo on the wall. Maybe Akane didn't really care what was inside the student council room because she came and left in a hurry. There are six people in the photo, members of The Elites. Yuuka and Yui sat in the front and the other four stood behind them

“That's a photo of us when we first officially became members here. One year passed quickly, a lot has changed." Yui explained. She invited Akane to sit across from her.

"Have your palms recovered?" Akane asked when she saw Yui unscrew the plastic lunch box. There were no more thick bandages wrapped around her hands.

Yui raised her palm. Shows the stitch marks that are still clearly visible on Akane. Suddenly it made Akane a little worried. "It healed faster than I thought. I have to thank you for helping out at that time. Just think of this one as our return of favors and introductions. Because you seem close to Karin and Yuuka, so I thought it would be fine if I greeted you too.”

"Why.. can you get hurt that badly?" Akane asked.

Yui was silent for a moment. Put the chopsticks on the tissue paper which she placed beside the food box. She did not immediately answer and chose to take a sip of water from the bottle. "You know why," she replied. Gazing at Akane tapping the plastic bentos cover. Yui then continued, "Yuuka already told you. That is if I heard correctly."

Yuuka did tell her that Yui had a special condition, DID or something. And Yuuka reiterated it last night when they ate together.

“I don't like to admit it. Oh God, it looks like Yuuka believed in you so much that she told you this without my permission."

_Oh, this might not be good._

"How should I put it? That.. to me is a disgrace. And saying it to a stranger—” Yui interrupted her words, as if her tongue had slipped out the wrong sentence. “Hey, don't you eat yours? It will cry because it feels ignored."

Akane gave a faint smile in response. She looked down at her bento box. She opened the plastic cover and placed it under the box. Once again she was surprised because the bento menu she was going to eat was the most expensive variant. Shouting to herself, she was grateful that the student council vice president volunteered to buy this delicious meal for her — she wasn't lying, it was really delicious.

They finished their lunch in silence. For politeness reasons, of course, because it was their first meeting. Well, not really. Because Yui and Akane had met at a fast food restaurant at that time. The difference is, at that time Yuuka was with Yui.

After all, from the way Yui blatantly twisted the topic of conversation, Akane already understood that she shouldn't press any further. Even though she wanted to find further information from this one Elites. Wait, why did she suddenly become an antagonist who likes to analyze other people?

"Looks like you are good friends with Yuuka."

The question asked by Yui had swallowed the lump of rice into her breathing cavity. Akane gasped, struggling to stop herself from coughing as she opened the water bottle.

“She looks happy, you know? The last time she was like that was probably when her mother was alive." Yui smiled slightly. Sadness was evident from the look on her face. Suddenly she was no longer interested in the remaining quarter of her food. "In front of me she was happy, maybe more precisely she pretended to be happy."

_Yuuka's mother ... has died? How come I never found this out directly from her?_

“Last night Yuuka wasn't at her house. This morning I came there on purpose and the servant said she wasn't there. Why did I call you here? Since you're the only person I can ask about her whereabouts.

Akane finished her last bite. She closed her bento box again and shifted it aside. Somehow she was afraid. Even though Yui spoke with a calm and friendly intonation, underneath it all, Akane could sense something that might be dangerous.

_Did Yui already know about the wounds on Yuuka's body? Should I tell that?_

"Moriya Akane?"

_I've gotten too deep into all of this. Damn, I had a hard time with the Hirate now I have a new problem._

"She came to my apartment last night." Yui raised an eyebrow. She leaned over so she could hear better. Even though it was clear there were only the two of them there and the room was soundproof. "She asked permission to stay overnight. When I asked the reason, Yuuka just answered that she was just taking a night out. I don't know what happened to her but she came in injured, she was wearing a backpack with her left shoulder strung. "

Akane gasped as she looked at the faces of the people in front of her. She was very sure Yui's expression had changed, her face really showed a hidden emotion. The girl's two eyebrows were fully united with sharp eyes. But strangely within a fraction of a second, that face disappeared and turned into a normal facial expression.

Honestly, Akane started to getting scared.

“Kobayashi.. you said her mother died. So she lives with her father, right? Was... Was she tortured by her father?" she didn't even notice that her voice was shaking when she asked Yui about it. It’s strange, curiosity had penetrated deep into her soul.

But instead of answering the question, Yui chuckled as she shook her head. As she spoke, Akane realized that Yui's tone had completely changed. "For that one, you have no right to know."

Don't have the right to know? There was clear evidence that Yuuka would likely need help, and she was indirectly asking her for help. And this person in front of her who was her fiancé spoke like that?

"What do you mean—"

"Thank you for accompanying me, Moriya," Yui smiled again. She rose from her seat, walked towards the door. Akane got up too, she wanted to grab Yui's arm and hold her back from getting out. Their conversation is not over.

But it seemed that she didn't have to do that because Yui suddenly turned around, now they were standing face to face. The two of them looked like they were about to slap each other —which is funny because they both looked like they were fighting over Yuuka— Akane watched Kobayashi's brown eyes, noticing that the pupils were moving unnaturally.

“I have one wish. Can you stay away from Yuuka?"

Her heart instantly touched when Yui said that. The sentences were short but able to stun Akane for a moment. She shouldn't have felt the pain in her chest when Yui asked her to stay away from Yuuka. After all, she was nothing to Yuuka. Getting away from her shouldn't be a big deal, right?

Isn’t?

But when Yui left her alone in the student council room, Akane couldn't help but tear up. Why am I being like this? Don't blame others, the person to blame is herself. At least that's what Akane thought. It was her fault for allowing herself to be lulled by something she shouldn't.

"Damn, why is everything so messed up like this."

* * *

"We have to talk,"

Ozono, who was already getting ready, was about to start the engine when Akane ran over to her. She smiled behind her helmet. Turning off the motorbike engine, she opened the helmet glass so she could see the girl in front of her better.

"Of course," she replied. "Shall we speak elsewhere?"

Akane shook her head briefly. Looks like she doesn't intend to linger there. "About your offer the other day. I thought I really needed your help." Akane said.

Hearing that, Ozono was happy. She chuckled, her plan was going her way. "Fine.. so when can we exchange information?"

"Sunday. We'll meet at the parking lot of Miyahama Mental Hospital."

Ozono nodded. She then started her motor engine again, "See you there." She said before spurting her motorbike out of the parking lot. A rustling sound can be heard from the earphones that she deliberately put on every time she using helmet. But now it's not for listening to music, but communicating with someone.

“Miyahama Mental Hospital, on Sunday. Don’t be late."

* * *

Yui couldn't resist anymore when she saw Risa leaning back on the bed. The short haired girl looked healthy even though her body was injured here and there. She immediately hugged Risa and made the girl very surprised. During this time her attention was consumed by the books she was reading so that she did not notice the presence of other people in her room.

Hono closed the door. In her hand is a large box with chocolate brownies which they planned to eat together. She put the box on the table and walked over to Risa.

“You can open your eyes, huh. Not dying, huh? " She said. A big smile appeared on her lips, it made the dimples appear clear. Seki kicked her leg when she heard her say something harsh.

"I thought I was going to die. But apparently I woke up here." Risa answered. She rubbed Yui's head, which was still hugging her. Don't know the reason why the girl suddenly embraced her without saying anything. But Risa won't protest, she likes it anyway.

"Shit. You have a terrible wound on your neck!”

Risa raised an eyebrow. Slowly she felt her neck. Apparently, was not surprised when her fingers felt the long marks there. When she used the front camera of her phone and noticed that there was a red line curled around her neck, she didn't even comment.

The important thing is that the rope doesn’t break her neck. That's enough for Risa.

"Is she still alive?" Risa asked in a cold tone.

"Karin?" Yui replied, just for making sure.

Risa didn’t answer anything and continued reading her book. Her silence made the three guests there stare at each other. Assuming her passive response as yes.

"For that, let us take care of it. You need to focus on recovering and getting back to school. There will be many things that we do,” Seki replied. "She already realized. The stab wound wasn't that bad. "

Risa clicked her tongue. “She's real psycho. I will never forget that smile when she hung me."

"Risa. I told you don't let anything divide us. But it turns out that your head are hotter than lava. It can't be helped.. ” Yui replied. “I forgot to say this. But this is a good news, Yuuka told me if you two will not be expelled. The principal wants you to solve the problem peacefully."

But instead of feeling happy, Risa rolled her eyes in annoyance. She even turned the pages of her book with a rough gesture. “As if he knows what happened in his school. As if everything could be resolved with peace.”

"You should be grateful. You don't know the bad news yet. Well, what I mean is; students started to have a lot of wild assumptions to us because the photos you saw were also posted on the school blog. And we can't do anything to keep that from happening."

As soon as Seki delivered the bad news, the door to the room opened. Yuuka with a frustrated face entered the room. She even closed the door a loud bam, the sound made the room window splutter. The girl with long hair dragged her feet and landed on the sofa.

Hono was probably about to open her mouth, saying something if only Yuuka didn't interrupt.

“She didn't say anything at all. When I asked about the photo, Karin just glanced and looked out the window again. I tried my best to get her to talk to me but still, its meaningless." After speaking like she had not been given a red light, Yuuka stared at her friends in turn. "What do you think?"

Hono muttered. She then took the brownie box that she had put on the table and placed it on Yuuka's thigh. “You know what you have to do with this chocolate buddy. Seki and I will try to talk to her." Not forgetting, Hono took a little of the bread and put it in her mouth. "Gosh, this is so delicious."

Hono walked out of the room with Seki following her. Somehow when these two left, a choking silence immediately enveloped the three remaining girls in the room. Looking at Risa and Yui alternately, Yuuka let out a resigned sigh. She opened the brownie box. It is true that from the looks of it, that one looks delicious.

Yuuka walked across the room. Approaching Risa and Yui. "Try this," she said as she handed the two people each a piece. Although it was a little awkward, but at least they both accepted Yuuka's gift.

"Are you still close with, Moriya?" asked Risa suddenly. Yui blinked in confusion, quickly examining Yuuka who was apparently putting a piece of brownie into her mouth.

"Shit. Can we not discuss it at a time like this? There are other important things that must be done." Yuuka answered. With a mouth full of chocolate brownies.

Risa watched Yuuka with a probing gaze. Occasionally glanced at Yui, who pretended she didn't hear anything. Then she sighed, using her book, she pointed at Yuuka's face. “Yes, _we_ can.”

The door suddenly opened, showing Hono who entered while scratching her itchless neck. She said aloud. "She kicked us out."

Hearing that, Yui snorted. "Aren't you going any further?"

"It's useless. Somehow when she saw us, she frightened out. She yelled at us to get out from her room, even the nurse who happened to walk by immediately asked us to leave too." Seki answered. Yuuka handed her a piece of brownie and she accepted it enthusiastically. "what on earth really happened to her."

"I'm still not sure if she's a traitor. Really." Yui said again.

Somehow her remarks made Hono respond, “Why are you so denial? Isn't there already clear evidence in front of you? She even almost killed Risa."

"And WHY are you so stiff-necked? You can easily believe that Karin is the traitor? What if someone is trapping her and forced her to shut her mouth? There are too many possibilities, we can't judge it right away!”

Risa closed her book. Looking at her two friends who are now facing each other, arguing.

Hono growled. The second bomb appears and is just waiting for the time to explode. She raised her voice as she replied, “And what about you and your _other abusive_ personality? How do we know if it wasn't you who subconsciously did all this for revenge!”

Yuuka was furious. She got up and stood between her two friends. But because Hono already angry, she pushed Yuuka aside. Suddenly made Yuuka groan loudly, feeling a throbbing pain in her collarbone. "Please, we’re not just to fight!"

"See, she's not even defending herself either. Is what I said true, Kobayashi? Am I right?"

Yui watched Hono with a sharp gaze. This is all going really, really wrong. Why are they accusing each other now? But somehow Yui fell silent. She don’t want to reply to Hono's words. Because she didn't know either, she wasn't sure. Maybe what she said was true?

Is it true that her other personality is causing huge trouble like this?

"Hono, enough. That won't help. Yui has obviously been with us and she's not doing anything suspicious." Seki tried to calm her girlfriend who was still grumbling. "You know that the contents of the paper are not Yui's number."

“It could be that they are working together, right? Damn it, whoever the traitor is she's really sneaky. Argh, I'm done with this!” Hono walked with heavy steps, she even pushed Seki who had been holding her arm.

Meanwhile Yui was deep in thought. Something else was shadowing her. Hono's words seemed to contain the truth. It could be that they have been looking for something that doesn't really exist, because everything comes from her.

"Please, don't mind what she says." Seki said briefly. Touching Yui's shoulder which was rising and falling because her breathing was already in a fast tempo.

The situation was completely unexpected. Yuuka couldn't defend anyone now. She also thinking about something else, something unexpected that she found in Akane's apartment when she was cooking breakfast. A board, containing photos of The Elites, Hirate and her friends, as well as the missing students. For now, she probably won't tell her friends. She didn't know what the children with this incredible panic would do to Akane if she did.

But then, while in that tense atmosphere a voice made them startled. "What little brownie? You got rejected? Nobody cares about you, huh? Don’t worry, I will be with you from now." Risa lifted the brownie box, hugged it as if it was a cat. "Pspsps."

Now, they wondering. Had her brain circuits been damaged by being beaten by Karin?


	19. A Piece of Our Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or Chapter Zero.

Sakurazaka Academy has a special ceremony for admitting new students. Usually the third and second graders would wear the white Sakurazaka uniform, each representative from the second and third grades carried a stick with a red flag with a golden mane on the side. The Sakurazaka Academy's emblem was heavily embroidered, its shield-shaped indentation looked very elegant on the flag.

The new students will line up neatly, led by two flag bearers. They led the new boys into the gymnasium where the second and third graders waited. As the gymnasium's double doors opened, the seniors who were originally facing forward, simultaneously split into two camps. The left side faces to the right, the right side faces the left. So they faced each other and gave the first graders a way.

The flag bearer does a great job. Bring in the juniors and order them to line up at the front—because the second and third graders are at the back. When all the first graders were lined up, the second and third graders returned to their original positions, closing the path they had made. The bearers of each took their places at the end of the line.

The principal is ready on the podium. Giving some welcoming speeches and some motivational sentences that make the students very excited. The ceremony then ended by the song Sakurazaka No Uta which was sung together.

Kobayashi Yui, had no idea who someone would call her name right after the admissions ceremony was over and the students started leaving the gymnasium. The tall girl with shoulder-length hair who had been stealing glances at her during the ceremony. It was an unexpected encounter, a pair of childhood friends reunited at Sakurazaka Academy.

"Risa!" Yui couldn't hide her happy face as the girl walked over to her. She immediately ran to hug her old friend.

"It’s really you, Pon. Your face never changes, and you are still short like before." Risa said. She let go of the hug, stepped aside. Yui was surprised again when she saw another girl who had been standing beside Risa. "she too. I recognized her immediately when she got out of her car."

Sugai Yuuka smiled slightly. She nodded at Yui and stretched out her hand. The gesture looks a bit stiff and Risa commented on that. Even so, Yui still took Yuuka's hand and held it tightly. The three old friends then walked out of the gymnasium together, telling various things they had experienced and missed during their absence.

On the other hand, to be more precise in front of the main building of Sakurazaka Academy. Two first graders seemed to be making a fuss just because of the photo poses. One looks enthusiastic and the other protests and keeps saying 'why do we have to take pictures in a crowded place like this?' But even though they had bickering and confusing the other students who holding the camera, they finally managed to get the perfect photo.

“Look, Yurina. You look good in this photo,” she showed her camera to the two people. "You have to smile often." The name plaque on her chest reads Sato Shiori.

“If it weren't for Hono who asked me, I wouldn't want to. Why did you have to choose this place, it’s too many people. " Yurina replied. If earlier her cheeks were flushed, now the blush rose to her ears.

The student called Hono smiled teasingly. She patted Yurina's back as if proud of her. "You see this building behind us? This is the most prestigious iconic building in all of Japan! You see the shape of the building is very artistic? The pillars, look like European-style buildings!" Hono explained while pointing at the white building behind them, explaining with confidence as if she really understood the features of the building she meant.

Yurina just rolled her eyes. Meanwhile Shiori chuckled at Hono's words. “Building with such pillars is a Greek style building. European buildings are clearly different from this one, "

Hearing that, Yurina laughed. Meanwhile Hono put on a flat face as if she didn't hear anything from Shiori even though deep inside she seemed like she wanted to rip her face and throw it in the trash. Then go to the hospital for new facial implants.

“Okay, we have to go back to class. Too bad our class is different." Shiori interrupted. "I'll send the photos tomorrow."

Hono nodded. Waved hands to the two girls. She sighed heavily, walked into the main building and headed for the first class building. She looked concerned because maybe she was one of the few students who walked without friends. In other words, alone. Many have become acquainted and formed small groups of friends.

Among the many students, Hono found another first year student who looked confused. She stood looking at the class placard and her phone alternately, as if checking whether she is in the right class or not. Hono walked over to the student.

"Oh, looks like you will be in the same class as me." Obviously Hono's sudden voice made the girl very surprised — even gave her a strange look. “Sorry. I see that you are confused so maybe I can help. Honestly I looked a little at your phone screen."

"O-Oh .." the girl replied briefly. Still confused because of Hono's behavior, who mostly resembled a kidnapper. But if she looked carefully, the girl in front of her looked friendly.

“I'm Tamura Hono. Nice to meet you, Seki. "

* * *

Ignoring the rules where on the first day of semester, not a single student was late. Especially first grade students who are required to attend the admission ceremony. Karin casually entered through the main gate, exactly one hour ago the reception ceremony was over.

The atmosphere outside the building was not as busy as before because many students had entered their respective classes. Even so, Karin still walked casually as if she had not done anything wrong. As she passed the main building and started to turn towards the first-class building, deep in the corner of her eye she saw a group of female students who were having a big fight.

 _Seriously? At a school like this?_ Karin paused for a moment, narrowing her eyes. On notice it was a one-on-three fight that was clearly not evenly matched. She wanted to know what they were talking about, why look so serious? Karin slowly stepped off her feet, trying to find a hidden place so she could hear without fear of being caught.

But, only five steps she walked. One of the three people looked at Karin and made her immediately stop in her tracks. Sensing a stranger intervening, the other two now pay attention to Karin. Looking carefully from head to toe, memorizing the exact shape of Karin's face.

She trembled. Regretting her decision to do something she shouldn't have done. But what could she do because she was caught, should she go forward to help the student or step back and enter her class? There is no choice she can choose. When Karin dropped her eyes on the injured student, her eyes seemed to signal Karin to leave immediately.

Her left foot stepped back. Without even taking their eyes off the three of them, in case they suddenly caught up. After a few seconds of convincing herself, then she turned around and ran as fast as she could towards the class.

* * *

A month later the Sakurazaka Academy was shocked by the disappearance of a second year student named Shida Manaka. Shida Manaka's features, identity and photos are displayed on the school bulletin board. Kobayashi Yui glanced at the contents of the sheet of paper, just one look she could memorize every detail of the writing that was there.

Therefore there was no reason for her to remain there for long. But in fact she was still standing there. No, not to read every paper and leaflet that is affixed there. Instead, she noticed the short haired girl who was standing not far from her — she remembered that they were classmates — who looked surprised.

Actually she felt a little suspicious of the girl's temperament. But for Kobayashi Yui it was not important. So she ignored the girl and turned away.

Even after weeks the police still haven't found Shida Manaka's whereabouts. No witnesses, no evidence. As if Shida disappeared without a trace. The police interrogated several students who had close or bad relations with Shida. But still, all those efforts ended in nil. Shida's whereabouts are still mysterious.

Gradually the case began to be forgotten. Consumed by the time. Shida's parents, the school can only pray and fully trust the police. Hoping that someday there will be a miracle.

That day Yui, Yuuka and Risa were finishing their lunch at the cafeteria. The atmosphere is still peaceful. The clink of the spoons against the plates and the sound of the students chatting, making the atmosphere warm and friendly. But the sound of broken plates followed by a loud scream made the atmosphere turn a little heavy and tense.

Second grader, Ozono Rei, stands still when third grader named Oda Nana yells at her. Even though it seems like only a trivial matter, only about the seat. The third grade senior felt so authoritative and didn’t accept when her place being occupied by other people. Some seniors seem to try to hold Oda so she can hold back.

Oda did stop scolding Rei in public, but not because of her friends' persuasion. But because of Rei herself. Oda realized something is wrong with the girl, she just kept quiet and stared at Oda's glaring eyes during her angry scream earlier. That reaction made Oda pressed her lips and decided to leave that place.

"Are all the seniors here like that?" a student named Inoue Rina asked the second year senior who was sitting across from her.

"Certainly not. Something like that can be counted on the fingers, no need to worry." The senior answered. Then continue to fill the spoon full with the chowder before eating it.

"But, Imaizumi.."

"Hey, hurry up and eat. Look, the flies are ready to stop in your food. "

The next day, the same event happened again. Another student disappeared. As before, there were no witnesses and no evidence can be found to find the suspect. A sheet of paper and a photo of Oda Nana is stuck next to Shida Manaka's photo in the school bulletin. There are already two students missing, the school thinks this is no longer a game.

The police suspect that the case is a money-motivated kidnapping with the same perpetrator. This time they began to aggressively investigate the victims' families, business partners, relatives and anyone with strong motives for carrying out kidnapping.

Unfortunately, it was as if God had erased the two female students' existence, once again the search ended in vain. This incident was exacerbated by the sudden death of the principal, but because he was too old everyone thought her death was due to old age. It was then that Kobayashi Yui's father began serving as the new principal at Sakurazaka Academy.

Since he took the lead, Sakurazaka's condition has gradually improved. There are no more strange cases that occur, but as a result the two cases of disappearance of the two students ended without explanation.

After going through hard times, Sakurazaka Academy started to rise again. Medals and award trophies colored the large glass windows in the main building, almost all of them gold and you would immediately notice that there was not a single bronze among the precious metals. Sakurazaka Academy has been awarded the title as the best school many times so it is undeniable that they are in their golden age - and will continue to be like that.

Among all Sakurazaka students, there are six people who are always at the forefront of achievements in their respective fields. The six girls were given a special honor, their photos were posted in the main building. Right under the large emblem of Sakurazaka Academy.

Kobayashi Yui, the musical genius. Donating numerous awards in various music competitions, she culminated in bringing home a gold medal in international competitions.

Sugai Yuuka, equestrian athlete. She managed to represent Sakurazaka Academy in a race and won the highest points there even though she came with a broken shoulder.

Watanabe Risa who surprisingly won the math Olympiad, and miraculously had the honor of being the leader of the basketball team after successfully leading their team to victory.

Fujiyoshi Karin has been a baseball ace since she was in middle school. Now she is struggling to enter the professional league. There is no doubt about the achievements she has.

Seki Yumiko is a computer expert. She has won many programming competitions and has been a young developer since she was in junior high school. As if her brain had been set up to understand difficult programming codes.

Tamura Hono, a young athlete, a Japan’s pride. So it is not surprising if she is side by side with the other five people. Sakurazaka Academy should be proud that students like her are part of them.

The six students became known as the elite group. That's because apart from their glorious achievements, they also come from come from a prestigious family. Even though they are called a group, they rarely interact with each other. Just a colleague, nothing more.

* * *

Inoue almost hit her senior's back because Imaizumi suddenly stopped her run and turned to face Inoue. This time Imaizumi was really serious, because her normally calm face had now turned to a frown. Her eyebrows were almost touching together.

With a gasp she touched Inoue's shoulder, gripping her tightly. “I told you, go back to your class! What I'm doing right now has absolutely nothing to do with you, and I don't want you to get involved in this, Inoue!" she said. Half snapped, but she didn't care.

"B-But—"

“No buts. This is an order. Come back soon and when I turn around, I don't want to see your face again. I'll see you later, ”Imaizumi interrupted Inoue's words. She then ran back to the forest behind the school. Without even looking back, she said softly. "I don't want you to get involved with this dark secret."

While Inoue watched Imaizumi's back farther away, she could only look down. Hiding her sad face as she turned towards the class. Maybe she wasn't aware, but Imaizumi's departure was a sign. Imaizumi might not be able to see her again.

When Imaizumi arrived, things got worse. Nagasawa was already standing in a very dirty uniform, even her face was swollen. Not except for the bruise on her forehead. “Ozono! You jerk!" Imaizumi's small body suddenly hit Ozono. It looks like another problem will arise soon.

Meanwhile, Fujiyoshi Karin, who just happened to have just returned from her private lunch on the park bench, heard faint screams. This time she was a little hesitant towards the voice. Reflecting on her past experience when she found Shida Manaka bullied by three students she didn't know.

But how does she know if the student is Shida Manaka? Karin frowned. Trying to remember. She's the missing student... right? Wait a minute. What if after this another student is missing? The hell with fear, Karin is a baseball athlete. If necessary she can use her arm strength to fight.

She arrived in the forest behind the school. "W-What happened.." Karin muttered. The sound of her footsteps on the grass and fallen leaves made the people who were there to turn their way. "senior!"

If she's not mistaken the three people who were bullying the two seniors in front of her, were the same people as the three who bullied Shida at that time. _That means.._ Karin clenched her fists, her eyes sharpened. Staring at the three seniors who were now focusing on her.

"Isn't she the kid at that time?" one of them said. "Great, we don't need to look for you. You chose to come to us by yourself."

Karin growled. She jumped up, waving her fist across the face to the person standing closest to her. Ozono didn't expect the sudden attack so Karin's punch could easily hit her face. She staggered to the side due to the impact of the blow, blood pouring out of her nose.

Seeing their leader being hurt by a junior, her two friends did not remain silent. Marino lunged at Karin and knocked her down, then quickly choked her and made Karin struggle to escape. Endo smiled a little, she looked excited because their victims would increase by one person. She folded the sleeves of her blazer, then grabbed Karin, who was already out of breath.

"What are we doing with this hero, Ozono?" she asked.

Another sound of footsteps came from behind them. Ozono did not answer and focused her gaze on someone or anything that might appear from behind the trees.

"It was true that someone else was here. You should have come home, why are you still playing around .. oh no..” Yui let her words hang. She was very shocked, seeing two seniors injured and another person being pulled by the collar of her blazer. "Fujiyoshi."

Ozono wiped the blood from her nose with the back of her hand. Walked closer to Yui with a wooden bat that was originally lying on a tree. “You shouldn't have come here." She said. She didn't give Yui a second to dodge, the bat swings faster, without hesitation. As if she was used to doing the same thing.

The wooden bat managed to hit Kobayashi's head. Make it fall easily without a fight. Rei laughed, knocking the blood-stained bat onto the ground. Then kneel in front of Kobayashi's body. Karin watched all of that with a horror look. Seeing her classmate die in front of herself, because of her own actions. If only she hadn't been acting hot and had come to that place, maybe Kobayashi wouldn't have ended up with a bloody head.

"Next, you." Rei said. Endo and Marino simultaneously knocked her to the ground, gripping her so tightly that she couldn't get away. Rei returned to prepare with the wooden block. "You should have stopped playing around — urgh!"

She screamed in pain. She saw Yui standing behind her, pulling back the compass she had stuck in Rei's shoulder. Yui said nothing, grabbed Rei's hand while her feet brushed against her seniors' legs with one strong move. Rei lost balance and fell face down. At that time Yui, who was still holding her hand, immediately turned her arm until it let out a painful crack.

Rei was paralyzed quickly. Even Endo and Marino weren't fast enough to attack her first. But they were not afraid, even though Yui was now well prepared with a strong stance. The second fight took place immediately, two on one. Fujiyoshi saw the incident herself, she could do nothing but inch closer to her two injured seniors.

When Karin looked back, Yui had just finished playing her game. She forced Ozono to stand by pulling the collar of her messy clothes. "Go away. Don't you ever play with me." She said in a low voice. She could see the girl's jaw tensing, holding back tremendous rage. "GO!" Yui shouted. Pushes Rei away from her.

The three seniors have already left. Yui walked over to Karin who was trying to stand up. She found her leg injured, so Yui immediately gave her a small favor.

"Thank you. Kobayashi. I owe you gratitude." Karin said after she could stand on her two legs.

But the girl who had just helped her only tilted her head, looking at Karin with a questioning look. "Kobayashi, huh? Who the _fuck_ is Kobayashi?"

Karin was surprised. She confirmed once again. Even though they rarely interacted, she remembered exactly who the girl was standing in front of her right now. Kobayashi Yui, student of class 1-A, son of the principal. Who else could it be if not her? Once again Karin saw her face, Kobayashi's face covered in blood. When she looked at her brown eyes, she could see nothing but the lust to murder there.

She might have to feel lucky because she just met another personality of Kobayashi Yui, who is more dangerous than the three seniors who beat her earlier. She called her, _the devil._

* * *

Hirate painstakingly pursued Hono down the corridor. Even though she had shouted at her, repeatedly apologizing. Hono seemed to completely ignore her efforts. To her anger, Hirate, who she considered a friend she could trust completely with her own eyes, betrayed her.

She prefers to be with her new friends. In addition, Hirate also told the teacher that Hono was the one who stole the semester exam questions. Even though they both agreed not to mention each other's names, and Hirate easily saved herself by giving full accusations to Hono.

That's a very serious problem.

Maybe because she was tired of running and uncomfortable because Hirate kept chasing her, Hono finally stopped at one of the steps leading to the third floor. Several pairs of eyes fell on her as Hono and Hirate stood there, on different steps.

“Yurina, I really mean that thing. I know I'm stupid, so stupid that you easily trample my pride. Okay, I know I was wrong. But our agreement?" Hono said.

"Forgive me. Let me get this fixed, please."

Hono shook her head. Looking at Hirate with a frown. “I don't want to see your face again for a while. Don’t bother me." Without waiting for Hirate's answer, Hono stepped past her friend.

* * *

Seki came home late that day. The sun was almost setting in the western horizon, leaving its rays slowly disappearing. Her work in the student council room has been completed and she only has to turn off the computer and the air conditioner so she can go away in peace. The atmosphere was quieter than she thought. Only the sound of the clock seconds and the sound of her own shoes. If only she hadn't sent Yuuka and the others home first, maybe she wouldn't need to worry too much.

Worry? How could she not worry after her own thoughts had terrified her. In fact there are two students who mysteriously disappeared, it is possible that she will become a victim too.

But maybe she was just overly worried. Yeah, she always felt that way when she was alone, and so far she has been fine. It must be like that right now, right?

She walked down the stairs, at a rather brisk pace. The school is huge and it might seem scary when you're there alone at twilight. You will feel so small there. So Seki took out her phone and called someone to get rid of the feeling of loneliness.

Luckily, she didn't have to wait because the person on the other end of the line picked up the call. "Seki! Are you home yet? Can I stop by your house tonight?"

"Hey, can you accompany me? I just finished with my work and school is empty now." Seki is now in the main building, heading to the lobby and taking out her student card to fill in attendance.

_"You're scared, aren't you?"_

"Not. I don't like being in large places, alone."

_"Haa.. I understand."_

Seki finished with attendance and was now about to head for the parking lot. She was so focused on talking to Hono that she didn't notice that another car had entered the school area. Their cars passed at the main gate when Seki was about to cross her car. She peeked through the rearview, the car was perfectly parked. The passengers got out, three people.

And what made Seki scared and shocked half to death was something, or rather someone who was dragged out of the car by these people. Two people, it is not clear who because their heads are covered by black cloth. Seki assumed that because she could not see the head there.

"Hono, I can't believe what I saw."

The minimal light made Seki narrow her eyes. Trying to catch the suspicious person there. To her surprise, the bright flashlight shone directly on her car. Seki cursed to herself, she immediately stepped on the gas pedal as deep as possible carrying the car at high speed.

Her heart was beating fast. Her palms were wet as she gripped the steering wheel. With trembling hands she took her cellphone which she threw on the side chair, she heard Hono screaming in worry from the speaker. When she tried to speak, she couldn't control her voice trembling, “Hono, something's wrong. _Really wrong_."

* * *

Student council students, or so-called elite students seemed to gather in their room. Very rarely do they get together if it is not for work. Even though they are in the same class, their frequency for interacting is even only a few percent.

But that day they chatted as usual. Like an old friend. Chat topics flowed, starting from light topics. About favorite foods, pets, hobbies or anything else. Hono is the most talkative, as well as the most asking questions. You could say she was the most skilled at breaking the walls between them. And vice versa, Karin is the most passive.

Good effort because after this they will talk about something complicated.

"It happened again, huh?" Yuuka started. Hono looked at her with a bit of disappointment as she interrupted her jokes.

“Imaizumi and Nagasawa are missing. After a few months the place is safe, it turns out that the perpetrator is back in action." Risa stared at the ceiling. Her mind wandered far back.

“Fujiyoshi. The first time I saw you standing in front of a bulletin board, you saw Shida's photo which is stuck there. Your face at that time.. it seems you know something?" Yui asked Karin.

The girl lowered her head as she answered. She was still afraid to look Yui's face directly because of her encounter with her other personality at that time. Looks like it left a mark on her memory. "On the first day.. I saw her being bullied by three students."

"Who?" Yuuka asked. The question represented other friends who were equally enthusiastic about listening.

Karin moistened her lips. Then said, "The same person who beat her," she pointed at Yui with her index finger.

The attention of everyone who was there immediately turned to Yui. Meanwhile, the center of attention was shocked. With wide eyes, she pointed to herself, “Me? I didn't do anything with them." She said. "Ah, the last I remember one of them hit me with a baseball bat."

"You beat them, Koba. I saw you doesn't feel slightest pain when they hit you with a bat while you fight barehanded."

Risa looked at the two in turn. Then raised her hand as if asking them to stop arguing. "So, the same person? Seki, what did you see that time three people? Did you saw their face?"

"There are three people. But I couldn't see her face clearly because it was already night."

"Every those three bullied someone, a few days later that person disappears without a trace. Maybe we should see for ourselves what's behind the school. If our guess is right... we could hit the jackpot." Yuuka said softly.

"You want us to give our lives?" Hono replied.

"No, damn it. We're together. Three won't win against six, you know?" Yui answered. "tonight. 9 o'clock, don't be late. "

* * *

As planned, at 9 pm they had gathered at the main gate. There was silence, there was no one hanging around the large buildings. Yuuka looked back at her friends. Their expressions were both tense so at least Yuuka wasn't alone.

"Come on,"

The flashlight shone on the dark corridor in front of them. The sound of footsteps and breathing become one. When they arrived at the forest behind the school, another darkness appeared. Solid black, there are no lights there except from the flashlights they carry.

Hono said to Yui, in a joking tone, "Maybe you should get your father to install a lamp in this forest so the ghosts don't make this place their headquarters." But Yui took the joke seriously.

Yuuka occasionally looked back. Counting the number of people who had come with her, she breathed a sigh of relief when she found that the numbers were the same. Nothing more, nothing less. She turned to the side, shining a flashlight on a tree. There's a shovel lying there.

She didn't need to say anything because Risa was already running to come to that thing. "Ah, shit. Stop there, don't come here." Risa said suddenly. There was a noise like the leaves being parted as well as Risa's growl. "The ground is not solid!"

They then stood around Risa. Yui grabbed the girl's hand and helped her to pull her leg which sank into the ground. When Risa was free, Seki knelt by the patch of land. Her hand touched the ground, scratching something. Karin picked up the shovel that Yuuka had found, carried it.

"You want to dig it?" Seki asked when Karin stuck the tip of the shovel into the loose soil. Indeed, if you look at it better, the surface has dropped slightly than the surrounding ground.

Karin started picking up the lumps of earth with her shovel, throwing the dirt over the other side. "Then? We have to know what's inside."

Hono nodded in agreement. She joined Karin in digging the ground with her hands. Yuuka shone a flashlight at the loose ground, swallowed hard. Guess what's in there. Her eyes met Risa's, clear tension appeared from those brown eyes. Despite their doubts, Yuuka and Risa finally agreed to help digging while Yui and Seki held the flashlight.

Ten minutes passed and their hard work paid off. Something like cloth began to appear from between the ground. Karin put down her shovel, now using her hand to scrape through the remains of the soil. The longer, what is buried inside begins to take shape. Once conscious, Hono and Yuuka immediately jumped out of the hole. Risa too. She pulled Karin's arm away from something wrapped in the cloth.

They didn't say anything. All of them standing in shock, frozen. Staring at each other, confirming whether each of them saw the same thing.

Corpses.

There are four bodies. At least that's what Yuuka saw before she turned her body in another direction. The terrible scents made them very tormented. Even Risa had tears in her eyes because of the scent. The most horrible thing is, when Yui shone the hole with a flashlight they could clearly see the clothes worn by the four corpses.

All of them are wearing their school uniforms. The white color turned completely brown. Seeing something like that would probably make a full impression on their memory. Perhaps they were thinking the same thing for the first time. There's been a murder. And the victims were all the missing students, at least those who had personal problems with the three people that Seki and Karin saw.

Karin used her hands to close her nose tightly. Struggling to hold back the urge to vomit as she peered down the hole. “This really is a corpse. What should we do? Report the police?"

_SRAK_

_CRACK_

Risa suddenly looked back when she heard a twig being trampled. The flashlight caught the other people there, clearly watching what they were doing. The man was as surprised as they were, but she was even more shocked after seeing who had just dug the grave. The cell phone she was holding slid down from her grasp.

 _“Hello, thank you for calling the Tokyo_ _Metropolitan Police Department. Please tell us what your problem is."_

But the girl immediately realized what was happening. She took her phone that fell and immediately ran away from the place.

"Dammit. Seki, Yui. Close the grave. We're going after this mouse." Risa immediately ran followed by Karin.

"I'm going to the main gate!" yelled Yuuka before she disappeared between the second-class building.

Meanwhile, Hono did not move at all from her place. It seemed she couldn't believe who she was seeing. A familiar figure. "Yurina l.."

On Risa's side, she managed to catch Hirate by sacrificing her body. She ran and jumped at high speed and hit Hirate. It worked, but scratched her knees and arms. Unfortunately, Yurina was able to easily escape because Risa was injured.

But at least Risa got her phone. She immediately hung up on the ongoing call and turned off the cell phone. The sound of people running could be heard from behind her body. Karin stopped by her side, knelt down. Without saying anything she put Risa's arm around her neck and carried her towards the car.

"She ran away?" asked Yuuka who had just arrived. She immediately bent down, trying to adjust the tempo of her messy breathing. “I slipped in front of the toilet. I saw a shadow pass in front of me. Damn it!"

Karin nodded slowly. "At least Watanabe-san managed to grab her phone," she then stood up, walked over to open the car's trunk.

"You fell too?" Yuuka sat beside the grinning Risa while cleaning the wounds on her hands and feet from the sand.

"Yes. But my fall is more honorable. Not because of the fear of seeing ghosts."

"Damn you," Yuuka chuckled. She hit Risa's injured knee. Success made the girl swear loudly. "good work."

Karin returned with several bottles of cold mineral water which Risa immediately greeted with joy. She even immediately poured the water on her head. Meanwhile Yuuka consumed half of the 750 milliliters of its contents.

* * *

“Hirate saw us digging the hole and almost reported the police. If she doesn't do anything wrong we might end up at the police station for something we didn't do." Yuuka said. Her hands covered her face which looked tired. “Plus some of us touched the corpse. Why are we so stupid!"

Risa closed her book and replied, “It's obvious that senior, Ozono and her friends are doing this. The problem is, Hirate saw us digging up the corpse. Hirate knows we are responsible for the disappearance of those students." She looked around the student council room, staring one by one the people who were there. "We can't go to the police for this case."

They fell silent. Each of them was deep in their thoughts. But then Yui raised her voice, breaking the silence. “What we can do is prevent Ozono from doing this again. It is possible that one of us is their target, especially me, Seki, and Fujiyoshi who met them in person. We all have the privilege, with a little effort our group will be at the top. We can easily step on Ozono."

"Correct." Risa answered. “So far, she seems to be in charge here. By forming our own groups we can also protect each other. But at least we have to have a pretty strong influence, right? Something that makes everyone reluctant when they hear our names."

Yuuka tapped her fingers on the table. Then she stood up, walked to the window. “It might be a little mean, but we can take advantage of Hirate. Even though she will be a victim at least we can get the influence we deserves, then we will put Ozono under pressure. Something like that won't happen again."

They all nodded in agreement. Even though Hono and Karin were a little hesitant, they didn't respond to anything when Yuuka and the others spoke. Just look down and listen.

Yuuka realized that and decided to ask. "Why do you look scared?"

"I don't know.." Karin muttered. "I'm just not good at being in a group."

"Hey, you wanna end up in the hole with them? Do you want to be killed? There's no need to be afraid. If we continue together like this, no one will dare to hurt you, hurt us. We will protect you." Risa smiled a little. She patted Karin's back, making the girl gasp. Her head then approached her, Karin reflexively shrugged her shoulders as Risa whispered in her ear. I'm sorry I'm late informing you. Maybe you were surprised by Kobayashi. She has a rare condition and I hope you will understand."

Karin widened her eyes as Risa smiled a little and sat back up straight in her place.

"I... I don't know. I mean, Hirate is my friend..” Hono fell silent. Her other friends waited for her to continue her words. She hesitated and felt sorry for Hirate, with what happened to her after this. But she remembered something that made her very disappointed in her friend.

The feeling of disappointment made her sympathy disappear instantly. "Forget it. Assume I never said that. Let's do this, together.”

And since that day they came out as antagonists at Sakurazaka Academy. Trying to exert their influence as a ruling Elite group. Maybe for those who don't understand they will be considered a black group to avoid. What they are doing is not quite right. But what can they do? Let the bad happen again?

They are a white group. They call themselves The Elites. They have almost everything. Except, predicting what will happen to them one day.


	20. The Fall of Innocent Victim

“Hirate, I beg you. Please help us to solve this problem. This is for your friends, they need justice,” Akane said in a pitiful voice. On the table were six photos of members of The Elites which Hirate didn't even glance at even though Akane had asked her for the fifth time.

Fuyuka had given up. All questions, requests and persuasion she had issued. She has nothing left and chooses to pay attention to Hirate's movements. Unfortunately, the girl still didn't respond to anything. During the approximately 45 minutes they were there, all of their time was spent by Fuyuka and Akane talking endlessly to someone who didn't even think they existed.

Nearing the final seconds of the visit, Akane shook her head. Considering her efforts this time in vain. She cleaned up the photos again and put them in an envelope.

"If you keep quiet like that, we will never be able to help you." said Fuyuka as she walked towards the door.

"So what? There is no point. Even if I help you, nothing will change. I'll keep rotting here, and you.. ” Hirate raised her handcuffed hands. She used her thumb to feel her neck — making a gesture of cutting.

Fuyuka stopped in her tracks. Quickly turned around and hit the table. Akane was shocked by her friend’s aggressive actions, she immediately grabbed Fuyuka's arm.

"What do you mean by that. Are you ... messing up with us or what? Huh?" she said threateningly. But instead Hirate gave a small smile, the smile then turned into a loud laugh as if she was belittling.

Hirate didn't respond to Fuyuka's question. Instead, she focused her attention on Akane who was standing near the door. Her piercing eyes had made Akane rustle in horror. Just imagine, someone staring at you with a glare but with a big smile on their lips. One thing that crossed Akane's mind was the terrible clown in American horror films.

Akane's gaze then dropped to Hirate's handcuffed hand. She had no intention of looking that way. It happened unconsciously, like something told her to see what Hirate was doing with her hands. Hirate showed her palms, then folded her thumbs and clenched her fists with her thumbs inside the other fingers.

Fuyuka, of course, was getting angrier. But she couldn't do anything because several officers had already entered the room and were ready to take Hirate to her ward. She could only staring at Hirate who still showed a strange smile on her.

“I told you we don't need to ask people with mental disorders. This is what we got. Like talking to chimpanzees, even chimps may be friendlier." She grunted.

“But she's the only person we can ask about this. She has a close relationship with the victims as well as The Elites." Akane replied. Don’t want to just lose to Fuyuka.

They walked to the security room to collect their belongings. During that time, Fuyuka still didn't answer Akane's words. Even when they were in the elevator. Just silent, not even bothered to turn to Akane who is standing nearby.

The elevator started to go up, Fuyuka let out a soft snort. Finally she wanted to answer. "Are you doubting Ozono?" Fuyuka looked straight at the closed elevator door. Noting Akane's reflection from the elevator door.

Akane lowered her head. “No.. maybe a little."

The elevator clinked. The door slid open and the two of them walked out. Akane sped up her pace so that she could walk on equal footing with Fuyuka. “Aren't she weird, outsiders suddenly come and offer secret information like that. She should be very careful when bringing up that matter, but why would she casually come to me and Hikaru and said she'll help?”

Fuyuka pushed open the door with her elbow, then held the door for Akane to walk ahead. Her eyes caught another person who was near Habu's car, two people, they were chatting with Koike and Matsuda.

Her steps stopped and she turned her body to face Akane. She said in a low voice, "For now, don't talk about your doubts, especially in front of Ozono." Fuyuka glanced back at the crowd. Looking once again at Akane, Fuyuka grabbed her wrist and walked towards the car.

"Looks like they've come back," Matsuda said when she notices her two friends approaching. “Akane, Fuyuka. You may not know the person who is with senior Ozono. Endo Hikari. Senior, this is Saito Fuyuka and Moriya Akane."

Endo looked at Fuyuka, then nodded politely. Then at Akane.. she smiled a awkwardly at her who looked confused. I've actually met these people, but when. Akane tried to force a smile on her two seniors, even though her mind was still churning out memories of when she and Endo met.

"Since we've all gathered, can we just do something?" Ozono said, she pointed her hand at Endo. The girl opened her backpack, took out a brown folder and gave it to Ozono. "Everything you are looking for is here."

Koike patted Akane's shoulder. Made her aware of her reverie. Akane immediately opened the car door to take the thing in question. A few moments later she returned with a grim face. “I… didn't bring the file. I'm sorry, maybe I should take it or we should meet again..?”

"What?" Koike interrupted, unable to believe her friend's response.

“Seriously, we've come all this way and you might have forgotten that important thing. How!" Fuyuka said. Her face was clearly filled with anger.

Habu shifted her gaze to another direction. Meanwhile Matsuda ruffled her hair roughly. Feeling bad, Akane then bowed to Ozono, apologizing for her carelessness. A sigh escaped Ozono's mouth. She smiled, returned the brown folder to Endo to return it to its original place.

She wasn't angry at all. After all, she didn't really need information from Akane and her friends because she already knew everything. So she just nodded, playing her role as a good and trustworthy senior.

"No problem. Forgetting is natural isn't it? We can meet another time." Ozono said. She then looked at her watch, her enthusiastic face appeared. "Because we've come a long way here. We have a very good restaurant, why don't we stop by?"

Although they had refused several times, finally Akane and her friends agreed. Ozono gave a thumbs-up and excitedly ran to where her motorcycle was parked. She led the way with Endo while Habu's car followed behind her.

In the car, Fuyuka nagged incessantly. About Akane's carelessness, about how wasteful they made the trip that day. Koike had to cover her ears with earphones so she wouldn't catch her, nagging.

Akane, who had been silent for a long time, letting Fuyuka chatter for a long time, was also hot in her ears. “I told you I completely forgot. I put the board behind the cupboard. I also haven't summarized everything in one report sheet.”

“Are you saying that reason was because you were secretly protecting The Elites? You're close to Sugai Yuuka, right? You're hiding something from us. You're secretly wishy-washy too, aren't you?”

Koike rolled her eyes lazily. She pulled out her earphones and turned around, “Stop it. It won't solve anything. Akane was careless this time and that's natural, and Fuyuka, can you stop nagging?”

“Miichan, you know we are pressed by time. Sooner or later The Elites will find out if we suspect them. Furthermore,” Fuyuka glanced at Akane. "She has a close relationship with the Elites."

Habu put her hand on her arm, silencing Koike. The brief journey was filled with scolding, and silence. After Koike flinched earlier, no one opened the chat. Even with Akane, she prefers to assemble random puzzles in her head. Without realizing it, the car stopped in front of a rather quiet place.

Ozono parked her motorbike on the side of the road and crossed first. It was only moments after Habu made sure that her car didn't take the road too much, they were able to get out.

“This place is a bit quiet, but believe me, the food they serve is delicious. And I'm grateful to be able to find a place like this, Hikari was the first to find it when she was on a night ride." Ozono explained. Understanding why her juniors seemed hesitant about the place they had come to.

Indeed, the restaurant cannot be called as restaurant. There is no signboard or other writing that identifies the place. In fact, it was a bit away from the crowd, secluded between a closed grocery store and a minimarket. Akane found only a few vehicles parked there. Either it belongs to a restaurant customer or a grocery store.

It's the same inside. With a slightly darkened room and a monotonous feel, it might better be called a tavern. Ozono looks like she is familiar with the shop owner. Once the girl entered, she immediately greeted someone behind the kitchen. A woman in her 40s came out and greeted their group.

While they were busy choosing food from the menu, Matsuda stood up from her seat and looked confused. She felt her pants and shirt pockets. The tables also didn’t escape from her eyes.

"Looks like I left my phone in the car."

Habu reached for her keys and gave them to Matsuda. "Please bring me my wallet too, okay?" she said. Matsuda nodded and immediately came out of the shop to get the item in question.

"Senior, we are truly sorry for Akane's carelessness." Fuyuka said.

Ozono who was sipping her drink hurriedly swallowed the liquid. She put the glass down on the table, making a slight thud. "No problem, really. I'm just glad we stopped by here, right? Hikari?"

"Yes," replied from a distance. She is currently helping the owner, bringing food to their table. Akane took the initiative to stand up and help, Endo gave her a glance and nodded. The senior took several bottles and put it on the table before she took a seat next to Rei.

The restaurant, which was usually quiet, is now busy. Voice of glasses and spoons clashing. Also the sound of a short chat made by one or two people. Even though the food is on the table and ready to eat, they don’t immediately touch the food. Because another person didn’t come back from the car. In fact, the place where Habu's car was parked was not too far from the restaurant, so it was unnatural that it took her more than five minutes to return.

Koike got up, causing the people at the table to focus their attention on her. "I'll pick her up. You guys eat first."

However, just as Koike was about to lift her feet, a very loud sound could be heard from outside. Almost similar to the sound of objects or something colliding with each other. A second later the roar of motorbikes moved away from their place. Koike ran outside, followed by Akane who nearly tripped over the sticking floor tiles.

Her heart seemed to stop beating. The blood flow in her body seemed to stop. So as her mouth, no matter how hard she tried to speak, not a single word came out of her open mouth.

“Call an ambulance! Damn, that motherfucker might not be far away." Ozono ran, pushing people who got in her way. “Hikari, call an ambulance, or police, anything. I will go after that person." Without wearing a helmet, Ozono immediately drove her bike at high speed, got out of the alley and followed the direction where the motorcycle was going.

Matsuda is lying on the asphalt. Puddle of blood wetting the road. Red was pouring from her head, her arms folded in a painful position, and her ... inexplicable legs. Akane swore she saw something white in there, she’s not sure, maybe bones? None of them dared touch her body or take her to the side of the road. Afraid that if something worse happened, the slightest mistake could be fatal.

Fuyuka's breath shook when she saw her friend lying down with a body covered in blood. And what broke her heart the most was, she did not know and could not confirm whether Matsuda was still breathing or not. Habu peeked back and forth, afraid that she might have to look in person. Koike? She was standing next to Akane, it seemed like her brain was unable to digest what had happened.

“The ambulance will be here soon. Don't worry,” Endo tried to calm Fuyuka down. She turned her head, towards the lying Matsuda. Cautiously she approached Matsuda and crouched beside her. She pressed Matsuda's left wrist, trying to check if her pulse was still throbbing.

From a distance came the sound of sirens slowly approaching. Apart from the ambulance there was also a police car that stopped there. Several medics carefully lifted Matsuda on a stretcher and carried her into the ambulance. Fuyuka volunteered to get into the ambulance. The police, of course, immediately put the place in order because many people gathered because they were curious about what had happened. Within minutes the police line was stretched and anyone unauthorized was prohibited from crossing it.

A policeman came up to Habu. In his hand is a notebook and a pen. "Are you victim’s fellow?" he asked.

Habu nodded weakly. The policeman muttered, stuffing his notebook into his pocket. "We need some information for further investigation."

A few kilometers away from the crime scene or to be exact the location where Ozono met Kobayashi Yui the other day, a girl parked her motorbike in an old wooden building. The building was deep in the yellow meadow. Maybe it was a former barn or horse ranch because it contained several rotten piles of hay.

Another motorbike entered the warehouse and stopped beside the girl. Ozono turned off the engine. The corners of her lips curved into a smile. "Yours is fast enough." She said. The girl beside her chuckled softly. "Change plans."

"Eh? Why?"

“I stuck a sound tap on Moriya. Apparently she has a close relationship with Sugai Yuuka. I don't know how far they are related but it seems that with that relationship she won't just believe the information we provide."

"Sugai Yuuka is having an affair?" the other girl replied in disbelief.

Ozono shrugged, not knowing the exact answer to that question. “Sugai Yuuka ever stopped by at the Moriya residence. I don't care what they are doing there but it's not impossible for Sugai to know what Moriya has been doing and maybe tell her other colleagues."

“Don't let the Elites know that we are behind them all this time. I missed this one, our plans are getting wider now. Shit." Ozono continued. "Oh, this is exciting." The long-haired girl nodded slowly while smiling thinly with meaning.

Hearing Ozono's explanation, the girl who was still wearing helmet muttered softly. "Then what do you want me to do?"

“I want you to spy on Moriya. If at any time Sugai comes to her with their portrait, send it to Marino. Use the same strategy as when we trapped Fujiyoshi. ” Ozono responded. "Only after that we will take care of number 3."

A soft sigh escaped her mouth. Like not satisfied with what Ozono said to her. “Since when did my job turn into paparazzi, huh? Thought I was good enough to be the executor."

"Just killed one person you're already arrogant. You're a minor, Morita. You're still in middle school."

Hikaru rolled her eyes lazily. She doesn't like being called as junior high student, her body is small but she has bigger guts. “Anyway senior, may I participate in executing number 3?”

"I told you—" Ozono raised her voice. But she did not continue her sentence. Seeing something strange on Hikaru's face, made a brilliant idea pop into her head. Right. "okay. Do what you want. But, if there is something that makes me uncomfortable.. I will not hesitate to bury you, too."

The short girl nodded, giving confirmation and approval of the risks she would receive if at any time she failed to carry out her duties. Ozono took out a bottle of alcohol and a piece of fabric at Hikaru. "Clean the bloodstains. Don't let anything remain on your bike when we gather for strategy meeting.”

With that Ozono started the engine and veered off the barn, leaving dust and traces of motorbike tires that clearly printed on the sandy ground. Hikaru sharpened her eyes, watching Ozono move away. A sigh escaped her lips. She carefully put her P320 back into the holster and started cleaning her bike from the bloodstains.

_Not. Not today._

* * *

News of Matsuda Rina's accident quickly spread throughout the school. The post from the school blog caused the news to take off so quickly. That day Akane's class was in a state of mourning. Especially Fuyuka. She came with a face like she had not slept for a week. Her eyes are swollen. She must have spent the whole night crying over her friend who is in the hospital right now.

It was she and Endo Hikari who accompany Matsuda to the hospital. Fuyuka herself saw how Matsuda struggled against her own death. Fuyuka stayed at hospital even though she was only allowed to wait outside the operating room. If only Endo wasn't there, maybe she would scream loudly blaming herself.

Matsuda's operation went well, at least that's what the doctor said. Due to the bleeding doctors can't help but amputate one of her fingers. The horrible impact on her head caused her coma. Matsuda lost too much blood on the way to the hospital and it is a miracle that she survived that long. Ordinary people might die on the spot, either from shock or something.

When the teacher left the classroom, Fuyuka, who was usually the most eager to take her friends to the cafeteria, was now just silent on her chair. Gaze gloomily at Matsuda's empty bench behind her. Koike tried many times to make her speak but Fuyuka only responded with physical gestures. While Akane? Fuyuka didn't even want to look at her for even a second.

“If only Akane hadn't forgotten that document, we wouldn't have to go with Ozono and Matsuda would still be with us for now. And most importantly, if we are not stupid and dig this deep especially when it comes to Elites.. Matsuda will not be a victim."

Akane could hear Fuyuka's words directed at her even though it was in a less loud voice.

Koike sighed softly. "That means you suspect that The Elites caused the accident?"

"They must know. And trying to silence us so that their secrets are not exposed." Fuyuka's hands clenched tightly. "If Akane wasn't careless, if Akane didn't let Yuuka close to her, if Akane didn't take us in this trouble.."

Akane bit her lip. What Fuyuka said was true. Maybe if she hadn't been consumed by her curiosity none of this would have happened. But something made her unable to take her friend's statement outright.

“There is no evidence to suggest that The Elites were the ones who caused Matsuda harm. They're having their own problems right now and you can't accuse them!” Akane replied, with a slightly harsh voice and made the other students in the class staring at her.

"Ah, is that so? Akane, why are you protecting them so much?”

Fuyuka's answer confused Akane. She realized, the sentence just came out without her thinking first. And now Fuyuka cornering her, also when she stole a glance at the class several students seemed to be whispering to each other.

_The Elites made Matsuda Rina dying._

When Akane looked at Koike to indirectly ask for help, the girl immediately broke eye contact one-sidedly. Feeling defeated, Akane growled softly. She wasn't angry, she was just disappointed. “I didn't protect them at all. I just want to get this straight, you shouldn't accuse them without proper proofs.”

“It all started with your accusations against them, Akane. Am I not allowed to accuse you too?"

* * *

"Yui, please. I don't want to discuss this now."

Yuuka took her way towards the main lobby, but she flinched as Yui forcefully pulled her wrist, even dragging her into the student council room. Shocked by Kobayashi Yui's rude behavior, Yuuka chose not to say anything. She had never seen Yui act rude before.

"I wonder why you keep hiding everything from me," Yui said as she finished locking the door behind her. Yuuka couldn't hide her shocked expression as Yui locked the two of them in the room. "I'm not in the mood to do _that_ , take it easy. But.."

Yui suddenly grabbed Yuuka's shoulder and made her growl, pushing Yui away from her. tears rippled down the corner of Yuuka's eyes, as a result of the pain she feels from her shoulder. The wounds of her father's torment at that time still hurt every time she moved her shoulders, while Yui just innocently squeezed her.

“You never talked to me about this. Your father tortured you, and you just kept all that to yourself. Who do you think I am? What are we?"

She didn't stop showering Yuuka with questions, Yuuka didn't even understand how she should answer. “I promised myself that I would always protect you, Yuuka. But you really don't care about it. I care about you, why.. why did you never understand that!"

Yuuka's heart caressed as she found tears welling up in the eyes of the girl standing in front of her.

“You didn't tell me where you went that night. Apparently you stayed at Moriya's apartment. I don't care what you do and the extent of your relationship, but I just want you to respect me. Just once, it won't hurt anyone." Yui continued.

Yuuka's lips were stiff. She wanted to answer but her vocal cords seemed to refuse to give her a chance to speak up, giving words that could break the choking silence between the two of them.

Seeing her best friend almost crying like that she became speechless.

"Yui.." since when saying a few words became this difficult? At least that's what's in Yuuka's mind. She wanted to say what is on her mind, but once again, she didn't have the heart to say it even though she could. "Sorry. I just don't want to worry you. Really, I didn't do anything. You know for yourself that I'm not that kind of person."

Yui didn't look at Yuuka. But instead at something behind her. She didn't make eye contact, which meant that Yui had no intention of taking Yuuka words seriously. And that certainly made Yuuka even more confused. All this time all she had been doing was silent, feeling no need to tell Yui the problem. Because she knew she was already suffering with her own problems.

Perhaps Yuuka had felt disappointed too many times, felt heartbroken that she doubted Yui attentions for her. She sees the caring as pity for her or it could be just a mask of their fake relationship. She thought Yui's feelings for her were just wind, falsehood, compulsion or whatever.

Maybe Yuuka is being too apathetic.

“That's right,” Yuuka's voice cracked as she began to speak. "Every time he called me fail as a leader or if problem happened in school, my father always tortured me. No, since mum died he has always done that. When his work didn't go well her would come home very angry. He will take it all on me."

Yuuka took off her blazer and put it on the table. She also unbuttoned her shirt to reveal a bruise on her right shoulder. After a while she returned to putting on and tidying up her shirt. Yui gasped slightly as Yuuka pointed out the her other wounds.

_When you got hurt that time she tortured me too. Everything is always involved with you._

“I came to Moriya's apartment because I’m afraid he would torture me again because of Karin and Risa's incident. Previously I stopped at Hono's house, that's when you called me. Moriya.. I don't have a special relationship with her. I also don't know why we got close."

_When I was with Moriya, somehow I could feel the comfort that I really missed. I can't lie with my own feelings._

The girl with shorter hair muttered softly. Picking up Yuuka's blazer on the table, she said, “I'm… sorry. I should have known that. What your father did to you, I should have known earlier."

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who closes too much. I should have known that you always be there for me.”

She listened to Yuuka's explanation carefully. During that time, a feeling of discomfort roamed her. She tried to ward off the feeling and also doesn't care about her head that suddenly started throbbing.

"Promise me it won't happen again? Will you tell me if something bothers you?"

Yuuka nodded curtly. "I promise."

Yui turned around and unlocked the door, took Yuuka's hand — this time more gently — then led her outside. It didn't say anything after that. Because Yui herself was more focused on fighting with herself, while her hand was secretly wiping the blood flowing from her nose.

_Look at yourself. No matter how hard you try, you can never forget about it. Rehabilitation facilities will not be able to erase my presence within you. Never. Because if that happens, you, will lose yourself too._

_What..? What memory? What have I forgotten?_

* * *

With extra care, Seki pulled out the glass cover of the computer case and then took out the charred components from the inside of the big box object. Some parts need to be given extra treatment because as soon as Seki's finger touches the surface, the components break and melt into ash. She did not know that the damage to her CPU was really bad.

Luckily the thing didn't explode and scorch the house.

She just came back from the computer shop, with Hono, of course. Bought new cases and devices that are more capable than before. Hono is now taking out her new toys and taking them to Seki's room so that the girl go along from the first floor to the second floor carrying a set of electronic devices.

Using the gloves she removing all components such as fans, power supply, graphics card, RAM and so on. When she was about to take out the fan she realized what she thought was odd. The irregularity is in the part of the cable that is connected to the outside of the casing. The wires were cut at very neat intersections.

 _So during that time the fan was off? No wonder the components got really hot._ Seki took the fan out of the case and examined the cables one more time. Seen from any part, it is true that this is someone who wants to sabotage her computer. _But who?_

Seki put the cooling fan on the table. This time she turned on the flashlight of her smartphone to observe the contents of the casing, she found something strange. As she took out all the components and lined them on the floor, Seki realized something is missing. Her SSD is nowhere to be found. Her eyebrows knit together, she looked at the casing once again — nothing was left there.

The storage device was completely lost. Her latest proposal, scripts, schoolwork and all the programs she created disappeared. "How the hell this happened.."

Recalling anyone who has used her computer or was with her in the last few days. Karin, Hono, and Elites. Nothing suspicious.

_Except..?_

"Why? What are you looking for among those charred items? " Hono's voice made Seki's heart fall out of place. Hono put her new case on the floor and walked over to get the black soot case on the computer table. Without waiting for Seki's answer, she rushed her way out.

Meanwhile Seki stood with raging thoughts. Looking back on that day, the day she found the number that supposedly belonged to Karin. She had left her room to take food orders at the gate. And the only person there was her girlfriend, Tamura Hono.

"No way.." Seki ruffled her dark hair with a rough gesture. Trying to brush off the presumption that emerged from her brain. But no matter how she tried not to get prejudiced, her little heart had an even stronger impact on her.

_Tug._

Seki turned around and found Hono back with a paperbag. The girl approached her with a big smile. She thought the contents of the paperbag were spare parts or beverages, before soft orange fur popped out of the paperbag. "Look, I found this buddy. I almost ran over him with the car. Looks like he’s alone so I brought him. Maybe Risa wants to adopt this kitten." Hono said while gently stroking the kitten's head.

_There's no way Hono is a traitor. Stop thinking negatively._

"Yumiko? Why? You don't like cats?" Seki lowered her head, looking back at Hono who looked guilty. "Sorry.. but I can't let him alone out there without a mother." No, that's not it. Seki has absolutely no problem with cats.

Hono was a little surprised when Seki suddenly hugged her while whispering in her ear, "It couldn't be you, right?"

"..i’m sorry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm sorry for the late update. I'm taking too much time  
> for other matters, but here I am😌


	21. The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

_"You're not that traitor, are you?"_

_Once again Seki tried to confirm something that made her heart fall a while ago. The pain was stifling chest as she saw Hono staring back at her with an innocent face. A pinch of doubt arose, does it make sense that someone as gentle and as good as Tamura Hono has the heart to torture her friends?_

_Even with Hono, she couldn’t hide her surprise when Seki asked that unexpected question. But even though she was silent for a split second, she quickly regained control._

_"Why did you suddenly say it was me?" she answered, her hand stroking the meowing head of the kitten gently in her hand. She looked back, at the crushed components lined up on the floor. Seeing that Hono nodded understandingly. "Are you looking for your SSD? I brought it. I secure all your data on my hard disk just in case."_

_Hono stepped past Seki to lower the kitten down on the bed. The ginger little creature initially looked shy as it emerged from the paperbag. She lowered her head, looking at any strange place in her eyes. But when Hono stretched out her hand, the kitten immediately approached and rubbed his face there, almost like his mother._

_She did not listen to Seki's answer at all. Yes, it should be natural for her. Seki herself is a person who doesn't talk too much. But this time Seki's silence scared her half to death. She was afraid that her own lover would accuse her of being a traitor._

_So she left the kitten and turned to face Seki. “Yumiko… all of this is making us confused. I know, I feel the same way as you. We accuse each other, it's not the right thing."_

_"Said someone who had accused her own colleague at the hospital."_

_"Good. At that time I couldn't control myself. After facing Karin who was annoying, it was also Yui's stupidity who still protected Karin. But really, if you accuse me too, I don't know what else will happen to The Elites next. "_

_Seki stared at Hono closely. Looking for a speck of a lie that she might have missed there. But no matter how carefully she investigated Hono, she could not find any lies within her. For a moment she felt guilty because she had accused Hono, but in such a situation who wouldn’t?_

_"Now the traitor has been discovered. She will no longer play with us. It may take us a few days to make sure everything is back to normal. If it really is Karin, there should be nothing after this." Hono finished her words._

_Without her own awareness Hono hid her hands in front of her chest as a defensive form. It was intended so that she didn't play with her fingers and showed Seki that she was nervous. Especially when Seki was silent and seemed to be trying to find the point of lies on Hono's face._

_Seki nodded in agreement. It made sense, and Hono arguably got a white mark on her note. Looking back at the neatly arranged components of her new computer, she turned around and opened a box. "Help me build this computer."_

* * *

A taxi stopped in front of the gate of the Miyahama Mental Hospital. The taxi was there for a while before the officers finished conducting a thorough check on each car body using a metal detector. After a while the officer walked back and opened the gate. The taxi drove and stopped in front of the lobby door.

After giving a certain amount of money to the driver — of course, with the denominations she took from her savings — Akane opened the taxi door and stepped outside. Being in a mental hospital at dusk may feel a little different than usual. Especially this time she came alone considering her relationship with Fuyuka was not good. She doesn't know what about Koike but asking her to come here is not a good thing.

Or rather Akane didn't want to be with her friends for a while. The image of Matsuda Rina's accident kept turning in her head. Also Fuyuka's hate speech to her at school. Really, it hurts her. But she also couldn't deny it because she realized it might be her fault too.

No, she will not meet Ozono Rei now. Knowing that Ozono and Endo played a part in saving Matsuda's life, Akane feels bad about suspecting them as dangerous strangers. So she will meet Ozono personally next time.

This time she will meet Hirate Yurina, once again. She still doesn't and won't give up until she has the information she needs. Then she will match the information with the information Ozono will give.

As usual. She would go to the lobby first, talk to the nurse behind the table. Maybe she knew Akane's face so well that the nurse didn't have to ask her why she had come to that place.

"Ah, miss." The young nurse said Akane's name as she walked towards the elevator.

"Yes?"

“I'm sorry to say this, but you only had 15 minutes this time. There are other people who have promised to meet her personally after this. "

 _Who..? Ah, it must be the girl from back then. This is my chance to find out who she really is._ Akane nodded at the nurse and immediately led her feet towards the elevator. With a brown envelope tucked into the arm. Apparently the elevator lights were a little dim. It wasn't much different to greet her when the elevator arrived at the basement ward.

Twilight. Gloomy. Stuffy. And what made Akane's guts fall the most immediately were the voices that came from behind the steel doors that lined each corridor.

As usual, security procedures were carried out. Akane immediately put down her cellphone and other items besides envelopes. The clerk who usually escorted her to the white room — Akane couldn't find any other designation than that — was not around. Another officer escorted her through the corridor with a 5 watt lamp.

Arriving at the white room, Akane immediately made herself comfortable in her usual place. She doesn't have much time. So she had to rack her brains in order to persuade Hirate to say what she should say.

 _If this time fails .. I don't know if I should be satisfied with Ozono's information_. Also, Fuyuka and the others will probably laugh at me.

The iron door to her left creaked and opened. There was Hirate's figure wearing a slightly bluish white patient outfit. There was something different about Hirate now, Akane was even a little surprised when she realized that. What she meant was how Hirate looked at her. Those cold eyes were filled with hope, at least their eyes immediately crossed when Hirate stepped into the room.

Now they are face to face. Akane took several photos from the envelope and placed them on the table.

"What is your name?"

Hearing a low, hoarse voice made Akane suddenly raise her face. "My name?" she tried to make sure.

Hirate's hoarse voice can be heard again. This time it was louder. "Yes."

"Moriya Akane."

Even though Hirate didn't answer again afterwards, Akane thought she had started accepting her presence there. Especially Hirate is now paying full attention to the six photos she places on the table. Hirate sharpened her eyes, her forehead creased as she looked at one photo. The handcuffs in her hand made a sound as she raised her hand to touch a photo there.

"I hate these people."

"Why?" Akane asked. Giving one gentle glance, she continued. "Do you have serious problems with them that you hate them so much?"

Akane could hear a growl. She noticed Hirate's gaze that showed great hatred. How her jaw hardened, how her breath was raging as Hirate paid more attention to all the photos Akane was carrying. Now Akane is even more convinced that The Elites are really involved in this problem.

“They chased me, beat me, stepped on me. They never leave me alone at school. Even the people I once considered friends were as cruel as them. I don't know why, but it looks like what happened that night made them do things like that to me." Hirate gritted her teeth. Her body trembled. It was the longest sentence she had spoken since she was in the mental hospital and it was enough to dry her throat dry. “they wanted recognition.”

"What happened? Did that happen before your friends died? And… are the Elites involved in their deaths? ”

Hirate just stared at the photo sheet. Somehow she suddenly seemed to float. The photos seemed to wake up a memory that had long been deep in thought. Her stagnant mind is now starting to work, showing various past incidents that made Hirate always scream in pain at the ward. The incident that made her suffer all this time.

_The bones in her body seemed to shift, crack, when Hirate hit the basketball hoop. She stretched. Trying hard to crawl moved her body away from the place. But it seems the effort is in vain. The sound of being dragged iron could be heard. She started to panic and tried to stand up. But with a weak body, she couldn't move as far as she wanted._

_KLANG_

_"Not! Please, stop! Please!"_

_She should have known that in the evening there would hardly be anyone else hanging around the school. Especially near the sports hall. Yelling for help will feel useless and will actually make them even more violent._

_"Finish her. Shut her off." Yui said. Seki, although a little hesitant, still knocked Hirate down by kicking her knee. She then locked the short haired girl so that Karin could easily do her job._

_The iron bat hit continuously. No pause, no mercy. Karin has no other choice. As agreed with The Elites, the torture will continue. Her companions surrounded them with smirking smiles whenever the iron staff hit Hirate's unprotected body part._

_Karin is done. She slammed her bat on the ground and walked back to its place beside Hono. Hirate groaned, clutching the sore part of her body. However, her gaze was fixed on one person — Tamura Hono. Hirate looked at her with a wounded look. Yes, she was hurt physically and mentally._

_She couldn't hold back the tears that had already burst into the corners of her eyes when she saw Hono standing there and staring at her without doing anything. Ah, she had forgotten that her treatment of Hono made her best friend stay away. But she she didn't expect that hono didn't think she existed._

_Hirate let out a small growl. With all her strength she tried to stand up. The ache in her chest turned into anger which was able to drive her to attack Hono. By throwing all of her body weight she was able to make Hono flop and fall hard._

_But as soon as she lunged so quickly Yuuka kicked Hirate and knocked her down with blood pouring from her mouth. The kick was enough to make her unable to move anymore._

_"What do you want from me, depraved killer!" Hirate shouted. The blood in her mouth made her choke and had difficulty breathing. “You are all afraid that I will spread the hole that you made? Dammit .. no more wait. Without opening my mouth, the hole will open by itself!”_

_Risa walked with a heavy steps towards Hirate. With blurry eyes, she could see the figure of Risa, who last night took her cellphone and pushed her until she rolled over. It seemed that Risa's grim face made her mouth shut up instantly._

_"Listen. We are all in serious trouble involving lives. If you didn't come to school last night and didn't act stupid by calling the police... maybe we could sort this out without getting yourself beaten."_

_"What do you mean!"_

_"You must be willing to sacrifice."_

_" I will not cooperate with lecherous murderers like you. Hiding behind reputation and money to be free from the legal? Tsk, better kill me and bury me in that hole! Psychopaths!"_

_DUG_

_A kick sent her head against the floor. Not too hard, indeed. But that was enough to make her gaze faint for a few seconds. She felt like she was going to pass out. Her ears faintly caught the voices of those around her. But they were just words that seemed she couldn't understand._

_She groaned as her hair was pulled tightly. Someone forced her to lift her head in a rough gesture. "We will not let you go."_

But suddenly Hirate turned her gaze to the clock behind Akane. The look on her face turned to fear in that instant. In stark contrast to the expression she just showed a moment ago. “Moriya, help me. I don't want to meet her. "

Hirate stood up, pushed aside the table that had separated the two of them. Pushed it until it hit the wall and made a loud sound. Akane couldn't help but be taken aback. She reflexively got up and stepped back. Almost tumbled backwards if she didn't immediately balance her weight.

A second later, Akane seemed unable to hear anything else. The only sound she could hear and feel was the pressure Hirate was putting on her shoulder, as well as Hirate's repeated hoarse voice.

"You have to help me. Get me out of here. I don't want to meet her! "

"Who? Will the Elites come here and bully you? ”

Hirate shook her head quickly. “You… also have to be careful with this person. No, they are not people. They are demons. "

_Who? Who else is it? If not The Elites then who? Who else is going to see her now?_

Akane couldn't say anything more and just left her mouth open. Her brain refuses to respond and chooses to work alone. Too many, too many questions waiting to be answered. Every time there was always someone new that was unknown and no matter how hard she tried, Akane would not get a definite answer.

Her lack of focus made Akane slip and fall heavily on the floor without being able to use her hands to support her body. The back of her head ached, plus Hirate's two hands that were pressing on her shoulders were now choking her neck. Ah .. looks like she could pass out right away.

_"My work on this one is the best, Hirate. It's a little difficult to make it shiny without damaging its original thickness." She showed her a polaroid photo of a human skull — intact. Waving the photo sheet as if to show it was the greatest achievement to be proud of. “You hate Elites, don't you? Tell me whose head you want to see first."_

_“You know Hirate? If you accept the truth about The Elites and you have the intention of forgiving them, try to remember the deaths of your friends. After all, they are also murderers." Hirate couldn't give any answer. Her brain was failing while digesting the sentence that was brought up by the person in front of her._

_“But you must know the difference between forced and killing because of lust. Don't play dumb. I know Tamura often comes and tells you the truth because she feels guilty for the death of your friends. Of course I won't let anyone who knows that alive, right? Therefore, Hirate .. I will come back to you again."_

_“You're not afraid of me, huh… that sucks. But take it easy. I will make you afraid of me."_

"Save me..”

Several officers rushed in accompanied by a doctor and three male nurses. They took longer to act and Akane really regretted that. If they were just 2 seconds late, she would have been strangled to death. While catching her breath, Akane could only see how the medic used a syringe to draw liquid from a small transparent bottle and then injected the liquid. Akane was unable to see any further procedures as she was carried and carried out by other officers because she was also injured.

Regardless of whatever she heard that night. Akane began to realize that she was at a disadvantage.

_Clear. It is clear that The Elites are the mastermind behind the murder of the five female students. Were they also involved in the disappearance of the student? Fujiyoshi .. she should be in danger. Elites won't just let her go._

* * *

Yuuka still likes sitting in the car. Pay attention to every vehicle that goes in and out of the mental hospital gate. Since she learned of Akane's efforts to secretly investigate The Elites, Yuuka intends to find out the extent of the girl's investigation. Honestly, she was surprised because it led her to find Hirate Yurina back who had not smelled for a long time.

Her father is still not home. It seemed that she was so disgusted that she refused to stay home for weeks — this is the record for the longest she has left the house (read: almost 3 weeks). Therefore Yuuka could freely return home and retrieve the iron horse from the garage. No, she wasn't wearing the Hummer she usually wore because it would stand out.

Initially waiting on the side of the road about 200 meters from Akane's apartment. Seeing the girl leaving in a taxi, Yuuka immediately started the engine and followed behind.

Yuuka downed the remains of her drink and placed the bottle on the back seat. Her hands were busy typing the reply message aimed at Yui. While her eyes occasionally turned towards the gate.

Speaking of The Elites, to be honest, Yuuka couldn't fully trust her comrades again. She has at least one reason each not to believe in one person. Except, Karin. The girl looked very scared when she saw the Elites, it meant that one of the Elites came to her and threatened her.

Seki could have manipulated four digit numbers, managed all black messages, and anonymous blog posts. She can also pretend to find out who the culprit is behind it all and show Yuuka the scapegoat. Hono, seen from her stubborn attitude, thinks of Karin as a traitor and ends up accusing Yui. As well as the hug she gave at that time. Yui with her personality disorder.

She gave Risa the white flag.

_Urgh .. since when I become paranoid like this._

Lost in thought made Yuuka a little surprised when she saw a motorcycle that had entered the parking area. To her surprise, the driver took off her helmet and showed her face, which was covered by a black mask.

"What is Ozono doing in a place like this?" she spoke to herself. Without realizing it, Akane also walked out of the hospital lobby door with a panicked gesture. Walking past Yuuka's and Ozono's cars — it seemed that Akane didn't realize that it was Ozono.

Yuuka could see how the eyeballs moved in the direction of Akane's run. Without needing to take her eyes off, Ozono moved her right hand to touch the wired device in her ear.

“Damn it. She—"

Ozono walked off her motorbike and entered the building. Yuuka no longer needed to follow Akane because she quite understood what she was doing. Now the goal has changed, which is to find out about Ozono.

The long haired girl was inside for about 15 minutes before returning to the parking lot with a little haste. Yuuka realized Ozono took something from her jacket pocket and threw it in the trash before jog towards the motorbike. She immediately spur her motorbike to leave the parking lot, Yuuka was just about to start the engine to follow.

But one thing made her hand refused pressing the button to start the engine. The metallic red car that came in moments after Ozono left the parking lot was the cause.

There may be more than one red Ford Mustang in town. But Yuuka remembered very well that the car belonged to someone she knew. From the combination of numbers on the license plate it’s clear that the car belong to Tamura Hono.

"What's really going on here?" _Hono.. she..?_

* * *

For that time Rei let the utility room lights go off. She only uses the lighting from a candle placed on a dusty table. While waiting for her comrades to gather in the next room she chose to occupy herself with the tools she had not used for a long time.

Using a makeshift cloth to clean the blood that flows down from her hands. The blood splattered on her face was no exception. She spits more than four times because she accidentally tasted a strange metallic taste on her tongue. As if dissatisfied with the lump of meat on the floor, Rei growled and can’t help to swinging her hammer, again.

Anger exploded. Even though she had finished what she should have done in Miyahama, apparently that did not calm her heart. She should have calmed down after eliminating the only witnesses.

The problem is that she doesn't know how far Hirate told Moriya.

_KLANG_

She threw the bloody hammer. Turning on the sharpening machine, Rei began to take one by one the sharp objects that were hanging. Then she carefully touched the surface to the rotating metal. The faint sound of iron can be heard. It is a satisfaction in itself for Rei. Especially if the sharp blade of the knife is able to separate the dog's head from its body without much effort.

Finished with the knife, she turned off the engine and put the object back in place. If you look better there are more tools — which shouldn't be there — such as axes, chainsaws, screwdrivers, drills, iron cutters, solders, gasoline, nail-throwers and most of all the blood-stained hammer. On the table were several bottles of alcohol. A new syringe, a few bullet and a small bottle of liquid — she didn't know what they were but Takemoto advised her against using them. And for the info, Rei is not a drinker.

Regarding the hammer, Rei doesn't seem to intend to clean the stains and pieces of bone that stick to the pieces its iron.

Rei smiled a little. She dropped her body on the chair. An unfamiliar feeling rumbled in her chest. This feeling often arises when she looks at the six photos she pasted on the wall. Imagining how she would torture, stab, pierce and break, slice .. for Rei is an addiction.

The main room lights were turned on. Beams of light enter through the gaps under the door. Several people stepped in and passed in front of the door where Rei was, making the lights disappear and appear alternately. She wasn't surprised when the door to the utility room opened and footsteps on the marble floor were heard.

"Oh shit. What else are you doing. This smell is terrible." Said Marino. “Ah… poor dog. Why do you keep hurting these animals? They don't even have anything to do with missions."

“Did I hear just misheard? Well let's just say I did because I'm sure you just forbid me to do this." Rei turned her head, looked at Marino with a bloody face.

Rei's gaze made Marino shudder a little. Many times she saw that look from an Ozono Rei but somehow she had difficulty getting used to it. In fact, she was more accustomed to seeing blood and performing executions. That's because she will never know what Ozono can do to her.

So she responded with an awkward smile as she walked to the corner of the room, picking up the plastic bag they had kept. “I'll clean this up, take it easy. By the way, Rei, are you sure about this? Isn't that too extreme? " she asked. Without even looking back.

"Like I care."

And Rei left Marino who was busy putting the pieces of the dog's body into a plastic bag. Rei's reply annoyed Marino a little. She was always like that, apathetic. Although sometimes she also has a warm side that sometimes appears without her knowing it.

Marino couldn't help but curse as she grabbed the dog's head. Not without reason. As soon as she raised it, the head was crushed. Slightly annoyed she took another plastic and used it as a glove. She tied the plastic and put it in a sack before tying it again with rope.

When she returned to the main hall, she immediately joined her comrades. Takemoto, Inoue, Endo, Morita, and of course Ozono. Endo, who had prepared something, immediately connected the computer to the projector. The city map image was projected perfectly onto the wall. Several locations are marked with a red circle.

Endo marked the red circles. “This is where we take them later.”

“Kobayashi met me the other day. It made me think of one idea. That's why I asked Endo to look for important things that we can take advantage of from Kobayashi and it seems that she has an unexpected past.” When Ozono paused her sentence, Endo opened another window. Showing documents with several points.

“The population data shows that she is not related by blood to Kobayashi Subaru. Previously she wasn't involved with any family .. and oh, she's been in the orphanage since she was 5 years old. At the age of 7 she was adopted as a child by the Kobayashi family. There is a case record in the police repository regarding child abuse, she is one of the victims. " Endo took a portfolio sheet from the pile of documents on the computer table. “At the age of 11 she was living in a rehabilitation facility because of a personality disorder. 4 years in a rehabilitation facility seems to have successfully erased her dark memories. "

Ozono applauded enthusiastically. "I want Takemoto and Morita to bring Kobayashi here."

“Wait a minute, then the plans will change completely? Hey, we've been working on this for a long time and you can easily change it? ” Marino replied.

Endo crossed her arms in front of her chest. After returning the display to the city map she replied, “Kobayashi can become a killing machine if her other personalities come to the surface. You remember when she beat us back then. She doesn't even feel the slightest pain."

"Right. All we have to do is force Kobayashi to recall her past. " Takemoto enthusiastically replied. Meanwhile Ozono points her finger at her, appreciating.

“December will come soon. Morita, I want you to get that photo asap. Two days after that you and Takemoto will be kidnapping. When pillar number 3 is destroyed, numbers 2 and 4 will clash. " Ozono explained in a flat voice. Emphasizes the numbers she calls.

Takemoto stole a glance at Hikaru — a small figure with an eagle-like gaze. At that time her sharp gaze was fixed on Ozono who was explaining plan B. As if there was something else she was planning, and it was aimed at Ozono. She should probably holds Hikaru after this and talk to her in private.

The room was silent for a moment. Ozono no longer spoke. She sits on the table while massaging her nose bridge with her index finger. No one dared to speak at that time. The instructions given are self-explanatory. Just waiting for time to be executed sequentially.

The sound of the table sliding on the floor was the only loud sound there. Suddenly everyone who was busy with their thoughts focused their attention on the person who had gotten off the table. "Inoue .." Ozono's voice felt different when she said Inoue's name. Cold, emotionless. In contrast to the tone of her voice just a moment ago. "I want you to steal the document containing the evidence that Moriya has.”

"We have to destroy it. It contains evidence that points to us. You can kill her if she became hostile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't wait to finish the whole fic!


	22. The Day When The Great Sins Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 2 weeks, I'm back here again. Anyone miss me?

The people were almost like small fish living in a river with running water. Allowing themselves to be carried away by the current, not bothering to swim against the current. Because, yes, what's on the fish's mind. They are just mindless animals. Just follow what is already in front of them to live on. Only that.

Therefore, God created humans in a special way. What makes humans different from animals are the ability to think, analyze, consider what is right and what isn’t. Though some people don't use it for anything useful — which is their own business. Unfortunately, as a sentence which says that humans are not perfect.

That's what Karin thought when she returned to school after absent a few weeks after attempted murder at that time. The Elites are becoming more alert and detached from each other, Risa and Yuuka's relationship is getting hotter, Yui is more passive than before, Hono who has been busy lately and always dodging when the Elites meet, and Seki is busy with her program.

But the worst was the accident of Matsuda Rina, a class B student. Karin had just arrived at the class when she heard the faint chatter of other class students outside the corridor. Saying that the runaway hit-and-runer was a member of the Elites, correlates with a car accident a year ago. No wonder some students watched Karin when she got out of the driver's car.

_Since when did such information circulate here? Are Elites doing anything bad again? If that's the case, why does it have to be Matsuda?_

She did not find her friends inside. There was only a bag hanging from the seat and a few stacks of books on the table. Especially Risa's desk where the locker has 4 Hannibal series. Karin put the bag on the table, moved several heavy books into the locker.

_“Put this bomb in Kobayashi's car. Three days from now."_

They're after Kobayashi, she thought. Karin cursed herself for forgetting something important. She should have told Yui about it. But another thought tried to influence her intentions. If she told Yui, then, the traitor would find out and finish off all the people closest to her. The most terrible thing is that she is affiliated with Ozono Rei, the mad killer.

Why would that bastard do something like this anyway? She knows anyone can bring out her dark side. But .. this is her partner, who has promised to protect each other and fight together. She just wanted to know the exact reason.

After an internal debate, Karin finally made up her mind. Fuck what happened to her later. She already understood what was going to happen next. Even if she was hunted down, she would happily give up her life as long as she could repay Yui.

_I have to tell Yui. Before she catches me again._

Karin took out her cellphone. Open the contact list and tap on Kobayashi Yui's name. It took about 5 seconds before Yui answered Karin's call. This time she used the video call option to find out her friend's exact position.

Calls accepted, indeed. But Yui seemed to be quickly closing her camera with a finger. “Stupid, I'm on the toilet. Don't make video calls."

“Shi — okay. Stay there, I'll meet you." She hastily hung up the call, holding back a little laugh — of course.

The girls gossiping in front of the class were seen pretending to discuss something else when Karin passed in front of them. Karin's gaze met one of them, if I'm not mistaken that the girl's name is Uemura Rina from class C. Karin certainly doesn't have to waste time reprimanding them because she has other things that are much more important.

Yui was standing in front of the toilet, right beside the door, leaning her back with her arms folded across her chest. She glanced sideways at Karin who was walking slowly to her.

Close enough, Karin caught Yui squeezing a few pieces of tissue before tucking them into her blazer pocket. There is a reddish stain on the tissue sheet. Taking a look around to make sure no one was near them, Karin grabbed the wrist of the girl in front of her and led her into the toilet.

"Did it happen again? Why didn't you tell me, Risa and the others? What if something bad happens again because she takes control of your body and nobody finds out? "

Yui was really shocked by Karin that morning. First, Karin called her suddenly saying she was already in school. Second, without permission she took her into the toilet. Third, bombard them with questions without giving them a chance to answer.

A low laugh escaped her lips, making Karin tilt her head. "W-Why laugh?" the short haired girl asked, a little later she realized that she was standing too close to Yui. "Oh .. forget it."

"Look, Karin. Yes, it happens a lot lately but it's all within my control. I told Yuuka, but not with Risa and the others." Yui answered.

"Thank you for answering." Another girl responded. Karin was silent for a moment, confused about choosing the right sentence so that there was no misunderstanding. "You have to be careful, Yui. There are people... no, some people who are after you. How do I say this.. something happened at the hospital. I can't say more about the details, but she asked me to harm you."

From the way she spoke that was as cautious as someone had eyes on her, Yui realized something was wrong. "Who is that?" Her expression hardened as she asked the next thing, "that's... not me, right?"

Karin shook her head quickly, her black mane falling over her forehead, moving with the motion of the head. "You will soon find out, that person has almost revealed her identity."

The shorter girl snorted, grabbing Karin's wrist. "She hurt you. She spreads rumors that we were the culprits in Matsuda's accident, and our secrets were almost exposed. Tell me who it is. We can't wait any longer."

Not an answer, only a bitter smile Karin could give Yui. There was a deep sadness, despair, fear when Karin said, "Promise me to stay alive."

Karin hesitated. Should she tell, Yui? If she did, obviously something bad would happen to her in a moment. But at least she can save her other friends. The problem is, will anyone believe in her later? She was already stereotyped as a traitor.

Finally Karin chose not to say it clearly. Yui knew what they were going to do to her, it was enough to give her a chance to prepare.

"Stop joking around, Karin."

"Does someone like me ever joking?" Karin tilted her head. “I love Elites. I've never had friends before, I don't really need them, I think. But you guys open my eyes. I'm glad that for two years we were able to become friends even though there were so many unnatural things happened. You know that I saved the first photo of The Elites and posted it in my room?"

Tears rolled down Karin's cheeks. For some reason, the fear that had been successfully warded off by her was now eating away at her heart. Her voice trembled slightly as she said revealing the cut marks of the knife on her palm. Yui's eyes sharpened as she saw the cut.

“The traitor cut this to me when she came to the hospital. These are numbers. They give each of us a number, maybe it's a code, a sequence or something. And I got number one, you know what I mean? "

“Therefore, I want you to save yourself. I know they'll come to me after this, but I don't care. My life doesn't matter, you have to save the others and find the traitor among us. "

"Karin.. why..?"

“You saved me when my life was near. I might be buried and becomes a rotten corpse if you don’t came to save me that day. Our time is not long. She teamed up with Rei, avenging the revenge they had been harboring for a year. They demand penance."

Karin sighed heavily. Staring at Yui who was standing in front of her with a shady look. The weight on her chest seemed to evaporate in the air along with her life expectancy. Knowing that you will die soon and that you can do nothing to escape death is frustrating. She understood how a death row inmate felt before being executed by firing squad. The difference is that there is no clergy accompanying her. She has thanked and apologized sincerely to her parents, at least she became a good child right?

There was still someone else she had to tell.

It's just.. does she still have time?

* * *

"Fuyuka, please. Listen to me!"

Akane had called more than three times, but Fuyuka had no intention of simply stopping on her way to the cafeteria. Meanwhile Koike and Habu jogged behind them. She smelled something would happen as soon as Akane managed to stop Fuyuka. Her intuition was sharp and this time she was very sure of how she felt.

Fuyuka suddenly stopped, almost making Akane hit her in the back if only she wasn't ready. The girl then turned around, staring alternately at Akane and Koike with uninterested eyes.

“Uh, maybe we should sit down? There is an empty space near the pillar. We can sit there and talk." Habu panted slightly in the middle of the two. Designates a table with four chairs that is unoccupied.

Fuyuka of course immediately walked to the place without waiting for her two friends to hug her shoulders like they usually do. Her heart fell as Akane watched Fuyuka's back move away, but Koike placed her hand gently on Akane's shoulder — hinting that all would be well.

"Fuyuka. I want you to know this. Koike, you too." This time Akane said in a sad tone. Fuyuka's cold attitude still continued and she was trying to improve their relationship now. "About Hirate—"

But just as Akane was about to mention another sentence as successor, Fuyuka suddenly stood up from her seat. Makes the chair she was sitting on pushed back and made a loud sound. But considering that the cafeteria was always full of girls' voices and cutlery, the sound of Fuyuka's chair wouldn't be the center of attention.

"Fuyuka. Sit. Let Akane finish her sentence!” Koike hissed. This time she was more assertive so that her friend would shut up. "Okay, you can continue."

Akane looked down for a moment. Her hands didn't stop squeezing the skirt she was wearing. When she lifted her head, Fuyuka was already staring straight at her. “Last night I met Hirate alone. This time she wanted to say something about the Elites."

Habu straightened her seat and made her tall body rise among them. Koike inched closer to Akane, but Fuyuka suddenly shouted in a high tone.

"Is that still important ?!" Fuyuka raised her hand, then slammed her fist on the table surface. Everyone's attention was immediately fixed on their seats. Staring with a surprised and curious expression. "Tell me, is it still important to find out ?!"

"H-Hey, calm down—"

"Shut up, Habu! You don't understand, you all don't understand. You guys are really stupid, getting too far into this problem and what are the consequences? Matsuri is waiting for the grim reaper to take her sufferings at the hospital. The Elites.. The Elites intend to kill her because we went too far to find out about the rotten things they were doing all this time!"

It's quiet. As soon as Fuyuka stopped screaming, the atmosphere in the cafeteria turned into a choking silence. The students each stared at each other, confirming what they had heard. Their gazes were fixed on the two people sitting near the exit.

At Seki Yumiko and Tamura Hono.

“Akane with her stupid brains is still protecting that gang of rascals. And see what you did in the end? You sacrificed your own friend! Who else are you going to make a sacrifice for The Elites, huh? Koike? I? You better ask the Elites to kill me after this because I'm fed up with your shits!”

Something inside Akane seemed to be heating up. A grenade, which she always guarded so that the trigger did not escape, exploded in just a few seconds. Her face flushed to her ears from holding back emotions. She could have flipped the table in front of her and threw a raw fist at Fuyuka's nose at that moment if something didn't bother her.

"What do you say? How dare you disrespectfully accuse us with only a capital of suspicion!” Hono shouted. She had gotten up from the chair and was walking towards Fuyuka.

“Fuu, don't you realize that this time you have gone too far. Look at the mess you've made." Koike hissed. Trying hard to ignore the hundreds of pairs of eyes fixed on them.

"Me? I wouldn't be like this if Akane didn't act up in the first place! If she brought the documents according to the agreement, Matsuda would not be like this. Or furthermore, if Akane wasn't curious about the deaths of those five girls nothing would have happened, you bastard!”

Akane silently listened to Koike and Fuyuka arguing in front of her. Habu, who originally acted as a separator between the two of them, now had to mediate because two Elites members entered the battlefield. She just had to pray that Risa wouldn't come or a big fight would break out in the cafeteria.

_This is my fault. This is my fault. Why was I lulled by Yuuka's kindness even though Fujiyoshi had given me a warning from the start. Why am I too stupid to notice the evidence around me? Why am I easier to tolerate Elites..?_

Akane's mind then fell to the long haired girl with her slanted smile that soothed her heart. She didn't really understand either. Why can she be so relaxed even though she's been with a murderer.

"This is all my fault. Forgive me."

Akane turned around and ran away from the cafeteria. Ignoring Koike's attempts to restrain her, the harsh words, and of course the menacing screams from the two Elites there. She intends to meet Ozono and discuss everything with her senior. At least she could be neutral in this matter. Her goal is the third class building, now she is in the cafeteria area which means she has to pass the first class building in order to reach the third class building.

The Long Corridor that connects the café area with the first class building has been crowded with students who have gathered to find out what really happened at the café. Like an ant finding sugar. Akane was forced to take a detour through the back of the school, near the school forest.

Due to her careless steps, Akane tripped over the bricks hidden behind the thick grass. Luckily she was quite agile so she didn't fall on the ground but just fell sideways and rested on the wall.

Wait a minute.

_Wall?_

When her body hit the surface of the wall, there was a loud sound as if there was a cavity in the wall. While enduring the pain from the shoulder, Akane tapped the wall. One tap makes a loud sound.

 _What's in here?_ Akane stepped back and looked up. Her eyes narrowed as bright rays from the sun forced their way into the pupils. It's on the stairs. No wonder there is a cavity in the wall.

She then looked around. No one, of course. Only the sound of insects from the school forest she could hear. As soon as she lifted her leg to walk away, she felt that the ground she was standing on was not covered with grass at all and it was only in front of the hollow wall that the grass would not grow.

_That means someone is passing by here. But where?_

The image is like in a movie. About an underground secret room located in a building. Which is used as an emergency shelter in the event of a great disaster that destroys mankind. Okay, this time the hallucinations were out of line. But even so, Akane was still idly kicking — pushing against the wall in front of her with force.

_BRUK_

"Ah? SHIT."

Akane didn't have the chance to hold back the curses when she was pushed into the wall which was apparently a heavy armored door whose color blended into the other walls. She rolled on the descending steps and lay pitifully on the cold cement floor. It was dark ... and damp. The only light came from the wall — the door she had pushed earlier. In front of her there is an iron door, who knows where it is.

Her sore shoulder became even more sore. Other parts of her body also felt similar. But she did not want to and would not allow himself to be trapped in that strange place. After all, why is there an underground place like this in the academy?

Once again curiosity crept down her back. With all her strength Akane tried to stand up holding on to the wall. She opened the door in front of her slowly. A room with several desks with stacks of documents, and a computer set greeted her. The room was indeed dark, but there was one dim chandelier which was enough to allow Akane to see what was there.

 _The room is still warm. It's true that there are people here,_ she thought as her palms touched the wall. As Akane went deeper, she couldn't help shutting her mouth in surprise.

Five photos were attached to the walls — from Yuuka's to Seki's. Below each photo is a number written in red paint. And of the five photos, two of the glass was broken and the shards were scattered on the floor. It is a photo of Karin and Yui. She also approached cautiously so that she could have a better look. Without realizing it, her breathing became heavy. Like something pressed against her chest with a weight of tens of kilos. The flickering lights seemed to land her in a mental hospital.

When she turned around, her gaze was immediately fixed on the sign that had the date written on it. Also the names of The Elites. And.. wait. What? Kidnap? Kill?

Her hands trembled as she grabbed the phone from her blazer pocket. She had trouble getting focus because her hands refused to relax for a moment. At least she got a photo of the writing there even though it's a little blurry.

Hair on her neck bristled. Whoever she is, that person must have hated The Elites so much that she planned assassinations. Her attention then moved to the documents on the computer desk. Deftly, she picked up some and read the text there in turn. Unfortunately she did not find any information regarding who used the dungeon.

Akane dropped her head, letting out a heavy sigh from her mouth. She intends to take some photos and videos using flash. A door in the corner, about 4 meters from where she stood was clearly visible in her eyes now.

"Where is that door again?"

Her gaze dropped. On an elongated trail of blood that led inside.

Her feelings told her that she shouldn't go in there. And the urge was so strong that it made her stomach churn violently. But once again, Akane felt that she had found something new. She must not waste this opportunity and take as much evidence as possible.

What a dumbass.

She walked quickly. So excited to open the door that leads to another room.

For God's sake, she might continue her life with severe trauma from now on. What was in front of her was a room with a tool board on the wall. On the floor there was a pool of dried blood, the walls were no exception. Full of blood. In the corner of the room was a dark sack — it was only when Akane shone the flash that she realized that the sack was covered with blood.

She had just found a slaughterhouse — correction. Akane just found the scene of the massacre.

Her feet refused to move. Only her upper body was still under control. With a bated breath, Akane aimed the flash light in another direction. And, my God ... she shines a sledgehammer covered in blood there. The hammer was enough to crush a human head and turn it into a bun. Which crazy person does something like this? In Sakurazaka ..?

Gathering her yawning courage, Akane walked over to the work table. She put her cell phone against the book to light the table. After making sure her cellphone was in the right position, she began to open the drawer and read the papers that had piled up there. Once again she found a photo of The Elites — the same photo as the one in the student council room.

In the photo, their faces were scratched by a red pen over and over again until the mark of the pen tip made the surface behind the photo uneven. With trembling hands, Akane put the photo in her pocket. She turned to the pile of papers, picked up a document with a green cover stained with blood. It's just a school assignment document.

 _Wait, name. What is the name?_ Akane closed the document and turned back to the first sheet. Once again, she was shocked to death when she found out who owned the document. O-Ozono Rei.

_KLANG_

_Tap, tap, tap, tap_

The loud noise from the next room made Akane suddenly close the document and return it randomly. Panic ran through her body, she couldn't get out now. "Shit. Shit. Shit. " All she could do was hide. So, she immediately jumped and entered into a large filing cabinet in the corner of the room.

Now Akane can only pray that anyone out there won't find her.

The footsteps paused for a moment in the next room. Counted about 25 times the person's heart rate is there. The cupboard where Akane is hiding is very narrow, yes ... at least she gets a supply of oxygen because it has small holes that can be used as peepholes and oxygen to enter. Luckily Akane doesn't have claustrophobia. Her breathing grew heavier when Akane started to hear the person walking again, approaching the slaughterhouse.

However, Akane's gaze was almost dizzy as shock hit her. Repeatedly cursing her stupidity even felt useless. She left her cell phone on the table with the flashlight on. Every second felt like death.

She almost fainted when her cell phone rang indicating an incoming message or email. The person walked slowly and took Akane's cellphone on the table. The light from the cellphone screen shone on Rei's face and Akane could see that the senior was smiling.

“To sister Moriya Akane, we are sorry for Hirate Yurina's death. She died of suicide in her ward last night. The hospital found a letter addressed to you and we will send it in a few hours. " Rei chuckled. “Hello, Moriya. I see apparently you left something valuable. Hehehe."

_Damn, damn it, damn it. No, Akane. Calm down .. Inhale .. exhale .. What happened? Hirate committed suicide? Could it be that she meant this person as a devil?_

Rei aimed the flashlight in any direction. The bright light hit the cupboard where Akane was hiding and blinded her eyes for a few moments.

"Too bad she killed himself. Even though I just visited last night. Ah no. What I love the most is you Moriya. Even though I have worked hard to build trust between us and you disrespectfully destroyed it by entering this house. "

_You bastard... it turns out that all this time you were a wolf wearing fleece. I thought I could trust you!_

"Well.. because the situation is just right. Maybe I can say this." Rei put Akane's cellphone on the table, letting the flashlight be the only light source there. "Sugai, Kobayashi, Fujiyoshi, Tamura, Watanabe, and Seki are murderer."

_…?_

"Maybe you already know. But I'll make it clear for you. Yes, they are a group of killers. If you dig up the ground where the plants grow taller than the other plants in the forest back there, you will find some of the corpses they buried.” Rei turned around, picked up a document. And reading it, “those are the students who went missing a year ago at Sakurazaka Academy. And then they killed the other five students — Hirate's friends by crashing and throwing them into the sea. ”

_W-What..? Yuuka.. kill people? Fujiyoshi too? So that grave was what Hirate was referring to?_

“You may not believe it. But I was the first to find out about them. This place belonged them before. I keep all my stuff here."

The long haired girl outside stopped talking. Rei walked around the corner, picked up an axe and started to approach the cupboard where Akane was hiding. "Because I am kind person and I am attracted to you, I give you two options." Now Rei is standing right in front of the wardrobe door. Only inches from her face from the peephole.

“First, I'm going to turn off the lights and shut all exits from here. You have to find your way out by looking for the key I was hiding and doing your best so that I don't chop off your head — ah, hide and seek in short. Second, you let me hit this cupboard with an axe. If you're lucky, it won't hit you. And you can go out and pretend all of this never happened. It’s better that Russian roulette, I guess."

Akane's knees were about to give up on supporting her weight. The choice Rei gave her was both unfortunate and .. very dangerous. But she considered again, if she chose the first option her chance of life might be greater. Because she could easily pick up a weapon and kill Rei as soon as she could. Second choice? Hell, that closet is so narrow. There was almost no room for Akane to take cover — after all, she also didn't know where Rei is going to hit her axe.

But her brain couldn't think. Everything she had experienced behind her was completely shocked. Especially the memory about Yuuka.

She still couldn't believe it. Yuuka, who secretly showed her warmth to Akane and made her fall in love even though she knew Yuuka already had a fiancé — was a murderer who was the perpetrator of all this chaos.

"How, Akane ..?" Rei smiled. And somehow.. this smile is different. Usually when someone smiles, the person's eyes will be slightly closed and there are wrinkles around the eyes. But Rei's smile was different.

Her lips are indeed smiling. But her eyes were wide open.

For God's sake, what kind of human is she facing now.

_BRAK_

Akane jerked backwards when Yuuka suddenly appeared from behind Rei and hit her head with an encyclopedia. She even hit Rei twice with the thick book and succeeded in making Rei down.

“Ozono — you bastard! Crazy psychopath!" Yuuka screamed as she turned Rei's body and crushed her. Her fists made contact with her cheeks, nose, jaw. Yuuka's knuckles were starting to ache now.

Rei lifted her waist, causing Yuuka to fall to the side and freeing Rei. She immediately rolled over, picked up the ax that was lying nearby. Yuuka couldn't allow that, so she kicked the axe away.

"Annoying," Rei hissed. She swung her elbow with full force, it managed to hit Yuuka's chest and made her scream in pain. Rei took her axe and hit Yuuka's head with the axle's handle.

Yuuka shook to the side and her feet stepped on the slippery floor due to the pool of blood that had not yet dried, she fell with her arms holding her weight. Rei spun her ax, swung the sharp side towards Yuuka's head. Yuuka swiftly rolled over and the ax hit the floor, cracking it. If her reflexes weren't fast enough, her head might roll off.

Because the ax was stuck firmly, Rei was too focused on trying to remove the ax. And that gave Yuuka a chance. She hit Rei's head with a hammer. Not too hard, because the shoulder injury made the swing of her arm less powerful. But that punch was enough to make Rei lose consciousness.

The wounds on her body hurt again, especially her bandaged shoulder. Yuuka got up and walked over to Akane. Pulling the girl out of the narrow and stuffy wardrobe, Akane was shaking violently. When Yuuka asked her if she was okay she could barely hear what Akane was saying as her voice trembled.

"We have to go." Yuuka said as she took Akane's cellphone on the table. She also led Akane out of the basement and left Rei unconscious.

After exiting and recapping the only path to the basement, Yuuka silently embraced Akane and led her back towards the second-class building. She was still in shock and couldn't resist the treatment Yuuka gave her. But after a few steps she regained her senses. In the push Yuuka's body away, made the girl startled.

"Don't touch me, Sugai." Akane hissed. She stepped back, putting some distance between them. “You — you… murderer. Because of you all this happened, because of your mistake Hirate suffered severe trauma and committed suicide. You guys hurt Matsuda for fear that everything would be exposed, right? How many people have died because of you, you bastard! "

"M-Moriya — wait a minute, listen to me!"

“You guys tortured Fujiyoshi who wanted to ask for help. You guys accuse her of being a traitor because of that. What else do you want to explain? Why did you come near me, huh? To steal my trust so that I will defend you?"

"Akane!"

Yuuka pulled Akane closer, then held her in her strong arms. The girl struggled, trying to push Yuuka's chest so that the long-haired girl let go of her arms, but unfortunately Yuuka tightened her hug even more.

Stopping her haphazard movements, Akane couldn't help but resist Yuuka's embrace. It was quite soothing to her after seeing everything behind her, the heartwarming smell of her perfume as well as Yuuka's breath as she buried her face in Akane's shoulder. Burdens of thought, Fuyuka's humiliating treatment, Hirate's death, Matsuda's dying, then.. the sad fact that the person she likes is a murderer — with just a hug, all of that can evaporate somewhere.

"Just — please, let me be, Akane."

Yuuka's soft voice cracked. It sounded so small that Akane thought her voice could fade away in the wind. Finally, she let Yuuka down. Releasing all the emotions that bothered her. Maybe she didn't realize that Yuuka had just called her by a first name instead of using a surname.

In addition, the two of them may not have been aware of some of the people who happened to see them.

"Risa, don't." Yui pulled the sleeve of Risa's blazer. The short haired girl almost jumped from where she stood to attack Yuuka. Risa just came back from the hospital, there was no way Yui would let her fight again.

"But, Yui. She— "

"I am fine."

"Yu—"

“I told you, I'm fine. Can we go and leave them alone?"

* * *

"Urgh.."

She groaned a little as her fingers ran over her nose and jaw. The side of her head throbbed violently, making her eyes blurry for a few seconds before returning to normal. She could feel the right side of her head was heavier, so maybe the hammer hit had succeeded in getting the swelling there. At least the head didn't break.

"Why don't you put up more resistance?" Endo asked. She was wringing a cloth in a bowl of warm water to compress Rei's swollen head.

"Indeed so. So that Sugai takes Moriya out and Morita can do her job. Ah—sssshh! Be careful there."

Endo whispered an apology and stopped compressing the clot of blood on Rei's head which was turning blue. Give it a few seconds pause until Rei stops muttering and complaining of pain before returning to compress her with a cloth.

"AH, UH!"

"Okay, sorry."

The door was pushed open, making a deafening creak for several moments. Naturally, the door had not received routine maintenance for a long time. Not even just dripping oil on the hinges. Inoue appeared from behind the door. Her arrival seemed to be anticipated by Rei because as soon as Inoue entered Rei immediately stood upright ignoring the pain from swelling all over her body.

Endo even took a rough sigh and threw the cloth into the basin of warm water before sitting down to her place and eating her dinner.

"I did it." Said Inoue. She put her small backpack on the table with a grim face. Her trembling hands were no exception.

Rei tried to relax her body and neck. Her collarbone made a bone-breaking sound as she turned her head to the left and right with a bang. Her gaze was fixed on Inoue who was looking down hiding her face. Rei lowered her head, noticing that there was blood on her face. She smiled wryly.

Straightening her body, Rei walked slowly to Inoue and patted her back. Their position was close enough for Rei to whisper in Inoue's ear. "What do you feel?" Rei's voice in Inoue's ears was almost like a breath that was deliberately blown into her ears to provoke her. It caught her breath in her throat.

Against her fear, Inoue replied, “Restless… maybe? I have no idea. I don’t understand."

Both Rei's eyebrows raised after hearing Inoue's answer. "Oh? Why are you still not used to it, eh? I doubt you are really serious about training yourself. ” Inoue twisted her neck, looking away — at the five photos of members of The Elites. Rei cleared her throat, bringing Inoue's attention back to her. "This way. Want to get revenge, you say? Hey .. don't forget your goal of walking this far. You want to let Imaizumi cry up there? "

After Rei said that Inoue immediately felt like she was struck by lightning. That name always made her never rest in peace. Which made her have a strong grudge against The Elites who occupy the highest caste in Sakurazaka.

Endo got up from her seat and unzipped Inoue's bag. She took out a hammer and knife wrapped in a white cloth stained with blood. She put the two guns beside the bag. Rei walked closer, waiting for what Endo issued next. And it's a black crackle bag that looks heavy.

When placed on the table whatever was in there gave off an uncomfortable rancid smell — Endo and Rei looked completely unperturbed by the horrible smell, different from Inoue's face flushed from holding back nausea.

Inside the bag is a cat.

Its body was neatly cut according to the parts of her body. Internal organs such as the intestines, stomach, and heart are still there. Rei nodded slowly and closed the plastic bag again, then asked Endo to put it in the other room.

“Good job, Inoue. I love the way you cut her body parts like you chop a chicken, amazing. I don't even bother thinking about such aesthetics." Rei turned back to Inoue who was still trying to hold back vomiting. She ignored that and continued, “Listen, kid. There is something else you should take away from Moriya besides that evidence."

"W-What is it?"

“The hospital sent Hirate's testament that was written for her. As you know, she probably wrote down everything she hid in the letter considering that Akane was the only person who moved to help her. I want you to grab it and return the damn thing to me. "

Inoue's eyes widened when she heard Rei's explanation. Her hand reflexively grabbed Rei's arm. “Hirate.. Hirate died? How can you let her die? What if Tamura finds out about this? Ozono .. I don't understand.."

Rei chuckled. No, she didn't chuckle or laugh the way people do. Instead, chuckle like a lunatic — or maybe a psychopath who enjoys the pain of her victim.

"She will never know."

Meanwhile, from behind the door Hikaru held back her movement to turn the knob and pushed the door open. After hearing what Rei said, she couldn't help but swear at it with extremely harsh words.

_That means there's nothing left. Why does my heart feel lonely? I don't even know Hirate at all. But knowing her life was inhumanely taken makes me sick. If this is the case, who should be blamed..?_


	23. The 'Broken' Elites

What a mess. In just one day, Sakurazaka Academy was rocked by two major problems that made all activities delayed for the next few hours. Early in the morning, the hospital informed Matsuda Rina's family of sad news. Their daughter was pronounced dead after being in a coma for several days.

The news is announced using speakers that can be heard throughout the school. At the same time, the girls' reactions surfaced. Those who had been consumed by the rumors, fearlessly sneered and pointed their finger at each passing Elites. They don't feel reluctant or afraid of them anymore because they know that not a few people are doing the same thing.

The hit-and-run case is still being investigated by the police and the school principal - whose daughter was indirectly involved - forced the police to go deeper into the investigation for a reason. The CCTV at the scene of the incident has been down for the past few months and officers have no intention of replacing it, so evidence that can assist the investigation is minimal.

Fuyuka of course, could not stop crying and had to be comforted by her classmates. Akane joined in trying to calm her down even though the incident at the cafeteria the other day made her somewhat want to keep her distance. But Fuyuka was still her friend after all. The Elites seemed completely overthrown, like scapegoats. No matter how hard Yuuka and company tried to make things right, it all ended in vain.

In addition, the post on the school's public blog made by an anonymous account also successfully surprised all Sakurazaka Academy students. In that post, there are several photos of Yuuka and Akane behind the school. There is also a photo of Yuuka's car parked in front of the apartment, and she is standing in front of Akane's apartment door. Yuuka herself couldn't deny that it wasn't her because her face was clearly there.

Shame? She doesn’t know, Yuuka doesn't look like that at all. Instead, she panicked at something else.

On the bulletin board in the lobby courtyard was a large poster that read The Elites broke from its shell. What is the true secret behind of those ELITES while under that writing is a photo of the five students who died in an accident a year ago. There were about 7 students standing in front of the board, talking randomly about their assumptions.

Yuuka let out an irritated growl as she quickly walked over to the plank. Small curses escaped her lips when she finished reading what was there. She roughly took off and tore up the poster before throwing it in the trash. The other students who saw her were a little surprised but didn't dare to reprimand.

The lobby of the main building was bustling with screams and cursing. Yuuka hurriedly ran with a slight limp to find out what was going on — especially the screams she heard followed by the sound of breaking objects.

And it is true. When Yuuka set foot in the lobby she immediately saw Risa being held by several schoolgirls from hitting Hono with a baseball bat. They really have a hard time holding back Risa who's getting more violent. Likewise with Hono. In her hand she already held the blood stained compass she just pulled out of Risa's arm. As Yuuka looked to the other side, she could see Seki wagging the broken glass from the sleeve of the blazer with Karin standing up with blood flowing from her forehead.

On the floor there were broken glass with drops of blood.

Yuuka's eyes accidentally met Akane who was standing with her hands covering her mouth in surprise. Nearby, Koike and Habu stood clutching her shoulders so as not to enter the battlefield.

Apparently Risa was furious because she knew that Fuyuka was the one who spread the rumors in the cafeteria. A little slow indeed, because they deliberately cover up. Because if Risa found out, the result would be like this. She will become very angry and be brutal. Risa was originally about to attack Fuyuka with a glass bottle, but Karin without thinking twice to protect Akane so that Risa's sudden attack doesn't hit her. The bottle hit Karin's head and broke.

Risa, getting sick. And because she was completely disgusted by this person's face, she immediately beat her up brutally. Seki didn't even escape Risa's tantrum. She received three raw strokes. Hono, who had refrained from getting involved from the start, saw Seki being the material of Risa's tantrum finally exploded too.

"What? What are you looking at, you bastard! You want to beat Karin again? Step over my corpse first!" hearing Hono's challenge, Risa shouted angrily again. She stepped forward, dragging several of the students holding her forward. Hono raised her hand, intending to stab Risa's eye to completely paralyze her.

Luckily Yuuka swiftly positioned himself between them right before Hono jabbed her number. Even though she had to sacrifice her palm to hold that sharp object. Term is not something that is dangerous. But it could at least leave a painful hole in her hand.

“Get off, you idiot! I have to clean up that pot head over there!” said Hono while trying to push Yuuka aside. But Yuuka still didn't move from her place.

“No, Hono! You won't solve problems by force! Back off you, back off!" yelled Yuuka. She was a little overwhelmed separating the two big athletes. “Attacking Saito won't change things. Argh, why are you guys going crazy like this!"

"Damn, why are you still protecting her!" Risa said. She pulled her two arms which were still being held by force. "Why are you all gathered here! This is none of your business, go back to your respective classes!”

"Protect? tch. Aren't you protecting Yui as well—ah no, hiding that fact from her? You must understand why I thought she was a traitor, not Karin. " Hono turned to the right, Yui got up as if she was going to wait on anything Hono would do. She brushed off Karin's hand that had held her back. "Did you really forgot, eh? Or just playing around?”

Risa growled angrily. Her hands clenched into fists, she was ready to destroy whatever was in front of her. Yuuka who was standing very close to Risa could clearly see how her veins were twitching. She held Risa's chest and pushed her back away while saying. "Enough, Risa. Everything is messed up now, don't make things worse!”

She grabbed Yuuka's collar tightly, making Yuuka's body slightly lifted. Yuuka winced in pain, but Risa didn't heed her groan. “What can you do other than say stupid things like this is a trivial matter? Besides having an affair in front of your own fiancé? Besides—"

_BUG_

A blow hit Risa's cheek. Then a second hit struck her liver. Yuuka's hard punch made Risa's grip loose and she vomited blood. But the devil had already entered her body. Deprives sanity from the crown of the head. She saw Risa was in a weak state, she took the opportunity. Using her elbow, she hit Risa's nape repeatedly without mercy.

The second bomb exploded. The bomb that's been waiting to explode for a long time. Risa gasped. Her head spins, her vision was dizzy. She could feel a stream of blood pulsing from the back of her head. But she could still see Yuuka clearly in front of her — she was carefully analyzing which part of the body she had to paralyze. Her anger is irrepressible now.

"Dammit!" Risa growled. Using all her strength, she kicked Yuuka in the leg and made her fall violently against the shards of glass on the floor. The short haired girl laughed cruelly. Feeling satisfied seeing Yuuka groan loudly as the sharp shards hit her body.

Hono shouted from the corner. While pointing at Risa with her finger. Seki still calmed her down. "Just kill her already! You beast!"

"RISA!" Yui jumped forward, trying to block the already possessed Risa. But the tall girl instead pushed Yui's shoulders out of her sight.

Then, Risa took a large ceramic vase with a phoenix ornament near the lobby door. Once again giving a terrifying smile, she hit Yuuka very hard.

* * *

"Yui.."

Yui endured her activities to soak cotton wool with red medicine. Yuuka looked at her with such a sad expression. So weak. It was as if the one who was sitting on the bed wasn't Yuuka. Only her body, her life flew somewhere.

For a moment her heart felt crushed as soon as her eyes met Yuuka's brown eyes. There was no more light that she used to see there, the irises were so dark and very gloomy. Her face was covered with bruises and her body was covered in wounds. Since Yuuka had already removed her blazer, she could see Yuuka's bandaged shoulder. Also, the cut on her jaw .. Yui doesn't remember that.

But her disappointment in Yuuka was too great. It's hard for her to forgive Yuuka for now. Even if she didn't have anything to say, she wouldn't want to escort Yuuka to the student council room and treat her. What she saw at that time was enough to explain, and it seemed that she didn't need to listen to Yuuka's explanation anymore.

"Yui ... really. I am really, really sorry." Yuuka's voice really felt so small in her ears. As she stared straight at her, Yuuka just looked down while playing with her fingers.

"You should apologize to Moriya. You got her involved with a scandal, ”Yui replied. She put the alcohol bottle back down and started cleaning the cut wounds from the shards of glass on Yuuka's face. "You should have told me from the start. Not that it gives me hope. " She laughed sadly. Trying to ward off the pain in her chest.

Yuuka muttered. It seemed like she was about to say a word, but she immediately swallowed the word back and bit her lip. Her gaze fell to the marble floor and at the shoes she was wearing.

"Do you know?" Yuuka was finally able to speak. After a moment of deep thought, considering whether to say that now. "I've been wanting to escape this engagement for a long time."

Yui sighed softly. Putting the dirty cotton in the trash, she walked over to sit on the chair opposite Yuuka. She knew the topic of conversation they were going to talk about would leave a deep wound on her heart. All this time she had been thinking, would a time like this come? And now was the moment she had been afraid of all this time.

“Since Mother died, Dad has always been thinking about how he could get more money. No — he always does. Even when Mother's illness recurred, he didn't want to take her to the hospital. Mother spent the rest of her life alone in a isolation room. His money-oriented attitude got worse a week after the funeral. He won’t come home for few days just to work, work and work. "

“Then one day, to be more precise… a few weeks after we met at Sakurazaka, he told me about his plans to unify his company with the Kobayashi family-owned company. Previously I didn't know who Kobayashi was before I finally realized it was you."

"All this time I've been trying to love you, Yui. I'm really trying. But no matter how I tried and persuaded myself, my feelings for you were nothing more than friends. All this time I was only lying to myself." Yuuka moved her hand that was originally on her thigh to the table. She grabbed Yui's hand and grasped it gently before Yui forcefully pulled her hand back.

“I don't want you to think of Moriya as a bad person. She's involved with our problem, because I dragged her indirectly. The last few months we've become close enough to make physical contact as you can see. When something happens, Moriya is the first person that comes to my mind. Like when my father tortured me back then, Akane was the first one I went to for help.”

Yui folded her lips inward, taking a small bite. The hot stone seemed to be launched into her stomach. It made her whole stomach rumble, making her sink into a feeling of restlessness and shock.

"I'm sorry, I can no longer lie to myself." Yuuka said. Her finger felt the ring surface on the left ring finger. With trembling hands she slid the ring off her finger. For a few seconds she groped, savoring the beauty of the precious item that had bound them in a relationship. Now that Yuuka has let go of hers, and that means one thing, “I can't continue this engagement. Don't worry, I'll be responsible for what happens next. I am willing to accept the punishment that will be given, in any form. "

"I like Akane, and I can't lie anymore."

The ring has now changed ownership. Yuuka placed the precious object in Yui's palm. Her left hand gripped Yui's for a few seconds, putting a little pressure on her fingers.

"Thank you." There were a lot of things that Yui wanted to say right away. But only that one word could leave her lips. Moreover, it was her tears that fell down her cheeks. "Thank you, Yuuka."

_Yui, why ..?_

"Thank you,"

Without saying anything else, Yui put Yuuka's ring into her blazer pocket and walked out leaving Yuuka alone in the student council room. She could hear Yuuka's voice shouting her name, but hell! Yuuka was no longer someone she loved. It should be like that.

To be honest, she could never understand how human feelings work. Why does she love Yuuka so much that she doesn't even intend to repay her feelings while on the other hand there is a Watanabe Risa who is willing to be broken just to wait for Yui to come to her.

How is it possible for people who are willing to sacrifice everything sometimes not get the perfect ending they desire? Yui laughed sadly. So unfair, huh? Maybe this is what Risa feels every time she sees Yui side by side with Yuuka. Holding the pain in her chest in silence, and biding her time patiently.

She opened the roof door rather roughly. The blow left a dent near the metal doorknob. Her footsteps were light as Yui walked over to the white guardrail that served as a barrier. When her hands touched the surface, she could feel warmth.

Her tears came back. Once again she found himself in a slump, drowning in a deep sea of sorrow. The Elites were gone, they were killing each other for no apparent reason. Also, some where that damn rumor came from. Her mind gave random fragments of memory, one of which was when Karin told her about penance.

On the other hand she felt calm that she wasn't the one causing all this mess — and that means Hono was just talking nonsense — but she also felt very worried. Whatever it is must be eyeing their lives as penance. They are all in danger. But who? Who is responsible?

_Saito .. Moriya .. Minami .. Habu .._

_They already know the truth. Why don't you just kill them? You're stupid, why don't you ask Sugai what Moriya knows .._

Another voice sounded like the sound of the wind blowing past her face. Yui gasped, turning her head to find the source of the sound. However, nothing. There was no one on the roof but her now.

_Seriously .. your mind is very short, huh?_

"What the hell..?"

_By the way .. why did you forget such an important thing? Of course, because almost all of your memory is in me._

"Who are you, you copycat... stop talking!"

_I am you. You are me. Remember that._

Yui ruffled her hair roughly. So desperate to shake off the strange whispers that entered her ears. Too much was on her mind. She was no longer able to digest what the whisper meant.

_Give me back my place, Yui. How long have you taken it from me, huh?_

Yui growled angrily. Her hand hit the safety fence hard. What does she mean? It's clear that Yui is in her place..? In fact, she was the one who had been taking her calm.

"Talk too much." Yui hissed. She drew closer to the guard rail, raised one leg over the fence followed by her left. She pressed her back against the fence with her hands still clinging to it. The gust of wind seemed to make her body pushed forward. If she advanced even a little, she would free fall from the third floor onto the glass platform below. "I will not let you take my body."

_This building is at least 13 meters high. The platform is approximately 3 meters from the ground. That means I'll fall from a height of 10 meters against the glass with a death rate of 87%._

_Shit.. why do I feel scared?_

Yui waited for the voice to appear again. But it was precisely what sounded in her ears that a shrill laughter made her ears ringing painfully. She growled, both from the pain and the anger that was boiling in her head. "Fuck!" without hesitation Yui let go of her grip on the fence—

"Wait." A hand gripped and pulled her back over the guard rail. Even though she only needs to step her foot so she can fall from the 3rd floor. "What got into your brain? Why are you planning to kill yourself here, idiot! You intend to leave us all here, leave me?"

Risa tugged at Yui's blazer collar. Makes her body lifted a few inches from the ground she was stepping on. Risa also shakes her body with brutal movements. Of course it made the uniform she was wearing a mess. “If you jump over there and fall down there, you will never see any good things that might happen after this. You may be able to cut off your suffering, but it may actually bring new suffering to others. No ... life doesn't work like that, Yui."

Risa stared at her closely. The light brown slices could not be separated from Yui's. A sad and worried expression clearly emanated from those eyes. She loosened her grip on Yui's blazer. Her hand went down, felt her arm and tightly gripped her wrist, slowly the grip fell to Yui's palm.

"If you do that, you'll also kill me, Yui."

"Yuuka." Risa said. She tightened her hug to Yui. Her hand gently stroked her hair, which was a little messy because of the wind. "do not worry." _I'll finish her before you know it._ "Everything will be alright."

Risa's soft voice made Yui even more chaotic. Both hands squeezed Risa's back while she buried her face in her chest even more. Crying, sobbing, releasing all the emotions and murmuring vague. Risa couldn't stop herself from pulling Yui closer into her arms, trying her best so that she could make Yui feel protected.

"I will keep my promise to you. Forget about Yuuka. Look at me," Risa said. It seemed she was trying hard to make her voice as soft as possible so that Yui would raise her head which she had been bowing down. "I am here. Regardless of all the things that will happen .. I will stay here with you. "

* * *

"Hikaru!"

Ten jogged closer to Hikaru who was standing holding a box of high-calcium milk in her hand. Lately, Hikaru often drinks this type of milk because she hopes that her height will be at least 4cm. Normally Ten would laugh at her, but this time she wouldn't do the same because there were more important things to discuss.

With a tote bag filled with sports equipment, Ten approached Hikaru with a meaningful smile. "Let's go home together?"

"Why did you ask? Usually you always get on my seat. " Hikaru finished the last drop of her boxed milk and put the trash in the plastic. She took the keys of the motorbike and started heating the engine. "You're not picked up?"

Ten shook her head. She took over the wheel, making Hikaru step back and release her grip on the steering wheel. "Something's on my mind and maybe we should talk about this?"

"Oh?" Hikaru chuckled. With a small jump she climbed into the backseat holding on to Ten's shoulders. "Is that about you eating pancakes with vinegar you think are maple sauce?"

"Hey!"

The little girl laughed out loud as Ten bluffed in a contrived tone. "Come on, Ten. Who would think vinegar for maple sauce? They obviously have a different texture and smell."

Ten gave a small snort. She didn't continue the topic of the embarrassing pancake incident a few weeks ago. When Ten stayed overnight at Hikaru's apartment on the grounds of working on a portfolio to fulfill her final semester assignment. Even though all they do is watch Netflix series while eating snacks.

Hikaru tightened her grip on Ten's shoulders as the younger girl led them out of the school area and down the highway. She did not know where Ten would take her, but wherever they were going if Ten was with her she felt she would be fine.

The 10 minute ride felt so fast. She didn't even realize that Ten had stopped the motorbike in front of Hikaru's apartment. We have arrived. You can come down now. "

As ordered, Hikaru jumped down. Waiting for Ten to turn off the engine and remove her helmet, Hikaru first walked towards the fence and waited for Ten there. Only when Ten approached her while carrying helmets they both walked towards Hikaru's room.

Hikaru's apartment is not a class A apartment, which has a room size that is twice the size of her classroom. Nor are rooms that provide luxurious furnishings at the price of the latest cellphones. But the room was good enough for the same size as the cheap rent. It has two bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms, one kitchen which is attached to the dining area, a TV room as well as a living room and a work space which is always locked.

Ten times asked what was in the room but she never got an answer other than _old furniture_ and _all the old books I keep there. It's dusty so don't open it._

Ten sat in front of the tv. She had no intention of turning on the tv and enjoying the entertainment channels she usually watched at that hour. Hikaru walked back from the kitchen carrying snacks and two cups of warm milk coffee to accompany the cold night.

"Is what you want to say is really serious that you don't want to watch Elmo?" Hikaru said as she took a seat beside Ten.

Ten shook her head softly. Licking her dry lips to erase any doubts from within her. “I see you have been stalking Senior Moriya the past few days. Why did you do that? "

Hikaru's face didn't show any expression when she heard Ten's question. Instead, she looked back with emotionless eyes, though Ten could see a little surprise from deep in her brown eyes. They knew each other well enough that Ten understood Hikaru was making some unnecessary gestures, so it was true that the girl was covering up something.

"I admire her. Isn't that natural?" after a while Hikaru answered. Try hard to keep her voice light.

“Following her with a camera? I don't think so." Ten leaned her back on the chair, "I see that lately you often go alone to meet that third grade senior, do you have a special relationship?"

"Ten.."

“And why did you follow Senior Sugai behind the school yesterday and wait for them there? Are you the one who shoots the photos posted on the school blog? You purposely tarnished Senior Sugai's reputation and dragged Senior Moriya with a scandal. That's not natural, Run!”

_BRAK_

"Yamasaki Ten!" Hikaru stood up from her seat, hit the table in front of them until the coffee she had placed spilled. Ten stares in shock at Hikaru's unexpected actions.

She had never seen Hikaru this angry in the one year they had known each other. So she clearly couldn't cover the shocked expression on her face. Hikaru looked at her friend's face, and immediately apologized for what she did. She picked up a few tissue sheets and cleaned up the coffee spills on the table before settling back into her place.

Ten lowered her head. The air around them turned heavy and very cold. Ten even felt her fingertips cold so she continued to fiddle with them. Even though she was just nervous and felt guilty because she had asked Hikaru repeatedly. She didn't dare look at her friend, at least until she said something.

"Whatever I do, I don't want you to interfere or get involved." Hikaru said. She lifted her cup and took a sip of the still smoky coffee — without complaining that her tongue hurt from the heat.

"What do you mean?" Ten replied, "uh, hahaha you're not discussing something.. uh you understand what I mean, right?"

Hikaru exhaled from her mouth with one rapid exhalation. She rubbed the nape of her neck which was covered in hair to erase her nervousness. "You do not understand. This is my own problem. "

“But, Hikaru. I can help you if you—"

Hikaru almost choked when she heard Ten's answer. Immediately she replied in a high voice, “NO. Ten, why don't you understand? I told you this is my own problem and you shouldn't interfere with this! Damn.. why are you so stubborn? "

But Ten still didn't give up. She replied again, "I thought you thought of me as your friend and trusted me enough for all the problems you had .. Does that problem have something to do with the wound along your arm?"

"H-How—"

“Does that have anything to do with the notes you bring to school? The reason you met that third year senior? Did they hurt you Run?"

_Ah... how is this? What is this kid’s head made of, anyway? Obsidian stones alone may be tougher._

Hikaru got up from her seat and walked towards the work room that was always locked. She took the key which she hid behind the telephone. Ten jumped from her seat, following Hikaru. She had wanted to know what was in the room for a long time and now her curiosity would be paid off.

The door unlocked, Hikaru turned the doorknob and pushed it open. She pressed the light switch and made everything in the room completely clear. Ten might have stood behind her and didn't move a bit in surprise, but it was her fault that she knew too much.

On the wall was a large map with photos of men and women affixed with tweezers to a certain map location. Ten realized there were several young girls there too. For a while Ten didn't understand the meaning of the photos so she stepped in further and turned to the right. There Hikaru pasted numerous scraps of newspapers reporting the discovery of the bodies of murder victims — some mention serial killings.

Hikaru walked over to her desk. Turn on a small lamp there to light up the table. There are several stationery, books and so on. It looks like an ordinary student's desk, indeed.

There Hikaru took a clipping and gave it to Ten who was still frozen by the door. "Satisfied?" she repeated. "Why are you so surprised? I think you are ready with whatever answer I give to your question. And this, my answer."

Ten's hands shook violently as she held the clippings and began to open the first sheet. On the first sheet there is a snippet of the article from the weekly newspaper edition 9 months ago, the cut is neatly cut. About serial killers which was busy at that time. Ten glanced at Hikaru, the girl sat on her desk and waited for Ten to finish reading.

Ten's attention returned to the clipping. The next page is not a snippet of the article. But rather a summary of the address, bio, special features and recent photos of the victim whose photo is pasted on the map. There is also written the name of another person and beside it is written an account number with a description of the amount of money.

Ten stared. Gaze at Hikaru with horror. "Y-You are.. assassin..?"

“Where do you think I got this much money in such a short time? The names written are the names of the people who use my services." Hikaru replied. She folded her hands in front of her chest. "But that was then. Now I try to live in the community. I've stopped receiving job offers and focused on one case."

Ten still didn't answer. So Hikaru continued her words. “The senior you saw at that time, is the person who becomes my next target. She is tricky and very dangerous. That's why I want you not to interfere in my business on this one. Understand?"

"I still don’t understand.."

“Ten, I'm a former assassin who was chasing the gang of psycho killers that roamed the school. Is that clear enough to you?" Hikaru confirmed her voice. Makes Ten make a disappointed face. Who would have thought that your best friend was a fugitive murderer? “Ozono Rei, Endo Hikari, Kosaka Marino, Takemoto Yui, Inoue Rina, Tamura Hono. Be careful with those people."

“H-How about the Elites..? I mean, why are you doing all this if you intend to kill them all?"

"Ten .. I'll tell you. This may not be ordinary murder. This will probably be a mass slaughter." Hikaru's cold and serious expression made Ten begin to understand. She is no longer as scared as before even though there is still a certain horror when she sees Hikaru.

And the way she saw a Morita Hikaru would not be the same as before.

* * *

_To: Kobayashi Yui_

_From: Moriya Akane_

_Subject: Important._

**_IMG_1_ **

**_IMG_2_ **

**_IMG_3_ **

**_IMG_4_ **

_I know you're mad at me. But this might save your life. I founf this at the basement. Fujiyoshi told me about something, so maybe it's all related. Don't be surprised, don't made any comment. Someday maybe we can discuss it further with cool heads, with luck, you and I will still breathing._


	24. Kidnapping and Murder Attempt

"Karin, wait a minute!"

The short haired girl stopped her footsteps. She wiped the blood out of her nose with the back of her hand, while her eyes stared at Seki. The girl closed the car door again and jogged closer to Karin. She realized that Karin's condition was really poor. The bandages around her head had been changed because there was not as much blood as before.

Seki stopped in front of Karin. You see, she doesn't have the desire to talk to Seki. Merely, her gaze was self explanatory. Ah, in short, she seemed to lose her will to live.

"You okay?" asked Seki. It seemed that she didn't need to ask anymore because Karin's next glance was enough to explain everything. So Seki immediately pulled Karin into the car. “I can't leave you alone. Too dangerous."

With a frown, Karin answered. Noticing Seki who hooked the seat belt on her body. “I know you have something to say. You want to kill yourself?"

"I'm not that stupid to die now." Seki answered. She started the car and started driving out of the parking area towards the main gate. “We have to go after Yuuka. Maybe I'm late saying this because I wasn't sure before."

She turned to the side, making sure Karin really listened to what she said next. Because whatever she talks about later is a very, very serious matter.

“My computer crashed while tracking down the number of the person who sent the black message at that time. The components are scorched. A few weeks ago I bought a new setup and when I unpacked my old one, I couldn't find an SSD there." Seki tightened her grip on the steering wheel as if it was her life. "Hono can know for sure that my SSD is missing and say the object is in her house."

Karin narrowed her eyes, waiting for Seki's next sentence.

"I never told her that my SSD was lost."

“If you know, why don't you tell everyone that? Are you making me like a scapegoat on purpose? Huh, then why are you helping me now." Karin replied lazily. Not bothering to turn her head to face Seki, she chose to lean her head against the window pane. "Oh, are those people behind that your adjutant?"

_Adjutant? Hasn't it been a long time since my father agreed not to have those strange looked people follow me?_

Seki turned her attention for a moment to the rearview, to check what Karin was saying. And to her surprise, she realized that the person who was following them was not the order of her parents at all. Her left hand hit Karin's shoulder and made her hiss in annoyance.

"What?" she said in an unfriendly tone. She then realized something strange, from the gaze of Seki who stared alternately at the road in front of her, the rear view, and the speed of the car that was slowly increasing. Karin looked back. Two people on the bikes and a car, who were far away from the distance, are now very close to their car.

“Damn, Seki! They are not your adjutants?"

Seki shook her head quickly. "Since when did my adjutant wear the school’s gray shirt?" she is a little difficult to hold the steering wheel because her hands suddenly wet with sweat. Her heart was racing because she realized a motorcyclist was right beside the left of the car.

The driver took out a blunt object and was about to break the car window.

"Get ready,"

She stepped on the accelerator very hard, Seki's car roared and sped away, leaving the motorbike who almost breaking her window. She saw that the person's eyes were glaring sharply because she failed to do her job, she quickly spurred the motorbike to follow Seki's speed.

"Look where you're driving, idiot!" Karin shouted, one hand gripping Seki's upper arm in a panic reflex. Apart from the speed that exceeds the normal limit, Karin just remembered that Seki had said that her car's brake pads were almost exhausted because she often used cars to climb mountains.

So, either they will die from car accidents or because of the people who chase them.

In order to avoid collisions with other vehicles as well as outwitting Seki, she deliberately directed the car to a relatively quiet suburban area. The road conditions began to be different from the original asphalt roads that started to become sandy roads. Seki car is not the type of off-road car or SUV that is friendly with sandy terrain. So she must be good at handling the car so it doesn't slip and roll over.

After five minutes of driving without slowing down, Seki vigilantly looked back to make sure their stalker was completely behind. The dust on the streets made it difficult for her to find the person in question, although in the end she was sure that this person had not caught up.

Slowly Seki loosened her footing on the gas pedal. While catching her breath that was chasing like being chased by a wild animal, she said, "Who are they?" However, another fear came to her as her head turned to find Karin daydreaming with her face frozen in fear. She shook Karin's shoulders violently, making the girl hiss in pain. “Karin! You know them, right? Just be honest!"

"Karin!"

"Seki, do you still remember the people you saw when you came home late when you were in first grade?" Karin said. This time she wanted to catch Seki's brown slices and hold them back.

"Who? Don't be convoluted."

"In charge of the _graves_ we found in the forest behind the school." Hearing the word grave suddenly made Seki's life seem like it was being pulled out of the head. Her body was limp. But Karin still hasn't finished slapping her with reality so she replied, "I swear, the one who was about to hit our windshield was Endo Hikari. I mean who hasn't forgotten that distinctive face..?”

"We're dead meat." Seki answered in a small voice. Every now and then she still looked back to make sure. "But take it easy. They should have lost track of us. In addition, this area is close to inter-city roads. We can pass there after this."

They sank into silence again. Saving each other's worries about what awaits them behind the dust of the road behind them. According to the GPS, they were only 1km away from the inter-city road. They will immediately leave the place and report this.

But, no one thought what would happen next. From behind the multi-storey building in front of them suddenly appeared a motorbike that was traveling at high speed and stopped in front of them. Suddenly she swerved to the left, taking the car off the track and through whatever was ahead.

Not listening to Karin's curses, Seki kept trying to take over her car whose direction had gone awry. Finally at one point, due to the extremely high speed, their car overturned and rolled over and over again. The new car stopped when it was 450 meters from the main road. Smoke rose from the front hood of the car, a charred smell wafted in the car.

Seki sighed heavily. Her breath one by one, as fast as she took a breath as fast as she also exhaled. She swore that there was no way beside the empty building. How could that person break through the trees like a motocross athlete? The pain from her face and arms made her wince as she untied her belt. Besides her, Karin was still trying to regain consciousness.

The sunlight was fading, there was almost no other light source there. Except for the motorcycle lights that stop near the carcass.

"KK-Karin.." Seki tried hard to raise her voice. Her hand was shaking her partner's shoulder a little harshly, hoping that it was enough to bring Karin to her senses.

She saw Endo Hikari getting off her motorbike, approaching her colleague who had just arrived by car. Karin couldn't think anymore. She fumbled around the seat. Her cellphone must have been dropped somewhere. When Seki got it, she noticed the screen was cracked in the corner.

_I have to write this down. I have to send this message._

Her fingers were sticky with blood, making it difficult for her to type the message she wanted. Her hands couldn't stop shaking, even as she finished texting Yui and dropping her cell phone.

 _Should I run? If I run, what about Karin?_ Seki touched Karin's shoulder. The girl’s head had blood flowing down her clothes. The hard impact might have shocked Karin. _I have to get out of here and ask for help. Call the police, you idiot._

The only goal was to head for an inter-city road that might not be too far from where it was now. At least so, because she could hear vehicles passing by and horns not far from her place.

_CLICK_

_SRAK_

Seki dragged her body out of the car slowly. Her head was dizzy, causing her to almost lose consciousness and fall to her knees. She raised her wrist which was bleeding. With force she bit her hand until her teeth into the flesh. The pain succeeded in making her regain her lost consciousness. With the cellphone in hand, Seki forced her injured leg to run away from the place.

But perhaps, she was not aware of the traces of blood she had left.

"HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

* * *

Yui gasped as she snapped out of her reverie. Who knows how many hours she has sat in the car alone, staring blankly at the open sea ahead. She came to the place at 3 pm and now it's past 6 o'clock. She left her cell phone in the back seat, having no intention of knowing what had been making her cell phone vibrate incessantly since earlier.

The pain in her heart was too strong. It made her chest tight for hours. During that time she cried until her tears drained away.

She should have known that she couldn't expect much of Yuuka. Should she blame Moriya who is always around Yuuka? Does not seem. Yuuka himself wished to approach Moriya. It was true that so far only Yui had taken their relationship seriously. Yuuka's sweet treatment was also solely due to a demand.

On the other hand, she felt guilty about Risa. _Urgh_ .. Yui groaned. Bumping her head against the steering wheel. It is still clearly etched in her memory, the incident this afternoon. Risa's face that looked disappointed because she shouted.

Headaches that originally originated in the back of the head now radiate down the front.

When was the last time she was here? Ah, yes. When Hirate's friends' car was lifted from the sea. Yui was there. Pay attention to every moment. Seeing how a corpse that was no longer intact and almost decomposed was put into the body bag.

If you think about it, it feels strange. How could she possibly live in peace as if nothing had happened even though she had ruined the lives of many people. Just now, she found a small notebook whose sheets were still intact. On the first page she can read the text like a conversation with two different people.

In fact it was Yui's conversation with her alter.

One of the memories Yui should have remembered was there.

The date is written December 22. Foreign handwriting.

_I will kill them all. You don't have to be afraid of something that will hurt you. Risa believes if I am you._

Below it, is the same handwriting, was December 23rd.

_You never answered my writing again. Are you trying to forget my existence or you don't believe anymore? Yui, you will never run away from what you have created._

_I just wanted to let you know that everything is over, hahahaha._

Yui stepped outside. She left the car running for lighting. To hell with the car battery, she didn't care. In her hand were two rings that were no longer meaningful in her hand, she once again saw the two objects before throwing them far into the sea. The swing of her arm was so strong. It was as if she were throwing all the pain, disappointment and pressure that held her soul overboard.

The Elites were destroyed.

Their secret was exposed.

Yuuka's affair.

That damn traitor.

Her mental illness was getting worse.

All of it.

So Yui shouted. Very hard. Her throat was dry like a desert and it hurt so much as she forced her vocal cords to work their way to the edge. The sound of her scream gradually turned into sobs. She fell to her knees, her hands cupped and covered her face.

_Is this all my fault ..? I ordered Risa to bring Hirate back then? But how can I not know this .. why can't I remember this?_

Suddenly her brain went black out. It was as if her life was being pulled out by force and she fell asleep. Furthermore, what she knew was an extremely dense darkness. Out of consciousness, her body rose to her feet. Her legs began to step closer to the edge of the cliff. Her body was limp like lifeless, but her footsteps were so firm.

By the time her right foot had fallen off the ground, a hand pulled her back quickly and strongly. That action made her life seem like it had returned to her body.

"Why are you here? You don't intend to kill yourself, do you?" Yui could tell from her voice that it was Hono. Actually she was wondering. How did Hono know where she was. “Don't jump. You will regret it."

Hono pulled Yui's shoulders back. The girl was too close to the edge of the cliff. It is not impossible that at any time she could fall into the sea even though it was not because of her own desire. The volleyball athlete gave Yui a faint look. Her companion was almost an undead due to the darkening aura on her face. The white uniform she was wearing was shabby too.

Yui's consciousness recovered slightly as Hono pounded her cheeks. Somewhat surprised because she hasn't logged out of her body in a long time. "How do you know that I'm here?" Yui finally asked. Feeling a little uncomfortable having her personal realm being disturbed.

"I tracked your cell phone. I have a bad feeling. Remembering what happened today is so hard for you. Once I knew you were here I immediately went and..” Hono stepped back, taking better view of Yui. "I'm grateful I came right before you jumped into the sea."

"I am not doing anything..?"

“You were clearly standing on the other end and almost walking to your death—ah, forget it. You're okay now? Seki told me she called you many times but you didn't answer. You better call her back or she'll be very upset."

Yui didn't budge from where she stood. Her brain still needs time to restore the memory and consciousness that had evaporated earlier. Hono lowered her body, looking straight at Yui.

"Are you really okay?"

Yui's breath snapped when she realized that Hono's face was only inches away from her face. She immediately looked straight at those dark brown eyes. She didn't know why but she could feel something strange when their eyes met. Yui could feel something else behind those understanding eyes.

The hair on her neck stood up.

"I am fine." She exclaimed. She walked past Hono to her car. "Why don't you just call Seki and tell her you've found me?"

"I don't know. I thought it would be better if you did it. Because you're the one called by her and not me."

She could not hear Hono's footsteps behind her because of the loud crashing sound of the waves. But she could sense the presence of another human, so Yui was sure Hono was really following her as she asked. Yui licked her lower lip as her hand pulled the middle door of her car open and took her cellphone there.

Her hands trembled as she held the electronic device. There is only one in her mind. Sugai Yuuka. God only knows what will happen to her if Yuuka's father gets involved. The affair scandal, attempted murder, and murder of the five girls. Yui could only pray.

But when she just opened the lockscreen, Yui was immediately confronted with an incoming email from Seki Yumiko. Her forehead creased. Something's not right. Usually Seki always sends messages via chat applications. She rarely uses email when communicating with close friends.

_We crashed. Karin is kidnapped. I'm hiding. Save Risa and Yuuka. If you meet Hono, run. I never told her that my SSD was lost._

_SOS Meet me at Hanbushi Ave. SY._

At that instant her heart stopped beating. Cold sweat rolled down the nape and forehead, soaking the collar of the shirt. The cold sea breeze and the sound of the waves made all five of her senses died. She cannot hear, smell, feel anything but fear now.

"Why? Did Yuuka send you a message too?”

_I have to stay calm. Pretend not to know._

Hono walked over, Yui did not move from where she was standing. The taller girl tilted her head, smiling lopsidedly. She pulled rubber gloves from the pocket of her cargo's pants and put them on silently. The sound of the waves made her shoes hitting the ground less audible so she didn't have to bother sneaking around.

"Hono. I really don't know."

But suddenly, Yui turned around and with one swift motion her hand hit Hono's neck with the tip of her elbow. Hono shouted, curses escaping her mouth. Her hands were on her neck which was sore from Yui's attack. She saw Yui clench her fists and throw a punch at her. "Damn it," she managed to grab and hold Yui's hand. Immediately she turned around, lowered her body and sent Yui's body forward.

She is not a judo practitioner and therefore her throws are not very strong. Yui, even though her body hit the ground hard she was still able to stand up again and lunged at Hono, wrapping her arms around her waist. Even though Yui was short, she had quite a bit of strength. She managed to push Hono up several meters — almost at the end of the cliff.

_BUG_

“You bitch, Tamura! What's on your head, huh?" Yui snapped. She grabbed Hono's clothes and put her hook on Hono's cheek. The punch slightly missed her lips and scratched Yui's knuckle. "Why are you doing this? Why? You destroyed everything! Even Seki!”

No matter how many punches Yui gave her, Hono didn't reply at all. She just let her friend while using her palm to protect her face. She did not want to raise the mad dog from within Yui prematurely.

Yui stopped her haphazard punching. Her strength was drained, her breath was gasping. She grabbed Hono's jacket collar with both hands then pushed her closer to the edge of the cliff. Two pairs of eyes stare at each other with two different emotions. Yui exploded with anger, Hono chose not to show too much emotion.

"Why? Push me down. You want to do that, right?" said Hono. She gripped Yui's arm so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "Because of your incitement I betrayed my own friend and killed many people." she chuckled. Her grip on Yui's arm grew tighter. “You guys secretly killed Hirate in a mental hospital—you didn't even tell me if you also knew she was there! Who is the traitor now? I ask you, who is the traitor? Damn it!"

_What?_

"What are you talking about! We don't know Hirate's status at all! I never knew where she was all this time! ” Yui shouted, out loud because she was sure the sound of the waves would dampen her voice. "wait a minute. Hono, so you've always known about Hirate. For one year you hid this and cooperated with Ozono.."

Hono gritted her teeth. Her grip was really strong now. She was sure that her nails had cut the skin on Yui's arm now even though the girl didn't feel any pain.

“I know you were the one who told us to take Hirate to the outskirts of the city.. all this time I thought Risa did it. I thought you were clean enough, but you are just as violent as them. You're an animal."

"Hahaha.. Tamura Hono.. you are really good at composing, huh?" Yui lowered her head for a moment after saying that. When her head lifted and looked straight ahead, her gentle expression had changed 180 degrees. "I will kill you."

"Then.. take me to hell, whoever you are. We'll meet and finish this there."

Hearing Hono's answer, made Yui's emotions rise in the head. Her determination was made up. She was going to kill this bastard right away.

_BANG_

Hot lead is fired. Time seems to be running slowly. Hono's heart was almost out of place as she could see the projectile shells past the side of her arm, several millimeters away from the skin and she could already feel the heat. Blood splattered on her jacket, at first Hono was unconscious, she thought her body had been pierced by a bullet.

But a second later she felt a burden — Yui collapsed in front of her. Her palm accidentally touched Yui's back and felt something sticky there. She was a little surprised when she saw the gore on the palm of her hand.

"You good?" Takemoto walked over. Behind her, Hikaru stood still with her stance as she was about to shoot. Her hand was still tightly gripping the gun grip. No one noticed that her hands were shaking violently when they finished firing because of the darkness. "The little one must be given a mental boost in order to shoot."

Hikaru snorted. The tip of the gun was now pointing at Takemoto who was walking ahead of her, she had to as hard as possible resist the urge to pull the trigger with her finger. Until finally she returned the safety of the gun and pointed the muzzle down.

"Fine, I guess." Hono answered. Slightly grimaced in pain because the wall of her mouth was torn.

She corrected the position of Yui's body on her, sat the girl on the ground leaning against the body of the car. She turned on the flash of the phone and touched the pulse under Yui's ear. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she felt movement. "I'm not sure Rei is happy with this." Said Hono. "I deliberately restrained myself so as not to injure her and you even shot her. Very clever."

"She will throw you into the sea if we don't shoot."

Hikaru's shot went straight through Yui's left shoulder. Hono observed the entry and exit holes of the bullets and concluded that the bullets did not damage the bone structure. She shook her head softly. Wish you didn't fight back. You won't get shot, you idiot. Takemoto threw a black cloth at Hono. She immediately covered Yui's head with the black cloth and picked her up, bringing her into her car.

“Clean this place up. This is punishment for being slow like that." Said Takemoto. Her eyes glanced unfriendly at Hikaru. She then turned back into the car. "Damn. What does Rei saw from someone like her."

Hikaru took a low breath. She stashed the gun in a holster around her waist. Her head turned to and fro trying to see which areas should be cleaned. After finishing observing, she walked to the car to get the necessary equipment such as alcohol, UV rays and others.

Hono is in Yui's car. Looks like she's going to put something in there. As she came out, Hikaru accidentally stopped beside her. Whispered something that made her forehead creased.

"Are you sure what you did? Don't you regret your actions. You betrayed your friends. What will you do if they turn back to betray you?” Her lips tugged into a lopsided smile. "There won't be anyone standing in front of you again after this."

"It's none of your business, Morita."

Hikaru didn't answer anymore. She chose to be busy cleaning blood stains and erasing fingerprints other than Yui's left behind. After a few minutes of making sure everything was clean, Hikaru put the equipment back in the car and got inside. Takemoto was driving the car at medium speed.

_Just a little more ... just a little more and I will finish all of you._

* * *

Endo Hikari closed the door to the farm again. Let the candle be the only source of light there. The candle flame moved almost to death as the night wind blew in through the cracks in the wooden windows. There was silence. Only the sound of nocturnal animals such as crickets muttering. On top of that, was the voice of Hikari removing her tools from the suitcase.

The screwdriver, drill, gasoline, razor knife, kitchen knife, stun gun, soldering iron, garden shears and several bottles of salt water are now neatly laid out on the dry straw. She tightened the rubber gloves that covered her hands, then connected the terminal to the generator she was carrying. Her hand grabbed the drilling machine and stuck the plug into the socket. Make sure that the machine is running normally.

"Very good." She whispered.

Putting the drilling machine aside, she now turned to the two people sitting on wooden chairs with their hands and feet tied. Their heads seemed to disappear because they were covered by a black cloth. Endo wanted to use her drill to make a hole there. But she had to resist the urge to do so. Because she did not want to destroy her partner's goats.

She saw that the two girlin black hoods were still motionless. It seemed that the impact of the crash could knock them out for hours. She does not require anesthesia for these two. Karin was in such a wounded state that she didn't fight much, but Seki managed to make a long incision in her waist — Hikari often received wounds like that while executing her victims, so she had gotten worse than this.

Unlike the prey that she slaughtered in a certain place, they sometimes do not realize that their neck veins are severed and their heads are separated from the body. Even if they put up a fight, it wouldn't be that strong. The prey she kidnaps really deserves special attention. They can scream and attack brutally, and sometimes Hikari has to kill them outright.

Oda Nana is one of those.

She still remembered how the girl with the face of an Arab land camel managed to break free from the rope. Oda managed to grab the saw and almost cut off the thumbs of the four fingers of Hikari's right hand. Luckily Marino took her to the hospital on time and said she had a single accident while Rei did what she wanted.

Returning from a short treatment and receiving dozens of stitches, Hikari returned to find a human head in the base. Therefore, Oda was the only victim who was not buried intact.

Returning to Seki and Karin, Hikari chose to let them rest while she contacted her colleagues who were on duty elsewhere. “Hello, Tamura. I've put them here. After you bring Kobayashi to Rei, I want you to come here with Takemoto because I will take care of Kobayashi at the base."

The call recipient is a little slow in responding. Only the sound of a car roar and the sound of small friction. But after waiting 4 seconds, Hono let out her voice, _“I understand. Please help."_ Hono hung up the phone unilaterally, Hikari understood. That meant she would have to wait another few hours.

"Tch."

She opened a can of black coffee that she had bought from the convenience store on her way here. There are 4 cans in a white plastic bag which she puts near the suitcase and maybe that's enough to keep her waiting.

But then she rose to her feet and took the first water bottle. Her hands roughly removed the black cloth covering their heads, then without pity she poured the entire contents of the bottle on Seki and Karin alternately. Karin flinched as she felt water enter her nasal cavity, and Seki shook her head trying to knock the water off her face.

"Y-You.." Karin couldn't continue her sentence. The figure in front of her now was the human figure she feared the most since she was in Sakurazaka. She could feel her jaw shaking violently as the fear hit her again in the face like a hammer.

"You two know? I've been waiting a long time to do this to you. It may sound crazy, but it really is like that." Hikari took a razor blade and sharpened the surface. "so sad. Knowing that you will die soon and you can do nothing to save yourself. "

"It is no different from lambs bleating, waiting for their time to be cut up and for the meat." Seki's breath caught in her throat when she found Hikari approaching her. "But now, the sheep have stopped bleating."

Karin could only close her eyes tightly when she heard Seki let out a heartbreaking scream. But, somehow she opened her eyes a little to see Hikari slashing Seki's palm into a figure five. The cut was deep enough — perhaps deeper than hers — to cause blood to spurt out.

Not finished there, Hikari also made many small incisions starting from the wrist to the upper arm. She exerted a little pressure so that the razor blade tore off the cloth of her uniform and sliced her flesh deeply.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Seki screamed hysterically when Hikari took the salt water bottle and splashed the knife marks on her hand.

As if she was not satisfied, Hikari took a screwdriver and heated the iron tip with solder until the tip turned black. She brutally stabbed Seki's right palm until the tip of a screwdriver pierced her palm. She smiled with satisfaction hearing Seki shout, begging. But she didn't listen to the heartbreaking screams and pulled out the screwdriver that had pierced her hand with a slow motion which certainly added to Seki's suffering. Blood poured out of her hollow palm, creating a pool of fresh blood on the floor.

"You will be perished! Yuuka, Risa and Yui will find and finish you off. You will rot in prison!” Karin shouted. She moved brutally trying to loosen the rope on her body.

Hearing that, Hikari stopped in her tracks. She chuckled, laughing in a low, deep voice. That reaction of course made Seki and Karin annoyed to death. Hikari turned around while taking out her cellphone from her pants pocket. For a few seconds she struggled with what was on the screen before showing the screen to both of them.

"You’re insane, what's in your brain..." Karin said softly. This time she let her tears fall. She turned her head to check on Seki, the girl just looked down with trembling shoulders.

The phone screen shows photos taken at night. It's a little dark, but the flash makes what is the main object very clear. It was Yui, with her head covered in black cloth. Her white blazer turned a blood red color, with a gunshot wound that was clearly visible on the shoulder.

Hikari pulled back her cell phone, “Watanabe and Sugai got number four and two on Rei's note. You will see them later, if you are still alive of course. Seki, you're number 5. Congo!”

Seki let out a small growl. The words that came out of her mouth became more and more unclear, she could only babble. Her head seemed filled with nothing but the fact that she would soon die at the hands of the group of assassins. The stinging pain in her hands and feet was so painful that she couldn't even make a sound — she could only groan, begging to be let go.

"Excuse me," Hikari touched Karin's hand and watched her, groping every inch with her rubber gloves. She then took garden scissors and began to cut the bone of her ring finger slowly.

"Endo, please stop ..!"

She seemed to enjoy it. Meanwhile Karin rebelled as hard as she could in response to the extreme pain. With her eyes closed with tears, she could see how Endo tore her finger until her ring finger nearly broke. "AARRGHH!" Karin screamed loudly when Hikari pulled off her ring finger — which was only half now. She could see her finger bones clearly, and it made her want to pass out.

Seki's body shook violently when Hikari showed the cut Karin's finger in front of her face. Realizing that this girl in front of her was really dangerous. She cried. I don't know what she's crying because honestly she doesn't feel sad. Nor was it because the knife wound was drenched in salt water because the wound had numbed her.

Maybe she was crying because of the terrible fact that they were going to experience terrible terror so long.

“Fujiyoshi, I know you gave Kobayashi a hint about Tamura. Thanks thanks to the bug that she stuck on you." Karin forced her eyes to open even though her body was getting weaker from the shock. “Unfortunately, Kobayashi still hasn't told Sugai and Risa what she knows. So they still don't know everything. Our next plan will be implemented soon, so please enjoy my welcome first.”

After saying that, Hikari took out a drilling machine and turned it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, only Yuuka and Risa left. As we know their relationship is really complicated, I don't think they can save their friends without killing each other.


	25. When Memories Retrieve, The Devil is Coming

When Yui woke up from her deep sleep, the first thing she could feel was a sharp pain from her right shoulder. She grimaced in excruciating pain for a few seconds before she finally got used to it. In her head appeared questions that desperately needed answers.

What happened to her? Where is she now? Why isn't there a sound that indicates there is another living being but herself there? Why did her world feel dark even though she had opened her eyes?

_Am I blind?_

The last moment she remembered was when her hand gripped Hono and was about to push her into the sea. Then.. “A-Argh! Damn.."

Yui felt as if her head had been slammed against the wall many times. The pain seemed to be creeping from the nape of the neck, covering the back of her head. Then spread to the front of the head. It hurt so much that Yui thought of cutting open her head and brutally plucking out whatever was causing the pain.

When she tried to move her body, the pain from her shoulder returned. At that moment she realized that her hands were tied backwards, as were her legs. Yui growled, acclimating herself to the pain gripping her body.

_What happened.. why can't I remember everything.._

Yui tried to sit up. Her side was enough to feel the coldness of the floor. Resting on her elbows, she managed to straighten herself up. Even a small movement like that was enough to make the pain that had gone away come back so quickly.

The sound of the door opening shocked Yui. Quickly she inched backward until her back touched the cold concrete wall. She could feel the human air nearby, followed by the sound of loud and echoing shoe steps. The move was quite resolute and stagnant, no doubts appeared from anyone who approached Yui.

The footsteps stopped right in front of her. The person cleared her throat, lowered her position to kneel in front of Yui.

Yui didn't notice that she was holding her breath. Her hands clenched tightly. Her survival instincts asked her to be alert. Whoever is in front of her must be a potential threat.

"They're so careless, right? Even though I had asked them not to hurt you, but..” a finger stuck into the gunshot wound on her shoulder. Yui could feel the finger twisting— as if trying to widen the bullet hole there. "The projectile has even penetrated your body."

“ARRGHH! NO, stop—” the person immediately forcefully closed Yui's mouth while continuing to reopen the gunshot wound which was still wet on her shoulder. Despite being smothered, that didn't stop Yui from screaming, even though her voice was choked.

It is very painful. Maybe this is the most painful thing in her life.

"FUCK, NO! PLEASE, URGGHH!"

The person put her finger deeper so that all of her finger was into the wound, then she pulled her finger out. While wiping the blood on her finger in Yui's uniform, she said, “Please, forgive my friends. They like to act whatever they want."

Even though that person didn't torture her anymore, Yui still had difficulty controlling her raging breath. She groaned softly with each breath, her shoulders even shaking violently at that. She knew, she knew very well the owner of the voice with that cold aura in front of her. Then, like a camcorder regaining its film roll, Yui's brain projects everything related to the owner of the voice.

"O-Ozono.. Rei.." she groaned. Her voice had almost disappeared. She didn't have the energy to speak louder. "You're cunning."

Hearing Yui's words, Rei gave a small smile — even though Yui couldn't see it because her head was covered by a black cloth — in response. She let out a soft breath as her right hand rubbed the top of Yui's head.

“You don't understand, Kobayashi. I brought you here to save you." Rei answered. Slowly, she removed the black cloth covering Yui's head. The girl immediately moved her head to make sure that no foreign object was obscuring the view.

But nothing. Yui still saw the pitch blackness because the room she was locked in really didn't have a light source. Knowing that she could not tell the difference between closing her eyes and not, the hair on her backs shook. She never liked darkness. Never.

“I heard that Yuuka betrayed you? The situation at school was also bad. Your position is truly unfavorable, Yui. You can be crushed at any time, coupled with your dual personality that is rebelling. You don't know who else you're going to kill when she shows up."

Rei stood up from her original kneeling position in front of Yui. “Hono betrayed you. Seki was kidnapped, Fujiyoshi was tortured. Do you know why Sugai approached Akane? She helps Akane to investigate you, along with her friends. They hid Hirate's whereabouts in order to destroy you.” Rei could feel Yui's shoulder that she was touching tighten. Her hands rose from her shoulders to her neck. Sad isn't it? You are fighting for someone whom you consider valuable to you, but in reality they are just selfish humans who care about themselves and are willing to stab their comrades in the back.”

Yui growled loudly. She hit Rei with her hands tied. But it seems that the punch didn't have any effect because Rei was still standing straight in front of her. "You liar! Don't dirty my memory.. don't touch my friends.. Rei, if you touch them with even one finger.. I swear—"

"What? Then, tell me what do you remember?”

_What do I remember?_

Yui didn't answer. Her mouth was left open because previously she was about to answer Rei's question. While in her mind, she was trying hard to dig up the memory that she shouldn't be able to forget. Yui hissed in utter frustration, cursing her own stupidity — even though she wasn't completely wrong about that.

Her head ached so badly as she tried to dig deeper into her memories. Unfortunately, she was pushing herself so much that her body had reached its limit. Warm blood flowed out of her nose, going through her lips and into her mouth. The pain spreads, takes root deep in the head and weakens her body.

_No way.. have I now lost the memory when my personality switched..? Such symptoms should never be present!_

"Can't answer?"

_DUAGH_

Rei kicked Yui in the side of the head so that the girl fell on her side. Without giving her any time to breathe, Rei grabbed Yui's front hair and slammed her head heavily against the wall behind her. Even in pitch darkness, that didn't prevent Rei from injecting a dark blue liquid into Yui's neck.

"This is to paralyze you. The medicinal effect only lasts for half an hour, no need to worry."

Rei beating her again, kicking her body repeatedly. She couldn't do anything to protect herself as her muscles felt so stiff from the effect of the damn drug being injected into her body. Yui could only cry silently because the kicks actually hit her vital organs.

Her vision was dizzy, she wanted to vomit when Rei kicked her very hard in the stomach. In the midst of that torture, a visualization of a past that felt foreign to her appeared in her mind like an old film roll. It was herself, in a place she had never seen before. She is in a house..?

_“Ah… really useless. These 5 coins can't make us eat full! ” a large boy shouted loudly at Yui. "Well.. it can't be helped. Because it's not according to the agreement we will give you a proper punishment!"_

_Some of the other boys who had been around her started walking over. One of them kicked her small body until she fell. They stepped on and kicked Yui, who was crying while protecting her head with their hands._

_“Why are you covering your head! Hey, get rid of her hand! Just finish her off, the nursing home won't realize how come she doesn't come home today!"_

_They grabbed Yui's hand forcefully, pulling her into a quiet and damp alley. There is a small warehouse containing cleaning tools belonging to the orphanage. It was very rare for people to be in that place because the place was rarely cleaned. Even when the door was opened, the scent of mice and thick cobwebs blocking the door greeted their sight._

_Yui was thrown into the warehouse. Several brooms and mops fell on her head. Knowing that she would be left in a room she didn't like, Yui forced her injured leg to stand up then ran as fast as she could past the group of boys._

_Unfortunately, one fat boy blocked her path and pushed her until Yui fell._

_“Don't scream! You can only get out of here after we open the door for you." Said one of them. The boy laughed, followed by his friends. Their laughter terrified Yui. “ Let’s get back. I'm hungry."_

_The warehouse door was closed and locked from the outside. Leaving Yui in a pitch-black darkness that was terrifying for her age. She didn't know when she would be out of the place, maybe in an hour? Tomorrow?_

_Many times the children forced her to steal money or beg for pedestrians. If the amount she earned wasn't what they wanted, then Yui would definitely be tortured. Yui didn't even know what it was like to live without fear, due to the fact that they beat her almost every day._

_She had reported them to the orphanage but unfortunately they just said, “they are just nosy, Yui. You know kids are almost always like that." And instead asked the perpetrator about the truth of Yui's words. Of course they said no and the next day Yui was again tortured secretly._

_Not only that, but there are one or two adults who don't hesitate to hit her if she acts too slowly with her homework or simply wakes up five minutes later._

_"Please.." Yui started to feel uncomfortable. 45 minutes in a dark room made her imagine things that shouldn't be there. Is that the one standing at the door? Oh, maybe she just saw it wrong._

_"I'll avenge you.. just watch. I will definitely take revenge.." she groaned. She pressed her knees together, then hugged her tightly. Her back pressed against the wall, she allowed herself to be hidden among the equipment that was there. "but how.."_

Reality slapping Yui like a full punch of a boxer. She gasped, taking in oxygen greedily while her chest extremely tight. When she fully realized that she was in a dark room, fear crept back into her body. Her heart was beating fast, cold sweat pouring down her neck and forehead. Her head was still so dizzy that she could only sit back with her head on her shoulders and let her fear swallow her alive.

Who is the little girl in her memory? Is that her? But how could she forget her own past for so many years. She didn't even have the slightest memory of it. She also did not know that she was an adopted child of the Kobayashi Family.

It was the trauma from the past that made Yui create an alter as an outlet for her revenge and the dark side she had always tried so hard to hide. All the memories that had been forgotten came back to her.

Her eyes narrowed. But still, she couldn't see anything beyond the pitch darkness. She didn't know what would come up and attack her, that was what made her so scared now. Rei is still there. Her warm hands were the only reason for Yui not to pass out.

“You must know that Kobayashi is not your real family. As you can see in your memories, you are nothing. They step on you like you are dirt, they look down on you. See, Yuuka doesn't care about you because of that. Risa even faked her care for you just because you now carry the Kobayashi's surname."

"Do you forgive betrayals? You said you intended to take revenge on people like that? " Rei wiped the blood dripping from Yui's chin with a soft cloth. She was still holding Yui's head, so she couldn't move an inch. Plus the drug effect is still working.

Yui let out a small growl.

“I know everything about you, Kobayashi. The fact that your adoptive parents kept this secret from you, took you to a rehabilitation facility and let them erase almost all of your past memories. I assume that they are ashamed and sorry to bring you to their family."

Yui again let out a heartbreaking groan. Her headaches got worse, her whole head was like being stirred and pulled out. Her ears buzzed, gradually her consciousness turned gray. Even though she is paralyzed, she still struggles to keep her other personalities from taking over her body.

Rei smiled. Her words had a profound effect on Yui's psychological state. “You don't need to hold it, Koba. There is no more reason for you to hold back."

_Ah.. but, Risa.. I still haven't apologized to her. I still have to save Seki. Yuuka..? Does she still care about me Karin.. damn, I'm sorry. I should have cared more about you. I should have stayed with you, maybe now you're still alive._

“Right… like that. Let her out. It's time for you to rest."

Yui's head fell to her chest, limp. Her body trembled violently. She groaned, very loud. Certainly the pain she felt was excruciating. Rei left Yui like that for a while before Yui finally calmed down. She slowly let go of her grip on Yui's head. A jingling sound was heard as she pulled the penknife from her belt, then cut the rope that tied Yui's hands and feet. She stood up and walked over to the light switch, turned it on. Dim light shone around the room. Now Rei saw clearly Yui's condition.

Her head looked up. Staring at Rei with even eyes. Her bloodied face made her look terrifying. As Yui opened her lips and spoke, her voice sounded hoarse .. and so cold.

"Long time no see.."

Rei stood silently at her place. Gaze at Yui from head to toe. "It's been one year passed and you still remember me huh." She walked over. Her hand reached out to help Yui up. "What is your name?"

"I don't remember if I ever had one."

* * *

Mr. Kobayashi seemed to be having trouble swallowing his own saliva. His hands trembled as he held the phone and listened to the chief police who was in contact with him talking about a very important matter. His eyes couldn't focus, and neither could his hands. He didn't stop pressing the automatic pen to get over his nervousness.

His daughter has not returned home since last night. Previously he thought that he was staying at a hotel or a friend's house because maybe Yui needed some time alone. News of Sugai's affair with Moriya has reached Mr. Kobayashi so it was natural if he thought that.

That morning he arrived at his office an hour late. Because of the e-mail from Watanabe Risa asking him where Yui was. Suddenly, his angry feelings about the affair and his dealings with the company owned by the Sugai Family turned into extraordinary worries.

Just as he put the briefcase on the table, his cell phone rang. The phone numbers that appear on the screen are foreign numbers. Mr. Kobayashi himself initially seemed hesitant to accept, but after letting the call twice finally accepted it.

His heart fell when the caller apparently was a Police Chief who contacted him personally. That means, whatever he talks about is something important.

 _“Apart from that letter our personnel found nothing else to indicate that she was attacked or pushed overboard. The car of the victim is intact without soot, all the fingerprints that are left are only the victim's, even the shoes are only the victim's."_ he sighed heavily. The chief knew what he was saying would shock the recipient of the call. Therefore he must adjust the tempo so as not to be rushed _. "We are worried, our suspicion is strong that Kobayashi Yui committed suicide."_

"What? Sorry, my daughter is not that kind of person. The cars you find may just be similar, I mean, there are tons of BMWs in town. There's no way that one belongs to my daughter — ugh ..."

_"Sorry, Mr. Kobayashi. We've tracked the ownership of this car and we found your daughter's name, not someone else. We also found a handwritten death certificate, signed by your daughter. The investigative team is still searching for bodies at the crime scene. You can come to the police station today at 1pm to see a progress report on the investigation."_

"..."

_"Mr. Kobayashi, are you still there?"_

"I will come."

_"Fine, thank you for your cooperation. I'll be at the office until you come."_

Mr. Kobayashi hung up on the phone and put the phone down on the screen. He could feel nothing but emptiness within him. It was like something had pierced the recesses of his heart, leaving a huge hole full of despair. For a few moments he was silent, paying attention to the large frame in his office wall.

He did not realize that his eyes were teary when his gaze was fixed on the figure of Kobayashi Yui who was wearing the white Sakurazaka Academy and holding the Sakurazaka’s flag with a golden mane.

There are so many problems at Sakurazaka. Even though for one year they were in a calm period, apart from the case of the mysterious disappearance of a senior student a few years ago. The case was forgotten, then a car accident case emerged, a student named Hirate who resigned and was not seen again. Then recently, it was Matsuda Rina's death that was allegedly caused by members of The Elites.

It's just a rumor, the police have completed the investigation and there isn't a single piece of evidence pointing to The Elites. However, something else attacked them like a group of lions. Namely, Saito Fuyuka's testimony that connected The Elites with the deaths of five students caused by a car accident.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Come in."

The principal's voice sounded limp. HisHer dignity seemed to be drifting away. It seemed like a staff member who had just entered the room noticed that so she seemed a little cautious and nervous before speaking. Mr. Kobayashi folded his arms across the table and closely watched the staff in front of him straighten her backs after bowing.

"Sir, I'll be straightforward. Second year Elite students, Fujiyoshi Karin and Seki Yumiko are reported missing. "

Mr. Kobayashi startled. Three students disappeared in one night like a thunderbolt ruined her day. He couldn't even say a word and let the staff in front of his stand still while lowering her head. The great room was enveloped in a suffocating silence.

The sound of hurried footsteps could be heard approaching the principal's room. Then without a knock, the double teak doors opened showing Watanabe Risa with a tense face. The two people involved in the serious chat were certainly shocked by her disrespectful action. The school staff certainly did not dare to reprimand the general's daughter, yet Mr. Kobayashi himself seemed okay with that attitude.

Looks like Watanabe Risa already knows what really happened.

Risa's high voice became the silence-breaking sound in the room right after she closed the door and made a loud sound. “Two Elites students disappeared and you are still sitting in your office like a full-fledged lunatic chimp? What about Yui, Yuuka? Damn, an adult like you who has got what you want is always apathetic like this?"

"W-Watanabe, watch your words!"

“Shut up, you don't understand at all. You're only limited to student staff whose work only comes to school then relax all day at the office without doing any supervision!"

Risa's scream made the staff unable to answer. She was intimidated by her frightening face and Risa's height who was far above her. She could only catch a glimpse of Risa's angry face for a few seconds before looking down again in silence.

"Watanabe, shut up and listen!" finally Mr. Kobayashi let out his voice. Risa walked over with a red face due to her anger and disappointment. “Yui.. the police found her car near the cliff. It is suspected that she committed suicide by jumping into the sea."

Mr. Kobayashi didn't have the heart to see the change in Risa's face after he finished his words. Therefore he immediately picked up his phone and pretended to reply to the email. He also didn't see how Risa was struggling to hold back the tears that were already in her eyes. Of course she didn't want to appear weak in front of the adults, so she immediately left the room without any words.

"Thanks for telling. The police chief asked me to come to the police station in a few hours, you can leave the room now." The staff bowed slightly, then turned around and walked toward the door. "Make sure all learning activities run as usual."

"Yes, Sir."

She left Mr. Kobayashi alone. It was hard for him to maintain his dignity in front of others when sad facts broke his heart. But either way, he couldn't help but hope for the best. Deep inside he actually cursed her stupidity, his indifference to his own daughter.

If he had cared more and had not considered Yui's departure that night, this might not have happened. Or .. if he didn't accept Yui's match with Sugai all of this would definitely not have happened.

Several hours later, the only thing he knew was he had parked his car in the parking lot of the police station. Mr. Kobayashi stepped out of the car nervously, nodding at any police officers who happened to passed him. After asking where the head office was located without further ado he immediately brought her leg to the place in question.

The glass door made the Police Chief who was in his 50s not surprised when the man he had been waiting for suddenly opened the door in a hurry.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Kobayashi. Please sit down," he said. He put his cell phone aside and took out the thick folder containing the latest investigation report that the field investigator had just given to him an hour ago. “You want coffee, sir? There is a good coffee shop nearby, I can ask my men to bring one for you to try.”

Noticing Mr. Kobayashi's movements, who looked so worried, he tried to break the ice with pleasantries. The man in front of him did not stop pinching his own fingers, it was natural that he was worried that one time he would not accidentally break his thumb.

"No, thank you." Mr. Kobayashi answered. He noticed a gold name plaque with the words Jin Nishikawa written on it.

Chief Nishikawa passed the report to Mr. Kobayashi. He slightly pressed the end of the page and made Mr. Kobayashi couldn't just lift the file. "You need to know, this report is still not final. There will still be further investigations after this. So there will be a little misconception."

After saying that he released the pressure of his finger on the edge of the page and sat back in his chair. Paying close attention to the small change of expression on the face of the bespectacled man in front of him.

Ten minutes passed. Mr. Kobayashi placed his report on the table rather loudly and made a knock. He took off his glasses and put them in his coat pocket.

"How did they disappear in one night, almost without a trace..?" he said in a low voice.

“The location of the Seki Yumiko accident is arguably close to an inter-city road. They may take another driver's car to go to the hospital. " Mr. Nishikawa explained, "That should be the scenario. In fact, the blood trail stopped 3 meters from the car wreck and there were no more traces of blood after that. They seemed to mysteriously disappear."

"No way .. why did something like this happen again after a year..?"

* * *

Risa parked her car in front of an empty three-story building on the side of the road. Located at a T-junction near a cheap light brown apartment that always looks deserted. Looking at the clock on her cell phone, it was ten minutes past twelve. In the middle of the night, it was fitting for her not to find any pedestrians in the place other than a drunken man in a suit who was sitting babbling on the sidewalk.

She turned off the car engine. And push a button to open the trunk. When she walked to the back of the car to check if someone who was there was still breathing or dead. Risa snorted when she found Yuuka still fully conscious. Her eyes stared at Risa as if questioning what she was going to do to her.

Risa stood there silently for a few moments. Glancing in every direction to make sure no one was there besides them. She checked the drunk man, now she is asleep holding a liquor bottle. Risa smiled harshly. Yuuka carried her and brought her into the building. Since both of her hands were used to carry Yuuka, she used her feet to kick the dusty glass door open.

Risa had no trouble bringing Yuuka up the stairs to the third floor. Thanks to the gym and the physical workout routine she does 5 times a week. She had tied the girl and covered her mouth with duct tape so that she would not revolt. I don't know what she was thinking .. she found Yuuka on the side of the road with bruises all over her body. Instead of taking her to the hospital, Risa kidnapped her and put her in the trunk.

Stepping on the top step, Risa was confronted by a white door. With full force she kicked the door and lunged in. The cobwebs that were on the door leaf stuck to her clothes as she walked through the door.

_BRUG_

Risa threw Yuuka on the cold, dirty floor. Yuuka groaned in pain as her back landed on the floor. The bones on her body were like glass shattered to pieces. The stabbing pain from the elbow made it difficult to move freely. Even so, she still forced her body to sit up, dragging her body backward slowly away from the possessed Risa.

Night makes it difficult for Yuuka to rarely get a good look. But the moonlight penetrating the window pane was enough for her to see the look on Watanabe Risa's face who had just finished closing the white door they had just passed.

“You forgot what I told you a few weeks ago? About what would I do to you if you hurt Yui?" Risa started. She walked over and sat squatting in front of Yuuka. "I didn't expect. You hurt her so much, Yuuka.."

Risa clenched her fists on the floor. Her sharp eyes were like blades that stabbed and killed Yuuka in the blink of an eye. Her emotions that had been extinguished were re-ignited when she looked at Yuuka. Irritated, Risa pulled the tape covering Yuuka's mouth and let her speak.

"Do you know? Yui is dead, Yuuka! And it's all because of you, because of your stupidity! Why don't you take good care of it, huh? What is lacking from, I ask you? She gave up everything for you, she trusts you with all her heart, Yuuka!"

Risa's voice broke while saying her last few sentences. Her vision was blurred with tears. She burst into tears, her heart was broken to pieces because at that time she remembered how Yui was when she was alive. Yuuka was completely shocked by Risa's statement. She did not expect something like this to happen.

Now seeing Risa crying in front of her made her feelings shattered. Guilt enveloped her heart, making her feel hopeless.

"Risa.. I.."

Risa raised her head. She rubbed the remaining tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand. “You're not saying enough, Yuuka. All your words and defenses will not make me change my mind. I promised to Yui, and I will do it now."

After saying that, Risa took something from inside her jacket. She took out a gun and filled the bullets with eight projectiles. Yuuka gasped. Horror and blood flashed across her head. _Risa will kill me..? Shit, what do I do. I can't die here._

"Risa, listen. I found this place behind the school. The entrance was hidden between the walls. I found it because Moriya accidentally pushed the door open and she fell there. That place is the basement underground." Yuuka tried to explain in a halting voice. Risa who heard it stopped her steps and raised an eyebrow.

"I found our photo there. Karin's, yours and Yui's were deliberately smashed with a hammer. There is a map, Yui's photo is pinned to the scene of last year's car accident. Not only that, I found a room whose floor was covered with blood and sharp objects. I came there just before Rei hit her axe at Moriya who was hiding."

Risa pointed her gun at Yuuka, said threateningly. "What are you talking about! Don't change the subject!"

_DUGH_

Risa's kick made Yuuka spits blood on the floor. One of her front teeth was thrown out because of Risa's brutal kick. Risa pulled Yuuka back upright, then she threw a raw punch right on the nose. The sound of broken bones sounded terrible, but Risa didn't care and still beat Yuuka until she bled.

Yuuka was stuck in a supine position. Risa stepped on her left chest, her feet covered in outdoor shoes exerting a strong pressure on Yuuka making her breathing difficult. Her mouth gasped like a stranded fish on land, her bound hands grazing the floor.

“Looks like you still have a lot to say. I'll cut your ties and we'll fight one on one until one of us dies. This is the break-even payment for Yui's death." Using a pocket knife, Risa cut the rope that tied Yuuka's hands and feet. When Risa lifted her leg from Yuuka's chest, the girl immediately curled up, choked on her own blood and vomited blood again.

Risa looked down. She doesn't really care how much blood her friend’s vomits. She spun the gun in her hand, removed the safety and made a click. "One of us who gets this gun has to shoot the others."

"Risa.. you've been possessed. Come to your senses, I beg you.. I don't want to kill you. Stop killing each other, we have to save Seki and the others. You have to give up Yui's death, you have to—cough!” Yuuka felt the blood enter her nasal cavity.

_PRAK_

Risa threw the gun far behind them. Then with one hand she grabbed Yuuka's clothes and forced her to stand up. “LETTING GO? IS IT REALLY THAT EASY FOR YOU TO TELLING ME THAT?"

“You and I both know Yui is a very strong person. She was used to being under pressure, she couldn't just give up on her life. Rei might take Yui somewhere!"

“I was the one holding her, preventing her from jumping off the third floor that time. When the scandal broke, you weren't there just for apologizing. You're the most wretched human I know, Yuuka.”

Risa ran forward and surprised Yuuka with her agility in moving. Her consciousness was about to recover, Yuuka was able to use her discernment to predict Risa's movements. But the bad thing was, she couldn't fight back too much because her body was injured here and there.

Risa's side kick hit Yuuka's right side which was exposed defenselessly. Yuuka had predicted that, but she let Risa hit her target so Yuuka could hold Risa's leg with her hand. Yuuka quickly kicked behind Risa's leg and at the same time her right hand held Risa's head and pushed her down. Risa landed on her back with her head raised so that her head didn't go into shock. Even so, her bones seemed to crack at that instant. The air in her lungs gushed out, her vision darkened as she struggled to her feet without holding on to anything.

Ten seconds of blackout felt like the longest moment of her life. After her senses functioned again, Risa immediately put on a fighting stance. She jumped to the side, looking for Yuuka's weak point. She realized that the girl was reading her movements.

"You're close to Moriya, huh? I heard she's also investigating our secrets. And you helped her, it's no wonder our secret was exposed." Risa sent a low kick — which was just a fishing rod. Yuuka apparently ate the bait and stepped aside, making room for Risa to grab it from behind.

Holding her breath, Risa lifted Yuuka's waist and threw it backwards *), crashing into the rotten wooden table which immediately shattered when Yuuka's body fell on top of it. "What other secrets are you hiding from us, _Yukkarin_?"

Hearing the name Yukkarin, Yuuka's heart cracked. Risa used to call her that when they were kids. When they were still playing together as usual, now Risa calls her Yukkarin while she is fighting between life and death.

"D-Don't get Moriya involved in this." Yuuka said. She jumped off the table, staggering slightly as her feet touched the floor. The stabbing pain from her back made her kneel for a moment.

“One of us will die tonight. Why do we still keep a secret!"

_No, I can't slacking off about Hirate's evidence and letter that Akane kept. Risa will come and kill her if she finds out._

Yuuka forced her legs back and walked around Risa. The tall girl had advantages in throwing and grappling due to her experience in jiu-jitsu. Yuuka might have to be careful not to be held by Risa because that would be very dangerous. Even so, she shouldn't be careless because Risa also studied krav maga.

Fighting one on one with Risa was like committing suicide. She might give in and play easy at the start, but when her opponent runs out of stamina she will finish her off right away.

“I told you this is our problem with Rei's group. Don't get outsiders into this problem." Yuuka shouted. Her gaze was fixed on the gun that was lying a few meters beside her. She stepped back, then ran and did a flying kick.

Risa was pushed back a few steps. Almost bounced. Yuuka managed to increase the distance between them, as soon as possible she ran to get the gun. Seeing that, Risa didn't stay silent. She sped up and grabbed Yuuka's arm, the girl spun around, punched Risa's face four times. With more strength, Yuuka grabbed her arm and forced Risa to release her grip.

Yuuka took a wooden chair nearby and hit Risa's head with all her might until it shattered. Risa screamed loudly, groaned and swore at Yuuka many times. Blood poured out of her head, making small blood pools on the floor.

Quick and sharp movements made the dust on the floor fly in the humid air. Their clothes were soaked with sweat and blood. The blood droplets trampled by the shoes made traces of blood all over the room. Yuuka is running out of stamina and running out of strategy. She even began to have seeing difficulty because of the thousands of black spots covering her vision.

While Risa might be better than Yuuka. Only, her face was covered in bruises and torn wounds and her thumb was broken from parrying Yuuka's kick.

The sound of their breathing became the loudest sound at that time. Risa's eyes were wandering, looking for something she could use to finish the battle. _No, all I have to know is what she's hiding from the Elites. Something related to Moriya._ Risa glared intently at Yuuka who is standing with a high stance.

_Is that in her phone? Maybe in her notes, or email history.._

"You're tough. Still dare to get up even though you're on the edge." Risa said. "It's not over yet."

“Yui doesn't want us to be like this. Is this the end of our friendship over the years? There are important things that we must do and we must work together!”

"Anyone who disturbs and destroys The Elites must be eliminated. I don't care if you are my close friend or something, I will definitely kills you."

One foot of Risa hit the floor, a thud made Yuuka shocked to death. Suddenly Risa was already in front of her, she hit Risa's head but the punch didn't hit anything because Risa looked down faster. Risa's strength is at its peak. Held Yuuka's leg and made her fall on her back. Then both hands gripped Yuuka's clothes and lifted her up.

Yuuka stuttered. Risa's cruel gaze made her panic even more and tried to hit Risa's hand so that her grip was loose. Reflexively, Yuuka took out Risa's lipa knife which she took secretly and stabbed Risa's neck. That should have made Risa let go. But no, Risa strengthened her grip and brought Yuuka's body closer to her **).

"This is for Yui."

After saying that, Risa dropped Yuuka on the floor very hard. She even used her body weight to hit Yuuka so that she couldn't revolt. After slamming Yuuka down, Risa was silent for a while. Making sure Yuuka really doesn't move.

After she was sure, she began to dig into each pocket of Yuuka's clothes and pants. She got a cell phone, a wallet and some junk paper. When she checked Yuuka's cellphone, she was lucky that it was unlocked. To hell with privacy. The desire to know what Yuuka was hiding was even greater.

_Akane has proof of our crimes. She also had Hirate's testament which was sent by the hospital. Rei will come to her to get the proof as her mask has been caught. But, if the Elites find out ... they will also attack Akane._

_I have to protect her, no matter what._

"I knew it. This bastard.. really doesn't sniff out. How many traitors were in The Elites!” Risa slammed Yuuka's cellphone down. “Yeah, good. You managed to protect Moruya. In exchange, Yui died."

Risa's hands clenched. She caught her breath for a few seconds. Then, she pulled the small knife from her neck, as the tip separated from the skin of blood pouring out profusely. She closed the wound with her palm.

_I have to get the evidence._

Risa groaned as she suddenly stood up. Her head was in horrible pain from the impact of Yuuka's chair. But she didn't have time to give in to pain. She had to hurry to Akane's place before it was too late. When Risa was about to turn the knob, she didn't realize that Yuuka currently holding a gun.

_BANG_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) Ura Nage or rear throw.
> 
> **) Daki Age or highlift. Almost same as body slam. Is a throwing technique that is very dangerous because it can cause spinal cord injuries. Because it was too extreme, in 2017 this technique was scrapped. Here, Risa didn't do this technique perfectly because Yuuka was still holding her weight using her hands when she get slammed.


	26. We Are Coming Back For The Unnatural

Inoue Rina moved the backpack she was carrying by hanging it in front of her chest. In addition to protecting her from the night wind, it will easier for her to pick up or put things in. Her first mission was to be carried out that night, her heart was racing. Imagine what would happen if she failed in her duties. It would be difficult to deal with Moriya considering that the girl herself is a former Judo athlete.

But this is the moment she has waited a lifetime. Take her revenge on The Elites who killed the senior she respected the most. Making Inoue sink into deep grief for a year, thinking about what it should be if she chose not to listen to Imaizumi's words to leave her. She could ... no, at least her seniors would live longer.

Imaizumi's smile.. how to teach Inoue to play a musical instrument..

Ah.. It felt like she was just going to cry.

She shook her head and took a deep breath. She must not be careless, she must stay focused. The earpiece in her ear made a rustling sound for a few moments before someone's voice could be heard.

"I'll be leaving soon." Said Inoue. She hopped on the motorbike and turned the key. "What about Kobayashi?"

 _"She already left first. Apparently Watanabe's car will arrive at the target location sooner so I asked her to leave immediately.” Hikari_ muttered. Then came the sound of sharp objects rubbing against each other, followed by a human growl. It looks like the two hostages have been transferred to the basement and Hikari is executing both of them.

Inoue decided not to speak anymore and drove her motorbike towards Moriya's apartment. But unfortunately her mind had already imagined what kind of torture Hikari had done to the two Elites members who were in the basement. When the two men were brought in, Inoue saw that Fujiyoshi's ring finger was partially cut off, there's gaping hole on her shoulder. And Seki with her palms pierced by a hot screwdriver.

She will never forget the white Sakurazaka uniform they were wearing, changing color to brown. Only God knows how much blood was shed and how terrible the mental pressure that Hikari put on them.

Inoue choked. The food she had just eaten an hour ago went up into her throat. She closed her mouth tightly and wiped the disgusting thoughts from her head. Could be embarrassed for her if she disemboweled in the middle of the road.

Judging from the GPS, the apartment building in question has only a few turns from where it is now. Inoue also spun the gas motor and went faster. A few meters closer to the apartment building, Inoue saw a familiar car parked in front of the gate. She suddenly braked her motorbike and stopped, hiding in the darkness.

She knows who owns the icy white R8. Which should have been the owner was kidnapped by Kobayashi. Why is that person here? Inoue's left hand activated and connected the radio communication to Rei. Her eyes could not leave the white car with the lights off. That means the driver will be out soon.

“Rei, Watanabe is here. How can it be that fast?" Inoue's words were too fast. Makes Rei a little confused.

_"Who?"_

“Watanabe. Watanabe Risa! She's in Moriya's apartment."

 _"Huh, no way. Kobayashi and Morita are stalking Watanabe right now. She took a taxi with the same goal, to Moriya's apartment." The_ sound of screaming begging became the background of their chat. Once again, Inoue had to try not to imagine the gruesome scene in her mind.

Communication is still connected, Rei is silent waiting for Inoue's response. But the girl was more focused on the figure of a girl with long hair who got out of the car with a limp step. She even fell down after a few steps and had to drag her feet. From the look on her face, the girl seemed to be enduring pain that made it difficult for her to move properly.

But what became the center of Inoue's attention was the girl's face. “Sugai Yuuka is here. She used the Watanabe's car and was injured."

 _"Take her down. And bring her here!"_ this time Hono's voice came from the earpiece.

"W-What ..?"

* * *

"Why are you here? Go away! I don't want to see you anymore, isn't it enough trouble you gave me? Ruin my life?" Akane hissed angrily as she opened the door to find that Yuuka was there, staring at her. Her face, which was full of bruises, didn't make Akane feel the slightest pity for her.

After what she did to her, after Yuuka ruined her reputation and life by involving her in a scandal? She didn't know whether Akane still opened the door to apologize for the girl in front of her.

"Forgive me. It doesn't matter you want to hate me or what, but now the most important thing is that you have to get out of here. They will come to you, they are planning to kill you!”

Despair was evident in Yuuka's voice. Her voice was hoarse, almost like a loud whisper. There was not the usual air of dignity, just panic and fear. However, Akane turned her head in another direction as if she didn't take Yuuka's seriousness into account.

"Something must be damaging your brain nerves. You should just sleep in your warm bed, why bother coming over here just to chat like a lunatic? I can protect myself, I don't need your help."

Akane pushed Yuuka away from the door, then moved to close the door right in front of her face. But the door wouldn't close, something was holding the door and when Akane looked again, Yuuka's hand held the door — her hand was caught between the door.

She was surprised. Akane swung the door so fast, it must have caught Yuuka's hand painfully. What's she thinking? Akane growled, opened the door to her apartment room again and found Yuuka still standing there. Her eyes were red like holding back tears.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I know I've ruined your life a lot. I've lost it all today, it's enough I heard my friends disappeared, kidnapped by them." Yuuka wiped the tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand, took a deep breath before continuing, “They know you have something precious to them, Hirate's letter. They will come and take it back."

"You, bastard. You should be grateful I haven't reported you to the police.”

Yuuka stared, she jerked back. _Ah.. why am I surprised?_ Yuuka lowered her head for a moment, catching her breathless gasps. Her fight with Risa really drained her stamina, talking at length like this also left her out of breath.

Yuuka's chest ached when her loved one told her that she would report it to the police. The only person she thought could help, to be her place to go home had apparently turned away from her face.

“I don't care what they do to your friends. Killing, throwing away, torturing, huh! You all deserve it, getting freedom for a year while Hirate — your victim suffered in a mental hospital, until she died there. She died in grief, trauma and loneliness!" Akane said, with emphasis on her last words. Her index finger pointed at Yuuka as if she thought she was despicable.

“I admit it, Akane. I am a murderer, I am a depraved killer who hides behind money and privilege to save myself from the law. But, you don't know our original purpose before all that happened." Yuuka grimaced, her chest aching as she took a deep breath. "We have to corner the Rei group that is in power at school. They are the ones who have killed four senior students and buried them behind the school."

“That night, we came to school and found the grave. Three corpses, one headless corpse. Don't you think how sadistic they were to do that, even burying them as one there? At that time we couldn't think straight, so when we found out Hirate happened to be there, we panicked a lot. We are trapped, we cannot report the discovery of this corpse to the police because our fingerprints are on the corpse's clothes and Hirate is the main witness which further damages our position in the eyes of the law."

“So the Elites decided to take another path, even at someone's expense. We have made our position strong, become a respected Elites group in the school. We took advantage of Hirate, bullied her and it succeeded in making all the students reluctant to us. We succeeded in eliminating Rei's group, they didn't dare to face us after that."

“But, Akane, one night Risa kidnapped Hirate and took her to the countryside. Who knows where she got such a nasty idea. But our minds were blinded by the will to power made us follow her line of thought. We bullied, tormented Hirate there. We thought everything was safe, but no, it's not that easy. Apparently Hirate's friends know that."

"So I have no other way but to crash their cars and throw them overboard to erase the evidence."

Akane listened feeling out of whack. What Yuuka told her was exactly what Fujiyoshi told her a few days before she disappeared. But very contrary to what Ozono told her when she was trapped in the basement. Her mind was completely messed up, as if her brain nerves were being pulled out — making her brain buzz like a computer with a virus.

Who should she trust? If in a position where she had to trust one of these killers, who could she trust?

Akane's gaze turned blank in that instant. But her mouth still spoke to ask the question, "Are you the ones who killed, Matsuda?"

"No."

 _No_ _? Then, who? Is that Rei? But why did she want to help Matsuda and chase after the hit-and-run culprit?_

The sound of shoe steps snapped Akane from her reverie. Yuuka be a step closer to her now. She looked up, staring at the bruised face. Feelings of anger, horror, pity, disappointment all mixed together.

“There's no time, Akane. Forgive me."

Akane couldn't answer because suddenly Yuuka hit her heart with one hard punch. Blood spurted out from her mouth, at the same time Akane felt her internal organs being pushed back as her consciousness faded.

“I love you, Akane. Please, let me save you in my own way."

_Yuuka, you said that love me? Hahaha.. stupid. Why did you say that when I started hating you?_

Yuuka cried silently. She felt very guilty that she had hit Akane and knocked her out in an instant. But she had no other choice. If Akane keeps getting in her way, it could be Risa or they will come faster and get Akane. Without wasting any more time, Yuuka carried Akane and put her to sleep on the sofa while she looked for where Akane had hidden the will.

Her steps wobbled, the pain in her knee still didn't go away. Yuuka walked into the kitchen, pushing the heavy logs to retrieve the envelope containing the evidence of The Elites' evil. Corn-sized sweat flowed from her forehead as she struggled to push through the cupboard. She breathed a sigh of relief, the envelope was still there. Now where is she hiding the letter?

Yuuka walked back into the living room towards Akane's room. Turning to the study table, she opened each of the drawers and removed Akane's thick books. Her heartbeat got faster as the clock ticked in Akane's room. She didn't find anything there and it made Yuuka a little frustrated.

_Shit.. where did she keep it._

Yuuka walked quickly outside and stood in the living room, thinking hard to estimate where Akane kept Hirate's will. Shit, use your brains and don't stop moving stupid. Yuuka moved to the bathroom and checked everything. Toilets, soap and toothbrush holders, piles of dirty clothes, folded towels, sink.

There is nothing there!

Yuuka was running out of hope. She stepped out of the bathroom, watching Akane, who was still lying stiffly on the sofa. Without waiting any more, she immediately looked for the item she needed in the pocket of Akane's jogger pants. But once again a desperate sigh escaped her lips, she found nothing there.

_There's no way she left it for free to Rei as a substitute for life._

Yuuka stepped back toward the kitchen. Maybe she missed something there. But her steps stopped when her eyes caught the white rectangular object lying on the dry floor of the bathroom. She felt strange, even though before she did not find anything there. Maybe it fell out of the towel and I missed it.

Yuuka immediately grabbed the envelope and took another envelope on the living room table before leaving the apartment.

_I have to hurry.. I have to hurry—_

_BRUGH_

Yuuka's body bounced off and landed on the floor with a fairly loud sound. Maybe it was quite hard because the occupants of the floor below were knocking with wooden sticks. Her knees were throbbing, she couldn't move her joints because when she tried it would feel like a loud, painful crackle.

She dragged her body backwards, the girl in front of her closed the door of Akane's apartment. A painful groan escaped her lips as she forced her knees to bend. Yuuka was familiar with that figure, but.. why?

"Sugai, give me the envelopes." Inoue said harshly. She unzipped her backpack, took out a sharp, gleaming kitchen knife. She threw her bag in any direction and she started lunging at Yuuka who was still lying helplessly.

_CRACK_

Yuuka managed to roll over. The tip of the knife could probably pierce her heart if she wasn't careful to read the opponent's movements. Inoue's knife was stuck on the wooden floor, causing her to stop and pull the handle of the knife. Yuuka used it to fight pain in her knee and stood behind Inoue. She grabbed Inoue's neck and choked her between her arms as hard as she could.

_Shit, why didn't she pass out!_

They're in the apartment room, they can't make a fuss if they don't want the neighbor's room to come and ask suspicious questions. It's up to Yuuka, how to shut Rei's accomplice without causing a noises.

* * *

The taxi Risa was occupying was the only vehicle that stopped at the pharmacy parking lot. She was lucky to get a ride from a driver who deliberately worked until the early hours of the morning looking for a drunk office worker passenger. The driver panicked not playing when Risa didn't go inside and just stood holding on to the door with a gasp.

When the driver got out of the car and checked Risa's condition, he was surprised because her left arm was flooded with blood. There is no clinic open at that hour, so the only choice fell on the 24-hour pharmacy. He can purchase several rolls of bandages and antiseptic for first aid.

Risa sat alone in the passenger seat. Her head looked up. Occasionally grimaced due to the pain from her arm. She didn't know if it was true that Yuuka had no intention of killing her or if Yuuka's aim had really missed. But somehow she was grateful that the bullet only went through her arm. She can go on with life and beat Yuuka again at another time.

Her eyes caught the digital clock that was near the wheel, three o'clock. She had to be fast because Yuuka left using her modified engine. But because the taxi driver she was riding insisted on stopping at the pharmacy, she had no reason to refuse.

She was confused now. She begins to believe that Rei is targeting them now as a form of revenge, but that doesn't mean Karin and Yuuka are erased from the accusation of traitors on their records. It means that most likely Seki and Karin have been captured by Rei and her friends?

_Wait, does that mean Karin isn't a traitor. Because Seki is smart enough not to be fooled by Karin. Then, it's Yuuka left. However, when my car was painted red Yuuka was with Yui. What is this? Who exactly is the main culprit here..?_

The car door opened, Risa was shocked. The taxi driver was also surprised, but continued picking up and unrolling the bandages.

"Sorry for my indiscretion, but this wound must be treated immediately." Said the driver. He dripped a large amount of antiseptic along the roll of the bandage, then wrapped the wound on Risa's arm tightly. At the first roll, blood can still leak out. It took three and a half rolls of bandages to completely seal the gunshot wound.

"Sorry for bothering you."

"No problem. I'm the one who apologized for finding out too late. You can lose liters of blood if you leave the wound open. Then the doctor will cut off your hand, well, that's a slightly better chance than dying of blood loss."

Risa laughed dryly hearing that. The taxi driver smiled slightly before closing the door and walking towards the his seat. However, after just ten minutes the car drove, they were caught by another car. Even the right-hand mirror of the taxi almost broke.

"Ah, shit. People like this I hate the most. Let me take care of them." he stopped his taxi at the side of the road, at a special sign for a stop. Annoyed, the driver rolled down the car window and was ready to spit out a rant.

Just then a silenced pistol was fired, blasting the driver's head off. Blood was splattered on the steering wheel, windshield and seats. Risa was surprised, a little in disbelief at what she just saw. Because suddenly one person in a gray jacket and rubber gloves got out of the car and approached her.

Risa was stunned.

The person got closer, and knocked on her car window. Risa could see the person's face very clearly. "Yui ..?" The person outside the car pointed downwards, gesturing for Risa to unlock the door.

At first Risa was happy. But just as her finger was about to press the button, she suddenly changed her mind. She looked once again at Yui's figure across the glass. Her aura is... very different. Then as if there was an electric spark in her brain, Risa was shocked away from the window glass.

"No.. you're not Yui.." Risa said softly with trembling lips. Yui, still staring flatly at her and waiting for Risa to open the lock. Risa held her breath, for the first time in her life she felt scared. "You're devil."

The car Risa was riding in was soundproof, but it seemed Yui could read Risa's lips. And she knew that Risa would not open the lock for her. So she walked back to the car and grabbed something — like duct tape.

Quickly she covered the window pane with duct tape until the entire surface was coated. Then using the butt of the gun, she broke the window pane. Risa snorted, shielding her face with her unharmed hand. Because the outside of the window was covered with duct tape, all the broken glass got into the car.

"Dammit, what do you want from me!"

Yui doesn't answer. She tore the duct tape and unlocked the car by herself. Risa suddenly kicked Yui's body with the remaining force, but it wasn't enough to push her away. She didn't know since when Yui's alter had become so strong.

Due to being injured, Risa could not fight back. She could feel blood seeping out of her bandaged arm. Next, she saw how Yui was tugging at the collar of her jacket and sticking a syringe in her neck. She didn't know what dark liquid was put into her body, but suddenly she felt her muscles refuse to move.

"I don't like rejection."

* * *

Yuuka threw one last punch across Inoue's face. Faintly, she heard the sound of a car engine stop in front of the apartment, followed by hurried footsteps that were getting closer to Akane's door. Yuuka snatched the two envelopes earlier and limped off towards the door.

But two people outside the room first pushed the door open, revealing two people, one of whom Yuuka knew very well. So shocked was she that Yuuka fell to her knees.

"Yuipon!" yelled Yuuka. Behind Yui stood a short girl with cold eyes fixed on her. Yuuka was trapped, two on one was meaningless. She will easily be killed.

"A fucking bug," Yui said. Her right hand grabbed the silenced pistol and pointed the muzzle at Yuuka.

_SHIT_

Yui pulled the trigger, hot bullets ejected from the muzzle of the gun through the floor. Once again Yuuka was lucky because she was able to escape. Her hand grabbed the table lamp and hit Yui's head so that the lamp fragments were scattered everywhere. Blood flowed from Yui's head, but that didn't knock her down. Instead, she swung the grip of the gun and hit Yuuka's jaw.

She also choked and dragged Yuuka to the bathroom. Yuuka gripped Yui's wrist, as much as possible to survive even though her oxygen supply was running low. _I didn't know if she had this strong physique?!_ "Akh!" Yuuka's head hit the sink. It made her droop weakly with a blurry vision — but she is still conscious.

It proved to be Yuuka's guess. Rei deliberately kidnaps Yui and makes it look as if she died from suicide. They took advantage of Yui's mental breakdown to kill their own comrades. Yuuka was so horrified, what did they do to Yui to get her alter back.

Yui turned around, Yuuka desperately following her. Apparently Yui was about to shoot Akane.

"Hey, watch out!" the little girl shouted, and then there was a sound of metal clashing with her skull. Hikaru hit Yui on the head three times with Akane's baseball bat. Yui collapsed, unconscious. She then turned to Yuuka, who was looking at them with horror.

Hikaru walked back to the living room, then there was a sound of iron knocking. She returned to the bathroom again and knelt in front of Yuuka, who was still in shock.

“Go on, Senior Sugai. Take the evidence with you, Rei will definitely send the others here so you only have a little time to escape." Hikaru said. She gave Yuuka a silver key and a paper with the address on it. It was an apartment in the middle of the city, about 8km away from where they were now. "You have to hide there until everything is safe."

Yuuka was surprised, of course. Who would not be surprised if the enemy volunteered to help her. Hikaru seemed to understand Yuuka's doubts, so she continued, “My name is Morita Hikaru, you can find out about me there. That apartment is where I live."

Hikaru grabbed Yuuka's hand and forced her to stand up. Yuuka herself didn't want to waste this opportunity. She immediately took the envelope that was scattered and ran outside. Hikaru watched Yuuka leave for a few seconds before she walked over and closed the apartment door.

Her cell phone had been vibrating and she had just had time to check who was calling. Hikaru coughed, and adjusted her voice before taking the call.

_"Morita, how is there?"_

Hikaru was breathing heavily, groaning slightly in pain before replying. “Sugai beat Kobayashi and shot me. Now she runs away with Moriya with her."

Rei fell silent. Listening to Hikaru's grunts.

 _“Hikari and Takemoto have already gone after Sugai. Return to headquarters as soon as possible."_ Rei cut the call and made Hikaru breathe a sigh of relief. _My plan is going well._ She heard the sound of the apartment door opening, then footsteps entered the living room.

"S-Senior Akane—!" Ten went straight to Akane, who was still unconscious. But because Ten was shaking her body, she slowly recovered her consciousness, although not completely. The pain caused by Yuuka's punch completely paralyzed her.

"Thank goodness you came. I thought you were scared and broke your promise."

Ten rose from her knees beside Akane, casting her gaze to every corner of the room. The pool of blood on the floor and the splash on the walls, the sink, there was also a trace of blood shuffling along the corridor to the main room. Stupidly, Ten hadn't realized that since earlier, now she was completely frozen in fear. It was the first time she had seen such a bloody place in person.

She gasped when Hikaru tapped her arm, Ten looked down, staring at Hikaru still with a tense face. “You have to bring Senior Moriya to your house. She can't be left alone because Rei and the others must have targeted her to be killed.”

“I… really didn't expect myself to be involved in something dark like this. I mean, at Sakurazaka Academy..?”

Hikaru let out a rough breath. Her hand ruffled her messy hair. “Ten, there's no time to think! Teach Senior Moriya, immediately!" Hikaru's voice sounded like a serious order to Ten, so she picked up Akane with trembling hands and led her out to her car.

Before passing through the door, Ten took one last glance at Hikaru before she closed the door and ran down the stairs. As Ten got near the car and put Akane in the side seat, a booming sound made her wince. Akane even woke up.

But Ten doesn't intend to go back and check what happened. She decided to go immediately according to Hikaru's orders. Besides, she had tried hard to suggest herself that the sound she heard was the sound of thunder. But, no matter how hard she held back, tears still rolled down her eyes and flowed down her cheeks.

She didn't want to accept the fact that it was a gunshot.

* * *

4 o'clock in the morning.

Yuuka didn't know where else she would take the car to. She had walked through every street in the city, through alleys, even settlements and the two motorcyclists were still following her. She was getting frustrated. Plus the gasoline indicator shows that the car is running low on fuel.

_If I'm going to be taken to jail, then so are you._

She steered her car toward the outskirts of the city. A crazy idea popped into her head. Yuuka slowed the speed of the car, leaving one of the bikers by her side. "Go on, damn bug."

Yuuka turning the steering wheel to the right, bumping into Hikari who was beside her. She seemed about to break the window, but she failed because Yuuka made her fall from the motorbike and crashing on the asphalt. The loud sound indicating the accident was enough to seriously injure her.

Takemoto notices Hikari lying in the middle of the road, immediately turned around and tried to help Hikari. Taking off her helmet and putting her finger under her nose, Takemoto felt a breath and heaved a sigh of relief. She immediately carried Hikari on her back and pulled out the number plate on Hikari's motorcycle.

She ran towards her motorbike while contacting Rei with the radio connected to the earpiece. "Endo fell from her motorbike, she is badly injured!" Takemoto climbed onto the seat, trying to keep Hikari holding on to her. It was a little difficult because her partner's body was very weak.

_"Hikari?"_

"Yes! Yuuka bumped into her. I'm chasing her now."

_"Don't let her off the hook."_

_Of course,_ Takemoto thinks. She put her phone in her jacket pocket and spurred the motorbike to catch up with Yuuka. One minute was enough to get them far enough apart. She must go at full speed while being careful so that Hikari who is behind her doesn't fall.

Anger made Takemoto keep going and dodging the obstacles in front of her, until her distance from Yuuka became close again. So much so that Takemoto could hear nothing but the wind. Even her body felt like she was floating.

On the other hand, Yuuka was surprised because the motorbike was already trailing behind her. She hissed, her gaze focused on the road ahead.

_In front is a T-junction at that time. If I turn left, it will turn to this road only, if I turn right it will return to town. If it goes straight ... I'll jump into the sea._

Glancing back again, the biker drew closer. Yuuka had no other choice but that choice. So, Yuuka let out a deep breath to calm her restless and doubtful heart. She whispered a prayer — and hoped God would glance at the prayer of a murderer like her.

"God, please help me."

She stepped accelerator pedal gets deeper, the car roars louder. Behind Yuuka, Takemoto was surprised to realize where Yuuka's car was going. Without thinking, she braked her motorbike until it drifted. Takemoto looked forward with a gasping breath and a face drenched in sweat.

Yuuka's car broke through the barrier and jumped off the cliff. Then came the loud sound of a heavy object entering the sea.

"C-Crazy.." whispered Takemoto. Even her hands were still shaking when she used her cellphone to contact Rei. "Sugai died. She jumped into the sea."

_"What? Have you checked?"_

"Wait a minute.." Takemoto got off her motorbike, still carrying Hikari on her back. She walked quickly to the edge of the cliff. With some horror, she poked her head to peer down.

In the dark she could see that the white car Yuuka was driving was still floating. There was no sign of Yuuka around her. She also noticed the rocky rocks below, Yuuka wasn't there.

"There is no sign that she managed to save herself. She’s really died."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's discuss this chapter.  
> The question is: What really happened to Hikaru after Ten left her at the Akane's apartement?
> 
> There's some possibilities:  
> 1\. Inoue was awake all of this time and notices Hikaru's betrayal. So she decided to shoot her  
> 2\. Yui's alter become conscious and killed her  
> 3\. Hikaru injured herself  
> 4\. She comitted suicide thinking her task was done  
> 5\. other
> 
> Please, drop your opinion at the comment section! 😁


	27. The Judgement Day: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> This chapter contains blood, brutal action, heavy violence and disturbing contents that may be harmful and traumatizing for some people. Read at your own risk!

Today is the day that Sakurazaka Academy’s students would never forget. At least some of us understand that at some point history will repeat itself. Such as the death of Princess Diana in 1997 with her alleged death was a plot murder scenario by the British Empire. 2000 years earlier, Germanicus, the son of Rome, died on 9 or 10 October. With the same alleged death as Princess Diana, namely premeditated murder by the royal family. Especially her own uncle, Tiberius.

Maybe it’s just a coincidence, right?

Meanwhile, in Sakurazaka, there was an incident of the disappearance of four senior students who have yet to be found. A year and a half later, five _ace’s_ students from the most respected group — The Elites — disappeared without a trace. Kobayashi Yui, who allegedly committed suicide, her body has not been found even though it has been several days.

The police seem to be getting desperate because no matter how hard they try to do their search, they always get blank evidence. As if something prevented them from finding the truth of the case. No, it doesn't mean that the police is a less professional institution. The problem here is that they are fighting criminals that are very neat and orderly in their actions.

There are indeed some evidence findings, but every time they investigate it to a point, it leads nowhere. Always like that.

There is one tragic event as a result of the disappearance of members of The Elites. Is Mr. Sugai, the CEO of the Sugai family company, was found dead by suicide by his servant at his house. He was found hanging from the ceiling of his study with his eyes bulging and his tongue hanging out. On the floor there was even a thick liquid from the corpse, a sign that putrefaction had begun.

Mr. Kobayashi withdrew all of its investment in the Sugai company and canceled the merger. This caused the Sugai company to suffer huge losses and get into debt.

It was the last day before winter break, 5 days after the disappearance of her friends. Tamura Hono deliberately did not leave the school as soon as the bell rang and remained in the school area alone until there was no single student except from her. Under the large, leafy trees along the road to the main building, she made large snowballs and arranged them to form a large snowman.

Her eyes were accidentally fixed on a bulletin board plastered with a photo of The Elites, staring at them for several seconds. The Elites are gone. Some of the caring students often came to her to give her mental encouragement, some others looked at Hono with hate. It’s true that rumors and facts about the accident have spread widely among female students.

Hono doesn't really care. Because everything will be end soon. She smiled wryly as her hand tapped the cold surface of the snowball. The icicles felt so piercing in her bare hands. She didn't know why she was enjoying the snow so much that her hands were frozen. It did hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pain she had been feeling all this time — what she was feeling now.

She lives in guilt. Her selfishness made her sacrifice her best friend, only for reputation. Is she evil? She often asked Yuuka or Risa that question. And they always explained that it was better to be evil like this than to live trapped behind bars. But in reality she couldn't.

Her anger got even worse when she came to Miyahama for her regular visits. She found a multitude of nurses and special officers walking back and forth with a panicked face in fear toward the elevator to the basement ward. As soon as she asked one of the officers, the answer she gave really made her want to bite her tongue.

Hirate was found to have committed suicide. She swallowed the poison and bit her own tongue off.

_Brug_

The snowballs she had worked so hard to stack fell, rolled and crumbled, separated into several pieces. Hono just stared at her blankly, without emotion. There were only two feelings in her heart now, an immense emptiness and vengeance.

"The judgment day will come upon you, bastards who are acted unnatural."

She stepped on the snow and left her walking towards the car. Her hand grabbed the cell phone and started calling someone.

* * *

Yuuka gritted her teeth as her hand slowly removed the bandage wrapped around her arm. In some parts the bandages are not sticky because the wound is still wet and that is the source of the suffering. She carefully cleaned the cut with alcohol before bandaging it again with a thick bandage.

Takemoto — if Yuuka remembered correctly — believed that she had drowned with the car. What actually happened was that she jumped right after the car was no longer on the ground, Yuuka holding onto the tree that was sloping on the cliff. However, she did not expect that Takemoto would check her whereabouts. So like it or not Yuuka had to throw herself into the sea. Her arm was scratched by rocks as she jumped down.

It seems that God heard her prayer at that time so that she could find her way back to the mainland even though she was injured. Using a free ride from a policeman who was on patrol, Yuuka continued on her way to Hikaru's apartment. The policeman looked sleepy, so she didn't really care about Yuuka's excuse about her soaking wet clothes.

And here she is now, having no communication access other than Hikaru's telephone. The junior student named Ten gave information about the situation outside while she was locked up because Hikaru herself did not return to her apartment for 5 days since the bloody kidnapping.

_“Looks like they are still looking for you two. Especially you, Senior Sugai. Apparently Hono found traces that your cellphone is still active so they believe you are still alive and continue to comb the location.”_

"I see.." Yuuka replied in a low voice. Her eyes stared at the peanut butter bread in front of her with no passion. She kept thinking about her friends who were nowhere — she didn't even know whether they were alive or not. "Do you think Morita will be okay?"

There was silence ever since Yuuka asked that. She did not know what had happened since she left Morita alone at that time. But seeing Ten's passive response, Yuuka could no longer think of a better possibility.

_"She... I don't know. Hikaru hasn't contacted me since that day. I heard gunshots as I left from there, I thought she killed herself or something but she didn't. She only shot her own arm. We always met at school by the way, but she always disappeared during recess and came home late in the evening. Honestly, it scared me because she once told me about the Elites murder. But she never said when they would do it._

“M-Mass murder? Ten, stop joking around.."

_“Ah, I'm sorry Senior Sugai. The lesson will start soon. I'll call you back at home._

And the phone calls were cut off. Yuuka's feelings go awry when she finds out that Rei is really planning to kill her friends. She rose from the kitchen chair, walked around to erase the uneasiness in her chest. How many days has it been since the kidnapping? Five days. And she still didn't know the exact status of her friends.

Her steps then stopped in front of a door that had a wooden hanging board. It was Hikaru's study. Curiosity forced her hand to push the white door open.

_“My name is Morita Hikaru. You can find out about me, that is the apartment where I live."_

_Maybe in this place I can find out about Morita and why she helped me at that time._ Yuuka turned the knob, unlocked. As soon as she entered, Yuuka was immediately greeted by a map of the city which had many red crosses and photographs connected by white threads to the red cross.

Yuuka stared at the map seriously. There were more than 18 men and women, 6 of whom were of equal age. And there are two children aged 5-6 years. She turned around, walked over to the desk and picked up the clippings that were placed some distance from the pile of books. For a few minutes, Yuuka read and studied the entire contents of the pieces of the newspaper that were put together and the writing of no more than five sentences there.

Horror enveloped her body when Yuuka read the article about a toddler who was brutally murdered — the boy in the photo was apparently siblings — even the article explained in detail how the boy's corpse was. Her lungs felt tight, completely unsure of what she was seeing now.

She closed the clipping, hesitating a little to turn to the last page. She needed to catch her breath and regain her full consciousness after knowing the secret behind the small girl named Morita Hikaru. What seems to be a sadistic assassin who even had the heart to kill an innocent five-year-old boy.

Her hand squeezed the end of the paper before finally opening the last sheet. The sheet contains photos of Rei's group, The Elites, and the students killed by Rei. There is also a photo of Akane and her friends. Morita took notes and related everything in great detail. Starting from Rei's first murder to.. Matsuda's murder..?

"Morita killed, Matsuda?" Yuuka's forehead creased. "She.. she is still carrying out the duties of Rei. Which means they deliberately killed Matsuda so that Akane's group investigating The Elites assumed that we were the ones who killed her. Did she keep me here on purpose to set me up?” for a split second Yuuka seemed to be frozen and didn't react to anything, but her brain was working harder than her limbs. The fire of anger ignited her and burned every wick that was in her soul.

Her hands were clenched tightly, almost tearing apart the clipping sheet. Then, irritably, she threw the clippings to the other side of the room. A photo sheet fell beside the table, making Yuuka a little surprised. Emotions aside, she knelt and studied the photo. Not a strange photo, because it is a photo of Hikaru with her father. Behind the photo Hikaru wrote that I would repay them twice as much.

"This is.. a photo of the principal." Yuuka whispered. She was dumbfounded, slowly but surely her mind began to connect what she found in the room. Like a constellation connected to resemble a constellation, this time Yuuka got her own constellation. "Is it possible that Rei killed the principal and made it look like she died naturally because she knew what Rei was doing in her school?"

_So this is it._

Yuuka put the photo on the table. She turned to the white chalkboard hanging behind the door. She did not know that there was a board hanging there and only realized the existence of it when she turned away. There Hikaru wrote a number arrangement that resembled the date and month.

_December 24th._

_December 24th is the date we killed Hirate's friends. December 24.. fuck, fuck, fuck._

Yuuka fell to her knees. Tears fell freely from her cheeks, wetting the floor. Feelings of sadness, guilt, grief that is very, very deep all mixed together. She was completely helpless, couldn't save her friends, she couldn't even keep her promise to Yui to always protect her. She couldn't imagine what terrible terror her friends would experience while Rei kept them.

"Why.. why did everything turn out like this.."

She hugged herself on the floor, letting the winter weather outside wrap around her. Somehow the portable heater didn't work very well at all. But in that sad atmosphere, Yuuka can clearly remember all the sins she has committed so far and she thinks maybe this is God's way of repaying karma.

The telephone in the TV room rang. Yuuka was shocked to wake up from her short sleep. She immediately got up, trying to ignore every part of her body aching from sleeping on the floor for hours.

"Hello, Ten. Is that you?" Yuuka said in a demanding and impatient tone. Her voice was hoarse from not being wetted by water for an entire day.

But instead of hearing Ten's voice, what she heard was another, somewhat foreign voice. "Senior Sugai, you are still alive.. they say you plunged into the sea."

“Morita. Morita! What happened to my friends? Are they still alive? "

_"... Sugai, I'm so sorry—"_

_Dammit. Damn it!_

Yuuka walked quickly out of the room, picking up the thick wool jacket Ten had sent via a delivery service. She knows where her destination is now, Hono's house. She remembers very well that the first day she isolated herself, Ten told her that she was the only member of The Elites left. Maybe she would be surprised because Yuuka suddenly came to see her after five days of missing but it seemed like she cared.

If the estimate is correct, the date Hikaru wrote on the blackboard is the date they committed the murder. And that is today.

When Yuuka was about to lock the apartment door, she could hear Hikaru screaming from the telephone that was still connected. "DON’T LEAVE THE APARTMENT!" but she remained in her stance, and still went towards the Hono residence.

The trip takes about twenty minutes by taxi. As soon as she got off she immediately ran towards the gate, asking the security guard to open the gate for her. She could read the hidden expression of surprise from the officer before she ran inside and knocked on the door hurriedly.

"Yuuka..?" Hono watched Yuuka from foot to head. Her face showed a sheet of surprise that to Yuuka felt like it was fake. Yuuka was just about to speak if Hono didn't hug her all of a sudden. "Oh my god. Oh God, I really don't know what to say.. Yuuka.. you're alive. I'm sorry, really. I'm really sorry."

“Yes, that day has passed. I'm still alive, I'm still here."

Hono let go of Yuuka's body, her right hand still touching her shoulder with a light touch. “There.. I can't explain everything since you disappeared, but Yumiko, Yui, Karin, Risa.. they disappeared. The police have even broadcast this news nationwide but no one has reported finding anyone who looks like them."

"What did I miss?"

It had been a long time since she had seen Yuuka since the fight in the lobby of the main building. Because since that day each member of The Elites has been compact in separating themselves for various personal reasons. Including Hono, she needed time to cool her head because of the explosion of anger that had gone too far. She certainly didn't want her anger to appear again when she saw Risa's fierce face aimed at her.

"I will tell everything to you. Now, we have to go to school. They're in danger, we can't just let them be."

Hono's forehead frowned, she lowered her hand from Yuuka's shoulder. "School? What the — why are you suddenly taking me to school? What is going on over there?"

"Get your key, we have to go right now. I'll be waiting at the front gate." Yuuka said hastily. She did not wait for an answer from Hono and immediately turned towards the gate.

About three minutes later, the red Mustang stopped in front of her face. Just then a memory fragment enters her mind, making Yuuka freeze for a few seconds until Hono honked her horn. Hiding her surprise, Yuuka immediately got into the car.

Yuuka took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Suddenly her stomach ached, then she remembered that the last food that entered her stomach was yesterday. “Before that, there are a few things I would like to ask you. I want you to answer honestly, understand? " she stared at Hono out of the corner of the eye.

"Instead, tell me the reason you took me to school in this frozen environment." Hono replied.

"Why did you come to Miyahama Mental Hospital?"

Yuuka didn't miss Hono's gasping breath as soon as Yuuka finished asking that question. She watched Hono change the way she held the steering wheel, at first she was holding the outside and now she was holding the inside — had accidentally pressed the horn. It was a fatal physical move, from what Yuuka had noticed.

"My distant relative was treated at that place. She must undergo a series of medical examinations and treatment. Three times failing the entrance exam for the University of Tokyo was enough to broke her soul." Hono finally answered in a light voice. She smiled sadly at the end of the sentence. “She struggles every year only to fail. I feel sorry for her. "

"You know most humans hate being pitied?" interrupted Yuuka.

"I know, I know that. Just, what can I do but make her think I'm always there for her? Not that like I looked down on her, I just wanted her not to feel alone in that place. Only that."

Yuuka fell silent. Even though in her mind she wanted to further inquire what she had seen at Miyahama a few weeks ago. However, she decided not to ask any further questions because she had seen Hono not in the mood to talk much.

“At that time I found the basement behind the school. The entrance was flush with the wall and was made of heavy steel so that it could not be opened if not pushed hard. Rei used that place as their group headquarters. The place has a special room filled with tools and sharp weapons, I'm sure I saw gasoline and a few bottles of chemicals there. The floor contained traces of a pool of blood that was still not dry, as well as a sack that turned dark red and smelled bad." Yuuka explained. Her hands rubbed against each other to provide warmth.

The car turned a corner, there were two more corners before they arrived at the main gate of Sakurazaka. Even though the distance was still quite far, they could already see the tall tower where the giant bell was hanging. Hono focused on looking at the road ahead, she nodded her head to respond to Yuuka so that the girl wouldn't feel ignored.

“From the blood marks, it's clear that Rei did something. Moreover, I'm sure the contents of the sack are something we don't want to see. In that place, I saw a map and a photo of The Elites whose photo frame was destroyed. It looks like she was pouring out her emotions by hitting the photo frame. While on the map, she marked a place that I forgot it was. I assumed it was the location of the kidnapping and they kept them in the basement."

Hono is dumbfounded. The look in her eyes shone with horror.

“Five days ago Risa took me to a place, we resolved some issues regarding Yui's suicide and I told her about that place. But she didn't believe what I said until we got into a fight and it ended with.. the shooting."

"You killed Risa?" Hono immediately replied, her voice getting slightly higher. "It's true that I hate that kid, but if you kill her—"

Yuuka shook her head quickly, refuting Hono's guess. “No, the shot won't kill her. I don't know, the point is she's still alive. You see, Moriya has Hirate's will which is said to contain the truth of a series of bloody events that have happened so far. Rei definitely wants to destroy the letter so that her secret as the perpetrator of the murder and kidnapping of senior students is not exposed. So I hurried over to Akane's apartment to take the letter and lure them out."

“However, Rei's men prevented me from running away after bringing the letter. Apparently they were deliberately buying time for their other comrades to come. And I know who came? It's Yui, they are taking advantage of her dual personality and making her attack anyone who gets in the way of Rei's plan. She almost killed me but the little girl who came with her beat her and helped me escape."

The car stopped in front of the towering gates of Sakurazaka Academy, surrounded by a stone wall that was higher than the height of the gate itself. Hono gestured with her hands for Yuuka to pause her story before she got out of the car and opened the gate.

Her shoes rested on the thick snow cover that covered the path to the main building, drowning nearly half of the shoe in the snow every time she took a step. When Hono took her digital card and put it on the scanner. The red light on the gate turned green and automatically slid open. Hono immediately rushed back to the car and drove the car to the parking lot.

"Continue your story." Hono said.

“Morita, that's her name. She asked me to isolate myself in her apartment. While there I found some unexpected things. First; the principal before Mr. Kobayashi is her father, and Rei killed her father because maybe she knows her brutal deeds. Second; she is an assassin who infiltrates Rei's group to destroy them from within.”

Hono stared at Yuuka without showing any expression, but she was clearly listening to Yuuka's every word. The car was already in the parking area, her eyes wildly combing through the place. During the winter break, all electricity in Sakurazaka is turned off except at the gate so there is no light source other than car headlights. However, amongst the pitch darkness that enveloped her she could see a familiar car several yards away.

She glanced at Yuuka, the girl was looking restlessly out the window. One corner of her lips was pulled up, forming a lopsided smile.

"We must immediately check the place. I have baseball bats in the trunk, get them and go." Hono pressed a button to open the trunk of the car.

Cold air immediately slapped her face as soon as Yuuka came out, what an extreme difference in temperature. She cursed herself for missing the gloves and now her hands seemed numb. Hono stopped behind her when Yuuka opened the trunk door and grabbed a baseball bat, passing it to Hono.

As she lowered her head and was about to take another one for herself, Yuuka suddenly stopped her movements. She realized something odd with what she saw in the basement, also from the very slight differences in Hono's movements.

"I just remembered. Why didn't I find your photo on the basement wall?"

Just as Yuuka was about to turn around to collect Hono's explanation, a sharp and cold object pierced her shoulder. Hono pulled her screwdriver roughly and stabbed Yuuka once again at the same spot. Not caring about the blood splattered on her clothes and Yuuka's painful groan, Hono took a baseball bat and hit the back of Yuuka's head so many times that the girl was unconscious.

Hono looked down with a cruel gaze. Noticing the blood gushing out from the stab wound on Yuuka's shoulder, reminded her of the time The Elites tormented Yurina exactly a year ago. The blood made the snow under Yuuka turning red. Putting the screwdriver back in her pocket, she lifted Yuuka's body and carried her to the back of the basement.

* * *

Risa groan in a small voice as she tried to lift her head, immediately her neck muscles cramped and made her jolt. For days she lay on the cold floor smelling rancid blood with her head wrapped in black cloth. She was grateful they still gave her a piece of bread and a glass of water, so she was still alive even though she was limp.

On the first day she was held captive, she always screamed when anyone came into the room. At that time the gunshot wound to her shoulder still hurt so she could not move freely to untie the rope. Now, the wound was less painful so she managed to untie the rope that caught her wrist. Several hours have passed since the last time someone entered the room to feed her, during that time Risa also tugged at the rope so that the ties loosened.

Cautiously she used her arms as support and straightened herself up.

_KLANG_

The door opened and heavy footsteps entered the room. Looks like that person dragged something heavy with her and threw it beside Risa. It can feel human body parts, so maybe someone else is being held with it. The person walked over, then removed the black cloth covering her face.

Her eyes were momentarily blinded by the light. She had to blink many times before she finally got better eyesight.

Only then did she realize that she had not been alone. There were three other people she was locked up with — and those were her friends. Yuuka was opposite her unconscious, while Seki and Karin were to her right and left. She could see the wounds on their bodies. Risa couldn't hide her horror when she saw Karin's left hand finger that was cut off.

"I'm glad we can gather here again."

A voice made them look up, except for Yuuka. Yui had to kick her in the face so she regained consciousness.

"Hono. Apparently you.." Risa whispered. Rough curses then flew out of her lips.

“Yes, I'm working with Ozono to bring you down — ah correction, killing all of you. Because of what? Right, bastards like you guys don't deserve to live."

Even Seki who already knew couldn't hide the disappointed look on her face. She looked down, her heart ached. Hono betrayed her, and it was something she didn't expect. The person who was so kind in front of her was just taking advantage of the situation.

“You might be wondering why I did all this, right? Take it easy, no need to ask because I'm going to start talking. At first I agreed to follow your gameplay because I thought you guys were just bullying it naturally, but it turns out ... you guys are really torturing Hirate. Take advantage of your position to step on her head in front of all Sakurazaka students. ”

“When she tried to fight back, lifted back the pride you crushed at the sports festival… what did you do? Humiliate her in front of the whole school, in front of the school board. Do you remember when you took Hirate to the edge of town and her friends came? At that time, I was the one who called Nagahama and left my cell phone near Hirate so she could hear the groans and voices of you tormenting her. ”

Hono told a story. Her eyes stared at the ceiling of the room, while her mind wandered far back.

“And the killings happened because Yuuka had no other means, so throwing them overboard was the only thing possible. Correct?" Hono looked at Yuuka, the girl turned her gaze in another direction as soon as their eyes met. “That is the turning point of everything. I was the one who leaked information to Rei that you were the perpetrators, giving Marino full access to the school blog."

Hono walked over to Risa and Karin, grabbed their shoulders and squeezed them until they groaned in pain.

“I was the one who gave false instructions so that you would accuse Karin of being a traitor. Risa, at that time I painted your car and left the Pilox cans there. I faked my broken leg because I knew you wouldn't suspect me. Then Endo took a picture of Karin as she took the pilox can and sent the photo to your email. 

A sigh was heard, who knows from whom. But Risa is sure that each of them is really angry and desperate to hear Hono's testimony. She glanced at Yuuka. The girl's face was completely red, her eyebrows knit together, making her calm face fierce as if she was ready to pounce and beat Hono.

“The past few months, I have been thinking about my decision to carry out Judgment Day for you — hey, look I still pitied you! But… this person ”Hono pointed at Yuuka,“ this person secretly came to Miyahama and killed Hirate, forcing her to drink the arsenic mixture, making it look like she was committing suicide. You don't know how I feel, how much sadness I experience when someone I was meant to do all this died in vain. Even though I always come to her, promise her that one day she will come out and live freely like an ordinary human. But-"

Hono's words were interrupted because Seki suddenly shouted at her in a high tone, making everyone who was there shocked.

“Stop blaming others for the mistakes you did! No matter how you get involved with us, you can't act like you didn't have anything to do with this. Cooperating with murderers like them? Heh, what's in your head! Isn't that the same? You closed your hole by digging another hole!"

“You sacrificed everything just to get revenge. Hono .. if you don't make an agreement with Rei, none of this will happen.”

Hono looked at her with an inexplicable gaze. On the other hand, she feels guilty towards Seki, being betrayed by her partner and lover. But what else? Her determination was made up, her fake relationship with Seki managed to get her to this point. Although, sometimes it crossed her mind to have a more serious relationship.

She looked away, unable to stare at Seki for long. "Koba, shut her."

Yui stood up from her seat in the corner of the room and walked over to get a sharp knife from the tool holder on the wall. She walked over to Seki, making the girl cringe in fear. Roughly, Yui choked Seki by the neck and stabbed her in the stomach with a knife. She immediately pulled out the knife roughly and made heavy bleeding there.

Karin, Risa, and Yuuka stared at that with horrified faces. It was clear that Yui had been overpowered by her other personalities and it was undeniable that her personality was truly a terrible, dark side to her glorious life. Seki had lost a lot of blood during the days of torture, her body certainly wasn't ready to lose more liters of blood. Moreover, her condition now is very bad.

“H-Hono, tell her to stop. Seki will bleed to death if you don't stop her!” Risa interrupted, but she seemed to ignore her words and continued to let Yui torture Seki.

Karin and Yuuka exchanged glances. The rope that tied their legs together loosened and could perhaps be untied with one strong jerk. Yuuka gave a nod, giving Hono one last look to confirm that she was focused on Seki. After making sure it was safe, she gestured to Karin using a finger.

One..

Two..

Three-

Karin stomped her feet, the rope that was restricting her movement was suddenly released. At the same time, Yuuka, who had untied her rope, bumped into Hono and made her fall on her back. She also immediately stepped on and kicked Hono in the face. Meanwhile Karin used her remaining strength to tackle Yui and kick her head. Yuuka, who succeeded in making Hono's face battered, immediately took the knife Yui had dropped and cut the rope that tied Karin's hand. She also swiftly cut the rope that tied Risa and Seki's bodies.

"Fuck," said Hono. She groaned. Blood made her vision blurred. She managed to grab Risa's leg, but the girl shook her leg and stepped on Hono's hand.

Yuuka carrying Seki on her back, she stood in the doorway waiting for Risa. But Yui immediately stood up and chased her. She had no other choice but to run away from Risa and at the same time lure Yui away from that place. She went up from the basement and was immediately confronted by a very dark forest behind the school. But far ahead, there were silhouettes of several humans as if they were digging the ground.

_Rei .. and others. Shit, I'm dead!_

Some of them shone their flashlights at Yuuka's face and shouted, “It's Sugai! She's running away!"

_Oh, God. No, no, no!_

Yuuka also ran around to the main building. If I'm not mistaken there are two cars in the parking lot and she might be able to sabotage the keys. She looked back, there were two people chasing her and at least they were far away. Because of that she became separated from Risa and Karin. For now she could only pray that her two friends would get out of the basement which limited their space.

Arriving at the front gate, Yuuka is confronted by the main gate whose indicator light is off. Usually when it is locked, the light above will turn red, but at this time the light is off. Yuuka tried to push open the gate and of course, it was locked. She cursed, Endo and Inoue were only a few meters away from her. Immediately she ran to the second class building while still carrying Seki. The mounds of snow along the road nearly made her slip, but Yuuka immediately adjusted her position and continued running.

"Seki, Seki..?" Yuuka tried to call. Her breath was breathless.

Seki stretched. She moved her head from Yuuka's left shoulder to Yuuka's right shoulder. The stab wound in her stomach felt sore from rubbing against Yuuka's clothes. "The gate.. locked?"

"Yes, we have to find another way." Yuuka answered. Trying hard to keep her fear from showing in her voice, she didn't want Seki to feel hopeless too. She must live, she must continue with her. "Are you okay? We can hide somewhere if you want. "

The girl behind her snorted softly. "If we take a break, I'm going to die." Seki's answer made her jolt. Spontaneously she turned her head to face Seki and opened her mouth to answer. But Seki first interrupted her, “leave me in the control room. You should go back and find something else while I will fix the electricity in that place.”

"But, Seki! What if they find you and kill you? No, I will not leave you."

Seki didn't answer anymore. And it made Yuuka feel a little worried. Although she considered Seki silent because she agreed to her words, she was also worried that Seki would be silent because she could no longer maintain her consciousness. Yuuka's heart ached, seeing her own friend dying in her hands and she couldn't do anything. No, I have to focus. Taking a deep breath as possible, she had to focus and bring Seki to the control room.

A few meters further away and Yuuka arguably couldn't feel her legs anymore. But she was grateful that she managed to bring Seki to the room in question. A room full of cables, several computers, cctv, and switches that Yuuka doesn't know their functions. Seki walked weakly into the room and when Yuuka stepped into the room to follow her, she felt her body being pushed hard, the control room door slammed right in front of her face.

"What? Seki! Hey!" Yuuka shouted, trying to open the door by turning the knob, breaking and banging. But the door remained solid and didn't move an inch. "SEKI!"

“Risa and Karin are in a third class building. Takemoto is after them." Seki answered from inside the room. “Yuuka.. I'm going die soon. Leave me and let me make the end of my life useful to you. "

Yuuka was shocked. She broke down again and banged harder on the control room door. Her mind was confused, she had seen enough of death. She didn't want to see her friend die in front of her like this anymore.

"No.. you can't! Get out, Seki! Open the door! I beg you!" Yuuka started to look desperate. Plus she could hear other footsteps at the end of the corridor.

She hesitated. Should she leave Seki in the control room and let her turn on the electricity to lock the gate, then let her die alone? But if Yuuka didn't leave, Inoue and Endo would finish her off on the spot and then they would kill Seki in any way they could.

Yuuka sighed heavily, bracing herself — trying to let go. She looked at the corridor to the right. "AAAAAAAA!!" Spontaneously she ran after her loud screams successfully provoked the two assassins and chased her, ignoring Seki who was in the control room. Yuuka's chest rumbled, she didn't know whether to be sad or happy but what was on her mind now was how to trick these two people again.

This time the darkness became her best friend. She descended the stairs, entered the classroom at random and jumped out the window. Her movements were still agile even though her body seemed like she was about to give up at any moment. The goal now is the basement. Risa was still strong enough to take care of Takemoto alone, so that would be Yuuka's second choice.

She opened Hikaru's disguise in front of Hino. Now that girl is in the same danger as her. Yuuka had to come back soon and get her to take her away together.

* * *

_BRUG_

Looking back, making sure no one was in the slaughterhouse. Rei stood with her back to Hikaru, took a full bottle of fuel and refilled her chainsaw tank. On her back hangs a large hammer which becomes the tool Rei used to kill the principal — Hikaru's father.

She chewed her lips, tightened her grip on the pistol grip, walked slowly and calmly to put the muzzle of the gun on Rei's head. Hikaru pulled the trigger and closed her eyes. Take care when the blood splashes and brain pieces hit the face. But nothing, nothing. There was no gun popping sound.

_What..?_

Hikaru stared. Her hands suddenly turned cold when she realized that the gun had no bullets. She was surprised when she heard Rei laugh bitterly, a deep laugh that never failed to send fear to everyone who faced her. Her right hand was tightly holding the gun in Hikaru's hand.

“You should do an inspection of your equipment before you act. Morita ... I thought you were professional enough to join me. You don't even feel the weight of your gun has decreased a little? ”

"You — since when?"

Rei suddenly turned her body to face Hikaru, then she quickly shot Hikaru in the chest twice. The sound of the gun booming sounded like a buzzing bee in Hikaru's ears as she felt her body crumble on the floor. Her lungs felt tight, wet .. with every breath she could feel the blood seeping into her lungs.

The shooter walked around her body and stopped to kneel to stare at Hikaru's dying face up close. “You did your biggest mistake here, Morita. Killing me won't solve the problem, and you should know that I won't just die. "

With a gasping breath, Hikaru replied, “I'll do anything to kill you.. _cough_.. you killed my father, damn it. You don't know how I felt when you showed off his skull before my eyes!”

Rei laughed out loud. She cocked her gun once again, aiming for Hikaru's head up close. "Ah, is that so? Okay, I'm starting to understand. Ha.. your relationship is so harmonious, huh? I'm jealous. You think I didn't know that it was you who hit Kobayashi and shot yourself to convince us?”

Rei's finger was ready to pull the trigger of the gun. But she didn't do it right away, and pressed the muzzle of the gun even more firmly against Hikaru's head. The girl grimaced, screamed in her cracked voice. She could feel air coming out of the open gunshot wound to her chest.

"No. Shooting you will make you die quickly, it won't be fun." She said. She put back the safety gun and pocketed the gun. Rei turned around and took the axe. "It will hurt a little, so hang on."

Rei swung her axe at Hikaru's left leg firmly. It took her three swings and she could see that her leg bone had barely been cut by the axe. Hikaru shouted out loud, feeling the sharp object brutally cut her leg. Her body was limp due to heavy bleeding. Rei stopped when Hikaru's left leg was chopped off from the body, she switched to the other leg and did the same thing — only this time she was more brutal and wilder. Completely not paying attention to the heartbreaking scream that escaped Hikaru's mouth, she continued to swing the axe and cut off Hikaru's right leg.

She looked at Hikaru. The girl covered her face with her arms, cold sweat running every inch of her face. She had seen how Rei cut her leg with an axe, very clearly she saw blood spurting every time Rei pulled the axe that cut the bones and flesh. She shuddered when Rei brought her face covered in blood, she showed a cut leg with a terrible smile.

"Aarghh !!!" Hikaru screamed in frustration. She could no longer stand the pain that gripped her body. She slammed her head on the floor hard, tears streaming down her face as blood dripped from the cut leg above her.

"Fun isn't? I love it so much when this axe cuts your legs, from your torn flesh I can see your shins. Look, you really enjoy this, huh." Rei said.

_Enjoy, your shit!_

She closed her eyes, her legs.. argh .. Hikaru even doesn’t knew what kind of pain she was feeling now. “Just kill me, please. Finish me already.. " she begged between sobs. Her eyes were tightly closed, she didn't have the guts to open her eyes again.

She felt funny about herself. Feeling afraid and resigned when faced with the things she used to do. Maybe this was how the victims felt at that time. Feeling the slow and excruciating seconds to death, feeling every pain flow through every vein. Karma has come to her, God has broken her every plan like she breaks a wooden branch with a hand.

Rei looked at Hikaru with an expressionless face. She raised her axe and started smashing it against Hikaru's neck. Every time the axe hit the neck, a bone crackling sound and a squeak sounded, and Rei considered it all a beautiful melody accompaniment.

Blood spurted in all directions. To Rei's clothes, face, floor, wall, table. Anyone who walked into the slaughterhouse at that time would definitely not be restful for the rest of her life because she kept imagining the sight of so much blood.

_CRACK_

Hkaru's head rolled on the floor as soon as Rei cut her neck. Blood poured out like a tap from Hikaru's neck. Rei lifted the head and put it on the table then she again raised the axe and started mutilating the rest of the body.

Meanwhile behind the basement door, Yuuka struggled to hold her breath by covering her mouth with her palms. She heard everything, saw how Rei killed Hikaru very sadistically. Her legs were limp, frozen in place even though she knew she couldn't linger there. Though the goal was to find Hikaru and invite her to run away together, but—

_I .. this is my fault. What should I tell Ten? To Moriya?_

The sound of bone cracking and the sound of knives grew increasingly brutal to Yuuka's ears. She shook her head quickly, trying hard not to hear the sound of the mutilation attempt.

She shouldn't have said that to Hono, ah no, everyone. She is very stupid because she is not aware of the various signs that are around her. She was very stupid because she didn't listen to Hikaru's prohibition from leaving the apartment. She's so stupid because she's not ...

Forget it.

_Hikaru is dead. She's must be happy with her father up there._

Yuuka turned around, leaving that terrible place. She can't stand to see how Rei mutilated Hikaru. She must find her friends who are scattered in various places and escape from this place. Before it's too late, before more lives are lost.

_I'm so sorry, thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> urgh.  
> Part 2 and epilog soon.


	28. The Judgement Day: Part II

Risa grabbed Karin's wrist tightly and led her to the third-grade building, the building farthest from the basement, in hopes that Rei and her gang would lose track of them. But the reality is not. Their eyes seemed accustomed to seeing in pitch darkness like this, like wild beasts living in the wilderness.

Behind them, Takemoto gave chase with a machete. Her pounding footsteps on the marble floor made Risa's heart race. Even though she was used to running due to frequent physical training, at times like this somehow her abilities seemed useless. She became tired quickly, her leg muscles were stiff and burning hot. Every time the sole of her foot stepped on, the pain would radiate from the sole and spread to other parts.

She didn't know Karin but she seemed to feel the same way. In addition, the girl was kept in captivity longer, it was certain that she had lost more energy due to the meager food rations.

"We can't keep running. Gotta lure that bitch somewhere and trap her there." Karin said and Risa immediately nodded in agreement.

They slowed down and looked back, Takemoto began to shed the distance and got closer to their position. Kicking the laboratory door, she led Karin into the biology laboratory and left the door open, waiting for Takemoto to enter and eat the bait. As seconds passed, their breath grew heavier.

The footsteps got closer and closer and finally Takemoto darted inside. At that moment, Karin lifted the table and threw the table at Takemoto's body.

The loud sound as the table fell against the floor made her ears buzz for a moment. But Karin didn't stop. She saw Risa grabbing Takemoto's body and choking her neck from behind. Chance for Karin to finish Takemoto with one more hit. So, she tried to take back the table that was almost destroyed.

_CRASH_

"A-Akh?!"

Karin gasped. Her lower arm was neatly cut and fell to the floor. Blood spurted out from her arm, as well as the cut of her hand that was on the floor. She roared, using her right hand to shut off the bloodstream from her severed arm. Takemoto managed to cut her left hand as Karin was about to take back the fallen table. Risa stared at the incident with her own eyes, when Takemoto's machete slashed at Karin's left hand like she was cutting a tofu. Very fast, neat and smooth.

She did not know how sharp Takemoto's machete was so that it could cut through hard textured bones.

“Karin! No..” Risa growled. Her hand muscles tightened, strengthening the choke on Takemoto's neck. "How dare you!"

She pushed Takemoto's body away and was about to throw a punch to her neck. But Takemoto was able to easily dodge because Risa's punch was far off target. Taking advantage of Risa's negligence, Takemoto immediately smashed her face with an elbow. The sound of a broken nose didn't make her stop immediately, instead Takemoto continued to add more punches to Risa's jaw, neck, chest and stomach.

Karin grimaced, as she raised her arm, she could see the chunks of bone and flesh. "Shit .. urgh.." Enduring the pain from her cut hand, she tore off most of her trousers and bandaged her hands with the cloth, blood quickly seeping on the cloth but not spilling on the floor.

Karin tried hard to force her body to get up. With weak steps, Karin immediately took the fire extinguisher with her right hand still intact. She put the tube on the floor, her right hand grabbed the tube and pointed it at Takemoto. Then she used her foot to stomp on the trigger and made the tube squirt its contents right in Takemoto's face, making her sight confused.

"Come on," whispered Karin.

But, Risa didn't budge.

She didn't want Takemoto to notice them so Karin immediately put Risa's arm around her shoulder and led her out of the place. Not forgetting she locked the door from the outside using makeshift tools. Not strong enough, indeed, but it was enough to keep Takemoto from chasing them for a while.

With a limping step, Karin led Risa, who was still black out, out of Takemoto's reach. The fire extinguisher wouldn't last long, sooner or later she would find a way out of the laboratory. She only has one hand, it's a little difficult to guide Risa who is bigger than her.

The sense of responsibility is greater than the feeling of fatigue. Even though Risa beat her many times, almost even killed her. Karin felt that Risa was still someone she respected. After several meters, Karin's grip on Risa's body was released because of her slippery hands. They both fell, but Karin swiftly knelt in front of Risa to lead her again.

Blood was pouring out from the hit wound on Risa's head, and Karin couldn't do anything to stop the bleeding. “Why do you keep bothering yourself to help me? Go! Save yourself .. you can't stop your steps to help someone like me. ” Said Risa with panting breath. She pushed Karin's hand that was about to lift her body.

Karin was shocked at Risa's treatment, and it made Risa feel a little guilty. But what else she can do? She didn't want Karin to do this to her instead of going to save her own life.

Looking back, there were so many unforgivable things she did to Karin. Karin should have gotten her revenge now, stomping on her head to pieces or sacrificing it to those crazy assassins. But Risa's heart was touched when Karin didn't do one of the things she thought and instead helped her save herself.

"What are you doing? We must leave immediately, Takemoto will find us in this corridor. ” Karin took the initiative again to embrace Risa's body, but once again the girl brushed her hand away. “Risa! Yui is somewhere here, you want to wake her up right? "

"Why ... why don't you just hate me? Why are you doing me good and making me feel even more guilty? "

Risa didn't notice that her voice broke and turned into soft sobs. She lowered her head, resting her forehead on the cold floor. Her head felt very heavy every time she tried to straighten her neck. Her stamina was drained, so she could only fall sadly.

Karin never answered. She stood up straight, her gaze down the dark corridor in front of her and then down looking at Risa — who was crying.

_Hate?_

Her hands were clenched tightly at her sides. She can still feel phantom pain from her cut left hand. If they hadn't done all this in the first place and reported the discovery of the corpse to the police right away, things wouldn't have ended tragically. And Karin still has her hands intact.

_I do hate you. But, I also don't know why now those feelings of hate just evaporate._

She saw Risa who was crouching helplessly, with wounds on every part of her body. She remembered how much she wanted to hit that face, beat her into shape in retaliation for the emotions buried deep in her chest. But when the opportunity came to her, Karin still couldn't do all that.

Karin slowly lowered her body in line with Risa. Her hands looped back under Risa's arms and slowly lifted her body, forcing Risa to stand on her own two legs. She looked at Risa's face, sadness hit her heart straight away. That hard face now removes its mask, showing the true side of a Watanabe Risa.

"Risa, hating you won't change anything." said Karin. She patted Risa's back, trying to calm her down as she continued walking. “You are still a senior that I respect. I wanted to save you because your life is still long, you have something you have to pursue. Yui is one of them. " A small smile etched on Karin's lips. “I don't have the hands anymore to throw the ball. So why bother to survive? "

Risa wiped her tears. She let go of Karin's grip and started walking normally even though her body shook slightly. “Huh .. you're still annoying when you talk. We all have to get out of here alive, put Rei in prison. "

"By the way when you grow up, what do you want to be?" asked Karin.

“I want to register to become a Marine soldier. But that was then,” Risa paused, accelerating her steps towards the stairs. “I thought I would join the police. That is if I can. "

Karin muttered, slightly surprised why Risa was suddenly three meters ahead. She stomped her feet, ran after her. But suddenly a cold and sharp object shot before her eyes. The next thing she felt was blood gushing out from her neck. She fell to her knees, with her eyes blurred she could see Risa who was frozen where she stood.

Takemoto pulled back her cleaver, slicing half of Karin's throat and neck veins.

 _"What are you waiting for? Go!"_ Karin really wanted to say that. However, all that came out was a gurgling sound from her throat that was about to break. She knew she is going to die, it didn't take long for Takemoto to cut off her head.

So, using her hand Karin signaled Risa to leave even with a little force. Karin stared at Risa's back who ran away, disappearing into the thick darkness. She smiled, dropped completely on the floor soaked in her own blood and completely surrendered. She couldn't even smell the rancid smell of the pool of blood.

Takemoto knelt in front of Karin's face, showing off a sharp cleaver with fresh blood dripping from the tip. Every time Karin tried to speak, only blood bubbles and a terrible rattling sound could be heard and it made Takemoto smile with satisfaction.

"If I were you, I wouldn't just let Watanabe get away." She said. One hand was holding Karin's head, followed by the other hand holding her chin.

Karin's weak, trembling hand gripped Takemoto's wrist. Her gloomy brown eyes gradually darkened, losing life.

_Ah .. so this is the end of my life? I should have known that you only gave me eighteen years of living on, so that I wouldn't waste every second of my breath._

Karin shed her last tears before Takemoto turned and tugged her head off. The sound of bones breaking and tearing of flesh could be heard when Karin's head separated from her body. She put Karin's head in a sack and dragged her body away from the place.

On the other hand, Risa was running as fast as she could down the stairs. In fact, she had fallen over and made her body ache hit the stairs. But she immediately got up and paid no heed to the pain. As soon as she reached the last step, the path ahead was already blocked by a bolted iron fence.

_BRATS._

Risa clenched her fists about to hit the bolt because she was irritated. But, she couldn't do it because it was tantamount to telling her whereabouts to Takemoto — or anyone else in the building. She peeked right and left through the iron, there is no one.

Far ahead was a first class building. Risa could see a flashlight from one of the rooms. It must be Yui, or Seki and Yuuka. _If I'm not mistaken I could hear the voice of one of them shouting about flashlights._ Risa immediately ran up the steps to the roof of the third grade building carefully so as not to make a sound.

Just as she turned towards the second staircase, her footsteps suddenly stopped. She held her breath, faintly heard the sound of footsteps from the corridor to her left. Risa narrowed her eyes, trying hard to catch a human figure walking in the dark corridor there. The sound of the footsteps got closer and closer and Risa realized that there was another sound besides the sound of footsteps.

That is the sound of a heavy object being dragged across the floor.

Knowing who came and what the person was carrying, Risa suddenly ran up the second staircase. Her heavy footsteps bounced off the empty building and Risa was fully aware that she had made the stupidest mistake she had ever done. She had lured Takemoto and told her where she was going.

The sound of other footsteps clashed with Risa's. She panicked even more and accelerated her pace even though her thigh muscles felt like they were burning. Risa still forced her to work. She looked back, among the darkness she could see the silhouette of a human not far from her.

_No — a few more steps! Come on!_

Risa's breath became even more tight. But she was lucky because the roof door was in sight. Using her arms and shoulders, she lunged at the iron door open and Risa quickly turned around and closed the door. Not forgetting that she locked it from the outside with a wooden block and several heavy objects such as a water barrel, an iron chair, and several cans of paint. A crackling sound was heard from the other side of the door, followed by a loud scream and some harsh curses.

Risa took a breath, brushed the hair that stuck out over her face, letting the oxygen fill her lungs completely. While recovering her stamina, she turned her head towards the roof of the second-class building on the left and the roof of the first-class building opposite. Her footsteps brought her closer to the left end of the roof.

_The distance between buildings is too far. I could die before I could reach the guardrail._

She sighed heavily. I can't die. Don't let Karin's sacrifice go to waste. Her gaze was locked on the guardrail of the second class building, 5 meters where she was holding on. The hair on her neck bristled as her palms touched the cold iron. Several frozen snowflakes stuck to her surface and numbed her hands.

_Come on, soldier. Show your courage._

Risa ran a few meters from the guardrail and stopped right in front of the roof door. The iron door was shaking violently due to a heavy bang from Takemoto and Risa didn't really care about it because she felt she wouldn't be able to break the seal.

_BANG BANG BANG_

_BRUAG_

The roof door was slammed open. Takemoto appeared from behind the door carrying her machete which was still covered in blood. Risa gasped in surprise when she found that Takemoto was so close to her, her face .. was covered in blood and looked very scary. She lunged, ready to cut Risa's head with a machete.

"ASSHOLE!"

With a strong stomp of her foot, Risa brought her body to run once again. Behind her, Takemoto growled in anger that her slash didn't work. Risa returned to focus on the guardrail which was three meters ahead. At one point, she jumped and climbed onto the guardrail before jumping again through the five meter gap between the two buildings.

Her back felt as if she had been bitten by a fire ant, it hurt. Looks like Takemoto managed to cut her back and make a small wound there. Risa gripped the guardrail with her left hand, her right hand immediately followed because her left hand almost slipped.

"Nggh!"

She grimaced. The pain returned, making it difficult for her to use the strength of her arms to lift herself up onto the roof. Her feet were hanging, fumbling over whatever she could foothold on — but in fact there was nothing to step on. Her eyes glanced down at the courtyard 13 meters high.

Obviously she wouldn't survive if she fell.

"You won't be able to run, Watanabe!" she could hear Takemoto screaming before she ran into the building. Looks like she will call her friends and say that Risa is in a second class building.

"Come on .. I have to live .."

Risa's determination made her feel less pain and pain from her arm. Even though she could feel the bones of her hands clattering from holding the weight of her body that was pulled by gravity, Risa was still able to lift her body up to the roof. With a gasp she crossed the guardrail and immediately fell on her back below.

“Argh…” Risa groaned. Both of her hands were sore and numb now, in other words she wouldn't be able to put up much resistance if they attacked her. On the other hand, her legs have also begun to give up to support the body.

_Death.._

_What does it feel?_

Risa thought. Her face looked up, staring at the black sky above. There were no stars, nor the moon — for a second later her eyes began to close from exhaustion.

* * *

Yuuka tightly gripped the baseball bat with both hands. Her eyes glared at Inoue and Endo alternately. The two people were on the left and right — both armed with sharp weapons and wearing black gloves. Endo put a can of gasoline and put it on the floor, then she pulled out a sword and pointed it at Yuuka.

Inoue took out a chainsaw and turned it on. Her roaring voice made her ears unable to hear any sound, the engine sound was very loud and echoing.

However Yuuka will not win against these two sharp armed men, while she only carries an iron staff that is nothing. Yuuka sharpened her eyes, looking at the black jerry cans that Endo had put down. What's in it? Gasoline?

Endo creaked forward, she walked around Yuuka and was now behind her. "Look what you did to my face." She said. Yuuka swallowed hard, slowly turning her neck to see what Endo meant. The girl lowered the hood of her jacket and let the moonlight shine on her face — half of her face was wrapped in bandages, from the chin to the cheeks just below the eyes.

Yuuka shuddered in horror. The bandages made Endo's face resemble a ghost with a flat white face.

"It's not my fault." Yuuka answered. “you are the one who chased me, I’ve no choice but bumped you. You should be grateful, I don’t crushed your head with my tire, asshole.”

Inoue glanced at Endo then took one big step and swung her chainsaw, cutting Yuuka's baseball bat until it left a very small part of the handle. Yuuka gasped, Inoue again raised her chainsaw and aimed at Yuuka's body parts. The girl jumped and rolled to the side, but the saw hit her shoulder and ear.

As soon as she landed on the floor, her body seemed crushed. Yuuka could feel her bones pounding against each other, as well as the pain from her half-cut ears. Blood poured out, soaked her clothes with gore. She didn't have time to move because her position was blocked by the wall and when Yuuka turned her face, Endo immediately stabbed her with a sword.

Using both hands, Yuuka firmly grasped the sharp edge of the sword and blocked it from penetrating the heart. She grimaced, felt her palms slice, ripped apart. Blood flowed out from between her fingers, wetting her palms and making Yuuka have to tighten her grip on the sword.

_It’s fucking hurt._

She glanced at Inoue. The girl looked a little hesitant about using her saw to kill Yuuka, even though it was the right moment because Yuuka couldn't do anything. Yuuka blinked, blood from her hands dripping into her eyes.

In her head an idea appeared to negotiate., “Do you know that the one who killed your senior was Rei herself. These people?"

"What do you mean?"

Endo hissed, further strengthening her thrust on the sword. Yuuka groaned loudly, the pain becoming even more unbearable. The tip of the sword dropped further and was only inches away from her body. She said back to Inoue, looking at her with a serious gaze.

“Why do you receive strangers who suddenly say such private things to you, saying that we are the killers of seniors? Even though these people are a murderer as you can see!” Yuuka felt her hand cut deeper and deeper. “Inoue! They are the killers you've been looking for! They lied to you, lied to you and used you so they could gain power in the school!"

"Do not listen to her. Hurry up and use your saw and kill her!” Endo snapped, her eyes glaring sharply and giving Inoue a serious threat. But the girl just stared back at her without flinching and it started to irritate her.

Inoue lowered the chainsaw in her hand, staring at Yuuka and Endo alternately. Something slammed into her brain, causing her to notice an oddity that she should have noticed beforehand.

"If you easily betrayed Tamura by killing Hirate, I think you will also easily dump me if you get what you want." Inoue answered softly. The chainsaw in her hand now aimed at Endo. "Rei won't be able to brainwash me again."

"Hey — wait!"

Inoue lunged at Endo using a chainsaw. But Endo's movement was faster. She immediately rolled to the side and slashed Inoue's leg, right at the knee and immediately cut her leg. Inoue's saw fell along with her body, blood spurted out from her mutilated leg.

Yuuka stared in horror at how the two people who should have killed her were now killing each other. Even though Inoue's leg was cut off, the girl still had the strength to raise her chainsaw and countered Endo's attack. She managed to cut off her thumb and index finger half. Those two bloody fingers rolled near Yuuka, making her shudder.

Suddenly from the end of the corridor there was a flash of light along with a bullet that pierced Inoue's head. Another shot was heard, this time targeting the black jerry can and immediately burning the contents of the jerry can which apparently was gasoline. Endo had drenched every corridor in a second-class building with gasoline and Rei's gunshot made the gasoline burn.

“Endo, go to building one. Help Takemoto capture Risa and Yui, take them to the rear cemetery. Let me and Tamura take care of this crippled rat. " Rei shouted from the end of the corridor, slowly her figure illuminated by a fiery red light appeared in Yuuka's eyes.

_Crazy psychopath._

Endo nodded. She picked up Inoue's corpse and threw it into the scorching hot flames, the flames instantly devoured her body and created a nostril scent of charred flesh. Yuuka almost vomited. She is trapped in a burning building, with two murderers ready to finish her off.

A buzzing sound, followed by the sound of an electric short made Yuuka gasp. She faced upwards, the corridor lights alternating brightly. The lights in the field, the garden lights outside the building also turn on one by one. Yuuka's eyes sparkled, Seki managed to do the job.

But what should she do now?

“How ridiculous. They insisted on starting the electric generator even though the engine was completely damaged. " Rei walked through the flames, walked casually over to the stuttering Yuuka.

"What?"

"What will happen if the central power generator which is in control of all electricity in this building is messed with the cables?" The long-haired girl smiled crookedly, took out a knife from its sheath and gave it to Hono. She stared out, right at the first class area of the building. Sparks appeared from within.

Yuuka spontaneously turned to face Rei staring.

"S-Seki .."

And-

_BOOM!_

The intense explosion from the control room immediately made the electricity that was originally on immediately die. The gasoline that Rei and her friends scattered made a fire quickly spread across the first-class building, burning whatever was there. Between the yellowish glowing windows, Yuuka could see shadows of humans fighting. The figure appeared in the window before disappearing again.

That's Risa.

_Since when was she in building one?_

Yuuka didn't have the chance to get up and save herself from the flames that were slowly devouring the second-rate building. Hono grabbed her sweater by the collar and threw it at the window, Yuuka's head hit the glass and shattered it. The glass shard tore through the back of Yuuka's head, leaving a long, torn wound. She fell, the impact on the back of her head made Yuuka's entire body seem to refuse to move.

She looked up, Hono drew closer to her and raised the knife — Yuuka forced her body to roll, but the knife still slashed her back. She lay there, all over her body aching, aching, sore. Hono stomped her body, making Yuuka let out a suffocating sound. She pulled Yuuka's hair, her head lifted and Hono smacked her head on the floor.

“You killed Hirate, right? Just admit it, you bastard!" she sliced Yuuka's wrist lightly, making sure she felt the agony of the prolonged pain.

"No! Rei did it, damn it! I heard Inoue testify about that a while ago!” Yuuka answered her free right hand and kept trying to push Hono's body away. "AARGH!"

“Dare to lie? Good."

Hono grabbed Yuuka's body and forced her to stand, then pushed her through the broken window until they rolled on the paving outside the building, right on top of the sharp pieces of window glass. Yuuka's head hit the ground again, and it made her suddenly lose her sight. Dark. Stinging pain entered her neck and back of the head. She also didn't know why she could endure that long, her desire to live made her even more tormented.

"You know, your father is dead. And it's because of you, you are a burden on her life. Your friends died, because of your mistake, you led them into a childish plot! They paid their lives in exchange for the sins you committed. And you still don't confess? " Hono beat Yuuka with the handle of a knife, making the girl stutter.

“I don't care about that guy, at all. You won't be able to bait me, Hono." Yuuka answered. She then coughed because Hono stepped on her throat.

“You are stubborn. An arrogant human who has never changed, even after seeing so many deaths, so much blood spilled in front of your eyes? Hikaru, Seki, Hirate's friends? ” Hono continued to stomp on Yuuka's neck, enjoying her face turning blue from breathless. "You deserve to die."

Rei looked at all of this with a satisfied look. Seeing Hono finish off her own best friend without giving her a chance to retaliate, ignoring the blood pooling around Yuuka's body. The girl herself also seemed to have started to collapse, her resistance was not as strong as before. Rei smiled cruelly, feeling proud of her ability to manipulate other people she could easily get what she wanted.

She is only a few steps away before all of her plans reach the final. Rei took a bottle of gas from her backpack, approached Yuuka and flushed all of its contents on her body. “Drag her in the back forest. We'll finish this soon. " She said.

"Good." Hono answered. She immediately dragged Yuuka's body by force, ignoring the moaning heartbreaking out of her best friend's mouth.

“Hono, I have told you the truth. Why don't you believe me?” Yuuka's voice sounded like the sound of an animal being choked. Very hoarse, dry. "They even killed Inoue before my eyes."

"I don't need an explanation from someone like you, Sugai." Hono replied. When they accidentally passed the student council room, it was clear from the window that the photo of The Elites was hanging on the wall. The photo was not yet engulfed in flames.

"Seki .. she died .."

_Seki ... what?_

"She left a message to you, regarding the ginger cat you brought .." Yuuka's voice grew weaker. She even felt her head droop. Liter of blood came out of her body, it was certain that her body was starting to give up now. “Haa.. Hono, that photo never ages. We all still look innocent and beautiful there. If possible, I want to go back and fix things. "

Hono suddenly felt her heart hit by a hammer, making her sick. She almost cried, but her resentment made Hono ward off the guilt. The photo seemed to deny the fact that half of the people in it had tragically died.

* * *

Ten gripped her cell phone tightly, her hands wet with sweat. She kept calling Hikaru but only operator messages kept repeating. Said that the number she was calling was outside the area. Heavy sighs slipped from her lips, various negative thoughts frustrated her to death.

Meanwhile, in tow, Akane is calling some of her friends and asking for help. She had contacted Habu and Koike and said they would take the police to school. But she still had trouble contacting Fuyuka, repeatedly rejected her calls unilaterally. Akane knew she would waste a lot of time if she continued to stick with Fuyuka, so she decided to skip it.

"Ten, are you ready? We have to get going. Koike and Habu are on their way to the police station. " Akane said. She grabbed her denim jacket and approached Ten who was restlessly staring at her cellphone. "Still can't be reached?"

Ten nodded in resignation. As she turned to face Akane, she could feel the tall girl's uneasy feeling for her. "We can't waste time, I don't know what Rei did to them there if we don't go and arrest them."

"Senior, to be honest I'm not sure .." Ten replied briefly, leaving Akane to get her car keys which she put on the study table. She stepped out of the room, Akane trailing behind her. “It's not that I'm pessimistic or anything, but hearing your story .. also what I found from Hikaru's room. I'm not sure they're still alive today. "

"You don't even think about Hikaru anymore?"

Ten looked down, “She often says things like giving up someone who is precious to us. Hikaru's father died, so I thought it was natural that she would say that to me. But now— "she clenched her fists," I think what she meant was to let go any time she left. "

“Ten…” Akane answered softly. Staring at her junior's back from behind. Hikaru's words that were quoted by Ten immediately broke her feelings, along with Ten's heart breaking. She couldn't say anything for fear of hurting Ten's feelings. So she just grabbed the girl by the wrist, and led her to a faster pace. "Let's hope for the best."

She opened the car door, waiting for Akane to enter. Ten started the engine and immediately drove her car towards the school. "If you are so angry with Senior Sugai, then why do you insist on coming to school to save her?"

Akane snorted. She shifted her attention from the map on the cellphone, looking at Ten with a side gaze. "I don't forgive her. I just don't want her to be killed because I will kill her myself later. "

Ten chuckled. Akane then continued, “What do you think about Hikaru? Uh .. I can't accept this, but it can't be helped. Sometimes a person's outward appearance can deceive our perception of that person. Likewise with Sugai, even though she is a criminal .. I wouldn't lie if I said she had a good side. "

“Hikaru .. she was the first person who came to me during the new student admission ceremony. She is a fun person, good at carrying herself, always has a topic of conversation for me who doesn't talk much .. hahaha. I think she's the type to leave an impression on everyone she meets because of her charisma. "

Akane replied, "Apart from her small body?"

"Hey, hey .. senior .."

Akane chuckled. Her cell phone rings, displaying the caller's name on the screen. "Koike, how?"

_"We are already at the location, the police will call for help from the fire department. Some local testimony stated that they heard the sound of an explosion. We'll be there in thirty minutes, more or less. "_

"E-Explosion?" Akane repeated. Beside her, Ten gripped the steering wheel tightly and immediately accelerated her car to overtake other cars. Her feelings said something worse had happened, and they were too late to get in her way.

* * *

Walk down the dark corridor, descend the stairs and turn to the next drop of stairs. Risa is getting closer to the human figure who carries a flashlight. She was grateful that she didn't see anyone when she got down and walked into the first-class building area.

As she got closer, she began to be able to clearly identify who that person was. Although, she actually felt a little scared. Because the one who controls Yui's body, is still another personality. Risa was not afraid of the big hammer she was carrying, instead she was horrified when Yui's brown eyes stared at her coldly.

Instantly she felt so distant — so foreign.

_How do I make her realize?_

"Yui!" Risa shouted, slowly walked closer. "Hey, do you remember me? I mean, do you remember my voice? "

Yui didn't answer. But her eyes moved following Risa's movements. She smiled. "How could I forget someone like you overnight?"

Risa gasped. She thought that Yui was keeping quiet like that because she might have experienced internal war. But apparently not, she just lured Risa to come closer. Immediately Risa grabbed the hammer in her hand before Yui could lift the hammer to crush Risa's head. Then with one move, Risa dropped and locked Yui on the floor.

She didn't want to use harsh means, but it seemed like the only way she could do it.

Yui struggled, Risa's lock on her arm became even stronger. Slowly she loosened the locks and went into choking her neck. Yui didn't have the chance to put up a fight and it benefited Risa. In fact, she could feel Yui's body relax and finally faint. Risa immediately let go of her hand and carried Yui's body, she also took a hammer on the floor to protect herself.

She leaned Yui against the wall. The girl's face now stiffened, as if she was feeling pain from one of her organs being forcibly pulled out. Risa assumed that she was going through an internal struggle. Panicking, her hand tapped Yui's shoulder, shaking her body and hoping it would help Yui find a way out in her subconscious.

But Yui still remained silent, only frowning. Her mouth is half open, exhaling that looks heavy and tight. It was like she was experiencing a terrible terror inside, her face was wet with cold sweat and Risa looked more panicked than before.

“Yui! What happened? Hey, wake up! " She was now gently slapping Yui's cheek, speaking right on her ear. "Kobayashi Yui!"

The two of them were not alone in a first class building. There were other people there looking for The Elites in the large building, and that person seemed to be looking for Yui. Risa peeked through the glass, found Marino standing right in front of the door. Risa's emotions rose to the crown again. Those who had turned Yui into this, forced her alter out and made it difficult for Yui to regain complete control over her own body.

Without thinking, she smashed the door open using her whole body until it slammed into Marino. She was thrown, hitting walls and windows.

Risa immediately climbed on top of her and started showering her face with punches. She didn't realize that Marino's hand reached for the razor blade and stabbed Risa's stomach with it. She gasped, stood holding on to the door and tried to pull out the razor blade that had entered her body. Next to her, Marino immediately stood up and picked up the nail thrower that was lying nearby.

A loud sound was heard again when Risa lifted Marino's body and slammed her against the window pane, then slammed her on the floor, kicking her repeatedly. During the last kick, Marino caught Risa's leg and immediately pulled her strong. Risa lost her balance and fell heavily on the floor with her arms holding all the weight of her body, the sound of broken bones heard in her own ears followed by unbearable pain from her arms.

Yui regained consciousness with a small jolt. Stunned, she raised her hands and tried to move her fingers — clenching them. Everything was functioning normally, she regained complete control over her body again.

_BRAK_

_CRACK_

Yui looked back to find Marino relatively close to Risa aimed the spike thrower at her. No, this can't be happening. Spontaneously, she pushed Risa with her body, sending her crashing into the classroom door.

_CTAK_

"ARGH!" Yui's scream could be heard echoing through the room. She immediately fell backwards when a sharp nail struck, piercing her right eyeball, another nail stuck twice deep in her shoulder and arm. One hand covered her eye, using her finger she tried to pull out the nail that had stuck in her eyeball.

But she couldn't — perhaps more precisely trouble. When she tried to pull the nail out of her eye, she could feel her eye like it was about to pop out and she couldn't take any more pain than that. Her sight was disturbed, she couldn't allow the nail to stick in her eyes any more.

"FUCK!" Risa's shout made Yui flinch. She jumped, lunged at Marino and cornered her by the window with one hand forcing Marino to release the nail thrower she was holding.

Risa's body is much bigger and stronger, no match for Marino. So once Risa gained control over her body, she very easily lifted Marino's body and slammed her really hard on the floor. She could even hear cracking sounds — whether fractures of bones or tiles — as Marino's body hit the floor.

Not finished there. Risa grabbed Yui's hammer and hit Marino more than three times brutally, ignoring the blood and pieces of flesh splattered on her face. Yui gaped, not expecting that Risa would do something crazy like that — as if another figure had entered her body.

Even until Marino's head looked like a faceless lump of meat, Risa was still hitting her with a hammer. Yui had to get up and pull Risa's body away from Marino's corpse.

"Such a bastard ... must be killed." Risa saw the hammer in her hand. Thick blood dripped from the iron. Then she saw Marino's crushed head, her skull broken and her brain scattered, one eye shattered — flattened while the other stuck out.

The tall girl turned to Yui. Looking at her with gentle eyes, full of longing, all of Risa's feelings she poured into that gaze even though she might not have noticed. Risa's gaze then turned to worry when she saw a nail stuck in Yui's right eye, the white of her eye turned completely red — to be honest, Risa wanted to pull out the nail but she didn't do it because she was afraid something untoward would happen.

"Welcome." Risa whispered. She smiled broadly, then grabbed Yui into her arms. She felt the warmth of Yui's body that she missed so much. "your eyes.."

"It is okay. I can still last a little longer. We better get going and find the others."

Risa's face turned sad when Yui said that they had to find her other friends. Feelings of sadness, sorrow, and regret came back to haunt her feelings. Her hands, which were sticky with blood, clenched tightly until her fingers turned white.

“Karin is dead. She sacrificed her life so that Takemoto couldn’t kill me."

"What..? You must be kidding.."

Risa shook her head weakly. She was about to answer just now, but the sound of an extremely loud explosion left her speechless. The floor she was stepping on was shaking, her ears buzzing, her eyes closed tightly because of the black smoke that suddenly appeared filling the corridor which was bright with the red of the fire.

She turned around, trying to find Yui's presence among the huge flames that licked the ceiling. Somehow the fire spread so quickly, devouring the tables and chairs. Did someone spread gasoline to make the fire spread so fast?

"Yui!" she shouted for her. Between the flames, she saw Yui a few meters away, wrestling with someone bigger. One hand covered her right eye, it seemed the person she was wrestling with was trying to pluck out her eyeball.

Takemoto grabbed Yui by the collar, plunging her against the wall. Then she hit Yui's head against the wall three times. The hot flames licked on her shoes, making Takemoto flinch to the side. Yui groaned softly. Her head was throbbing violently. The nails in her eyes blurred her vision in one side. In front of her Takemoto was jumping up and down, trying to put out the fire that was burning her shoes.

_I have to be strong._

Yui lunged forward, using both hands to choke Takemoto's neck and thrust her into the flames behind them. Her gaze was wild, like a mad dog that had managed to get a bone. But she didn't realize, this is where she went wrong. It had stripped off the resistance in its eyes.

Takemoto harshly pulled back, pulling the nails out of her eyeballs. Yui shouted loudly, her grip on Takemoto's neck just releasing. Takemoto took the opportunity to remove the knife her the belt, then tear out Yui's right eyeball. Brutally cut off her veining and optic nerves.

“Damn. Yui— ”Risa tried to scream, when a knife cut into the skin of her neck. It left a sharp pain and blood splattered on the floor. She turned around to find Endo standing with her knife raised. "Fuck!"

Endo stabbed the knife into Risa's shoulder very strongly, the tip of the knife penetrated to the back of the body. Brutally, Endo pulled out the knife and stabbed Risa again in the chest. She stared, one hand holding Endo's wrist.

"This is what you got for killing our comrade, bastard!" Endo shouted. Her bandaged face made Risa shudder in fear. Risa's body fell heavily on the floor. The fire crept closer, burning her skin hot. One hand was still covering the cut wound on the neck, trying to stop the blood from coming out.

She groaned in pain. Her body was limp, unable to move anymore. Only her eyes moved wildly, catching Takemoto's figure who knocked Yui down with a few knee kicks to her nose. On the part that should have housed the right eye, there was only an empty hole filled with continuous flowing blood.

Risa's blurry gaze could catch Yui's bloody silhouette, lying motionless not far from her. Then, she felt a hand tugging at the back of her clothes. Her body was dragged away leaving the first class building, who knows where she will be taken.

Blood did not stop coming out of her gaping neck. No matter how hard she tried to cover the cut with one hand, blood would immediately seep from between her fingers. She's going to die, right? It is clear. What did she expect anyway? Out of the place that was her grave? The heavy bleeding made her consciousness slowly disappear. At the end point, just before she was unconscious, Risa felt her body being lifted and thrown into a large hole.

"Marino is dead." Endo said as Rei and Hono walked over to those who were standing at the edge of the hole. “I managed to knock them out, this one is really special. Hard to kill! "

Hono lifted Yuuka's body and threw her into the three meter deep hole. Her body fell on the charred corpses of Inoue, Marino and Seki. The impact brought her consciousness back almost completely. She looked up, saw Rei and Endo pointing into the hole while playing a lighter.

Takemoto walked back and got another jerry can of gasoline. She threw all of its contents into the hole, hitting Yuuka's face and making her swallow the hot liquid a little. Yuuka surrendered, she looked to the side. Karin's body lay beside her—headless—her head detached 2 meters away from her body. Seki was next to Karin, her body was partially charred. Her face showed a sad and scared expression.

She couldn't see any longer. She could no longer imagine how her two friends waited so horribly for their deaths.

Risa touched Yuuka's wrist, making her surprised that there was still someone left besides her. But when she turned her head, Yuuka stared at that face in horror. Risa's neck was torn, sliced by a knife. Her face was covered in blood, almost beyond recognition.

"So, we're going to be burned here?" said Risa hoarsely. "Ridiculous ending." She snuck a laugh at the end of the sentence. Trying to look okay.

"I'm sorry." Yuuka replied curtly. "I've given up."

On top of the hole, Hono finished pouring half a can of gasoline into the hole and returned the jerry can under the tree. The three class buildings of Sakurazaka Academy were half burned down, the sound of crackling flames and building materials collapsing made the atmosphere crowded. The snow that was around them melted because of the heat of the flames that were rising behind them.

Seeing the majestic building on fire made Rei feel relieved. Like the whole grudge and burden lifted. She handed the lighter to Endo and pulled the gun out of the holster.

"We're really going to finish this," she said. Then she grabbed Hono's arm and aligned it right in front of the hole, the muzzle of the gun pressed against her chest. Hono looked surprised and couldn't move when Rei said, “Thank you for your cooperation. But you are no longer needed now. "

Rei pulled the trigger, the gunshot sounded so loud it even made Yuuka and Risa surprised. Blood spurts out as bullets penetrate Hono's chest, seeping through her clothes. Her face had a stiff expression, but she was still fully conscious. Rei then kicked Hono's body, knocking her into the hole along with the others.

"Look, Tamura. I’m truly amazed by your steadfast personality, even though Sugai has really told you the truth. You're too blinded by grudges that you don't even notice what's around you. " Rei cocked the gun, put it back in the holster. “I'm the one who killed Hirate. Do you remember that old school principal? I killed him and showed Hirate a photo of his skull bone. I’m the one who fills her life with terror. My goal in working with you all this time is to regain my power that fell after The Elites. And it seems like the right decision to use the emotions of someone like you for my own benefit."

Yuuka sighed heavily, she had expected that before.

"Even though I planned to kill only The Elites, because Sugai brought Hirate's letter and Moriya also knew our secret ... I guess we have to kill even more."

Takemoto lit the lighter, preparing to drop it into the hole. Yuuka could hear Risa breathing very fast, her grip on Yuuka's wrist was getting stronger. Nothing they can do, their death will come soon.

Surely.

_Besides, I don't have anything anymore, there's no reason for me to continue living. Ah, Mother.. I'm sorry. I'm ashamed to meet you._

Yuuka sighed, her hands grabbed Risa's and Karin's hands. Even though those cold hands were lifeless, she could still feel the presence of Karin and Seki with her. She can feel peace when she closes her eyes, letting the heat wrapping around her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL-


	29. The Finale: I'll See You Again

On that cold night before Christmas, the most magnificent and largest building in the city was destroyed in flames. More than five fire trucks were deployed at the scene. The flames soared twenty meters high, licking the sky and blowing away the ashes. The heat can be felt up to dozens of meters away, it can even be said that winter that year is the warmest winter.

Sakurazaka Academy's bell tower collapsed, the giant bell that had been on top of the tower for a dozen years for the first time descended to the ground — being the only thing intact from the heartbreaking event.

The police managed to arrest the three perpetrators with a little resistance, two policemen were killed in the act of under the flames. Ozono Rei, Endo Hikari, Takemoto Yui were immediately arrested and taken to the police station. They were apparently about to burn something that was in the hole — what appeared to be humans, and corpses.

The survivor of the assassination attempt was rushed to the hospital for immediate treatment. The medics who brought the victims to the ambulance seemed to hide their horror, seeing the victims' poor condition. On the sidelines of the tight police guard, Akane was able to see Yui, Risa and Yuuka taking turns. She didn't stop to ask herself, what kind of human could injure another human to that extent? But wait, why does she feel sorry? In fact, they should deserve all of that.

Akane can't help but cry as her junior, Yamasaki Ten, screams in shock when medics mention Morita Hikaru's name in one of the most irregularly shaped body bags. Her tears got worse when they lifted Karin's body and head, then put her in a body bag.

No more bright smiles, vinegar-dipped pancake jokes and the experience of riding under a rainstorm with Hikaru for Yamasaki Ten.

No more the cold baseball player who helped her pick up the net in the Gym Warehouse and accompanied her at the convenience store when The Elites pressed her.

Three other bodies were lifted up. Akane remembers very well that it is another member of The Elites and a second year student whom she met accidentally in the school toilet with one of the perpetrators — Takemoto Yui. The lifting of the bodies apparently did not stop there, because the officers who were in the hole shouted that they found four other bodies that had turned into bones.

Koike led Habu closer, let Habu see what was happening and asked her to tell her. Another officer entered the hole with several body bags, a few minutes later she picked up a body bag while shouting,

"There are still four others down here!"

Yuuka was the only one who was conscious, even though her whole body was badly injured, her eyes were still open and moving around looking around her. Their eyes met just before the ambulance door Yuuka entered was closed and left the Sakurazaka Academy area alongside another ambulance.

Yuuka's last gaze at Akane ... yes, she did not miss the change in light that was in Yuuka's brown iris. Those eyes that had lost their soul seemed to come back to life as soon as she caught Akane's figure in her sight. Makes Akane remember that Yuuka doesn't have anyone in her life anymore.

Seeing Yuuka's small joy at seeing her seemed to be enough to explain how important her presence was in her life. There was a feeling of warmth and relief that had arisen in between the feelings of grief.

It is a fact that Yuuka survived that bloody incident.

People say wounds will heal with time. However, the mass murder incident left deep wounds and trauma that would never be healed even though time tried hard to hide it. The dead victims — Fujiyoshi Karin, Seki Yumiko, Inoue Rina, Kosaka Marino — were taken to the police for an autopsy before being returned to their families for cremation and funeral processions.

The intense fire left nothing left of the magnificent Sakurazaka Academy building. In January, students who were still active students were forced to move to another foundation to continue their education, while the reconstruction of the Sakurazaka Academy building was carried out on land that had been burned.

The perpetrators; Ozono Rei, Endo Hikari, Takemoto Yui were reportedly sent to prison for high-level criminals. Given that they are a group of assassins with a different caste with normal and very dangerous killers. Killed more than five people and mutilated them. They were confronted with a special psychologist from the police and the answers they gave really convinced them that they were not normal teenagers.

Rei with her personality that always wants to dominate, manipulates others by exploiting the psychological gap in the victim, and with no expression other than a proud smile says — kill to satisfy her heart. Keeping the victim's head for decoration. Meanwhile, Endo Hikari and Takemoto Yui were not much sadistically different from Rei. The three of them were placed in three different cells with safety equivalent to the red zone.

After undergoing surgery, Kobayashi Yui remained unable to regain the vision in her right eye. Even the transplant was not possible. All of her muscles and nerves had lost their function, so no matter how hard the doctor tried to restore her vision, it would be in vain.

Knowing that her multiple personality disorder was getting worse, she must continue her treatment in a rehabilitation facility for a minimum of three years. The personality disorder arises due to the trauma she has experienced in the past, Rei recovers memories that she should have forgotten and makes the alter that had been hidden in her come out of the shell.

Watanabe Risa received dozens of stitches and gunshot wounds to her infected shoulder that need further monitoring. She was unconscious from the first day in the hospital, was declared in a coma for about two weeks. Life depends on the engine clinking and oxygen cylinders.

Tamura Hono was brought by her parents to get medical treatment abroad. Based on the news circulating, the family decided to move to England to avoid the press, media and of course; police.

Meanwhile, Yuuka has a grievous fate than the other three of her colleagues who are required to attend the trial to account for the murder of the five female students she did a year ago. That determines whether she should receive a life sentence or fifteen years in juvenile prison. She has no other family who can provide her with support or something to ease the law or clear her of charge.

She came a week after receiving intensive care at the hospital. Accompanied by a doctor and a police officer, she sat in the defendant's chair.

Akane attended the trial accompanied by Ten, Koike, Habu and .. Fuyuka. The trial was not conducive because many people shouted at the defendant, some even dared to break through police guard to swear right in front of Yuuka's face. Said that the death penalty deserved her.

When the hammer was knocked three times and the presiding judge finished reading out the verdict, everyone present in the courtroom shouted. Sugai Yuuka was sentenced to ten years in prison. There were those who cursed, saying that the punishment she had received was not worth what she had done. There is also consent and silence without speaking.

Akane didn't know which side she was on. So among her colleagues who were smiling and nodding at each other, she was just stunned as she watched Yuuka who was standing accompanied by a policeman to leave the room. Before Yuuka was taken away, she paused for a moment to face the ranks of judges, then slowly bowed her body — saluting.

Twenty seconds later, Yuuka turned around and faced everyone who had come. She bowed again, with the aim of apologizing profusely to each victim's family who were present there. Yuuka didn't stop and continued to bend over until the police officer grabbed her shoulder and took her away.

Once again, their gazes met.

Akane realizes that Yuuka flinched when she found out she'd come to the trial. Without realizing it, tears began to roll down her eyes and streamed down her cheeks, making her vision blurry. Akane moved from her place, trying to get rid of the people who were blocking her way. Koike grabbed Akane's hand but the girl immediately brushed her hand away and continued to move forward.

"Moriya .. Akane!" Yuuka shouted. She smiled broadly, even though her thin face looked gloomy, Yuuka still smiled. The same smile Yuuka had given her when they first met and talked in the school library — annoying but easy to remember.

Akane wanted to shout for Yuuka's name but her mouth was still tight, trembling. She couldn't, something held her from calling her. Her eyes were dazzled by the flash of the camera flash. Until in the end she could only wave her hand right before Yuuka disappeared behind the door, covered by the many reporters who flooded out there.

“Senior…” Ten touched Akane's hand hesitantly, afraid that the girl would occasionally wave her hand and refused. But Akane didn't do that and instead returned the touch of Ten's hand. So she continued, "come on ... let’s go back."

"Yes.." Akane wiped her tears, looked at the tall girl beside her then at her friends who had gathered a few steps behind Ten. Fuyuka raised her hand awkwardly at Akane and she replied with the same thing. "I'll help you tidy up Morita's apartment. You want to live there, right?"

Ten nodded slowly as she brought Akane back to her friends. Akane looked at the faces of her friends one by one. They smile, laugh, make jokes and hit each other on the back when one makes a small mistake. Suddenly she felt homesick, imagining Matsuda Rina among them. It will definitely be more lively with her humor and cheerful personality.

She never expected to experience things like this at Sakurazaka Academy. Found many dark secrets covered by the holy white uniform. Her parents hope that by going to school at Sakurazaka she will become a better person than before. But in reality she was involved in big trouble.

In six months she had seen countless fights, deaths, and experienced feelings of grief — things she would never have experienced at any other school. But even so, she was grateful to have been saved from death. If Yuuka didn't come to her apartment, maybe she and her friends were killed too.

“Akane? Hey, what do you think?" Fuyuka waved her hand in front of Akane's face. startled her and jerked back. "Are you coming? Ten said she will treay us to eat grilled meat at that expensive restaurant!”

Akane was surprised, immediately fixed her eyes on Ten. "Hey, you're not being bullied by them, are you?"

"Oh, no. Don’t worry. Dad gave me all you can eat coupons at the restaurant. Apparently the owner was an acquaintance of him. So he gave more coupons.” Ten reached into her pocket and pulled out several coupons. “I can't spend this much. At first I wanted to go with Hikaru but .. "

_Oh. No. Not again._

Akane smiled, quickly snatching away all the coupons in Ten's hand. “Come on! You guys prepare a little plastic bag, as usual, we will carry a lot of meat quietly."

* * *

"Please, I want to be alone."

The girl said to the police officer who got out of the car and wanted to follow her into the cemetery area. At first the officer was a bit hesitant and still insisted, but as soon as she saw two other people she often saw coming to the prison to visit, finally the officer no longer forced her to come and chose to stand, guard at the entrance to the cemetery.

With that, Yuuka immediately walked over while carrying a bouquet of white carnation flowers that had been given to her by a young guard who was her partner in prison. She said that her best friend was a victim of Morita Hikaru and that was what made them both close and often chat.

A girl wearing a black crewneck and long black blazer, heard Yuuka's footsteps in the grass. She turned her head, smiled briefly as Yuuka took a few steps away from her and stopped beside her.

"I thought you wouldn't come." She said. The girl wore the eyepatch on her right eye, apart from her only one eye, nothing has changed from Kobayashi Yui.

Yuuka shook her head, watching the row of tombstones in front of her. "There's no way I'm not coming. I'm even willing that they cut my food rations to get permission to come here. " She then turned to the side, "hey, Risa. Why are you silent?"

"No, I just .. thought."

The tall girl who was called Risa shook her head slowly, she fell to her knees in front of the tombstone with the name Fujiyoshi Karin etched neatly on its surface. Yui and Yuuka watched Risa with trembling hands put her hands on the stone, then she looked down until her forehead touched the rock.

She cried, clutching the flower bouquet tightly in her hand. A cold wind blew, creating the sound of leaves and twigs touching each other. But that can't hide the cries of a Watanabe Risa.

"I’m sorry. I’m so sorry." Her lips couldn't stop whispering these words even though three years had passed. "I'm sorry, Karin."

Yui sighed heavily, walked over to Risa and stopped behind her. Put her arms around the girl's body and hugging her tight, gently stroked her hair. Yuuka watched the two of them quietly, she had been holding back tears. She felt very embarrassed when she cried in front of her two friends. Yuuka… just felt unworthy.

Finally she knelt by them, placed the flower on the stone tray. Then she grabbed the water bottle she was carrying with a plastic bag, wet the entire surface of Karin's tombstone with half of the bottle, then she stood up and did the same with Seki's tombstone. Yuuka put flowers there too, knelt down for a moment while praying.

She looked back, Risa now stood up straight and put her Mysotic flower on Karin and Seki's place. Yuuka watched that with a broken heart, just as Risa felt. So far, Risa has always been cruel to Karin, accusing her and opposing her violently and even injuring her. But then Karin gave up her life tragically to save Risa, asking her to continue the life she wanted.

Live for _her_. Live for those who died before _them_.

Yuuka walked past the four tombstones, stopping in front of the stone inscribed with Morita Hikaru. Hikaru's tomb looks clean and well-groomed, besides that there is a bouquet of fresh red roses placed there. Yuuka noticed a small card tucked between the flower petals. It was a card that Ten had written herself, and Yuuka didn't need to read it because the flowers themselves explained the contents of the letter.

 _Ah, it turns out that your relationship is difficult too._ Yuuka smiled sadly, “Morita, Yamasaki came here often to give you these flowers. I never saw her again, but I'm sure she really missed you." She stood up, about to walk back to her two friends. "Thank you, you've saved me."

When Yuuka returned, Risa had stopped crying and was touching Karin's and Seki's stones. Yui noticed Yuuka's arrival, her hand had touched the eyepatch on her right eye.

Yuuka paused for a moment and said, “I have to come back soon. Are you planning on staying here longer?”

Yui gave Risa a glance before looking back at Yuuka, she shook her head, “No, I have to go back to the rehabilitation facility. And she has to go complete the final test to join the Police Academy. "

"Glad to hear that. How about your eyes?"

"That’s how it is. I have to keep wearing the eyepatch to protect my eye socket." Yui answered curtly, her hand tucked into the pocket of the blazer. "It's been three years, huh? That means seven more years left?"

Yuuka nodded. "And after that I will come out of prison. I hope you will come when that time comes.” She looked at Yui awkwardly, and it seemed that Yui herself was also aware of Yuuka's awkwardness so she immediately turned her gaze to another direction. "What about you — I mean, your relationship with Risa?"

"Okay, I guess? We were just dating anyway. Hmm, about Moriya .. I met her for some business. She asked me not to tell you this, but because now is the right time then .. ”Yui paused, giving Yuuka a small smile. "Moriya said, she will come back to you when she finishes her education in England."

"EH?" Yuuka shrieked, making Risa who was behind them turn around curious about what had caused the girl to scream.

"What did you say to her?" Risa asked, staring at Yuuka with a searching gaze.

"Nothing important." Yui replied briefly. "You're not going to give that thing to her?"

Risa tilted her head, as if trying to remember something. She then reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a large brown envelope, giving it to Yuuka. "I found the file on the computer, we save one each." Risa explained as they walked towards the main gate of the cemetery. Yuuka opened the envelope and took out a photo from inside. "I-if you don't want to, you can throw it away, burn it, or whatever."

The photo Risa gave to Yuuka was the first photo of The Elites, exactly the same as the photo that burned in the student council room at that time. Risa and Karin who stood side by side, Seki and Hono stood upright beside them, herself and Yui who sat in front as chairman and vice chairman. They wore the white Sakurazaka Academy uniforms, showing great dignity and honor.

Yuuka seemed to be brought to the memory of the past when she saw the photo until finally reality slapped her face again. She immediately put the photo back in and gave it to the police officer to check.

"Thank you." Yuuka smiled at Risa. She then walked over to her, holding her tightly. At first Risa was surprised, but in the end she also hugged Yuuka. Yui smiled a little, joining the two of them. They hugged for a while before Yuuka let go of her embrace. Gaze at Yui and Yuuka alternately.

"Seven years from now, I hope we can meet again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.. their story ends here! I'm very grateful to everyone who came and read my story from start to finish, gave kudos, and gave comments (I really like reading them when I'm out of motivation to write) I'm not completely satisfied with the ending, but I can't give better than this.. again, thank you very much to the readers! Keep supporting sakurazaka46, bloom!
> 
> Here is the meaning behind their flowers:  
> \- The red rose that Ten left for Hikaru symbolizes Ten's feelings that she didn't have the chance to tell Hikaru when she was alive. She still leaves the flower there even though she knows her feelings will never be repaid.  
> \- Risa put each forget me not flower or myosotis flower on Karin and Seki's graves. This flower has a symbol of memories. Even though a person's body can no longer be seen and touched, it will still remain in memory.  
> \- The flowers that Yuuka brought were white carnations which in the language of flowers symbolize deep sorrow, sadness, love, and loyalty.


End file.
